


Keluarga Baru - Sherlock TV

by ciyaaraa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciyaaraa/pseuds/ciyaaraa
Summary: John tidak percaya bahwa hanya dengan beberapa kata dan pernyataan dari Rosie, akan mengubah hubungannya dengan seorang Sherlock Holmes.Sekaligus membangun perasaan baru di dalam hati John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	1. Teman Kencan John

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic pertamaku dari Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson! Saya harap akan banyak yang menyukai dan menikmatinya karena sangat terinspirasi oleh beberapa artist yang luar biasa dan mengagumkan di Pixiv, juga fanfic yang luar biasa dan menyentuh dari mereka dari sini. Silakan tinggalkan komentar! Terima kasih banyak ~!

Hampir berselang enam tahun setelah kepergian _Mary_ _Watson_ , mantan pembunuh bayaran sekaligus istri _John_ _Watson_ ini, menyisakan kenangan yang tidak hanya berupa kata-kata dan keseharian yang menyenangkan dan menarik, hingga sesuatu yang kini menjadi bagian dari kehidupan John yang berarti sebagai sesuatu yang ditinggalkan oleh perempuan itu sendiri, _Rosamund_ _Mary_ _Watson_ dikenal sebagai _Rosie_ di kalangan anak perempuan itu. John kini kembali tinggal di 221B Baker Street bersama teman dan sahabat baiknya yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa dan menjadi seseorang yang setidaknya bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang lewat kasus yang lebih dia lihat dibandingkan orang-orang yang terlibatnya, _Sherlock_ _Holmes_.

Kala itu, Rosie beranjak menjadi anak perempuan yang pintar dan cukup observan perihal kedua orang yang tiada ragu melindungi dan menjaganya dari apapun selain _Mrs_. _Hudson_ dan juga _Molly_ _Hopper_ , teman Sherlock di bagian laboratorium yang biasa membantunya dalam menyelidiki kasus yang berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang ilmiah sekaligus sering mengurus Rosie disaat keadaan Sherlock dan John memanas.

Rosie yang berumur tujuh tahun itu bertanya disaat dirinya dan sang ayah pulang dari sekolah menuju flat yang menjadi tempat kesukaannya setelah tinggal disana cukup lama.

“Rosie ingin mama baru.”

John yang terkejut pun terdiam membeku. Langkah mereka berhenti sebelum dirinya menoleh pada anak perempuannya.

“Maaf, kau bilang apa barusan, Rosie?”

“Mama. Rosie ingin mama baru.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna perkataan sekaligus keinginan anak perempuannya itu kini.

Penampilannya sungguh cantik, menawan dan menggemaskan, layaknya sang bunda. Dengan rambut yang cukup panjang diikat kuda ke belakang, rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya, bibir mungil yang mengucapkan beragam kata-kata dan kalimat luar biasa, John berpikir bahwa sepertinya Rosie sudah tertular kecerdasan yang tidak hanya milik Mary melainkan milik Sherlock.

“Atau setidaknya, kapan papa dan Sherlock bisa lebih dekat lagi?”

John semakin tidak paham ketika Sherlock dibawa-bawa oleh anak perempuannya, walau dia tahu keduanya cukup dekat apalagi apabila John meminta bantuan sang detektif untuk mengurus anak perempuannya. Selagi Mrs. Hudson dan Molly tidak bisa mengurus anak itu.

“Apa alasanmu mengatakan ini, Rosie?”

John bisa melihat anaknya menggembungkan pipinya kini. Keduanya kembali berjalan mencari sebuah taksi untuk pulang ke flat mereka.

“Aku ingin bisa jalan-jalan sebagai keluarga.”

John mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. Tidak aneh, bagi John bila Rosie merasakan hal ini. Ditinggal dengan cepat dan dalam umur dini untuk seorang anak oleh ibunya yang seharusnya mengurus anak mereka, sangatlah membuat Rosie yang merupakan anak perempuan kehilangan sosok ibu yang seharusnya mengurus dan mendidiknya.

“Bagaimana dengan Mrs. Hudson?”

John bertanya saat mereka masuk taksi dan Rosie mulai asyik memandangi dan mengamati jalanan yang dilewati taksi yang dinaikinya.

“Dia nenekku! Nenek yang paling kubanggakan!”

John tersenyum mendengar Mrs. Hudson yang tidak hanya menjadi orang yang selalu menjaga dan mengamati keduanya selama mereka disana, namun juga sebagai orang yang menyayangi dan menggantikan sosok Mary untuk Rosie. Untuk sementara.

“Tapi Mrs. Hudson bukan keluarga yang aku inginkan!”

John mengeryit mendengar kelanjutannya dan kekecewaan dalam nada bicara anak perempuannya.

“Kalau Molly?”

“Ms. Molly menyukai Sherlock dibandingkan papa!”

John merasa dadanya langsung tertusuk pisau mendengar anaknya sendiri menyatakan itu dengan jujur. Memang, baik John dan Sherlock mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu sudah lama menyukai Sherlock dan berharap bisa menjadi pasangannya, seperti hubungan John dan Mary. Namun entah mengapa, keduanya cukup dalam kondisi sekarang ini, dan John yakin tidak bisa mengambil alih sosok Sherlock dari Molly dan dia tidak berniat melakukannya.

Mantan dokter tentara itu memejamkan mata dan menggaruk pipinya. Dia mencoba mengikuti alur pembicaraan anaknya dan membawa Sherlock seperti yang dilakukan Rosie sebelumnya.

“Lalu kenapa Sherlock masuk dalam daftar salah satu keluarga yang Rosie inginkan?”

John menoleh saat Rosie memandangnya. Dia mendapati tatapan anak itu mirip dengan tatapan Sherlock padanya.

“Karena Sherlock menyukai papa.”

John membelalakan matanya.

“Well, papa tahu Sherlock menyukai papa dalam artian teman baik dan papa juga menyukainya dalam artian yang sama.”

John lebih terkejut saat Rosie menggeleng pelan. Namun ada keyakinan di matanya.

“Rosie ingin bisa jalan-jalan sebagai keluarga, dengan papa dan Sherlock.”

John merasakan, setelah kata-kata anaknya yang satu ini, hubungannya dengan Sherlock ke depannya akan berubah total.

* * *

Sherlock menoleh dari layar laptopnya mendengar suara pintu flat terbuka dan langkah ceria terdengar pula menghampiri tempatnya berada. Mrs Hudson sendiri disana membereskan sebagian wilayah meja agar bisa dipakai untuk memasak hingga makan.

“Aku pulang!”

“Wah, wah, Rosie semangat juga hari ini.”

Rosie memeluk Mrs. Hudson yang menyambutnya setelah melakukan sesuatu di dalam dapur mereka. Wajahnya penuh bahagia sementara Sherlock bisa mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda di wajah teman baiknya. Walau dia berjalan dengan jaket di tangan satunya dan tas Rosie di tangannya yang lain.

Setelah menyimpan keduanya, Sherlock pun angkat bicara.

“Sesuatu yang memberatkan hatimu terjadi, John?”

“Hm?”

John duduk di sofa sementara Rosie kini sibuk dengan Mrs. Hudson berbincang sesuatu tentang makanan manis. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kue kering dan sebagainya.

“Yeah, mungkin, maybe,”

John mendapati Sherlock memandanginya dari layar laptop yang sedang dipakainya. “Kau orang cerdas dan terbiasa menyatakan apa yang tidak orang biasa lakukan bukan? Coba tebak.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bersuara lagi. “Sesuatu berkaitan dengan Rosie, keinginannya?”

John melirik saat Sherlock ragu.

“Dia ingin keluarga baru, dan jalan-jalan dengan sebuah keluarga?”

“Benar sekali.”

John mendesah panjang. “Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku memang terbiasa melakukannya sedangkan kau tidak, namun bukan berarti aku harus menjadi mama baru atau orang tua baru untuk Rosie setelah kepergian Mary.”

Sherlock hanya mengerjap saat sahabatnya itu terlihat putus asa dan kebingungan sebelum kembali ke layar laptopnya.

“dan aku yakin dia juga membawa diriku di dalamnya?”

John menegang dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sementara suara-suara ceria terdengar dari dapur ketika Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie sibuk melakukan sesuatu bersama. Sherlock mendapatinya membuat makanan manis dan mereka sedang berusaha membuat adonannya lebih dulu.

Sherlock yang menautkan kedua jemari tangannya melirik saat John menurunkan lengan yang menutup kedua matanya.

“dan kau tahu aku tidak gay bukan? Aku memang menyukai dan menyayangimu sebagai teman baik, Sherlock, namun bukan berarti aku harus memintamu-“

“Aku tidak bilang aku harus jadi pasanganmu.”

John dan Sherlock saling bertatapan kini. “Ataupun aku harus menjadi keluarga baru denganmu demi mengurus Rosie. Aku sudah lama melakukannya semenjak kau kembali kemari dengan Rosie.”

John menunggu kelanjutan Sherlock saat lelaki itu mengedikkan bahu dan menggerakkan tangannya sedikit. Yang jarinya sempat bertautan dengan satu sama lain.

“Maksudku, kita akan menjadi keluarga, seperti biasanya, seperti teman dekat, sahabat, saudara, kakak atau adik, sesuai keinginanmu.”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahunya lagi. “Tidak harus menjadi pasangan.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengeryit. “Sadarkah kau sudah berapa kali kita dianggap sebagai pasangan oleh orang-orang?”

“Itu artinya kita cocok.”

Sherlock menyatakannya dengan mata terpejam dan kepala bergoyang sedikit. John hanya menganga terkejut tidak percaya.

“Kita cocok sebagai sahabat, rekan kerja, dan kau sebagai asistenku, anggap saja seperti itu, John. Bila kau enggan dianggap sebagai pasangan orang yang menyebalkan dan “dick” sepertiku.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Well, kau memang dick.” Sherlock menggoyangkan kepalanya lagi dengan ekspresi “benar sekali dugaanku”, sebelum John melanjutkan. “Namun aku tidak enggan dianggap sebagai sahabat atau asisten kerjamu.”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang memasang ekspresi polos kini. “Walau mungkin sejak awal hanya aku yang menganggapmu teman atau sahabat baik sedangkan kau tidak.”

“Tentu saja tidak soal itu, John.”

Sherlock membantahnya dengan nada tinggi dan itu sedikit mengejutkan John. Detektif itu memalingkan wajah dengan canggung saat John memandangnya penuh arti.

“Bisa kau bilang…trauma…setelah aku kehilangan… _Victor_.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Temanku…yang kita tahu sebagai _Redbeard_.”

“Oh, sorry.”

John memalingkan wajahnya kini, dan merasakan ketegangan yang Sherlock pancarkan di ruangan itu.

“Aku sampai lupa soal itu.”

“Tidak masalah, aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya sekarang.”

John melirik Sherlock yang kembali menautkan jemarinyas sebelum memandang John lagi.

“Aku sudah punya John Watson kini.”

John pun tersenyum untuk yang satu itu, dan Sherlock ikut tersenyum kecil. Ketegangan itu berakhir saat suara Rosie yang datang dengan bahagia dan membawa sesuatu di kedua tangan kecilnya.

“Sherlock! Papa! Aku dan Mrs. Hudson berhasil membuat kue kering!”

“Benarkah?”

John langsung bahagia saat Rosie menyatakannya dengan lantang itu.

“Ng!”

“ _Brilliant_. Biarkan aku mencobanya apakah sesuai dengan lidahku atau tidak.”

Rosie menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Aku dengar itu ya, Sherlock!”

John tersenyum saat Rosie kembali tersenyum jahil membalas Sherlock yang menantangnya dengan ekspresi sombongnya yang sama. John tahu, bahwa sudah hampir enam tahun ini, Rosie hidup tidak hanya dengan dirinya, melainkan dengan Sherlock yang cerdas dan menolak untuk mengalah baik itu terhadap anak kecil sekalipun.

* * *

Rosie tidak tahu alasan mengapa ayahnya dan Sherlock tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dibandingkan seorang sahabat. Rosie bisa melihat bagaimana ayahnya pintar sekali mengurus Sherlock dengan baik, mulai dari mengontrol ketika Sherlock marah dan emosi, ketika Sherlock mulai merasa bosan dan hampir melakukan sesuatu yang menyiksa dirinya, hingga merawatnya apabila dia terluka dan dalam keadaan yang mengharuskan seseorang menjaga dan mengawasinya. Rosie menyadari bahwa hubungan ayahnya dan Sherlock mungkin lebih dari hubungan ayahnya dan mendiang ibunya. Rosie terkadang merasa kesepian dan merindukan sang bunda, namun karena kehadiran Mrs. Hudson, Molly dan Sherlock selain ayahnya, Rosie merasa dunianya begitu hangat dan terlindungi. Seolah bila dia melakukan apapun, mereka akan ada di sampingnya dan melindunginya dari semua itu.

Maka itu, Rosie ingin bisa memiliki keluarga baru, dengan ayahnya dan juga Sherlock, orang yang disayangi dan dicintai ayahnya lebih daripada teman-teman dan rekan-rekan ayahnya yang Rosie pernah lihat dan kenali. Selain sang ibunda.

Rosie yang bersandar di kursi yang biasa dipakai ayahnya dan memandangi Sherlock yang sibuk berpikir dengan kedua tangan yang bersatu dan ujung jemarinya menyentuh dagunya, ketika sang ayah sedang bekerja di klinik, membuat Rosie bersuara.

“Hei, Sherlock.”

“Hmm?”

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“ _Mind_ _Palace_ , Rosie. Jangan ganggu aku.”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum bersuara lagi.

“Ada satu keinginan dariku untukmu.”

“Bagaimana bila kau sebut dengan kasus?”

Mata Rosie terlihat berubah penuh antusias.

“Bila kasus, apakah kau akan menerimanya?”

Sherlock menggumam pelan. “Akan kupikirkan.”

Rosie tersenyum lebar. “Aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan papa!”

Sherlock membuka matanya tanpa ragu. Mata birunya itu memandang mata Rosie yang berbintang bahagia menunggu jawaban dari sang detektif.

“Aku…jadi pasangan papamu?”

“Ng!”

Sherlock jadi teringat ucapan John perihal keinginan Rosie untuk memiliki keluarga baru. Dan namanya disebut oleh anak perempuan itu dan dianggap sebagai salah satu orang yang cocok menjadi keluarga barunya dengan John.

“Kenapa harus aku?”

“Kalian berdua saling menyukai!”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi.

“Tentu…sebagai sahabat baik?”

“Lebih dari itu!”

Sherlock mengeryit. Dia tahu anak kecil cukup jeli dan juga teliti. Sherlock menaikkan alis saat tiba-tiba degupan dadanya perlahan berubah cepat.

“Lebih dari itu…maksudmu?”

“Kau sedang main teka-teki denganku? Yah, tidak masalah!”

Sherlock hanya menunggu kelanjutan anak pintar itu setelah melihatnya memasang ekspresi bangga.

“Tentu saja sebagai pasangan! Aku malah sampai berpikir kalau hubungan kalian berdua lebih dekat dan lebih cocok dibandingkan hubungan papa dan mama. Bukan berarti, aku tidak menyukai mama dengan papa.”

Sherlock agak terkejut namun bersuara dengan nada se-tenang mungkin agar anak itu tidak menyadarinya.

“Aku tahu benar soal itu, Rosie.”

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk. “Namun kenapa kau menginginkan keluarga sekarang? Apa karena kau merindukan sosok Mary, mama-mu?”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Aku memang rindu mama, namun, mama takkan kembali.”

Sherlock terdiam membiarkan anak itu melanjutkan, apalagi saat melihatnya mencengkram sofa yang didudukinya dengan lebih erat.

“Aku hanya iri, melihat kedekatan teman-temanku dan kedua orang tuanya. Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak menerima dan bersyukur akan keadaanku sekarang ini, hanya saja…”

Sherlock mendapati kesedihan dan kesepian di mata Rosie. Dia juga bisa mendapati bagaimana pandangan teman-temannya saat berkumpul dengan keluarganya dan pulang dengan keluarganya.

“Melihat mereka pulang dengan keluarganya, pergi belanja dengan keluarganya, dan jalan-jalan dengan keluarganya…membuatku ingin merasakan hal yang sama.”

Rosie mengeryit. “Aku juga sedih, saat melihat papa harus datang sendirian, tanpa mama, atau tanpa Sherlock.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata.

Dia terkejut saat Rosie menyatakan bahwa John kesepian datang menjemput ke sekolahnya sendirian, tanpa Mary, atau tanpa dirinya. Sherlock mengeryit perlahan. Bagaimana bila John datang bersamanya menjemput Mary sebagai sebuah keluarga? Namun Sherlock gubris itu dan memejamkan matanya.

“Apakah kau melihat salah satu keluarga mereka adalah laki-laki?”

Rosie mendongak terkejut dimana Sherlock bertanya dengan kedua mata terpejam.

“Maksudmu?”

“Kedua orang tua mereka laki-laki, maksudku.”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk.

“Beberapa dari mereka. Mereka juga gak berhenti membanggakan kedua orang tuanya padaku dan selalu jalan-jalan dan bermain bersama di hari libur!”

Sherlock melihat Rosie menyatakannya dengan ekspresi senang sekaligus iri bercampur aduk. Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Akan kupikirkan.”

“Eh?”

Sherlock menatap Rosie yang mengerjap kini.

“Kasusmu untukku barusan.”

“Serius?!”

Sherlock hanya tersenyum dimana Rosie pun berteriak bahagia. Tanpa ragu dia memeluk Sherlock yang berusaha memasuki lagi Mind Palace-nya walau senyuman semakin melebar di wajahnya.

Malam itu, setelah kepulangan John dari jam kerjanya di klinik, hingga makan malam bersama yang ramai dan meriah, sekaligus Sherlock harus membiasakan diri dengan keadaan flatnya yang lebih ramai dibandingkan sebelumnya, Sherlock pun memutuskan untuk membicarakan keinginan Rosie padanya. Terhadap ayahnya pula.

“John.”

Sang dokter menoleh saat Sherlock duduk dengan sikap biasanya ketika John baru saja hendak pergi ke kamar tidurnya dengan Rosie.

“Kita perlu bicara. Duduklah.”

John menaikkan alis sebelum mengikuti permintaan Sherlock. Dia duduk di sofa seberang Sherlock, yang biasa didudukinya semenjak menjadi teman satu flat dengan detektif itu.

“Ya?”

“Rosie memberiku sebuah kasus.”

John menaikkan alis terkejut.

“Rosie?”

Sherlock yang mengangguk menoleh pada jalur dimana kamar Rosie dan kamar Sherlock berada.

“Apa maksudmu dengan kasus? Dia tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh bukan?”

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Anak perempuanmu dan Mary sungguh pintar dan cerdik, maka itu keinginannya kuubah menjadi kasus, dan aku sudah menerimanya.”

John mengerjap. “Keinginannya? Maksudmu soal keluarga?”

“Yep.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Kau serius bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk itu?”

“Yep. Mudah sekali.”

John mengeryit kini. “Mudah katamu? Kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudah menggantikan posisi Mary untukku dan untuk Rosie-“

“Aku tidak bilang kau harus mencari perempuan baru untuk menjadi pasanganmu ataupun menggantikan posisi Mary untukmu dan Rosie.”

John melihat Sherlock memandangnya kini. “Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya pada siapapun, bagi mereka yang mengenalnya dan menjaganya baik seperti kita.”

John mengerjap. Dia agak terkejut bagaimana Sherlock lebih manusiawi dan, bisa dibilang cukup sensitif akan hal yang satu ini. Mungkin setelah kejadian teman lamanya dulu Victor dan juga kehadiran Rosie di antara mereka.

“Oke, lanjutkan.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Aku tahu kau bukan gay.”

John mengerjap terkejut dan akhirnya paham maksud Sherlock yang terdengar seperti petunjuk kecil-kecilan agar John bisa menebaknya dan mengerti maksudnya dengan mudah. Dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Maksudmu, kita menjadi keluarga?”

“Sementara, apabila kau keberatan.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kau sendiri tidak keberatan, Sherlock?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahunya. “Asalkan itu bisa menenangkan Rosie.” John mengerjap terkejut.

“Karena kupikir, bila kita tidak segera melakukan sesuatu, aku yakin Rosie akan terus memaksamu dan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini seterusnya, dan aku yakin kau akan menolaknya.”

John mengerjap lagi saat mendengarkan penjelasan sahabatnya sendiri itu.

Dia tahu bahwa Sherlock bisa mengatasi banyak hal hingga hal-hal seperti ini, apabila dianggap sebagai sebuah kasus. Namun John tahu, selain Sherlock jarang menunjukkan ekspresi hingga sebuah emosi akan seorang manusia, Sherlock tetaplah manusia. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya Sherlock, mencoba menyelesaikan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan manusia dan emosi mereka.

“Kita menjadi pasangan…lebih tepatnya keluarga, demi Rosie?”

“Yep.”

John mendesah panjang. “Well, aku memang berpikir akan seperti ini karena tidak mungkin aku meminta Molly melakukannya.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Why? Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?”

“Dia menyukaimu lebih daripada menyukaiku, dan Rosie tahu betul soal itu!”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “ _Right_. Rosie lebih memilih aku menjadi pasanganmu dari semua kandidat yang dia lihat dan dia amati.”

John mengeryit. “Aku rasa dia sudah terlalu lama menempel padamu sehingga kecerdasanmu itu sampai padanya juga.”

“Bukankah itu bagus? Mary pun memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup lumayan bagiku.”

“dan aku cukup bodoh untuk kalian berdua begitu?”

“Tidak, John, bukan itu maksudku.”

“Yah, aku sudah paham soal itu dan aku sudah menyerah harus mendebatnya.”

“Kau menjadi perantara antara dua batas yang biasa kami lewati sedangkan kau tidak, John.”

John mengerjap terkejut lagi saat Sherlock menyatakan itu dengan nada tegas dan cukup tinggi. Sherlock memandangnya penuh arti.

“Moral, yang bisa kita ketahui sebagai hal umumnya.”

Sherlock melanjutkan. “Aku memang tidak sering menunjukkannya, namun bukan berarti aku tidak merasakannya. Kau yang lebih baik dalam hal itu, menunjukkannya padaku, pada Mary juga, dan memberitahu kami bahwa kami bisa merasakan hal yang sama yang kau rasakan.”

John mengerjap sebelum mendesah panjang. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dan mendongak ke langit-langit. Dengan mata terpejam.

“ _Right_. Terserahmu.”

John terdiam dimana Sherlock menunggu. Sang dokter menatap Sherlock yang masih memandanginya.

“Demi Rosie.”

“Demi Rosie.”

John yang bangkit untuk tidur sementara Sherlock melanjutkan kegiatannya dan hendak masuk Mind Palace pun bersuara lagi.

“Lalu kita harus bergerak sebagai pasangan di depan Rosie mulai sekarang?”

Sherlock membuka matanya dan menatap John. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak percaya setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sherlock.

“Ciuman? Tidak perlu.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan menggelengkan kepala. “Bila kau tidak keberatan hanya sekadar pegangan tangan dan pelukan, kita bisa melakukannya.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Demi meyakinkan Rosie?”

“Demi meyakinkan Rosie.”

Sherlock kembali memejamkan mata dan John mendesah panjang. Sambil mengusap rambutnya sendiri.

“Oke. Kita lihat besok.”

Sherlock hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawabannya pada John yang berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

“Malam, Sherlock.”

“Malam, John.”

Sherlock membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menyipitkannya sebelum bersuara pelan.

“Kasus yang cukup rumit untukku.”

* * *

John yang datang lebih dulu ke ruangan yang biasa dia dan Sherlock gunakan untuk menyelesaikan kasus pun melihat Sherlock sudah disana dengan pakaian rapih. John sendiri sudah bersiap untuk pergi mengantar Rosie ke sekolah sebelum sarapan pagi.

“Ada kasus?”

Sherlock melirik John yang bertanya dan meraih koran untuk dibacanya. “Tentu. Kasus dari Rosie.”

“Ah…”

John yang langsung paham pun mengangguk. Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca koran dan mencari kasus yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Jadi kita mulai hari ini?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya sebelum berhenti. Kedua tangannya kembali bertemu dan ekspresinya kembali serius.

“Lalu kenapa kau sudah berpakaian rapih pagi ini?”

Sherlock melirik John yang mengangkat wajahnya dari koran yang dibacanya.

“Pergi mengantar Rosie ke sekolah denganmu, tentunya.”

John mengerjap. “Oh. Kita mulai dari sana ternyata.”

Sherlock hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawabannya saat John kembali ke korannya.

Rosie yang datang dengan bahagia bersama Mrs. Hudson untuk sarapan pun melihat John dan Sherlock sudah duduk di meja makan dimana keduanya sedang membaca koran kini.

“Pagi, papa, Sherlock!”

“Pagi, Rosie.”

Sherlock hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. “Hari ini Sherlock akan ikut dengan kita pergi ke sekolah.”

“Serius?!”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar. “Walau aku sudah tahu seperti apa sekolahmu dan teman-temanmu itu.”

Rosie tertawa dimana John tersenyum. Mereka pun sarapan bersama-sama disaat Rosie tiada hentinya bercerita dengan bahagia dan Mrs. Hudson membantu setiap kali makanan yang disuapkan ke mulutnya menempel di sekitar bibir dan wajahnya.

John menutup pintu ketika Sherlock mencarikan taksi untuk mereka. Tangannya memegang erat tangan John sementara tangan satunya memegangi tas kecilnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Rosie pun bersuara. “Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, papa.”

John tersenyum kecil saat Sherlock menggerutu mendengar keinginan Rosie pada sang ayah. John mengelus kepala anak itu.

“Tentu, kita pikirkan harinya ya?”

“Asyik!”

Sherlock mendesah panjang menyerah bahwa dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang bukan bidangnya dan bagian yang dikuasainya. John menyentuh tangan Sherlock disaat Rosie memandangi keluar jalan dan berhasil membuat sang detektif terkejut.

“Demi Rosie?”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mendesah panjang lagi. “Demi Rosie.”

Sang detektif membalas sentuhan John sebelum keduanya berpisah lagi. Mereka mendengarkan celotehan dan cerita Rosie sepanjang perjalanan yang seolah tiada akhirnya.

Kini ketiganya berjalan menuju sekolah Rosie dimana anak perempuan itu berjalan lebih dulu.

“Apa yang harus kukatakan pada _Mycroft_ atau _Greg_ bila mereka mendengar kita merencanakan hal ini?”

“Ugh…aku hanya berharap mereka tidak perlu banyak tanya. Mereka hanya senggang karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain sepertiku yang sangat sibuk.”

“Yeah, yeah, Sherlock.”

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti saat Rosie melihat beberapa temannya mulai melambaikan tangan dan menyapanya.

“Rosie!”

“Pagi, _Elenna_.”

“Hari ini kau datang tidak hanya dengan papamu?”

“Ng! Kalian pasti tahu kok, ini detektif terkenal sekaligus sahabat papaku, Sherlock Holmes!”

“Detektif konsultan, Rosie.”

“Sama saja!” Rosie tersenyum gigi saat Sherlock hanya tersenyum.

“Sherlock Holmes.”

Lelaki itu tersenyum. “Silahkan hubungi aku ataupun John Watson apabila kalian memiliki kasus.”

“Tentunya harus menarik perhatiannya. Bila tidak, dia akan mengusirmu pergi karena membosankan!”

Sherlock dan John yang terkejut bahwa Rosie dan teman-temannya mengetahui perihal dan hubungan keduanya itu pun tersenyum.

“Tapi Rosie, kukira kedua orang tuamu adalah John Watson dan Sherlock Holmes.”

“Huh?” Rosie mengerjap terkejut. “Kenapa begitu?”

“Yeah, habisnya…”

Rosie menunggu teman-temannya melanjutkan. “Kau mirip sekali dengan mereka berdua. Memang, kau memiliki kemiripan dengan mendiang mamamu juga, Mary?”

Rosie mengangguk. “Tapi aku, lebih tepatnya kita, lebih banyak melihat kemiripanmu dengan papamu dan juga Sherlock Holmes.”

John dan Sherlock saling pandang dengan ekspresi terkejut kini. Keduanya tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

“Mungkin juga karena kau tinggal lebih lama dengan Sherlock Holmes makanya sifatnya menuru padamu?”

“Bisa jadi!”

Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali saat teman-temannya tertawa sebelum menoleh. John dan Sherlock memandang anak perempuan itu sebelum melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

“Ng!”

Rosie mencengkram tasnya dengan erat. “Aku juga senang mereka-lah yang menjagaku sampai hari ini.”

John dan Sherlock saling pandang lagi sebelum tersenyum.

Suara bel sekolah berdering menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Rosie dan teman-temannya melambaikan tangan dengan semangat dan riang sebelum berlari bersama-sama memasuki wilayah sekolah.

Keheningan menyelimuti dan itu membuat Sherlock bersuara pada akhirnya.

“Sepertinya kita tidak perlu mengubah apapun, John.”

“Hm?”

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang tidak memandangnya.

“Seperti katamu sebelumnya, banyak yang menganggap kita pasangan dan cocok, sejak lama.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kau serius?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahunya. “Kecuali kau memang ingin sesuatu terjadi di antara kita.”

“Tidak, tidak, memang ide kita menjadi pasangan atau keluarga cukup mengejutkanku.”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John menggelengkan kepala sebelum mendesah. “Tapi bila itu bisa membuat Rosie senang dan tidak bersedih lagi, aku tidak keberatan.”

John memandang Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi terkejut kini.

“Kau dan Rosie memang orang yang sangat kusayangi dan sangat dekat denganku dibandingkan yang lainnya, jadi aku tidak keberatan.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tahu dadanya mulai berdegup kencang setelah mendengar kejujuran John.

“Karena kau libur kerja hari ini, bagaimana bila menemaniku mengerjakan kasus yang lain?”

John melihat Sherlock mulai berjalan menjauh.

“Kasus? Sejak kapan kau menangani yang lain selain yang Rosie berikan dan kau tidak memberitahuku?”

“Aku baru saja hendak memberitahumu karena aku baru dapat hari ini.”

“Dari Greg? Atau Mycroft?”

“Ayolah, kau tahu aku malas harus membicarakan setiap kasus yang diberikan Mycroft untukku.”

John terkekeh. “Kau benar. Lalu dari _website_?”

“Yep. Aku yakin cukup menarik untuk diselesaikan sebelum kita menyelesaikan kasus Rosie.”


	2. Jalan-jalan Keluarga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perubahan antara hubungan antara Sherlock dan John perlahan menjadi jelas. Sherlock sendiri, tampak lebih bebas dan jujur kepada John tentang cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada sang dokter.
> 
> Sampai membuat John berdebar untuk itu.

Mata Rosie berbinar penuh bintang mirip dengan Sherlock ketika dirinya mendapatkan sebuah kasus yang sangat menarik perhatiannya dan berhasil membuatnya merasa takjub akan keharusannya dalam menyelesaikan kesulitan juga membuatnya bingung. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegangi kedua lutut ayahnya yang besar dan kuat itu, hasil dari latihannya selama menjadi dokter tentara di Afganistan hingga biasa berlari mengikuti Sherlock kemana pun kasus dan para pelaku membawa mereka berdua.

“Papa dan Sherlock akan jadi keluarga?”

John berusaha keras untuk tidak merona mendengar anak perempuannya sendiri, Rosie, menyatakan bahwa dirinya yang bukan gay itu akan menjadi keluarga dan pasangan dengan seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Yep.”

“Sherlock akan jadi ayah Rosie juga?”

John mengangguk-angguk dan berharap dadanya tidak berdegup lebih kencang lagi setiap kali Rosie menyatakan bahwa dirinya dan sahabat baiknya itu akan menjadi pasangan dan keluarga kini. Bagi Rosie.

“Yep. Papa akan jadi sahabat sekaligus pasangan Sherlock. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh sekarang.”

“Asyik!”

Suara langkah cepat menghampiri kamar dimana John dan Rosie sedang berbincang kini dan merupakan tempat mereka berdua tidur di flat yang dibaginya berdua dengan Sherlock.

“Aku mendengar suara teriakan. Ada apa?”

Mereka menoleh saat Sherlock hadir disana dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia memandang John dan Rosie bergantian. Mrs. Hudson muncul di belakang sahabatnya itu.

“Kalian baik-baik saja?” Perempuan pemilik flat yang ditinggali John dan Sherlock itu bersuara dengan nada khawatir sekaligus cemas.

John hanya mengangguk. “Yeah, kita baik-baik saja.”

“John?” Sherlock menoleh pada John yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Ayo kita bicarakan di tempat biasa.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali saat Rosie menyentuhnya dengan ekspresi bahagia dan tawa lebar di wajahnya.

“Ayah?”

“Wah, kalian akan jadi pasangan?” Mrs. Hudson menyentuh pipinya dengan ekspresi takjub saat John menjelaskannya.

“Yep. Rosie senang sekali saat mendengar Sherlock-lah orangnya.” John berusaha agar tidak merona saat mengatakannya dan melihat Sherlock masih terkejut dan Rosie hanya tertawa dan tersenyum padanya.

“Akhirnya”

John melihat Mrs. Hudson menghampirinya dan mulai memeluknya erat. John mendesah pelan dan menenangkan diri bahwa semua ini dia lakukan demi Rosie. Agar dia tidak sedih lagi seperti ucapan Sherlock sebelumnya.

“Kita harus merayakannya!” Mrs. Hudson mengatakannya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan dan ekspresinya berubah bahagia.

“Jangan terlalu heboh.” John bersuara saat Mrs. Hudson menghilang dari flat mereka.

“Tidak bisa janji, Dokter.”

John mendesah pelan dan melihat Sherlock masih memasang ekspresi terkejut. John pun duduk sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan lebih detail dan lebih jelas pada sahabatnya itu.

“John?”

“Hm?”

“Bukankah aku bilang takkan ada yang berubah?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi sebelum bersuara. “Lalu maksudmu ini?”

“Kita harus meyakinkan Rosie bukan?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Meyakinkan Rosie?”

“Yep. Bukankah itu yang kau bilang? Aku tidak masalah hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan dan pelukan, kita sudah pernah melakukannya walau tidak sesering yang orang bicarakan.”

Sherlock mengerjap dan melihat Rosie kini menari bahagia walau tidak ada musik di sekitarnya.

“Kau yakin?”

John mengerjap sebelum tertawa kecil. “Kau yang menyarankan ini padaku, Sherlock. Kenapa jadi kau yang ragu? Aku agak terkejut juga kau bisa ragu.”

“Tidak, maksudku,” John menunggu Sherlock yang kelihatan bingung menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Disertai rasa canggung dan kebingungan jelas di wajahnya. “Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak gay? Aku memang tidak keberatan melakukan ini, apalagi demi Rosie. Tapi ini hanya sebatas sementara, dan kita tidak harus terlalu intim ataupun nempel selama tidak di depan Rosie-“

“Aku tahu, Sherlock. Aku tahu.” Sherlock menunggu kelanjutan pernyataan temannya. “Tapi aku ingin mencoba? Yah, walau aku tahu mungkin saja ini bisa menyakiti perasaan kita masing-masing ke depannya apalagi bila kita salah mengambil langkah.”

Sherlock terkejut mendengar hal itu. “Aku melakukannya denganmu, Sherlock, sahabatku dan orang yang kusayangi selain Rosie dan Mary.”

Sherlock melirik melihat John meraih tangannya kini. “Kita bisa melakukan ini sampai Rosie cukup dewasa atau tidak lagi memikirkan hal ini. Setelah itu, kita bisa memutuskan bagaimana ke depannya.”

John memasang senyuman kecil padanya.

“Bagaimana?”

Sherlock lemah pada John. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Sherlock teman dan orang yang dia sayangi tanpa meminta apapun selain untuk tidak berpura-pura mati atau menjadi orang mati. Apalagi setelah banyak hal yang dia lakukan pada mantan dokter tentara itu. Sherlock tahu dia tidak pantas untuk John. Namun kejujuran dan ketulusan hatinya, menyentuh hati sang detektif dan berhasil membuatnya mempelajari apa itu emosi manusia dan juga emosinya sendiri. Sherlock tidak ingin kehilangannya sebagai teman seperti teman baiknya sebelumnya Victor, yang direbut darinya oleh Eurus.

“Oke.”

John mendesah lega saat Sherlock menyetujui permintaannya. “Lalu dia akan memanggilku ayah atau papa seperti dia memanggilmu?”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah. Biarkan dia yang memutuskannya, dan juga kau. Selain soal itu, tidak akan ada yang berubah, kurasa.”

Sherlock mengangguk sebelum bersandar ke punggung sofanya. Kedua tangannya bersentuhan lagi dan menyentuh bawah dagunya sedikit.

“Keluarga dengan John…”

Hari dimana mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain pun datang. Mrs. Hudson meminta agar keduanya bisa menikmati satu hari disana dengan bahagia bersama Rosie. Kini anak itu memegang tangan John dan Sherlock sementara dia berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

“Kami pergi dulu, Mrs. Hudson!”

“Selamat bersenang-senang, Rosie!”

John tersenyum. “Kami akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh.”

“Tidak perlu repot-repot, John!”

Mereka sampai setelah menaiki bus kota menuju taman bermain yang dimaksud. Taman bermain yang sudah buka dari dua jam yang lalu itu membuat Sherlock yang enggan menghadapi keramaian selain demi kasus, harus bertahan dengan permintaan John agar hari itu mereka bisa menemani Rosie bermain di taman bermain.

“Demi Rosie.”

“Demi Rosie.”

John tiada henti mengingatkannya dan itu berhasil membuatnya bersemangat seperti saat sedang menangangi kasus. Hubungan mereka yang naik tingkat dari sekedar sahabat pun berubah menjadi pasangan ini juga sedikit membuat Sherlock yang tidak terbiasa dengan hubungan antar manusia dan emosinya, merasakan sesuatu yang lain yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan setelah sekian lama. Selama itu bersama sahabatnya, John Watson.

Setelah masuk ke taman bermain dan mata Rosie semakin berbinar dan bercahaya penuh antusias, Sherlock bersuara.

“Apa kau sudah menceritakan soal ini pada Lestrade atau siapapun?”

“Tidak. Pada Mycroft pun belum.”

John melihat Sherlock menggerutu. “Untuk apa kau memberitahu Mycroft soal hubungan kita? Dia juga sudah pasti mengetahuinya tanpa harus kita beritahu dia.”

“Kau benar juga.”

John tertawa kecil saat Sherlock masih kesal setiap kali mereka harus membahas Mycroft.

“Apa reaksinya, menurutmu?”

“Well, tidak banyak, mungkin hanya selamat dan ekspresi bahagianya yang menyebalkan? Kita sudah tahu bahwa kau dan aku itu cukup dekat dan tidak akan aneh bila kita memutuskan untuk meng- _upgrade_ hubungan kita sedikit.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Kau serius?”

Sherlock mendesah panjang. “Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal kakakku, John? Sampai hari ini kau tidak tahu sifatnya seperti apa?”

John mengerjap lagi. “Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya seperti aku mengenalmu, Sherlock.” Kali ini Sherlock yang terkejut. Langkah keduanya berhenti. “Dia memang menyebalkan, mungkin tidak se-menyebalkan dirimu.”

Sherlock mendesah lagi dimana John mengedikkan bahu.

“Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak mengetahuinya sebagaimana aku mengetahuimu.”

Sherlock tahu John selalu jujur dan apa adanya. Namun pernyataannya kali itu yang disertai dengan berubahnya hubungan mereka berdua, membuat Sherlock bingung harus menghadapi John kini. Apakah hanya sebagai sahabat, ataukah sebagai pasangan? Dimana John mengakui bahwa dia tidak gay tapi terpaksa menjalin hubungan romantis dengannya demi anak perempuannya, Rosie. Sherlock tidak keberatan, walau dia yakin hubungan keduanya akan berubah perlahan setelah keputusan itu dibuat.

“Papa! Sherlock! Ayo kita naik itu!”

Sherlock dan John menoleh bersamaan sebelum menatap wahana permainan yang ditunjuk oleh Rosie.

Pembicaraan mereka tertunda, dengan beragam wahana permainan yang harus dinaiki dan dimainkan oleh Sherlock dan John sebagai wali dan orang tua Rosie yang begitu riang dan penuh semangat. Sherlock sendiri, seperti sedang menangani kasus yang sangat menyulitkan dibandingkan yang pernah dia tangani bersama dengan John sebelum kehadiran Rosie.

Kini keduanya sedang makan di restoran sementara Sherlock sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. John bersuara setelah menghabiskan porsi miliknya.

“Kasus?”

“Bisa kutangani tanpa harus bertemu dengan Lestrade.”

Sherlock mengatakannya sembari menggoyangkan tangan yang memegangi ponselnya sebelum mengetik sesuatu lagi disana.

Rosie mendongak dan Sherlock membalas tatapan anak itu. “Kasus dari Rosie lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan dengan kasus yang Lestrade berikan untukku.”

Pernyataan Sherlock membuat Rosie tersenyum lebar. John mendapati anak itu menggerakkan kedua kakinya di bawah meja yang mereka tempati kini.

“Sherlock.”

“Hm?”

Sang detektif tidak memandang anak perempuan itu saat menjawabnya. “Apa tidak masalah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan ayah atau papa seperti aku memanggil papaku?”

John mengerjap dan melihat tangan Sherlock yang bergerak berhenti. Dia menoleh dari layar ponsel itu.

“Itu hal yang harus?” Rosie menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Sherlock. “Kita memang menjadi keluarga yang utuh kini, namun tidak harus mengubah banyak hal, kurasa?”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Memang benar.” Sherlock yang kini menunggu kelanjutan dari anak itu.

“Tapi Sherlock juga keluargaku kini, bagian dariku dan papa, aku ingin memanggilmu seperti yang kulakukan pada papaku sendiri.”

John dan Sherlock bertukar pandang. John mengedikkan bahu, menyerahkan keputusan itu pada Sherlock dan juga Rosie, seperti ucapannya sebelumnya.

Sherlock pun bersuara. “Oke. Ayo kita dengar panggilan seperti apa yang cocok untukku darimu.”

“Asyik!”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock masih mau mendengarkan kata orang lain, apalagi perihal Rosie. Walau John berpikir bahwa Sherlock hanya lemah padanya apalagi bila mendengarnya sebagai permintaan ataupun sebuah kasus.

Mereka kembali menikmati wahana dan juga jajanan yang disediakan disana. Rosie memutuskan untuk memanggil Sherlock dengan sebutan _papa_ _Sherlock_. John tidak keberatan karena kelihatannya sahabatnya itu tidak keberatan. Malahan cukup senang setiap kali Rosie memanggilnya dengan ceria dan penuh semangat. John merasa seperti pengawas bagi keduanya.

“John! Ini enak sekali!”

“Ng, aku tahu…” Sherlock mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang baru saja menemukan sebuah hasil nyata dari eksprimennya.

“Ayolah, John. Coba ini dan berbagi denganku.”

John memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah mundur. “Tidak, Sherlock. Aku cukup kenyang, kalian berdua saja.”

“Eehh?? Ini enak lho, papa!”

Sherlock mengangguk-angguk disaat Rosie memandangnya dengan ekspresi sedih seperti ekspresi sahabatnya itu padanya. John mengeryit saat Sherlock tiada henti menyudutkannya dengan makanan yang dibawa lelaki tinggi itu. John pun mendesah pelan. Dia menggigit makanan yang dipegang Sherlock dan berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

“Hmm, oke, ini enak.” John menatap Sherlock yang masih terkejut itu. “Kalian puas?”

“Asyik! Papa Sherlock! Disana ada yang menarik lagi lho!”

“O-oke, aku akan segera menyusulmu.”

Rosie berjalan dengan bahagia dan riang menuju sebuah toko minuman yang berwarna warni sekaligus warna Pelangi.

John pun bersuara saat Sherlock yang masih terkejut itu kembali memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

“Aku tahu memang takkan ada yang berubah, namun bukankah harus ada perubahan?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Kita pasangan sekarang bukan, Sherlock?”

John yakin bahwa dia melihat wajah putih Sherlock perlahan terlukis warna merah muda. Lelaki tinggi itu berbalik dengan alis mengeryit dan ekspresinya berubah kesal.

“Well, kau memang benar.” Sherlock memakan makanan yang dibawanya itu setelah sempat digigit oleh John.

Sang dokter itu menyadari, bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang malu ataupun canggung memasuki hubungan baru ini, melainkan Sherlock pula. Apalagi bersamanya, dan satu-satunya sahabat yang Sherlock miliki walau terkadang perlakuannya tidak se-baik kebanyakan orang.

“Segera habiskan itu, papa Sherlock.”

Sang detektif menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak mendengarnya. “Putri kita menunggu untuk mencicipi jajanan lainnya.”

Sherlock yakin wajahnya merona saat John menyatakannya dengan senyuman jahil sebelum menyusul Rosie yang sudah mengantri.

“Papa! Papa Sherlock! Cepatlah!”

“Aku datang sayang!”

Sherlock menghabiskan makanannya sebelum membuang sisanya ke tempat sampah. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku cardigan panjang yang dipakainya.

“Sungguh kasus yang menyulitkanku.”

* * *

Wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki adalah bianglala. Di kala sore hari, dimana matahari terbenam menunjukkan sosoknya yang indah pada mereka yang melihatnya dari bagian dan wilayah dunia yang memperlihatkannya dengan baik. Rosie yang duduk di sebelah John hanya bisa tersenyum lebar memandangi keindahan dan kecantikan di hadapannya itu.

John melirik saat Sherlock mendesah panjang. Sudah pasti, sahabatnya itu tidak terbiasa melakukan hal ini selain kasus-kasus yang biasa mereka kejar dan selesaikan.

“Kasusnya cukup sulit juga, untuk seorang Sherlock Holmes?”

Sherlock melirik John yang tersenyum padanya. “Well, tentu. Kasus sulit memang biasa kuhadapi walau tidak seperti yang ini.”

John terkekeh pelan. “Pastinya begitu.”

“Hei, hei,” Keduanya menoleh saat Rosie akhirnya duduk manis dan memandang keduanya bergantian. Dengan ekspresi bahagia tentunya.

“Kapan kalian akan berpegangan tangan atau berpelukan?”

Sherlock mengeryit dimana John terkejut. Rosie hanya bertanya dengan ekspresi bahagia dan antusias. John mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Kenapa Rosie ingin melihat kami melakukannya?”

“Habis, aku tak pernah melihat kalian berdua begitu dekat selain duduk di sofa, duduk di meja makan? Aku ingin lihat yang lain!”

Sherlock memandang John yang memandangnya pula dengan ekspresi bingung. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana mendengar permintaan Rosie yang satu itu. Tanpa ragu dan penuh kejujuran pula.

“Apa dengan melakukan itu, Rosie akan senang?”

“Ng!” Rosie menjawab tanpa ragu saat Sherlock menanyakannya.

John memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut bahwa sahabatnya itu yang lebih dulu menanyakannya.

“Ya? Ya? Ah, bagaimana kalau setelah turun dari bianglala ini, kita pulang ke rumah dengan kalian berdua berpegangan tangan? Aku ingin lihat!”

Sherlock dan John saling pandang sebelum John mengedikkan bahu. Sherlock mengeryit tidak paham, namun membiarkan sang dokter yang bersuara untuk mereka.

“Oke, Rosie, oke. Papa dan Sherlock akan berpegangan tangan saat kita pulang dari sini.”

“Asyik!”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum melirik Rosie yang hanya tersenyum lebar. Dia pun mendekati anak itu dan berbisik padanya.

“Kau takkan bisa memegang tangan papamu nanti, Rosie.”

“Tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah sering melakukannya.” Sherlock mendapati rona merah di wajah anak itu saat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Sherlock juga papaku sekarang.”

Sherlock terkejut sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia mundur untuk bersandar dan mendesah pelan.

“Kau benar juga.”

Rosie tersenyum lebar dimana John melakukan hal yang sama.

Pintu bianglala untuk mereka pun terbuka. Rosie keluar dengan bahagia dan kaki yang berjingkat-jingkat seolah dirinya sedang menari untuk sebuah lagu yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Sherlock yang keluar lebih dulu terhenti dengan tangan John menarik ujung pergelangan cardigan panjangnya.

“Kurasa kita harus membiasakan diri.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Membiasakan diri soal apa?”

“Soal kita sebagai pasangan, Sherlock. Dan kau tahu betul artinya.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi sebelum paham maksud sahabatnya.

“Oh.”

Mereka berhasil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bianglala dan melihat Rosie sudah cukup jauh. Sherlock terdiam dan itu membuat John meraih tangannya. Sang detektif terkejut, tentu saja.

“Walau kali ini bukan sekadar sentuhan biasa, yang biasa kita lakukan.”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Namun untuk sebuah kasus yang luar biasa.”

John terkekeh pelan dan merasakan Sherlock membalas genggamannya. Rosie yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar dari jauh.

“Aku, akan usahakan.”

John menoleh saat Sherlock mengatakannya tanpa memandangnya. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang putih itu. Mirip dengan Rosie. “Kau tahu, aku, tidak pintar, soal seperti ini.” Sherlock berulang kali mencuri pandang pada sahabatnya. John tahu bahwa detektif itu malu.

“Kau yang lebih ahli.”

John yang mengerjap pun terkekeh. “Well, maka itu aku memintamu untuk membiasakan diri.” Sherlock melihat John mengedikkan bahu.

“Mungkin saja, aku bisa mengejutkanmu lebih dari ini.”

“Kau selalu berhasil mengejutkanku, John.”

Keduanya terdiam sebelum John mengerjap.

“Serius?”

“Yep.”

Rosie melambai pada mereka dan membuat Sherlock tersenyum padanya. “Ayo, papa John.”

John terkejut saat Sherlock mulai berjalan dan tangan mereka yang berpegangan satu sama lain mulai menariknya untuk mengikuti sang detektif.

“Kasus Rosie untukku belum selesai dan kau harus membantuku menyelesaikannya.”

John yang terkejut pun tertawa kecil. Dia pun berusaha mengikuti langkah Sherlock yang panjang dan lebar itu dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat olehnya. Tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya.

“Kau benar juga, papa Sherlock.”

Mereka yang pulang ke flat dan disambut Mrs. Hudson pun mendapat reaksi luar biasa dari nyonya rumah itu. Dengan ekspresi terkejut dan juga melihat John dan Sherlock berpegangan tangan sampai ke flat dan Rosie yang tersenyum lebar, membuatnya berkomentar.

“Aku jadi menunggu undangan pernikahannya, John.”

Sherlock menolak berkomentar dan John yang bersuara untuk mereka berdua. Walau baik Sherlock dan John mengetahuinya bahwa sang pemilik rumah hanya bercanda.

“Tidak sekarang, Mrs. Hudson, tidak sekarang.”

Sherlock terkejut dimana Mrs. Hudson hanya terkekeh. John menjawabnya dengan se-tenang mungkin dimana Sherlock yakin wajah John memerah saat mengatakannya.

“Fufu, aku jadi tidak sabar.”

“Mrs. Hudson! Kami membawakanmu oleh-oleh!”

“Wah, apa isinya, kira-kira?”

“Kau pasti akan terkejut!”

Rosie menoleh pada Sherlock. “Kata papa Sherlock!”

Mrs. Hudson kembali menahan teriakan dimana Sherlock kembali menolak berkomentar. Rona merah perlahan menyelimuti pipinya.

“Rosie, sebaiknya, kita segera masuk.”

Rosie mengerjap saat Sherlock mengatakannya dengan ragu-ragu. “Kita bisa berbincang di dalam.”

“Ah, kau benar!”

“Ayo, masuk, masuk.”

Mrs. Hudson menyilakan dan membawa Rosie lebih dulu dimana Sherlock dan John yang menutup pintu.

John yang akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sherlock berhenti saat mendengar sahabatnya itu bersuara setelah keheningan menyelimuti.

“John.”

Sang dokter menoleh. “Kau serius, yang barusan?”

Sherlock yakin John sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaannya dan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. John memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai atas flat mereka.

“Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti, Sherlock. Sekarang aku lelah, oke?”

Sherlock melihat John mulai menapaki anak tangga dan menggumam pelan sebagai jawabannya untuk John. Sang detektif menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan dari John, sahabatnya.

“Apa artinya ini?”

* * *

Sherlock yang duduk termenung di sofanya melihat John sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur dan mendesah panjang melihat isi kulkas mereka sekaligus eksperimen Sherlock yang biasanya di dalam. Rosie yang duduk di sofa yang biasa diduduki ayahnya pun sudah berpenampilan sangat rapih seperti sang ayah.

“Kau hendak keluar, John?”

“Hm?” John pun akhirnya mendesah pelan setelah selesai mengamati dan melakukan sesuatu pada meja makan dan dapur mereka. “Well, yeah, aku dan Mrs. Hudson berniat untuk memasak sesuatu hari ini.”

“Aku juga akan membantu!” Rosie bersuara dengan lantang dan bahagia disertai satu tangan ke atas.

John yang tersenyum pun bersuara lagi. “Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson sudah terbiasa membuat makanan manis bersama, dan hari ini ingin menunjukkannya pada kita.”

Rosie tersenyum lebar pada Sherlock yang memandangnya dengan alis naik. “Wow, itu cukup hebat.”

“Trims, papa!”

John pun berkacak pinggang sebelum meraih jaket miliknya. “Ayo pergi, Rosie.”

“Ng!”

Sherlock terdiam disaat Rosie bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak mencari pakaiannya sendiri. John yang selesai memasang jaket pun melirik pada sang detektif yang diam saja.

“Bila kau senggang, bisakah kau ikut belanja dengan kami.”

Kedua tangan Sherlock yang saling bersentuhan pun akhirnya menjauh. “Well, kukira kau takkan memintanya.”

“Kau akan menolaknya bila aku memintanya seperti waktu itu.”

Sherlock bangkit berdiri dengan sikap mirip dengan Rosie. “Well, waktu itu aku cukup sibuk, memberikan pesan pada orang-orang yang berbahaya.”

John melihat Sherlock melenggang meraih pakaian keluarnya. “Kau serius?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock sudah berdiri tak jauh dari sahabatnya kini. “Karena sekarang sudah tuntas, dan karena aku juga ayah Rosie, aku takkan menolak permintaan kalian berdua sebagai bagian dari penyelesaian kasusku.”

John terkekeh sebelum berbalik. “Ayo kalau begitu, aku yakin Rosie senang sekali ayahnya yang satu lagi ikut dengannya berbelanja.”

Sherlock tersenyum dan menyilakan John untuk pergi lebih dulu dan menyusul Rosie yang sudah bersiap.

“Rosie, papa Sherlock ikut dengan kita.”

“Benarkah?!”

“Baru saja papa mendengarnya bilang akan menemani kita.”

“Asyik!”

Rosie meraih tangan Sherlock saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

“Akhirnya aku bisa berbelanja dengan keluargaku!”

Sherlock dan John saling pandang sebelum tersenyum. Mereka pun berangkat ke supermarket bersamaan setelah mendapatkan salam hangat dari Mrs. Hudson yang akan menunggu sembari membereskan bagian dapur yang masih berantakan dan kotor.

Di supermarket, Sherlock menggantikan John mengurus Rosie yang tiada henti bertanya dan memohon untuk membeli beberapa cemilan pada John yang sedang memilih bahan makanan untuk dimasak dan dibuat malam itu bersama Mrs. Hudson. Mungkin juga dengan Sherlock yang John ketahui jarang memasak namun selalu membuat sesuatu dengan rasa yang luar biasa. John menyadari bahwa Sherlock benar-benar luar biasa selain dari kekurangannya dalam hal emosi manusia.

Walau begitu, John tetap membelikan cemilan dan hal-hal yang Rosie inginkan apalagi karena kebahagiaannya bisa bersama satu keluarga utuh. Kali ini dengan Sherlock. John melirik saat Sherlock mendekatinya untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

“Apa saja yang hendak kau buat, John?”

Sang dokter mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah, Mrs. Hudson memintaku untuk membelikan beberapa bahan makanan ini, jadi aku akan membantunya sedikit.”

Sherlock menggumam sebelum bersuara lagi. “Aku pikir Rosie akan menghabiskan dompetmu apabila kau terus memanjakannya seperti itu.”

Keduanya menoleh pada Rosie yang asyik memilih beberapa cemilan di rak yang tak tauh dari mereka dan Sherlock tersenyum saat John menggerutu.

“Serius? Habis dia senang sekali bisa belanja dengan satu keluarga utuh.”

John mengusap rambutnya sendiri sementara Sherlock mematung setelah mendengarnya.

“Aku sendiri hampir setiap detik mendengarkannya membicarakan soal kita pada teman-temannya dan membanggakan kita pada mereka. Aku tahu kau terkenal dan luar biasa, tapi tidak denganku yang biasa saja.”

“Kau sudah jadi luar biasa setelah bersamaku, John.”

“Huh?” John mendongak dan mendapati Sherlock menatapnya dengan alis hampir bertemu dengan satu sama lain.

“Jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu.”

John mengerjap terkejut, apalagi dengan ekspresi Sherlock padanya dan pernyataannya yang diucapkan dengan nada rendah namun tegas.

“O-oke, sorry,”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Aku yang akan memanjakannya kali ini kalau begitu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan dompetmu kosong karenanya bukan.” John melihat Sherlock meraih kartunya dan menunjukkannya pada John dengan senyuman jahil.

“Aku ayahnya juga sekarang.”

“Papa! Lihatlah ini!”

“Aku kesana, Rosie!”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendesah pelan. John kembali pada pemilihan bahan makanannya sebelum menggumam pelan.

“Memang tidak banyak yang berubah.” John menyipitkan matanya. “Namun kenapa aku ingin sesuatu berubah di antara aku dan Sherlock?”

John memejamkan matanya.

_Bukankah aku bilang aku bukan gay? Bagaimana reaksi Sherlock bila mendengar bahwa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya karena ini?_

Mereka pun membeli beberapa minuman yang mereka lewati di dekat supermarket sebelum mereka kembali ke flat dan memasak makan malam bersama. Rosie semakin bahagia ditambah dengan minuman yang nikmat dan merupakan kesukaannya. John hanya bisa tertawa melihat betapa Sherlock memanjakan Rosie seolah anak perempuan itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

Mrs. Hudson yang menunggu pun menyambut Rosie yang berlari padanya dengan bahagia. Mereka bersiap untuk membuat makanan manis sementara John memasak makan malam. Sherlock yang melepas pakaian luarnya menghampiri.

“Aku ingin membantu, John.”

“Hm? Ah, aku sangat terbantu kalau begitu.”

John bisa melihat Sherlock mulai bersiap seolah hendak melakukan eksperimen dibanding memasak.

“Nah, mari kutunjukkan kemampuanku dalam memasak?”

John mengeryit saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan bangga. “Apa kau tidak salah dengan menyebutnya sebagai kemampuanmu dalam bereksperimen?”

“Kau kejam sekali padaku, John Watson!”

Tidak hanya John yang tertawa, melainkan Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie yang mendengar pertengkaran keduanya yang seperti biasa pun tertawa. Sherlock yang mendengus dan terlihat kesal mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya dan John membantu di sampingnya. Sang dokter pun tidak ragu membantu Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie dalam membuat makanan manis malam itu.

Mereka semua terkejut dengan kemampuan Sherlock dalam memasak. John yang sudah mencobanya pun meyakinkan Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson bahwa semua racikan Sherlock memang enak dan luar biasa. Makanan manis dan cemilan yang dibuat kedua perempuan di flat mereka pun terasa berbeda dan nikmat.

“Aku jadi tidak tahu bisa melakukan apa di tempat ini.”

John tersenyum kecil saat Sherlock menyelesaikan makan malamnya hari itu. “Kau serba bisa, Sherlock.”

Sherlock tercengang mendengar pujian sekaligus pernyataan dari John, bahwa sang dokter tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka, ataupun Sherlock selama dirinya tinggal di flat.

Tidak hanya selain merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak begitu paham kebiasaan Mrs. Hudson, hingga hal-hal yang terkadang hanya diketahui oleh Mycroft tentang Sherlock, John tidak tahu apapun. John setidaknya berharap, kehadirannya disana tidak mengganggu dan malah bisa menjadi pendamping untuk sementara waktu.

Sherlock yang akhirnya tersadar pun bersuara. “John-“

“Daddy! Ayo kita coba kue buatanku dan Mrs. Hudson!”

“Oh, daddy sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.”

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati sebuah kue berukuran cukup besar seperti kue ulang tahun. Disana ada sebuah lilin, John dan Sherlock menaikkan alis bingung melihatnya.

“Ada sebuah perayaan tertentu?”

Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie saling pandang saat John menanyakannya sebelum tersenyum lebar.

“Tentu saja-“

“Hari jadinya kalian berdua sebagai pasangan, John, Sherlock!”

Keduanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bertukar pandang. Sherlock dan John pun tertawa, disertai rona merah menghiasi wajah mereka. Lilin pun mereka tiup bersamaan dan berhasil menarik senyuman yang sangat lebar di kedua wajah Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie.

“Terima kasih!”

Ketika John hendak tidur setelah Rosie pergi tidur lebih dulu seperti Mrs. Hudson, langkahnya terhenti merasakan lengan besar mengelilingi tubuhnya. John tahu dia harus terbiasa dengan perlakuan romantis dan intim di antara dirinya dan Sherlock apalagi setelah keputusan yang mereka ambil sebagai pasangan baru, namun John tetap saja, merasa dadanya mulai berdegup kencang layaknya dia sedang bersama dengan perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya.

“Sherlock?”

“Jangan merendahkan dirimu, John.”

Sang dokter membelalak terkejut. “Semua yang mengenalmu tahu kau orang baik dan orang yang bisa menghadapiku selain kakakku sendiri. Kau satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku sahabat baik ketika aku berpikir aku tidak pantas menjadi sahabat baik seseorang. Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu.”

“Sherlock-“

“Dengarkan aku sampai akhir, John.”

Sang dokter merasakan degupan kencang di punggungnya pula.

“Kumohon.”

John mendesah pelan sebelum mengangguk. “Hanya kau yang sempat berpikir untuk memiliki hubungan romantis, yang bisa kita katakan demi Rosie, denganku. Kau tahu apa yang orang pikirkan tentangku dan terkadang kau yang marah untukku.”

Sherlock mengeratkan pelukannya. “Karena itu jangan berkata bahwa kau tidak memiliki arti apapun disini hanya karena aku serba bisa seperti yang kau katakan.” John tertawa kecil. “Ada hal yang aku tidak bisa dan bukan bidangku, namun kau mengisinya untukku.” John mengerjap terkejut kini.

“Setidaknya kau sangat berarti untukku.”

John tersenyum kecil dan merasakan kehangatan dari setiap kata-kata Sherlock. John memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh lengan yang memeluknya begitu erat.

“Oke, oke, Sherlock, aku tahu.” John melirik saat Sherlock menatapnya dan merasakan sentuhan di lengannya. “Maaf. Kelihatannya aku membuatmu sedih.”

“Aku sedih tentu saja.” Sherlock mengatakannya sambil menggerutu setelah melepaskan lengannya di leher John.

“Aku akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu kalau begitu.”

“Tidak, tidak, John. Tidak.” John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock menolaknya dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu. Dia menunggu Sherlock melanjutkan. “Tetaplah seperti itu. Seperti dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak butuh yang lain.”

John membelalakan mata.

Dia merasa ada perubahan dalam diri Sherlcok semenjak mereka berdua mengambil keputusan untuk berhubungan lebih dari sekadar sahabat baik, sebagai pasangan dan keluarga bagi Rosie. John tahu Sherlock orang yang baik dibalik sikapnya yang cuek dan terkadang tidak mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain itu, Sherlock paham akan perasaan manusia yang dipancarkan orang lain. Dia bisa membacanya namun tidak bisa merasakannya atau membaca situasi yang sesuai dengan perasaan yang sedang menyelimuti. Keduanya tahu bahwa mereka saling menyayangi dan mempercayai, namun John tidak tahu apakah keduanya saling mencintai atau tidak.

John cukup tersentuh dengan kelembutan dan pernyataan dari Sherlock baginya.

“John?”

John tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. “Oke, Sherlock.” Detektif itu yakin, dia ingin sekali melindungi senyuman John saat itu juga. Yang dia tunjukkan saat itu padanya.

“Aku takkan berubah.”

Walau begitu, Sherlock senang berhasil menghilangkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan di wajah John. Dia pun berbalik.

“Selamat tidur, John.”

“Ng, selamat tidur, Sherlock.”


	3. Perasaan John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John yang jatuh cinta pada Sherlock meragukan perasaannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah Sherlock mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada John.
> 
> Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sherlock setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia normal dan bukan gay bagi hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, they're so cute and I can't help to shipping them :))

Keseharian dengan Sherlock sebagai sepasang kekasih dan keluarga baru bagi Rosie membuat perasaan John berkecamuk. Antara senang, bahagia, sedih, hingga kecewa. John selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya bukan gay dan tidak ingin persahabatan mereka berubah karena ini. Namun, John tidak bisa memungkiri lagi. Dia jatuh cinta pada Sherlock dan ingin bisa memiliki perubahan yang lain dalam hubungan mereka yang sedang naik tingkat ini. Apalagi sebagai pasangan.

Greg, juga rekan-rekan di kepolisiannya, _Philip_ _Anderson_ dan _Sally_ _Donovan_ , memberikan reaksi yang cukup biasa saja mendengar bahwa Sherlock dan John menjadi pasangan kini. Karena sejak awal, mereka melihat kedekatan dan keakraban sekaligus kepercayaan yang terbangun antara keduanya tanpa ragu sejak awal keduanya bertemu. Mereka pun yakin, hanya John yang bisa menghadapi dan bertahan dengan Sherlock yang seperti itu.

Dimana John juga menikmatinya.

Mycroft tidak berkomentar selain, “Well, selamat, John. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga adikku lebih baik lagi tanpa aku harus memintamu seperti sebelumnya.”

John mendesah pelan. “dan kau tahu aku akan menjaganya karena yah, aku memang begini orangnya.”

Mycroft hanya tersenyum dan kini, walau sering sekali beradu mulut dan kadang John tidak paham kepercayaan mereka ada dimana, keduanya tetaplah saudara kandung dan kakak beradik. John melihat itulah bentuk kepercayaan dan kasih sayang mereka pada satu sama lain. Sherlock sendiri yakin, bahwa dia hanya akan mengawasi atau melakukan sesuatu yang seperti yang biasa dia lakukan perihal Sherlock dan John.

Dibalik kesibukannya sebagai asset penting negara.

Suatu kasus mengharuskan Sherlock dan John pergi ke lapangan dan menghilang dari flat untuk beberapa saat dan waktu tertentu dan membuat Mrs. Hudson juga Molly menemani Rosie untuk bermain hingga belajar, hingga berjalan-jalan. Mereka senang, karena Rosie adalah anak perempuan yang ceria dan pintar juga penuh semangat.

John tidak bisa menyatakan hubungannya dengan Sherlock pada Molly, walau dia tahu bahwa mungkin saja, Rosie takkan sengaja menyatakannya pada Molly ketika mereka bersama. John tidak tahu harus bagaimana bila Molly harus bertengkar lagi dengan Sherlock karena perasaannya tidak terbalaskan oleh sang detektif.

Kala itu, mereka yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan kasus yang cukup melelahkan, hendak pergi untuk setidaknya mengisi perut sebelum kembali ke flat. John mendapati Sherlock berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang baru dia lihat dan sepertinya rekan-rekan Greg sebagai sesama kepolisian. Ada pula beberapa orang biasa yang tidak terlibat namun tetap penasaran.

John tidak bersuara dan membiarkan Sherlock menggantikkannya seperti biasa.

“Well, karena sepertinya hari ini cukup, kalian boleh pergi.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil dan John menjawab untuknya. “Trims, Greg.”

Keduanya berjalan dan sang detektif bersuara. “Lapar?”

“Sangat.”

“Masih ada restoran yang buka hingga jam segini. Kau tidak keberatan masakan China?”

“Asalkan aku mengisi perutku, oke.”

Sherlock tersenyum lagi dimana John menjawabnya dengan ringan seperti biasa. Keheningan menyelimuti, hingga John bersuara.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan mereka?”

“Well, hanya sedikit tentang kasus.”

John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock melambai untuk memanggil taksi yang masih beroperasi.

“Aku yakin tidak hanya itu.”

“Kau jadi cukup teliti, John.”

John mendengus namun menunggu Sherlock melanjutkan. Detektif itu melakukannya saat mereka masuk ke dalam taksi.

“Hanya beragam kasus lain yang berkaitan dengan mereka dan juga mantan-mantanku.”

“Mantanmu!?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu sambil mendesah pelan. “Well, mantan, ya, bisa kau bilang begitu.”

“Aku tidak percaya kau memiliki pacar hingga mantan setelah _Irene_ _Adler_ dan perempuan yang pernah kau bawa serta ke kamar tidurmu di flat.”

“Aku memang tidak bilang.”

Sherlock melirik John dengan alis mengeryit. “Hei, sejak kapan _The_ _Woman_ jadi pacarku atau mantanku? Aku dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan.”

“Itu hanya omong kosongmu dan aku tahu itu.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John terlihat kesal namun dia biarkan hingga sang dokter puas. “Lalu mantan-mantanmu yang kau sebut ini, jangan bilang untuk kasus pula?”

Sherlock menggumam. “Sebagian iya, sebagian tidak.”

John mendesah panjang dengan sengaja dan Sherlock memandang sahabatnya. Dia tahu John ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun karena terlalu melelahkan dia urungkan.

“Kau tahu semuanya tentangku tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu.”

Sherlock terkejut akan yang satu itu. “Mycroft pun pasti tahu segalanya bukan?”

“John-“

“Tidak masalah, Sherlock, tidak masalah.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal dan dia juga bingung mengapa amarah memuncak di dalam dadanya.

“Itu privasimu dan kau berhak menutupinya dari siapapun.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. Taksi mereka pun berhenti di depan flat mereka dan John meraih pintu taksi lebih dulu.

“Sebenarnya aku berharap ada sedikit perubahan dalam hubungan kita yang naik tingkat ini.” Sherlock mematung saat hendak menyusul John keluar. “Sayangnya sampai hal kecil tentangmu pun, aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.”

Sherlock kehilangan kata-kata disaat John menyatakannya dengan tegas dan seolah dengan nada kecewa. John berusaha menutupi kekesalan dan amarahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sherlock mengetahuinya karena John berusaha bertingkah sebagai orang tua yang baik dan menolak emosi kembali mengambil alih dirinya.

Keesokan harinya, Sherlock menemani John yang mengantar Rosie ke sekolah pun merasakan ketegangan di sekitar mereka. John tetap bersikap ceria dan penuh senyum pada Rosie yang berusaha mengembalikan keadaan mereka hingga sampai ke sekolah. Namun semua itu gagal setelah Rosie pergi dengan teman-temannya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan John berbalik lebih dulu tanpa memperdulikan Sherlock yang ikut bersamanya.

“John.”

Sang dokter terus melangkah tanpa ragu meninggalkannya. “Katakan mulai darimana aku harus menceritakannya?”

“Percuma, Sherlock, percuma.”

Sherlock mengikuti John yang masih sempat menjawabnya. “Sudah terlambat dan well, aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya.”

“Tidak, John, tidak.”

Langkah John berhenti saat tangan Sherlock mencengkram lengannya dan membuat John harus berhenti melangkah.

“Aku tidak menyadarinya bahwa dalam sebuah hubungan antar manusia yang berubah atau naik tingkat harus ada perubahan.”

“Well, kurasa harus, Sherlock. Tidak semua, namun setidaknya ada yang berubah.”

“Oke, oke, aku paham.” John menunggu Sherlock melanjutkan dan sedikit terkejut setelahnya. “Aku memang tertarik pada Irene Adler, tapi aku dan dia tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Dia menarik karena dia berbeda dari perempuan yang biasa kutemui.”

John mengerjap. “Oke.”

“Mantan-mantanku, bisa kau bilang aku melakukannya demi sebuah kasus, dan tidak yang lain lagi. Perempuan yang waktu itu di kamar di flat kita, well, aku berusaha mencari pasangan namun sepertinya gagal dan tidak berjalan mulus untukku.”

John terkejut. “Kau yakin dengan kau tidak pantas untuk seseorang, Sherlock?”

“Sampai saat ini, kurasa belum ada. Aku tidak bilang aku tidak pantas atau siapapun tidak pantas untukku. Kau tahu bahwa aku menikah dengan pekerjaanku, yang sebelumnya kukatakan.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Oke. Tunggu, kau bilang kau berusaha mencari pasangan? Memangnya kau sedang mengalihkan perhatianmu dari seseorang, atau kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Well, yep, John, aku punya orang yang aku sukai, tentu saja.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali, agak terkejut. “Oke. Bila kau tidak keberatan, bisa beritahu aku siapa orangnya?”

Sherlock melepas cengkramannya di lengan John sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. John yakin bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah putihnya itu perlahan.

“Well,” John mengerjap saat Sherlock bersuara dengan nada pelan. “Dia orang yang tidak keberatan berhubungan denganku hingga kini. Demi anak perempuannya.”

John membelalakan matanya perlahan. “Kau mencari pacar demi mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku? Bukannya kau menyukaiku dalam artian sahabat?”

“Tentu, John, tentu.”

Sherlock mendesah lagi saat John seolah masih penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya yang merupakan orang cerdas dan luar biasa itu.

“Karena itu apapun keadaannya sekarang, dan mungkin saja masa laluku dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, semuanya hanya masa lalu.”

John menelan ludah saat Sherlock berdiri tak jauh darinya dan mata birunya itu memandang matanya lekat-lekat.

“Karena aku sudah milikmu sekarang dan kurasa kita tidak perlu membahas sesuatu yang hanya akan menyakitimu, John.”

“Menyakitiku?”

Sherlock mendesah lagi. “Menyakitiku juga, John. Seperti Rosie, aku tidak tahan berlama-lama berdebat hingga bertengkar denganmu seperti sekarang ini.” John mengerjap terkejut mendengarnya.

“Aku sudah menjawab hal yang membuatmu penasaran dan mungkin sedikit membuatmu kecewa, dan aku akan menjawabnya lagi bila masih kurang buatmu.”

John mengerjap. “Karena kita pasangan sekarang?”

“Karena kita pasangan sekarang.”

John mendesah pelan sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sherlock. Lelaki tinggi itu agak terkejut sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan John dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

“Sebenarnya aku juga tidak paham apa yang terjadi padaku hari itu. Maaf, Sherlock.”

Detektif itu menggelengkan kepala sebelum menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala John.

“Bukan hal yang harus kumaafkan, John. Itu hal wajar.”

John tertawa kecil. “Wajar huh?”

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan keduanya tetap dalam posisi berpelukan di depan pintu keluar flat mereka. Sherlock pun bersuara setelah menyadari sesuatu.

“John. Sepertinya aku menyadari apa yang terjadi padamu.”

“Serius? Katakan padaku.”

John mengerjap terkejut namun tidak memandang Sherlock.

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kau cemburu.”

“Huh?”

Mereka saling pandang kini. “Kau cemburu.”

“Aku cemburu? Pada siapa? Siapa yang kita bahas disini?”

Sherlock mengerjap saat John mengeryit tidak paham. “Kau cemburu pada mantan-mantanku yang kuajak bicara di tempat kejadian.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membelalakan matanya. Dia yang yakin rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya pun langsung membenamkannya di dada Sherlock.

“John? Apakah aku benar?”

Sherlock merasakan tangan John memeluknya lebih erat.

“Berisik, Sherlock.”

“Aku benar ternyata.”

Sherlock hanya tersenyum bangga dimana John masih menggerutu dalam pelukannya. Sang detektif menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala John dengan kebahagiaan lain di dadanya.

_John cemburu!_

* * *

Perubahan yang terlihat jelas pada John dalam hubungannya yang baru dan naik tingkat dengan Sherlock pun datang disaat mereka harus mewawancarai beberapa orang dalam sebuah restoran dan terdapat seorang warga biasa yang terlibat sebagai teman dari klien kasus mereka saat itu.

Keduanya yang berbincang di meja makan dan menikmati beberapa masakan yang dipesan membuat John yang menyeruput minumannya itu mendongak. Dia melihat Sherlock bangkit berdiri dan bergerak untuk melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa tanpa ragu dan John memahaminya hingga kini.

“Tetap disana, John.”

Sang dokter mengangguk dan membiarkan Sherlock mengambil alih.

Sesekali Sherlock kembali setelah berbincang dengan orang-orang yang dia anggap berkaitan dengan klien dan informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan kasus mereka kala itu. Dia membicarakannya dengan John dengan kecepatan luar biasa padanya.

“Pasangan itu hanya rekan yang datang ke pesta mereka.” Sherlock menggerutu dan John menahan senyum pada itu.

“Berapa orang yang kau wawancarai?”

“Hampir semua pengunjung restoran ini, John.”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Oke. Lalu?”

“Kumpulan gadis muda ini juga hanya teman-teman sekolahnya dan tidak tahu apapun soal kejadian yang terjadi. Mereka juga kaget harus mendapati temannya mengalami kejadian seperti itu.”

“Apa yang kau dapat dari mengamati penampilan mereka?”

John bertanya tanpa menatap Sherlock yang membagi informasi dengannya di meja restoran.

“Well, tidak begitu banyak, tapi tidak sedikit pula. Ada yang sesuai dengan dugaanku ada yang semuanya sampah.”

John menyunggingkan bibirnya sebelum menunggu Sherlock melanjutkan.

“Sampah John, tidak penting!”

“Oke, Sherlock. Adakah yang berguna atau berkaitan dengan klien kita?”

“Ada! Dan aku, mendapatkannya dengan cara dan hasil yang memuaskan!”

John mengerjap melihat antusias di mata Sherlock saat dia mengatakannya pada John. Sang dokter mengangguk dan membiarkan Sherlock melakukan hal yang dia inginkan.

“Sherlock”

“Hm?”

“Itu bukan, pasangan yang harus kita wawancarai?”

Sherlock membelalakan mata dan bangkit berdiri. John pun mengikutinya tanpa ragu disaat orang-orang yang ditunggu oleh mereka sampai ke dalam restoran pun akhirnya datang. John menunggu disaat Sherlock tanpa ragu mulai bertanya dan beragam kata-kata keluar dari bibirnya dengan cepat tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sherlock mengajak mereka berbincang dan John mendapati beberapa orangnya mulai menyentuh pundak hingga lengan Sherlock seolah berusaha menarik perhatian dan menggodanya dengan cara halus. John menahan diri untuk tidak lagi merasa kesal dan cemburu namun mereka sedang di tengah-tengah kasus dan John tahu tidak sebaiknya dia membawa emosi dan perasaan pada pekerjaan mereka. John bertahan dengan mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

John pun tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya saat salah satu lelaki berbisik pada Sherlock dan membuat detektif itu mengeryit tak suka. John pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan lelaki itu dan berhasil mengejutkan Sherlock.

“Masih lama kah, Sherlock? Aku tahu ini penting untuk kasus kita, tapi bila kau sudah mendapati informasinya lebih dari cukup, ayo pindah tempat atau kembali.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali melihat kekesalan John dan tangannya yang menyentuh lengannya. Salah satu lelaki yang menjadi pasangan yang sedang ditanyai oleh Sherlock bersuara.

“Kau membawa pasanganmu juga, Sherlock Holmes?”

“Well, kau tahu siapa dia bila kau mengenalku.”

Sherlock tersenyum berusaha menenangkan John yang masih kesal pada mereka.

“Yep, aku pasangannya, dan sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat atau terlalu banyak menyentuhnya selama aku disini.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Sekaligus bila tidak berkaitan dengan yang dia tanyakan atau dia inginkan dari kalian.”

Mereka terkejut dan membuat suasana sekitar berubah perlahan. Keheningan menghampiri dan membuat suasana cukup tegang.

Sherlock mendesah pelan sambil tersenyum.

“Baiklah, tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya.”

John melirik saat tangan Sherlock menyentuh tangannya yang memegang lengannya. “Terima kasih untuk waktunya, dan kalian pun yakin aku tak sebaiknya membiarkan pasanganku seperti ini bukan? Selamat malam.”

Sherlock meraih tangan John dan menggenggamnya membawanya pergi keluar dari restoran dimana John memberi tatapan kesal pada mereka sebelum mengikuti Sherlock yang membawanya menjauh dari mereka. Keduanya membayar pesanan mereka hari itu dan keluar dari restoran.

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang tersenyum bahagia sambil menggenggam tangan sang dokter.

“Sherlock? Apa yang membuatmu cengar cengir begitu?”

“Aku hanya senang, John.”

“Soal informasi yang bisa menyelesaikan kasus kita?”

“Itu juga, John. Itu juga.”

John menaikkan alis dimana Sherlock seolah menolak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun tangannya masih memegang tangannya dan tiada niatan untuk melepasnya.

“Lalu apa lagi?”

Sherlock berhenti dan menatap John yang masih kebingungan. “Aku senang melihatmu cemburu, John.”

Dokter itu mengerjap sebelum mengeryit.

Dia sadar kekesalan dan ketidaksukaannya pada orang-orang yang diwawancarai Sherlock itu adalah sebuah kecemburuannya karena mereka menarik perhatian Sherlock sekaligus seolah mencoba merebut Sherlock darinya.

John memalingkan wajahnya yang perlahan mulai terasa panas.

“Serius?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock pun menarik John ke pelukannya walau tangannya masih menggenggam tangan John.

“Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku milikmu sekarang, John? Kau tak perlu merasa cemburu karena aku selalu milikmu.”

John merona namun dia membalas pelukan Sherlock.

“Kau berkata begini karena kita pasangan sekarang?”

“Karena kita pasangan sekarang.”

John mengeryit, ada kekesalan dan kekecewaan di dalam hati dokter itu sebelum mendengar kelanjutan dari Sherlock.

“Sekaligus, karena harus ada perubahan dalam hubungan kita bukan?”

John membelalakan mata sebelum mendongak. Sherlock memandang John dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

“Perubahan?”

“Yep. Kecemburuanmu salah satunya, tapi setidaknya aku tetap pasanganmu apapun yang terjadi. Kita akan membuat Rosie sedih bila kita berpisah dan bertengkar juga bukan?” 

John mengeryit. “Perubahannya hanya terjadi padaku dan tidak padamu? Kau sungguh tidak adil, Sherlock.”

“Tidak, tidak, John. Ada perubahan dariku juga.”

Sherlock menahan John agar tidak memberontak dan mencoba melepas pelukannya.

“Kau tahu aku tidak begitu pintar soal perasaan dan emosi manusia seperti yang kau kuasai.”

John mendapati Sherlock mulai gugup dan rona merah mulai terlihat di wajah putihnya.

“Mungkin aku akan terluka bila mendengar penolakan darimu ataupun kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini suatu hari nanti.”

John melihat Sherlock menyentuh kedua pundaknya kini. “Tapi aku mencintaimu, John.”

Sang dokter membelalakan matanya.

Dia tidak percaya mendengar hal itu dari Sherlock saat itu juga dalam keadaan dia cemburu hanya karena hal kecil. John menelan ludah.

“Kau…mencintaiku?”

“Yep.”

John bersuara lagi. “Kau mencintaiku tidak dalam artian hanya sebagai sahabat?”

“Yep.Tidak harus sekarang jawabanmu, karena aku tahu kita melakukan ini terpaksa demi kebaikan Rosie dan demi agar dia tidak sedih lagi.”

John mengerjap. “Tapi aku akan menjadi apapun untukmu apa adanya hingga kapan pun kau mau. Perihal kita, perihal Rosie.”

Sherlock melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu John dan meraih tangannya lagi. “Untuk saat ini, cukup ini saja. Kita harus menyelesaikan kasus yang satu ini bukan? Informasinya sudah cukup.”

John mengerjap saat Sherlock meraih sebuah kertas dari saku cardigannya sebelum memasukkannya lagi. John mendesah pelan.

“Oke, Sherlock, oke.” Sherlock melihat John menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. “Biarkan aku memikirkan semua ini dengan kepala dingin.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar dan John sangat menyukainya. John ingin lebih sering melihatnya.

“Anytime, John.”

_Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Sherlock._

* * *

John jadi yakin kini, setelah mendengar perasaan Sherlock untuknya yang sebenarnya, bahwa tidak masalah dan baik-baik saja apabila John jatuh cinta padanya. Setelah selama ini dia menegaskan bahwa dia tidak gay. John bisa melihat tingkah Sherlock yang seperti biasanya dan betapa bahagianya Rosie setiap kali ketiganya belanja sampai jalan-jalan bersama. John sendiri terkejut, melihat Sherlock yang cukup menikmatinya dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan baru yang berbeda dan berubah perlahan di sekitarnya.

“Daddy, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan.”

“Hm? Tentu saja, kapan?”

“Sekarang!”

John mengerjap beberapa kali saat Rosie memintanya saat itu juga dan dengan kedua tangan di atas lututnya.

“Rosie ingin mencari tahu beberapa buku yang kutunjukkan padanya beberapa hari ini.” John mendongak dan mendapati Sherlock menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah buku.

“Buku?”

Sherlock menyerahkannya pada Rosie sedangkan dia mulai berdiri di belakang John dan memeluknya dari belakang. John melihat anak perempuannya naik ke atas pangkuannya dan mulai membuka bukunya.

“Soal ini.” Rosie dan Sherlock menunjuk bersamaan.

“Aku sangat penasaran apa ini, tapi papa tidak mau memberitahuku!”

Sherlock tersenyum jahil. “Kau harus menemukannya sendiri lewat sebuah buku di perpustakaan.”

Rosie menoleh pada John kini, yang memberikan ekspresi bingung.

“Well, kalian bisa pergi bersama, bukan? Mencari buku yang dimaksud?”

“Tidak bisa begitu John!”

“Aku ingin kita bertiga pergi bersama!”

John mengerjap terkejut saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan mendengus sementara Rosie memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut setelah menyatakan keinginannya. John pun mendesah pelan.

“Kalau begitu kalian berdua harus siap-siap.”

Sherlock dan Rosie yang bertukar pandang dengan bahagia itu memasang ekspresi puas dan berhasil.

“Kita akan ke perpustakaan bukan?”

Rosie pun turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan mulai beranjak ke kamar tidurnya. Buku yang dipegangnya kini diraih sang ayah.

“Teka-teki macam apa lagi yang kau berikan pada anak perempuan kita, Sherlock?”

“Well, karena dia cukup teliti dan cerdas, sekaligus penuh rasa ingin tahu, aku sebagai ayahnya harus menjawab itu bukan?”

Sherlock mengedipkan mata padanya dan membuat John menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah.

“Aku benar-benar mengurus dua Sherlock sekarang.”

John bisa melihat Sherlock mendengus bangga dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. “dan aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, John.” Sang dokter menoleh padanya.

“Aku salah satunya.”

Keduanya tersenyum pada satu sama lain sebelum mendengar langkah ceria. Rosie sudah berpakaian rapih dan cantik untuk anak seusianya.

“Saatnya menemukan jawabannya, Sherlock Holmes!”

“Segera di belakangmu, Watson.”

Rosie tertawa dan melangkah lebih dulu. Sherlock mengikuti dimana John mulai meraih pakaian luarnya dan mengikuti keduanya yang sudah turun lebih dulu.

“Mrs. Hudson, kami pergi dulu!”

“Kalian berdua?”

Sherlock berhenti untuk menjawab Mrs. Hudson yang muncul dari pintu flatnya tinggal.

“Bertiga.”

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum lebar sebelum melambai.

“Hati-hati, sayang!”

Di perpustakaan itu, Sherlock membantu Rosie mencari buku yang diinginkan mereka selama John menunggu di salah satu meja yang bisa dipakai untuk merebahkan tubuh sambil membaca. John sendiri mengecek kotak masuk kasus untuk Sherlock Holmes dan memilih satu atau yang bisa menarik perhatian sang detektif untuk dituntaskan.

Keduanya yang kembali pun melihat Rosie duduk di seberang mereka dengan ekspresi bahagia dengan beberapa buku bergambar dan juga buku lainnya yang menarik perhatiannya ketika Sherlock duduk di samping John kini.

“Pembunuhan di sebuah Kastil…”

“Hm”

“Penculikan anak di sebuah panti asuhan…”

“Hm”

John terus melanjutkan sementara Sherlock memperhatikan Rosie sambil menjawab setiap kasus yang dibacakan oleh John untuknya. Hanya saja, hampir semua tidak menarik perhatiannya dan John mendengar jawaban dan penyelesaian untuk semua kasus itu dengan mudah tanpa perlu dia ada di tempat kejadian.

“Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu, dari kasus-kasus ini?”

“Belum. Kurasa lebih baik aku menunggu kabar dari Lestrade saja.”

“Oke.”

John memasukkan ponselnya dan mengikuti Sherlock memandangi anak perempuannya. “Kau sudah menemukan buku yang dicari?”

“Yep. Dengan mudahnya di salah satu rak buku.”

“Lalu kenapa kau memberitahu sesuatu pada Rosie yang bisa dengan mudah kau temukan?”

John melihat Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Bila terlalu sulit, tidak bagus untuk anak seumurannya, John. Rosie memang mulai tumbuh sebagai remaja yang cerdas dan pintar dan juga penuh rasa ingin tahu, namun aku tidak bisa seenaknya.”

Sherlock melanjutkan dengan ekspresi kesal seperti biasanya. “Dia tetap anakmu dan Mary walau aku sudah menjadi ayahnya juga kini.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyuman pula. Senyuman jahil dan sombong.

Keheningan menyelimuti disaat Rosie seolah asyik dengan bukunya dan sedang menjelajahi masuk ke dalamnya. Mirip Sherlock yang biasa melakukan Mind Palace.

“Pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter di klinik berjalan lancar, John?”

“Hm?”

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang tak memandangnya kini. John tahu bahwa Sherlock berusaha untuk membangun sebuah percakapan ketika Rosie masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Walau bibirnya tiada henti menyuarakan sesuatu.

“Well, biasa, dan cukup lumayan.” Sherlock menggumam pelan sebagai reaksinya. “Kau ingin aku lebih fokus pada pekerjaanku sebagai dokter?”

“Tidak, tidak, anggaplah itu sebagai pekerjaan lain bagimu, John. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan _blogger_ dan asistenku pergi dariku begitu saja bukan?” John tersenyum saat Sherlock kelihatan ingin agar dirinya tidak terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter.

“Kau bisa bilang langsung kalau kau tidak ingin aku terlalu serius bekerja sebagai dokter di klinik bukan?”

Sherlock tidak menjawab dan John tahu ucapannya itu benar. John mendesah pelan.

“Lalu kau sering membaca blog buatanku tentang kita, atau lebih tepatnya tentangmu?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Terkadang. Hanya untuk sebatas membantuku dalam berpikir dan juga menginvestigasi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kasus.”

“Oke.”

John tersenyum lega mendengar Sherlock cukup menikmati blog buatannya walau keduanya sering bertengkar akan website dan blog siapa yang lebih banyak dinikmati di internet.

Suara perut Rosie berbunyi nyaring menghentikan pembicaraan keduanya. Ekspresi mereka terkejut mendengarnya disertai ekspresi Rosie.

“Aku lapar, daddy, papa.”

John tertawa kecil dan Sherlock tersenyum. “Kita pinjam buku itu dan kita kembalikan lagi setelah kau selesai.” John melihat Sherlock bangkit untuk meraih anak perempuannya.

“Papa akan menemaniku?”

“Tentu, kemanapun kau mau, Rosie.”

Rosie tertawa kecil dan bahagia dengan perlakuan lembut Sherlock padanya. Rosie meraih tangannya dan membuat Sherlock bersuara.

“Ayo, John. Kita harus mengisi perut sebelum bekerja.”

John mengerjap. “Kita punya kasus?”

“Baru saja, dari Lestrade.”

“Kita tidak langsung saja kesana?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Kita kesana setelah mereka kesulitan dan menghampiri kita sendiri. Ayo, anak perempuan kita kelaparan John.”

“Aku lapar!”

John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock memasang ekspresi kesal dan Rosie tertawa bahagia mendengar dukungan dari sang detektif.

“Aku benar-benar mengurus dua Sherlock sekaligus sekarang.”

Restoran yang mereka pilih tak jauh dari kediaman mereka di 221B Jalan Baker. Rosie makan dengan lahap dimana John membantunya menghabiskan makanan yang dipesan anak perempuannya. Sherlock hanya menyeruput kopi dan sibuk mengetik sesuatu yang John ketahui bertukar informasi dengan Lestrade.

Tak lama setelah mereka kembali ke flat, keduanya langsung berangkat menuju kepolisian dimana Lestrade menunggu agar bisa langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara bersama-sama.

* * *

Pertama kalinya Mrs. Hudson dan John pergi makan diluar sementara Sherlock bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga Mycroft kakaknya, membantu mengurus Rosie yang menjadi kesukaan kedua orang tua jenius itu. Terkadang, Eurus, adik perempuan Sherlock dan Mycroft pun, ditunjukkan pada Rosie dan keduanya bermain teka-teki yang berhasil menarik senyuman Eurus. Selain dari bermain piano bersama Sherlock kadang-kadang disaat sahabatnya itu datang mengunjungi adiknya di Sherrinford.

“Kenapa kau ragu, John sayang?”

Mrs. Hudson bersuara dengan nada yang penuh kasih sayang. “Sudah jelas sejak awal aku mengenal kalian berdua kalian itu cocok dengan satu sama lain.”

“Aku tahu, Mrs. Hudson. Tetap saja.”

John mengeratkan jemarinya yang saling bertautan itu. “Aku kerap menyatakan pada diriku sendiri dan juga Sherlock, kalau aku normal dan tidak gay.”

Mrs. Hudson melihatnya mengeryit. “Aku jahat padanya bila tiba-tiba memiliki perasaan seperti ini padanya.”

“Oh, sayang…”

John melihat perempuan tua yang baik hati dan penyayang itu menyentuh kedua tangan John kini. Terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan yang seharusnya.

“Aku yakin Sherlock akan mengerti dan dia tidak melihatmu seperti itu, percayalah padaku.”

Keduanya saling bertatapan kini, dimana John mengeryit khawatir dan takut sementara Mrs. Hudson tersenyum lembut padanya.

“Kau sampai seperti ini karena kau memikirkannya dan tidak ingin melukai Sherlock bukan? Kita tahu itu, John Watson.”

Sang dokter terkejut saat Mrs. Hudson menepuk kedua tangannya itu agak keras.

“Jangan kalah dengan Sherlock yang selalu seenaknya dan bersemangat seperti itu, sayang. Hanya kau yang bisa menghadapi lelaki sepertinya.”

John tersenyum saat Mrs. Hudson menyemangatinya dan berhasil membuat hatinya hangat. John menyadari bahwa Sherlock sebenarnya dikelilingi orang-orang yang baik hati dan menghormati dirinya sebagai orang yang luar biasa dengan kecerdasannya itu.

“Akan kucoba.”

“Ng! Itu baru dokter kita, dokter Watson!”

John tersenyum semakin lebar saat Mrs. Hudson tersenyum bahagia di wajahnya.

“Lalu, kapan kau akan menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian berdua?”

“Tunggu, kenapa jadi kesana? Aku baru saja hendak menyatakan perasaanku pada Sherlock dan aku sudah harus menentukan tanggal pernikahan?”

“Fufufu, ayolah sayang, aku sangat senang melihat kalian berdua bersanding sekarang.”

John yang merona mendesah panjang.

“dan aku baru saja memintanya menjadi pendamping priaku di pernikahanku dengan Mary, sekarang dia yang jadi pasanganku? Sungguh mengejutkan.”

“Well, well, dokter Watson, masa depan dan hari esok itu tidak ada yang pernah mengetahuinya, jadi jalani saja.”

John terkejut saat perempuan itu menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan agak nyaring.

“Sekarang saatnya kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan pada Sherlock. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja.”

Sang dokter tersenyum sebelum mengangguk.

“Terima kasih, Mrs. Hudson.”

John yang kembali melihat Sherlock duduk dengan kepala terkulai ke belakang di sofa yang biasa didudukinya. John bisa melihat jiwanya seolah keluar dari tubuh langsing dan tinggi miliknya itu.

“Kau sudah kembali, Sherlock.”

“Yes, John.”

John mengerjap. “Dimana Rosie?”

“Dia sudah tertidur saat kami kembali dan kalian berdua makan malam di restoran tak jauh dari sini. Sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu Rosie di kamar.”

John pun duduk di sofa di seberang Sherlock sambil mendesah pelan. “Oke. Kau sudah makan?”

“Makan hanya membuang waktu saja, John.”

“Sherlock.”

Keheningan menyelimuti sebelum detektif itu bersuara lagi.

“Sudah, John. Walau Mycroft dan kedua orang tuaku memaksa sekali.”

Kini John bisa melihat ekspresi Sherlock yang terlihat cukup kelelahan dibalik kekesalannya.

“Karena aku mendapat kabar darimu bahwa kau makan malam dengan Mrs. Hudson, jadi kakakku dan orang tuaku memintaku untuk makan sebelum kembali.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock mendesah panjang. Dia pun bangkit berdiri sebelum suara Sherlock menghentikan langkahnya ke kamar tidur.

“Kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku, John.”

John mengerjap. “Aku melihatmu kelelahan, jadi kurasa besok pun tidak masalah.”

“Sekarang saja, John. Aku tidak bisa menunggu besok pagi.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Oke.”

Dia kembali pada sofa yang baru saja didudukinya dan mulai merasa gugup. John memainkan jemarinya sendiri dan yakin wajahnya memanas sebelum akhirnya berdeham.

“Sherlock.”

“Hm?”

“Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku bersimpati padamu ataupun kasihan padamu.”

“Hm.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendesah panjang. Dia ingin menenangkan dadanya yang berdegup lebih kencang setiap kali kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

“Aku mencintaimu, Sherlock.”

Keheningan menyelimuti. John dan Sherlock hanya bisa mendengar suara gerakan jarum jam di flat mereka selain dari suara bising dan keramaian diluar flat mereka. John menunggu reaksi Sherlock dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kedua lututnya dengan agak keras.

“Oke. Hanya itu saja.”

Sherlock langsung duduk tegak dan membuat John terkejut. Detektif itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Apa katamu barusan?”

John mengeryit sebelum kembali merona. “Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya karena memalukan.”

“Ayolah, John.”

“Jangan main-main denganku, Sherlock. Kau yang bilang aku punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padamu tapi kau sendiri tidak mendengarkanku.”

“Aku hanya terkejut.” John mengerjap kini. “Aku hanya tidak ingin telingaku menipuku, jadi bisa kau ulang sekali lagi, dengan jelas?”

John mengeryit. “Please?”

Sama halnya dengan Sherlock yang lemah soal John, John juga lemah soal Sherlock. Apalagi karena dia telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri kini. Dan tidak percaya saat Sherlock mencintainya lebih dari seorang sahabat.

“Aku mencintaimu, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif mengerjap. “Aku ingin kita meneruskan hubungan kita ini sebagai pasangan, dan keluarga baru bagi Rosie. Aku tahu dia sangat senang.”

“Well, aku yang menyarankan, tentu saja dia senang.”

John mengerjap terkejut kini saat Sherlock mengatakannya dengan tanpa ragu.

“Lalu kau berharap ada perubahan lebih dari kita, semacam sering berpegangan tangan atau berpelukan?”

Sang dokter langsung memalingkan wajah dan merona. Sherlock tersenyum namun dia juga tahu wajahnya sama meronanya dengan John. Sekaligus terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Well, bila kau tidak keberatan.”

“Tentu tidak.” John melirik saat Sherlock tersenyum semakin lebar. “Aku sangat menginginkannya.”

John mengeryit dan berusaha tenang akan sikap tenang Sherlock padanya. Apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan perasaan barunya pada detektif itu.

“Oke. Bagus kalau begitu.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan John berdeham. Dia bangkit berdiri sebelum menghadap pada Sherlock. Sang detektif terkejut melihat sikap itu.

“John?”

“Maaf, aku selalu menegaskan padamu bahwa aku tidak gay dan sekarang malah jatuh cinta padamu.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku harap kau tidak terluka karena aku yang seperti ini.”

“Tidak, John, tidak.”

John spontan mundur saat Sherlock bangkit berdiri tanpa ragu. “Aku sungguh senang kau membalas perasaanku dan itu cukup.” John melihatnya meraih tangannya dengan lembut.

“Aku akan lebih sedih lagi bila kau membenciku atau menjauhiku karena aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Jadi aku selalu berharap bila kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kau takkan pergi dari sini dengan membawa Rosie serta.”

John mengeryit. “Aku takkan melakukan itu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock tersenyum kini. “Bagus.”

“dan karena perasaanku sama denganmu, kau akan mengizinkanku dan Rosie disini bukan?”

“Apa sih yang kau katakan, John?” Sherlock memeluk John tanpa ragu dan itu mengejutkannya. John bisa mendengar detak jantung Sherlock yang mirip dengannya yang berdetak cukup cepat. “Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi setelah aku mendengar perasaanmu dan permintaanmu barusan.”

John tersenyum dan bersandar di pundak Sherlock. “Lalu kasus Rosie berhasil kita selesaikan?”

“Kurasa belum.”

“Kenapa bisa?”

Keduanya saling pandang kini dan John tersenyum lebar.

“Rosie belum mendengar berita bahagia ini. Bagaimana kalau kita tambah cincin sebagai tanda agar Rosie bisa lebih senang lagi?”

“Tunggu, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John bertanya dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

“Menurutmu terlalu cepat?”

John mencengkram lengan Sherlock. “Aku ingin kita mulai dengan…kencan ataupun makan berdua saja?”

Sherlock mendesah panjang. “Kita sudah sering melakukannya, John. Kau masih kurang?”

John tersenyum dengan rona merah dan itu membuat dada Sherlock berdegup. “Sebagai sepasang kekasih, belum bukan?”

Sang detektif menahan diri untuk tidak merona sembari mengeryit dan membuang mukanya. Dia mendengus pelan.

“Oke, John, oke. Tapi sebaiknya kita memakai sesuatu sebagai tanda yang jelas pada Rosie.”

Sherlock melepas John yang kebingungan akan rencana sahabatnya itu. Yang kini menjadi kekasih resminya.

“Tanda yang jelas?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock meraih sesuatu dari beberapa kardus dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak pada John.

“Sudah kubilang, cincin.”

John mengeryit. “Darimana kau dapatkan itu?” Sherlock hanya tersenyum. “Jangan bilang kau sudah merencanakannya, kau _dick_?”

Sherlock tersenyum semakin lebar. “Yes, My dear John Watson.”

John mendesah panjang dan menghampiri Sherlock yang masih bergaya bangga.

“Lalu, mana cincin yang kau banggakan itu?”

Sherlock yang gembira John mengikuti alur permainannya pun melihat isi kotak yang dipegangnya. Dua buah cincin berlian berwarna biru muda indah pun mengilat.

“Wow, oke. Ini lumayan.” John melihat Sherlock meraih salah satunya dan mulai memasangkannya di tangan John. Ukurannya cocok sekali. “dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui ukuran jari tanganku?”

“Aku tahu segala tentangmu, John.”

Sang dokter mengeryit lagi. “dan aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu.”

“Ayolah, John. Akan kuceritakan semuanya sampai detail sesuai keinginanmu setelah ini. Akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu padaku hingga yang terkecil pun.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock membiarkan John melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Kini di jari tangan kiri mereka, tersemat cincin biru indah yang disiapkan sang detektif untuk mereka berdua.

“Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, Sherlock.”

“Aku ada di tanganmu, John.”

Keduanya tersenyum sembari menyatukan kedua kening mereka sebelum pergi tidur.

* * *

John menoleh disaat dirinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, Rosie dan Sherlock yang sedang membereskan meja dapur mereka dari eksperimennya yang baru saja selesai. Suara langkah kaki yang begitu riang dan penuh semangat mendekati tempat mereka berada kini.

“Selamat pagi, daddy, papa!”

“Pagi, Rosie.”

Sherlock dan John menjawabnya bersamaan dan berhasil mengundang senyuman lebar dari Rosie. Anak perempuan itu melangkah dan mengikuti Sherlock yang mengajaknya menyiapkan diri untuk sarapan yang akan dibuat oleh John.

“Padahal masakanmu lebih enak dan lebih baik dari buatanku, Sherlock?”

“Ayolah, John. Aku dan Rosie ingin sarapan buatanmu, bagaimanapun rasanya.”

John mengeryit dimana Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Selama kau membuatnya untuk kita, aku menolak untuk memasak.”

John mendesah pelan.

“Oke, oke, Sherlock.”

“Daddy, daddy!”

“Hm?”

“Aku ingin bekal!”

John menaikkan alis. “Bekal yang waktu itu kau menyukainya?”

“Ng! Teman-temanku sampai memintanya dan aku harus menolaknya dengan tegas!”

Sherlock tersenyum sementara Rosie mendengus kesal. John yang mengerjap menoleh pada Sherlock.

“Tapi itu buatan papamu dan bukan buatan daddy.”

“Eh?” Rosie menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock tersenyum padanya. “Buatan papa?”

“Yep. Tugas daddy adalah membuat masakan untuk kita di rumah.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock memulainya.

“Sedangkan tugas papa adalah membuatkan bekal untukmu bila Rosie menginginkannya.”

“Ng! Aku mau, papa! Aku mau!”

Sherlock tersenyum bangga melihat antusias di wajah Rosie. Mereka menoleh saat John menyediakan sarapan untuk keduanya.

“Kalau begitu, Sherlock akan membuatkannya untukmu setelah ini.”

“Sungguh?”

“Yep.”

Rosie pun meraih sendok dan garpunya setelah memasang serbet di bawah dagunya agar makannya tidak belepotan. Sherlock melihat John menyediakan kopi panas untuknya pula.

“Trims, John.”

“Nah, saatnya makan?”

Setelah sarapan selesai, Sherlock membuatkan bekal pun selesai, John memanggil keduanya sembari memakai pakaian untuk keluarnya.

“Sherlock, Rosie, ayo berangkat.”

“Ng!”

Rosie pun muncul dengan kedua tangan memegangi tasnya. Senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan Sherlock muncul di belakangnya.

“Sudah siap, John.”

Rosie meraih tangan kiri John dan mendapati sesuatu yang baru disana. Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali melihat benda yang tersemat di jari tangan kiri ayahnya itu mengilat indah. Mata Rosie langsung berbintang bahagia.

“Papa Sherlock sudah resmi dengan daddy kini?”

Baik John dan Sherlock mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum. Sherlock mengangkat tangannya dan Rosie memasang ekspresi yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh sang detektif.

“Sudah resmi, Rosie.”

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan berjalan lebih dulu sambil menarik tangan ayahnya.

“Pelan-pelan, Rosie.”

“Kami pergi dulu, Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock tersenyum dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Dia melambaikan tangan agar taksi berhenti dan menghampiri mereka. Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang saat melihat Rosie begitu bahagia selama perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

“Kasus dari Rosie selesai, Sherlock Holmes?”

Sang detektif tersenyum lebar.

“Selesai dengan sempurna, John Watson.”

John dan Sherlock menautkan jemari mereka dan menyalurkan kehangatan pada satu sama lain ketika Rosie mulai bercerita dengan riang dan penuh semangat.

“Rosie siap membanggakan keluarga Rosie yang baru!”


	4. Perasaan Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie bertanya pada Sherlock tentang dia dan John berciuman. Dia tidak pernah melihat keduanya melakukan itu selain berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan.
> 
> Sherlock bertanya pada John dan mendapat reaksi yang membuat hatinya sedih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Johnlock! :))

Tiada hari tanpa senyuman dan tawa kebahagiaan di wajah Rosie, anak perempuan John dan mendiang Mary Watson. Sekaligus menjadi anak perempuan resmi Sherlock kini. Setelah resmi mengumumkan hubungan romantis mereka sebagai pasangan dan cincin berlian berwarna biru indah tersemat di jari keduanya, Rosie mulai membanggakan mereka pada teman-temannya seolah membalas apa yang sering mereka lakukan pada anak tersebut. Rosie sendiri hanya bisa senang apalagi setiap kali temannya datang untuk memberikan kasus-kasus yang cukup berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Sherlock Holmes untuk ditangani bersama John Watson.

“Sepertinya tidak hanya Rosie yang senang kini.”

“Hm. Kau tahu betul soal itu, John.”

Sang dokter mengedikkan bahu. “Lalu kasus apa kali ini yang harus ditangani?”

“Well, my dear Watson.”

John menoleh saat Sherlock mengatakannya tanpa memandangnya dari koran pagi yang sedang dibacanya.

“Kasus yang cukup menarik tapi tidak mengharuskan kita harus pergi ke lapangan atau ke tempat kejadian.”

John mengerjap. “Maksudmu?”

“Kasus dari Elenna, teman dekat Rosie ini, adalah hilangnya sebuah barang. Aku sudah menduga ada pencuri yang mengambilnya karena Elenna dan Rosie sudah menggeledah semua tempat dan seisi rumahnya dan sayangnya tidak ada dimanapun. Sudah bisa ditebak ada yang mengambilnya jauh dari jangkauannya.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Oke. Lalu?”

“Pelakunya merupakan teman sekolah mereka, hanya saja anaknya cukup cerdik dalam menyembunyikan barang tersebut. Aku sedang menyelidiki petunjuk-petunjuk yang diberikan agar bisa menemukan tempat persembunyiannya dengan cepat.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kau bilang teman sekolah mereka bukan? Apakah tidak kasihan bila kita menangkapnya saat dia seumuran Rosie dan Elenna?”

“Pencurian tetaplah kejahatan, John. Kau mau membiarkan sifat seperti itu terus dimiliki seorang anak seperti Rosie dan Elenna?”

“Tidak, tentu saja.”

Sherlock menunggu kelanjutan John. “Tapi kita bisa membantunya agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama dan mengulanginya lagi, hingga mengetahui alasan dia harus melakukannya.”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Well, kau benar.” John melihatnya membalikkan halaman koran.

“Itu keahlian dan bidangmu bukan bidangku. Aku tidak pintar melakukannya.”

John tersenyum kecil. Entah Sherlock menolak melakukannya atau menyerahkan hal itu pada John yang merupakan bidang yang cukup dikuasai dengan baik olehnya. Seperti menghadapi seorang perempuan walau selalu berakhir gagal hingga kini. Tapi tidak dengan Mary.

“Oke.”

John bangkit dan Sherlock mengikuti gerakannya. “Apa ada tempat yang harus kita kunjungi untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus itu?”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Kita bisa melakukannya sembari makan siang nanti. Aku ingin disini bersamamu untuk beberapa saat lagi.”

John mengerjap terkejut dimana Sherlock hanya menyeruput kopi buatannya. Dan kembali ke koran yang sedang dibacanya.

Setelah keduanya jujur pada satu sama lain akan perasaan masing-masing dan memulai hubungan romantis layaknya pasangan normal yang biasanya, John mendapati Sherlock lebih terbuka atas perhatiannya. Mulai dari menyentuh pundak John, kepala John, hingga meraih tangannya tanpa ragu. Dia pun terkadang mengecup puncak kepalanya dan cukup mengejutkan John bahwa Sherlock bisa melakukan itu terhadap seseorang. Walau John lebih menyukai pelukan dengan Sherlock dibandingkan semua itu karena cukup menghangatkan hatinya.

John mendesah pelan.

“Oke. Siang nanti.”

Sherlock mengajaknya ke sebuah perpustakaan lain yang berbeda dibandingkan perpustakaan yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Sherlock menyatakan bahwa dia yakin apa yang mereka cari dari kasus itu akan terlihat petunjuknya disana. John yang tidak paham hanya mengikuti langkah sang detektif. Setelah Sherlock memberitahu apa saja yang harus dicarinya sementara dia mencari di bagian lain, keduanya bekerja dalam diam hingga mereka berdiskusi di salah satu meja untuk pengunjung perpustakaan.

“Inikah petunjuk yang kau maksud?”

“Yes, dan aku berhasil menemukan tempat lokasi dia menyembunyikannya dari Elenna.”

“Kau serius?”

“Yep.”

John mengeryit. “Setelah itu kita akan menangkapnya?”

“Oh John, aku serahkan itu padamu dan Lestrade nanti. Setidaknya kita harus mengembalikan barang yang diambilnya pada Elenna baru kita urus soal itu.”

John yang melihat Sherlock bangkit pun menggelengkan kepala sebelum turut mengikutinya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Tempat yang dimaksud sang detektif tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah Rosie dan Elenna. Seperti sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai lagi dan dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian rahasia. Barang yang dicuri merupakan sebuah kotak harta karun yang berisikan barang-barang yang penting menurut Elenna dan menjadi kenangan penting baginya. Tidak aneh orang yang tidak suka pada Elenna akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya.

Elenna sangat bahagia melihat harta karunnya kembali. Dia terkejut bahwa yang mengambilnya adalah teman sekolahnya, namun dia tidak membencinya. Elenna mengatakan pada John dan Sherlock bahwa hukuman untuk anak itu tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan dan sampai di penjara. Walaupun Sherlock telah memanggil Lestrade untuk itu. Kepolisian yang datang cukup ramai-ramai agak membuat beberapa anak sekolah dan pihak sekolah tidak nyaman. Apalagi perihal pencurian yang terjadi.

Namun Sherlock dan Lestrade tetap bersikukuh bahwa pencurian tetaplah kejahatan.

John meraih pundak Greg saat lelaki itu meminta rekan-rekannya membawa teman Rosie dan Elenna yang merupakan pencuri barang penting milik Elenna.

“Jangan terlalu keras padanya.” Greg mengerjap. “Kau tahu, dia masih anak-anak.”

Greg tersenyum. “Tentu, John.”

John mendesah pelan dan membiarkan kepolisian mengambil alih kasus itu. John menoleh pada Rosie yang ditunjukkan oleh Elenna isi kotak harta karun berharganya itu.

Malam itu, Sherlock bisa melihat John duduk termenung di sofa kecilnya di hadapan sofa yang biasa diduduki oleh Sherlock. Sudah pasti sang dokter memikirkan keadaan teman Elenna dan Rosie yang masih seumuran seperti keduanya namun sudah bertingkah cukup mengejutkan. Walau hanya mengambil barang berharga milik Elenna tanpa izin, tetap saja itu merupakan sebuah kejahatan bila sang korban sampai memanggil polisi atau konsultan layaknya Sherlock untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah.

John yang mendesah pelan melihat Sherlock melangkah perlahan menuju depan jendela. Kedua tangan memegang biola dan alat geseknya yang bisa menyuarakan alunan nada dan melodi yang indah apabila itu di tangan Sherlock. John mengerjap dan dia mulai mendengar alunan lembut yang sontak bisa membuat John terlelap di sofanya.

“Sherlock?”

Tak lama setelah dia memanggil dan Sherlock memainkan biolanya tanpa henti, sang detektif menoleh pada John sambil tersenyum. Begitu lembut. John menyadari bahwa Sherlock melakukannya demi menenangkan hati John dan dia menyerah untuk kembali mendengarkan sentuhan tangan Sherlock pada biola kesayangannya. John yakin Sherlock sudah cukup sering bermain biola bersama dengan Eurus ketika dia pergi mengunjungi adik perempuannya.

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John terlelap di kursi. Dia menghentikan permainan biolanya dan melangkah menghampiri sang dokter. Gerakan nafasnya teratur dan ekspresinya damai. Sherlock puas akan hal itu sebelum mengecupnya di atas kepala.

“Mimpi indah, John.”

Langkah Rosie yang penuh semangat dan ceria itu membangunkan John yang terlelap di kursi dengan selimut menyelimuti hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. John mengerjap sebelum melihat Rosie dengan ekspresi bahagia padanya.

“Selamat pagi!”

John pun tersenyum. “Pagi, Rosie.”

Sherlock yang ternyata tidur di sofa panjang tak jauh dari John yang tertidur di atas sofa kecil pun bangkit berdiri sambil menguap.

“Pagi, Rosie. John, aku mau kopi.”

“Ng” John mengusap matanya sebelum bangkit berdiri. Dia menyimpan selimut di punggung kursi sebelum menyusul Sherlock yang sudah masuk ke dapur. “Aku ketiduran setelah permainan biolamu semalam.”

“Hm.”

“Maaf, Sherlock.”

John mendongak mendapati Sherlock perlahan menoleh padanya.

“Aku senang kau jadi tenang karenanya, John.”

Sang dokter mengerjap mendengar Sherlock tersenyum padanya dan berhasil membuat John menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama.

“Trims, Sherlock.”

Rosie yang sudah menunggu di atas meja pun melihat Sherlock dan John semakin akrab dari hari ke hari. Dia pun sering melihat keduanya berpegangan tangan tanpa meminta izin hingga berpelukan. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah melakukannya dan selalu sembunyi-sembunyi darinya. Walau tidak sampai ciuman di bibir, Rosie sering melihat Sherlock mencium John di atas kepalanya maupun di pipinya.

* * *

Hari itu sang ayah harus bekerja di klinik sementara Sherlock menyelesaikan kasus di flat mereka. Rosie yang sedang libur dan sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang layaknya seperti pekerjaan sekolah pun mendongak pada Sherlock yang sedang melakukan eksperimen dan melihat hasilnya.

“Papa.”

“Hm?”

Keheningan menyelimuti sebelum Rosie bersuara lagi. “Kapan papa dan daddy akan berciuman?”

Tangan Sherlock berhenti bergerak dan dia yakin dadanya berdegup mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sherlock mengerjap sebelum melirik dari eksperimennya.

“Maksudmu?”

Rosie menyentuh bibirnya dan membentuknya seperti bentuk kecupan. Sherlock mendapatinya sangat menggemaskan untuk seorang anak perempuan.

“Ciuman disini.”

“Antara?”

“Papa dan Daddy.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali bersuara. “Kenapa Rosie ingin melihat kami melakukan ciuman yang kau maksud ini?”

Rosie menggembungkan pipinya. “Kalian berdua selalu menciumku tapi aku belum melihat kalian mencium satu sama lain!”

Dada Sherlock berdegup lagi. Dia yakin ketukannya mulai berubah. “Apa dengan papa dan daddy melakukannya, Rosie akan senang?”

Ekspresi Rosie perlahan berubah. “Ng! Aku tahu kalian berdua akrab, tapi aku ingin bisa melihat kalian berdua lebih dekat lagi.”

Sherlock melihat Rosie perlahan menghampirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kecilnya di atas paha Sherlock. Sang detektif mengerjap.

“Ciuman selamat malam, ciuman selamat pagi, bukankah itu romantis?”

Sherlock pun tersenyum jahil. “Jangan bilang anak perempuanku sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya?”

Rosie tersenyum semakin lebar. “Tentu saja hanya sebagai sahabat! Aku dan Elenna selalu memeluk satu sama lain dan memberi ciuman di pipi satu sama lain sebagai tanda kami teman baik!”

Sherlock mengusap rambut anak perempuan John dan mendiang Mary itu.

“Lalu kalian melakukannya juga sebagai tanda baikan bila kalian bertengkar?”

“Papa sangat jenius!”

Sherlock tertawa kecil. “Tentu saja. Kau harus bangga akan hal itu.”

“Ng!”

Rosie membiarkan Sherlock mengusap rambutnya lebih lama sebelum bersuara lagi. “Jadi, maukah papa dan daddy mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan dengan Elenna?”

“Bukankah Rosie dan Elenna melakukannya disini?” Sherlock menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

“Kalau papa dan daddy disini!”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar saat Rosie menggerutu dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dia menyadari betapa menggemaskan dan imutnya anak perempuan John dan Mary. Dia beruntung bisa menjadi orang tuanya sekaligus dari permintaan anak itu sendiri. Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Akan kupertimbangkan.”

“Asyik!”

“Aku tak bisa menolak anak kesayanganku dan John bukan?”

Rosie terkekeh saat Sherlock mencolek hidungnya. Suara langkah di tangga flat mereka terdengar perlahan dan muncul-lah John disana dengan barang bawaannya sebagai seorang dokter.

“Sherlock, Rosie, aku pulang.”

“Selamat datang, daddy!”

Sherlock tersenyum dan kembali pada eksperimennya. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan Menyusun rencana untuk mengatakan keinginan Rosie dan membicarakannya dengan John sambil menenggelamkan diri dengan pekerjaannya saat itu.

“Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku!”

“Wow, itu bagus sekali.”

“Ng! Aku dan Elenna akan bertukar pendapat untuk ini dan melanjutkannya besok di sekolah.”

“Ini tugas berkelompok?”

“Yep!”

John tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya. “Jangan ragu untuk minta bantuan.”

“Ng!”

Rosie memberi tanda hormat sebelum melihat John menghampiri Sherlock. Dia pun kembali pada tugas sekolahnya sambil menggumamkan alunan nada.

“Kau tidak bergerak dari sana semenjak aku pergi ke klinik?”

“Aku bergerak untuk beberapa kegiatan dan tentu saja, membantu tugas sekolah anak kita.”

“Hm.”

John melirik pada eksperimen yang sedang Sherlock lakukan dengan serius dan tanpa sempat meliriknya.

“Kasus?”

“Sudah ditangani.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Harus mencari yang cukup menyulitkan.”

“Hm. Beberapa hari ini membosankan setelah kasus dari Elenna.”

“Apa yang sebaiknya kita buat untuk makan malam? Atau kita makan diluar?”

“Pesan saja, aku yakin Rosie juga lebih senang makan di rumah sambil menonton film.”

John menaikkan alis. “Serius?”

“Yep.” Sherlock kembali bergerak dan matanya menyipit.

“Daddy, aku mau pizza!” Rosie berteriak dengan nyaring. “Aku juga ingin cola dan beberapa chips!”

“Aku juga ingin menonton film yang bisa membantu meredakan kebosananku, John.”

Sang dokter mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

“Kau bantu aku melakukannya, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendengus sebelum bersuara. “Oke, John. Kau pergilah mandi.”

“Ide bagus.”

“Rosie, bereskan tugas sekolahmu dengan segera sebelum kita bersiap-siap untuk menonton film yang luar biasa ditemani pizza dan chips yang menyebalkan itu.”

“Tidak menyebalkan dan mereka enak rasanya!”

Sherlock mendesah panjang dan hanya disambut tawa oleh John. Sang dokter yang ragu pun mengecup puncak kepala Sherlock yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelum berbalik ke kamar tidur. Sang detektif hanya mengerjap terkejut dan menyentuh kepalanya sendiri.

“Biasanya kau yang melakukannya bukan?”

Sherlock melihat John melirik dari bahunya. “Sesekali, aku yang melakukannya.” John pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sherlock tersenyum perlahan.

“Aku harap dengan menciumnya di bibir tidak akan mengejutkannya.”

John yang kembali pun mendapati Sherlock sedang memilih menu dan topping pizza bersama Rosie yang duduk di atas pangkuannya dan memilih film yang akan mereka tonton hari itu. John tersenyum sebelum melihat Sherlock menepuk bagian sofa di sampingnya sebelum bersandar pada sang detektif.

“Kupikir kalian sudah selesai memilih makanannya?”

“Rosie masih kebingungan karena menu baru yang disediakan.”

“Habis aku penasaran!”

Sherlock mendesah panjang dimana Rosie menggerutu. “dan papa terus berkata bahwa aku akan menyesal memesan pizza itu karena rasanya tidak akan enak.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Bagaimana kalau tidak pesan saja yang kalian inginkan?” Keduanya menoleh pada John yang memasang ekspresi polos.

“Rosie sudah cukup lapar bukan?”

“Ng…”

“Kau serius, John?”

John menaikkan alis melihat ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Sherlock.

“Kenapa tidak? Kita bisa membaginya dengan Mrs. Hudson atau Greg bila kita tidak menyukainya?”

“dan kau pikir mereka akan menyukainya?”

John mengedikkan bahu dan Sherlock mendesah panjang sembari memalingkan wajah darinya. John menatap Rosie yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

“Pesan saja yang Rosie mau, oke?”

Rosie pun akhirnya tersenyum. “Yay!”

Sherlock memangku tangan dan memasang wajah malas. “Aku tak mau tanggung jawab, John.”

“Iya, iya, Sherlock. Tidak masalah.”

Ucapan tuan jenius Sherlock Holmes ada benarnya. Baik John dan Rosie tidak menyukai pizza yang baru saja disediakan oleh toko pizza yang biasa mereka pilih untuk memesan pizza dan Sherlock memasang ekspresi tidak suka bercampur bangga. Walau begitu, mereka sempat memesan pizza yang biasanya dan berhasil mengisi perut dengan film yang cukup mengesankan bagi Sherlock. Rosie dan John sendiri menikmatinya dengan baik.

Rosie yang beranjak tidur setelah puas menonton film pun meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa pemilihan kasus untuk mengatasi kebosanan Sherlock yang masih berlanjut. John mendengarkan Sherlock berceloteh dan memprotes perihal film yang mereka tonton bersama sementara John mengecek website sang detektif.

“Sampah, John!”

“Iya, iya, Sherlock, aku tahu.”

John mengetik beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada Sherlock yang memasang pose biasanya.

“Adakah yang menarik dari Lestrade?”

“Hm”

John menyadarinya sebagai tidak. Dia kembali pada website dan membacakan beberapa kasus yang tersedia. Namun Sherlock menolaknya dengan beragam jawaban yang ternyata merupakan penyelesaian kasus. John menutup laptopnya.

“Mungkin besok ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan.”

“Tentu, John. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa esok hari.”

“Right.”

John bangkit berdiri sementara Sherlock masih terdiam di sofanya seolah berusaha masuk ke dalam Mind Palace-nya.

“Kau akan pergi tidur?”

“Sebentar lagi aku menyusulmu.”

“Oke.”

Setelah resmi menjalin hubungan romantis dan juga melakukan hal-hal yang biasa pasangan normal lakukan, Sherlock dan John pun sudah satu kamar kini. Kamar John dipakai untuk Rosie sepenuhnya sementara John tidur di kamar Sherlock. Seperti dugaan dan ucapan Mrs. Hudson sejak awal disaat dia menyatakan ada dua kamar tersedia untuk John dan Sherlock, padahal dia tahu bahwa John juga akan menempati kamar Sherlock bersama-sama.

John yang melangkah menuju kamar tidur Sherlock lebih dulu berhenti mendengar panggilan dari sang detektif yang terdengar begitu rendah dan dalam.

“John.”

“Hm?”

John memutar tubuhnya dan terkejut Sherlock sudah dihadapannya kini. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan merasa yakin bahwa dadanya berdegup saat mata birunya itu menatapnya begitu dalam. Siapapun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada tatapan itu.

“Sherlock?”

“Rosie menyatakan sebuah keinginan lagi.”

John mengerjap. “Oke. Apa itu?”

Sherlock terdiam sebelum bersuara. Kata-katanya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

“Dia ingin melihat kita berciuman.”

Keheningan menyelimuti dan John membeku. Sherlock sudah bisa membayangkan itulah reaksi yang akan John tunjukkan padanya, apalagi setelah dia jatuh cinta pada Sherlock dan memulai hubungan romantis dengannya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja, ciuman akan mereka lakukan selain berpelukan hingga berpegangan tangan.

“John?”

“Oh, oke, ciuman ya, oke.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku tidak masalah bila kau keberatan melakukannya, untuk sekarang ini. Aku hanya menyatakan bahwa ini permintaan Rosie.”

“Right. Oke, Sherlock, aku dengar itu.”

Sherlock mengangguk dan menunggu John melanjutkan. Dia bisa melihat John mulai menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

“John?”

“Maaf, mendengar kau menyatakan itu, dadaku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.”

“Oh.” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Aku tahu itu wajar untuk pasangan normal lakukan, namun ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya denganmu, lebih tepatnya dengan laki-laki.”

“Oke.”

Sherlock mengangguk paham. “dan karena aku juga menyukaimu, wajar kalau aku merasa begini bukan?”

Sang detektif terdiam saat John bertanya. Sherlock pun akhirnya bersuara. “Yep. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang.”

John mendongak dan ekspresinya menunjukkan dia agak terkejut.

“Kau serius?”

“Aku manusia, John. Walau aku memang tidak menunjukkannya, hingga tidak terlalu ingin membahas soal emosi manusia.”

Sherlock mendesah dengan ekspresi menyerah pada pertanyaan bodoh dari John. “Aku jujur aku tidak mengerti manusia juga emosinya, namun karena aku mengakui aku manusia, tentu aku punya emosi yang kau miliki. Aku takkan mencintaimu bila aku tidak merasakan emosi yang sama.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Yep, kau benar.” Sherlock melihat John menyentuh tengkuk lehernya sebelum mendongak menatap Sherlock.

“Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?”

Sherlock mengeryit terkejut akan pertanyaan itu. Dia yakin, dadanya juga sama-sama berdegup kencang kini.

“Kalau John tidak keberatan.”

John mendesah panjang sebelum mengangguk. Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut dan spontan mundur saat John melangkah menutup jarak di antara mereka. John menyentuh lengan Sherlock dan mulai berjingkat untuk bisa menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sherlock walau mereka tahu sang detektif bisa merunduk untuk mencium John secara langsung.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat dan juga begitu lama. Sentuhan lembut dari bibir John terasa begitu hangat bagi Sherlock. Hatinya menghangat hanya dari sentuhan itu. John tidak percaya bibir Sherlock begitu lembut di bibirnya. Walau dia hanya menyentuh bibir lelaki itu dan tidak memainkan lidah dan sebagainya. Keduanya saling pandang sebelum Sherlock yakin wajah John memerah perlahan setelahnya. John menutup mulutnya sebelum berlari dengan cepat ke kamar tidur tanpa sempat menoleh padanya.

“John!”

“Malam, Sherlock!”

John yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka pun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Alisnya mengeryit sebelum dia memejamkan matanya.

“Sial, aku ingin lebih dari sekadar ini.”

* * *

John mengeryit saat terbangun di kamarnya tanpa kehadiran Sherlock. Dia jadi teringat bahwa semalam dirinya tidak sengaja mengunci pintu kamar dan membuat Sherlock harus tidur diluar. John yang panik pun bangkit berdiri untuk melihat keadaan Sherlock sebelum berhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu.

“John? Kau sudah bangun?”

“God, Sherlock, maaf aku-“

“Tidak masalah, John. Aku mengerti.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali saat bingung mendengar ucapan Sherlock yang terdengar sedih dibalik pintu itu. Sang dokter jadi bingung harus bersikap apa setelah mendengarnya.

“Aku yakin kau terkejut, apalagi karena permintaan Rosie tiba-tiba untuk kita berdua.” Sherlock menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding pintu kamar. “Aku takkan memaksa bila kau masih keberatan atau enggan dan sulit memulainya, sekaligus karena ini pertama kali untukmu.”

John mengeryit saat mendengar pernyataan Sherlock begitu sedih. “Tapi John, kumohon, jangan membenciku.” John membelalakan matanya.

“Jangan, pergi meninggalkanku dan tempat ini, dengan Rosie. Kita tidak perlu melakukannya lagi bila yang semalam membuatmu tidak nyaman.”

Sherlock terkejut saat mendengar kunci pintu diputar dan dia spontan mundur. John mengeryit dan menyentuh lengannya.

“God, Sherlock, tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.” Sherlock melihat John memeluknya tanpa ragu. “Aku tidak tahu kau sampai merasakan hal seperti itu, dan sikapku kemarin membuatmu sedih.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum membalas pelukan John. “Aku sedih?”

“Yep, itulah yang terdengar bagiku.”

John tertawa kecil. “Memang ini pertama kalinya bagiku dan aku sungguh, sungguh terkejut, tapi aku tidak enggan atau keberatan.” Sherlock melihat John memalingkan wajahnya dan menyentuh tengkuk lehernya perlahan.

“Justru aku ingin kita bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu.”

Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Lebih dari itu?”

“Yep.”

“Seperti apa?”

John menolak untuk memandang Sherlock dan bersuara sebagai gantinya. “Ayolah, kau tahu maksudku, karena kau cerdas. Kau memang tidak pintar dalam bidang ini, namun kamu bisa membaca seseorang dengan mengamatinya lebih baik bukan?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mencoba melakukan hal yang diminta sang dokter. Detektif itu membelalakan matanya saat dia memahaminya.

“Kau yakin, John?”

“Yep.”

John menyentuh tengkuk lehernya lagi. “Tidak sekarang, tapi di saat yang tepat.” John menyentuh dadanya.

“Aku yakin aku takkan kuat melakukannya bila sekarang.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Oke.”

John menarik Sherlock ke pelukannya lagi dan mengelus pelan punggung lelaki itu.

“Maaf, Sherlock, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih atau berpikiran aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu.”

“Well, melihat dari gerak-gerikmu dan reaksimu kemarin, itu salah satu asumsi yang kumiliki.”

John menatap Sherlock dengan senyuman. Disertai tangan sang detektif yang memegang pinggangnya kini.

“Asumsi yang satunya lagi?”

Sherlock mulai merona sebelum mengedikkan bahunya.

“Kau sudah menjelaskannya barusan padaku.”

John tersenyum. “Lain kali kau harus menyatakannya padaku. Kau sudah janji untuk berusaha menjawab semua pertanyaanku bukan?”

“Yang ini bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan keinginanku.”

“Maksudku itu juga.”

John meraih kepala Sherlock dan mengecupnya di sekitar mata dan hidung. Sherlock merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari sana.

“Ayo bersiap untuk sarapan. Rosie pasti sebentar lagi bangun dan menyambut kita dengan semangat seperti biasanya.”

“dan kita harus membuatnya semakin semangat dengan kabar bahwa daddy dan papa-nya mulai mencoba berciuman demi memenuhi keinginannya.”

John terkekeh sebelum menepuk ringan kedua lengan Sherlock.

“Itu juga.”

“John, buatkan aku kopi lagi.”

“Well, tentu saja.”

“Entah kenapa, aku menyukainya.”

John tertawa kini. “Anggap saja kau menikmatinya karena kini kau merasakan cintaku di dalamnya.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Kau menaburkan cinta di dalamnya?”

“Sherlock, itu hanya kiasan, sudah pasti tidak ada semacam bubuk cinta yang bisa ditaburkan.”

John tertawa lagi.

“Karena kita pasangan kini, tubuhmu merasakan perbedaan di dalamnya.”

John melihat Sherlock mengeryit dan mencoba menjelaskannya secara ilmiah dan juga sesuai bidangnya.

“John, aku tidak mengerti.”

“Daddy! Papa! Selamat pagi!”

Keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

“Pagi, Rosie.”


	5. Teman Kencan Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie meminta sebuah keinginan lagi pada sang daddy, John, untuk pergi kencan dan piknik berdua saja dengan Sherlock. John tidak paham mengapa mereka harus melakukannya karena keduanya sudah sering melakukannya, walau tidak sebagai sepasang kekasih.
> 
> John mengajak Sherlock di hari sang detektif sangat senggang dan bosan. Sayang, Sherlock menolaknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, Rosie! ^^

John menaikkan alisnya disaat Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson berbincang dengannya di kamar tidurnya dan Sherlock. Well, lebih tepatnya kamar Sherlock sebelumnya. John yang melihat keduanya memasang ekspresi penuh antusias pun mendesah panjang.

“Ada apa kalian berdua, pagi-pagi begini?”

“Daddy, ayo pergilah piknik.”

John mengerjap. “Piknik?”

“Yep!”

“Hanya antara kau dan Sherlock, sayang.”

John mengerjap lagi kini. “Piknik? Kenapa tidak kita bertiga saja, Rosie?”

“ _No_ , no! Rosie ingin daddy dan papa pergi piknik, kencan berdua!”

John mengeryit sebelum menggaruk pipinya. “Yah, memang sih sebagai teman aku sering melakukannya dengan Sherlock, walau sebagai pasangan belum...”

“Kenapa harus hari ini?”

“Karena kalau tidak, papa akan dapat kasus baru dan semuanya gagal total!”

John bisa melihat anak perempuannya menggembungkan pipinya. Kekesalan yang menggemaskan terlihat di wajah anak itu.

John jadi ingat bahwa Sherlock beberapa hari ini tidak dapat kasus yang menarik perhatiannya dan bisa menyita waktu mereka seluruhnya. Dia pun sering mendengarnya menggerutu dan kembali mencoba menembaki dinding bila dia bosan lagi. Padahal sudah ada Rosie sekarang ini.

“Apa kalian yakin dia akan senang aku mengajaknya “piknik” ini?”

Wajah Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson berubah cerah.

“Tentu saja!”

“Oh sayang, Sherlock tetaplah anak yang manis dan menggemaskan apabila dia antusias seperti Rosie.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Aku yakin kita sedang menghadapi pria dewasa dan bukan anak-anak...” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya sebelum mendesah pelan.

“ _Well_ , baiklah, akan kucoba tanyakan.”

“Asyik!”

Rosie bersorak ria sementara Mrs. Hudson tertawa kecil.

John tersenyum melihat antusias dua perempuan di flat mereka sebelum suara Sherlock memanggilnya terdengar nyaring.

“John! Rosie!”

“Ah, papa memanggil!”

Rosie pun melesat membuat Mrs. Hudson tertawa. Dia melirik pada John yang meraih pintu lemari bajunya bersama Sherlock kini.

“Kutunggu kabar baiknya.”

John merona namun tetap tersenyum. “Kita hanya akan pergi piknik berdua saja, Mrs. Hudson.” Perempuan itu menghilang setelah tertawa. John mendesah pelan.

“Memangnya kita itu pasangan muda?”

Hari itu Sherlock menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rosie dan John. Sherlock yang jarang merasa senang sambil menggumamkan layaknya sebuah lagu sesuatu membuat John bersuara setelah duduk di salah satu kursi.

“Ada sesuatu yang bagus hari ini?”

“Yep! Kasus menegangkan, John, menegangkan!”

Sherlock menyatakannya dengan jelas di wajahnya dan nada suaranya yang nyaring sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya memasak. John mendesah pelan dan menoleh mendapati raut wajah Rosie berubah seketika. Dia terlihat sedih sembari memegangi salah satu alat makan.

John mengusap kepala anak itu.

“Daddy akan mengajaknya lain kali, ya?”

Rosie mendongak saat sang ayah menghiburnya. “Setelah yakin Sherlock bosan, daddy akan mengajaknya.”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Ng...”

Sherlock berbalik dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan buatannya. Setelah menyiapkan segelas susu hangat dan dua gelas kopi, Sherlock menaikkan alisnya.

“Ada apa? Kenapa Rosie tidak semangat?”

Rosie tidak menjawab dan menyuapkan sarapan buatan Sherlock ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan malas. John hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Biar kuceritakan nanti. Nah, ayo dimakan yang benar, Rosie, hari ini akan jalan-jalan bersama Mrs. Hudson ke salah satu toko boneka bukan?”

Rosie mengangguk dan mulai makan sarapan dengan normal. Sherlock yang bingung pun membiarkan John menjelaskannya nanti daripada membaca deduksinya saat itu juga.

Mrs. Hudson mendapat beberapa kata dari John perihal Rosie yang tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat itu. Ekspresinya berubah mendengarkan penjelasan John sebelum melirik pada Sherlock yang sedang membersihkan biolanya kini. Alis Sherlock naik saat Mrs. Hudson mendesah pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Sherlock langsung menyimpan biolanya dan menghampiri John.

“Apa yang terjadi dengan Rosie, John? Kenapa dia jadi sedih begitu mendengarku mendapat kasus?!”

“Well, anggap saja dia memang tidak ingin kau dapat kasus. Hari ini.”

Sherlock yang memegangi bahu John mengerjap terkejut. “Kau tidak senang aku dapat kasus?”

“Aku senang tentu, Sherlock. Kau tidak lagi bosan dan bisa melakukan sesuatu selain bereksperimen dan menembaki dinding seenaknya.”

Sherlock menunggu John melanjutkan. “Namun tidak dengan Rosie, karena dia menginginkan sesuatu lagi.”

“Keinginan barunya?”

“Yep.”

“Apa itu?”

“Mau kau yang tebak atau aku yang memberitahumu?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum melepas kedua bahu John. “Mungkin lebih baik aku mendengarnya langsung darimu.”

“Oke.”

John berdeham dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sebelum John akhirnya bersuara.

“Rosie ingin kita pergi piknik, berdua saja.”

Sherlock mematung. John bisa menghitung sekitar dua menit dia tidak bersuara dan hanya bernafas. Sang detektif akhirnya mengerjap.

“Piknik? Berdua saja?”

John mengangguk. “Kita sebagai pasangan?”

“Yep.” John mulai merona. “Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, dan permintaan Rosie pula, dan kau juga baru dapat kasus yang luar biasa menarik perhatianmu.” Sherlock melihat John mengedikkan bahunya.

“Terserah apa pilihanmu, aku ikuti.”

Sherlock pun bersuara. “Apa kau mau pergi piknik seperti yang kau sebutkan itu?”

“Huh? Tentu saja, Sherlock, makanya aku mengajakmu bukan?” Sherlock mengerjap. “Walau kali ini merupakan permintaan Rosie, aku tetap hendak mengajakmu bila kita tidak memiliki kasus dan kau sedang bosan-bosannya bukan main.”

“Oh”

Keheningan menyelimuti dan hanya ada suara bunyi jam berdetik di ruangan flat mereka. Sherlock dan John berdiri berhadapan dengan satu sama lain seolah menunggu salah satunya bersuara.

“Well,” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang terlihat gugup. “Bila kau tidak keberatan, di tengah-tengah kasus.”

John pun tertawa dan membuat Sherlock terkejut. “Kita bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini dulu dibandingkan piknik, Sherlock. Aku tidak yakin akan menikmatinya bila setengah-setengah begini.”

“Tapi kau akan mengajakku lagi bukan, piknik?”

John melihat Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan rona merah.

“Hanya kita berdua saja?”

John tersenyum. Dia senang Sherlock berusaha untuk bisa memenuhi keinginan Rosie dan keinginannya.

“Yep. Tentu, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif menoleh saat tangan John menepuk pundaknya kini. “Nah, sekarang kasus apa yang harus kita selesaikan?”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

* * *

Suatu hari, hari dimana Sherlock sangat bosan dan hampir menembaki lagi dinding ketika Rosie ada di rumah, John memutuskan untuk mengajak Sherlock piknik hari itu. Berdua saja, dan agar Sherlock tidak lagi melakukan sesuatu yang membuat John sakit kepala dan Rosie sedih terus menerus karena tidak mendapatkan kabar kedua orang tuanya tidak pergi kencan sebagai pasangan.

Sherlock yang telah mengarahkan pistol yang disembunyikan olehnya ke dinding dengan gambar wajah smile buatannya ketika kembali ke Baker Street itu pun berhasil menghentikannya. Sebelum suara nyaringnya membuat Rosie semakin sedih.

“Sherlock.”

Suara John yang tegas dan dalam berhasil menghentikan tangan Sherlock yang hendak menekan pelatuk dan kekesalan di wajahnya perlahan berubah. Dia mengerjap dan membiarkan John meraih pistol itu. Sherlock melangkah ke sofanya dan duduk. John mengikuti setelah menyimpan pistol dan mengeluarkan kotak pelurunya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita piknik hari ini?”

Sherlock yang hendak memasuki Mind Palace-nya berhenti.

“Maaf, kau bilang apa?”

“Piknik. Kita pergi piknik, berdua saja, dan memenuhi keinginan Rosie sebelum membuatnya menangis.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali namun dia melanjutkan kegiatan Mind Palace-nya.

“Tidak hari ini, John. Aku tidak mood.”

John mengeryit. “Aku mengajakmu. Kukira kau takkan menolaknya?”

“Lain hari aku tidak akan menolaknya.”

John mengerjap.

Dia tidak paham entah kenapa harus menghadapi orang-orang yang kesal dan marah ketika hanya dirinya yang terus mengalah dan bersikap baik. Sekaligus normal. Rosie yang sedih dan masih cemberut karena kedua orang tuanya tidak mau pergi kencan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sherlock yang sibuk, dan tidak mood untuk pergi keluar, hingga Mrs. Hudson yang sedang menghibur diri karena kembali bertengkar dengan suaminya di lantai bawah.

John mendesah pelan.

“ _Right_ , terserahmu.” John bangkit berdiri. “Aku akan pergi piknik sendiri bila kau tidak mau.” Sherlock melirik dan melihat sang dokter melakukan sesuatu kini. “Ah.” Nada riang di suara John membuat Sherlock menaikkan alisnya kini.

Dia bisa melihat John meraih ponselnya yang baru saja berdering seolah tahu akan ada panggilan hari itu.

_“John”_

“Greg. Janji kita hari itu untuk bicara soal masalah itu, bagaimana kalau hari ini?”

_“Serius? Bagaimana dengan Sherlock?”_

John melirik Sherlock yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Aku mengajaknya kencan tapi menolak karena tidak mood.”

_“Huh? Tumben sekali. Bagaimana dengan Rosie?”_

“Rosie sedang main di tempat temannya Elenna hari ini. Dia tidak mau di rumah karena kedua orang tuanya tidak mau pergi kencan.”

_“Aww. Sudah berapa hari dia sedih dan cemberut begitu?”_

“Kau detektif dan aku tahu kau juga cerdas, Greg. Ayo tebak.”

_“Seminggu?”_

“Bingo.”

_“Oh, kasihan sekali, Rosie. Kapan-kapan, ajak aku piknik juga kalau Rosie ingin jalan-jalan.”_

“Trims, Greg. Aku berhutang padamu mau mengurusnya di sela-sela pekerjaanmu.”

_“Ayolah, kita teman bukan? Jangan ragu, aku menyukai Rosie pula.”_

John tersenyum sebelum meraih salah satu kotak bekal untuk menyimpan bekal instan yang dibuatnya sedari tadi sambil menelepon rekan detektif Sherlock sejak lama itu.

“Kau punya tempat bagus yang nyaman untuk kita gunakan untuk mengobrol?”

_“Tidak di café yang biasanya saja?”_

“Well, bisa kau bilang aku mengajakmu piknik sekalian karena _my_ _boyfriend_ tidak mau pergi kencan denganku hari ini.”

Sherlock mengeryit mendengar John menyatakannya.

“What?”

_“Well, akan kucarikan tempat yang bagus kalau begitu.”_

“No, no, no, no.”

John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock akhirnya bangkit dari sofanya dan meraih ponsel John. Sang dokter itu tahu bahwa sedari tadi Sherlock mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

“Kalian urus saja masalah yang tidak penting itu lain kali dan jangan coba-coba merebut my boyfriend hanya karena aku tidak mood.”

_“Ayolah, Sherlock. Kau hanya tidak menyadari betapa kesepiannya John dan Rosie selama kau badmood itu. Harusnya kau senang John menaruh perhatian padamu dan bukannya mengeluh seperti barusan.”_

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang menepuk kotak bekalnya tanda dia telah selesai mengemasi makan siangnya. John melirik dan mengedikkan bahu sebelum teringat untuk menyiapkan dua buah botol untuk teh dan kopi sekaligus gelasnya.

“John dan Rosie kesepian?”

_“Hanya itu yang terdengar bagiku setiap kali John mengajakku keluar untuk makan siang atau Mrs. Hudson pemilik rumah tempat flat kalian berdua tinggal sekarang? Kalian sudah resmi kini, sesekali kencan layaknya pasangan normal tidak masalah bukan?”_

“Trims sudah memberitahunya, Greg.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat John menyetujui ucapan sang polisi lewat ponselnya. “Tunggu, kenapa kalian sering pergi berdua tanpa memberitahuku?”

“Kau hanya tidak begitu memperhatikanku dan Rosie. Apa sebaiknya aku minta Greg jadi ayahnya Rosie?”

“John!”

_“Oops, John, aku sudah punya istri, ingatlah.”_

John tertawa kecil dan Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Oke, oke, kita pergi sekarang.” John yang melirik hanya tersenyum puas.

“Beritahu aku bila kalian hendak pergi makan bersama untuk membicarakan _masalah_ kecil yang sangat tidak penting itu.”

_“Tidak bisa janji, Sherlock.”_

Sherlock mematikan telepon dan menyimpan ponsel John di meja. John melihatnya menghampiri dan mulai memeluk John. Dia pun mulai menyandarkan wajahnya hingga mengecup puncak kepala John.

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau kesepian, John?”

“Bagaimana bila kau sendiri, tuan deduksi yang membacanya dan berusaha menanyakannya padaku? Jangan selalu aku yang mengatakannya padamu.”

Sherlock melepaskan John yang hendak menyelesaikan persiapannya untuk piknik itu dengan menyimpan dua botol berisikan teh dan kopi sekaligus dua cangkir di dalamnya. John berkacak pinggang.

“Aku masih bisa menelepon Greg bila kau masih menolak.”

“Tentu tidak.”

Sherlock beranjak dan meraih pakaian keluarnya. “My boyfriend kesepian, anak perempuanku sedih, dan aku diajak kencan oleh orang yang kusukai, aku tidak lagi punya alasan untuk menolaknya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Bagus kalau begitu.” John meraih kotak bekalnya dan melangkah lebih dulu keluar flat.

“Maaf, Sherlock, bisa kau bawakan aku pakaian luarku?”

“Segera, John.”

Sherlock yang menutup pintu dan mengikuti John yang sudah menuruni anak tangga pun mendengarnya bersuara.

“Ada tempat bagus untuk kencan?”

“Selalu. Apalagi bila denganmu.”

“Sekarang kau mulai menggodaku karena berhasil menghentikanku mengajak Greg sebagai penggantimu untuk menemaniku hari ini.”

“Sayangnya itu takkan berlaku ke depannya, John. Aku takkan mengizinkannya.”

John terkekeh. “Kalau begitu jangan tolak permintaanku dan anak perempuan kita, Sherlock.”

“Akan kuingat.”

Sherlock mengangkat tangannya dan mendapati taksi menghampiri mereka.

“Lalu tempatnya?”

“Kau akan terkejut.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock membuka pintu untuknya dan menyilakannya masuk lebih dulu.

“Inikah bukti kau senang dan langsung terlihat sangat antusias?”

“Well, walau makan siangnya biasa, akan terasa jadi luar biasa denganmu, John.”

“Aku tidak tahu kau se-puitis ini.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar.

“Aku hanya melakukannya padamu semenjak kita resmi menjadi pasangan.”

“dan sebelumnya kau akan melakukannya pada orang lain demi sebuah kasus?”

“Oh, John, kau mengacaukan momen aku menggodamu. Aku berusaha romantis.”

John tertawa lagi.

“Kau tahu itu takkan berhasil.”

Sherlock hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Tempat yang dipilih Sherlock tidak jauh dari kediaman mereka di Baker Street, tengah kota London. Tempat yang indah dan asri, sekaligus banyak juga yang piknik bersama keluarga dan juga teman-teman pun sedikit membuat John malu. Kali ini dia pergi tidak bersama perempuan melainkan dengan laki-laki, yang merupakan sahabat baiknya dan teman satu tempat tinggal alias flat. Keduanya berjalan seolah sedang dalam perjalanan menyelesaikan sebuah kasus.

“Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada tempat indah di sekitarku seperti ini.”

John berkomentar.

“Kau hanya tidak memperhatikannya, John. Well, kita cukup sibuk menyelesaikan kasus, tidak aneh.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock berkomentar pedas seperti biasanya namun diakhiri dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. John tahu bahwa Sherlock sangat menghargainya sebagai sahabat baik setelah dia menyatakan itu pada Sherlock sebelumnya dan juga setelah kepergian Mary.

“Kau mulai bersikap cukup normal, beberapa hari ini.”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Selain dalam soal memecahkan kasus.”

“Setidaknya aku tidak lagi menikah dengan pekerjaanku.”

“Maaf?”

Sherlock berhenti di wilayah yang cukup jauh dari orang-orang dan berbalik pada John yang menaikkan alis.

“Aku memang menikah dengan pekerjaanku, namun tidak lagi kini.”

Sherlock menyibakkan cardigan panjangnya. “Aku sudah punya kau sekarang untuk membantuku soal itu.”

John tersenyum saat mendapati ternyata Sherlock berusaha tenang dalam menyatakannya dan tidak merasa gugup.

“Well, kita mau disini saja?”

“Tentu. Aku tidak suka diganggu saat berdua saja denganmu, John.”

John tersenyum semakin lebar. “Kita selalu berdua saja di flat dan di kamar tidur, Sherlock.”

Sherlock membiarkan John menyiapkan makan siang mereka setelah berdeham. Dia bisa melihat sang dokter mulai menggelar karpet berukuran kecil dengan warna yang cocok untuk piknik dan tentu saja untuk dua pria dewasa untuk menikmati waktu luang bersama. Sherlock pun duduk dan membuat John melirik padanya.

“Kau mau langsung makan?”

“Teh saja dulu untukku, John.”

John mengedikkan bahu dan mulai menuangkan segelas untuk Sherlock dan untuknya. Keduanya mendongak menikmati keheningan dan suara-suara ramai tak jauh dari mereka di tempat yang mereka pilih untuk piknik.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Sherlock bersuara. “Masalah macam apa yang harus kau bicarakan dengan Lestrade tanpaku?”

“Oh, well, hanya masalah pribadinya, sesekali aku mendengarkan curhatannya.”

Sherlock menggelengkan kepala. “dan kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?”

“Aku yakin kau akan memperburuk keadaannya sementara Greg ingin bicara serius dan membutuhkan nasihat.”

“Aku bisa memberi nasihat.”

“Hanya soal kasus, Sherlock. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak ahli dalam soal emosi manusia?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Well, kau benar.” Sherlock menyeruput tehnya. “Kau lebih ahli soal itu.”

John tersenyum. “Trims.”

Angin berhembus lembut dan John memejamkan matanya. Sherlock menoleh saat John meraih tangannya untuk digenggam.

“Pertama kalinya aku menikmati ini denganmu tanpa adanya kasus.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Well, aku punya kasus yang harus diselesaikan.” John menaikkan alis terkejut mendengarnya.

“Namun tidak harus pergi ke lapangan.”

“Oh, kau mengagetkanku.” Sherlock tersenyum jahil sebelum membalas genggaman John.

Sherlock menyadari, bahwa rasanya selalu tenang dan nyaman apabila John berada di sampingnya dan berbincang dengannya seperti ini. Perihal kasus, ataupun hal kecil dan bodoh sekalipun. Lebih daripada dengan kakaknya sendiri.

“Aku sendiri,” John menoleh saat dia memulai. “Tidak percaya bisa merasakan saat-saat seperti orang biasa.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Ini membosankan, sebenarnya.” John tersenyum.

“Tapi rasanya berbeda bila denganmu.”

John terkejut saat Sherlock melirik padanya dengan ekspresi lembut. John yakin dadanya mulai berdegup kini.

“Aku tidak pernah bosan bila denganmu, John.”

Sang dokter balas tersenyum. “Aku juga, Sherlock. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya sebelum kau melakukan bunuh diri yang sangat menyebalkan waktu itu.”

Sherlock tersenyum sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Aku harus melakukannya.” John melirik Sherlock lagi. “Demi Mrs. Hudson, demi Lestrade,” sang dokter bisa melihatnya menyipitkan mata.

“Demi dirimu, John.”

Sherlock mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. “Agar dia tidak menembak kalian bertiga, orang terdekat bagiku hingga kini.”

“Well, aku yakin Molly juga masuk kini.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Ya, dia termasuk, namun tidak waktu itu, saat _Moriarty_ melaksanakan aksinya.” John mengangguk, memahami keadaan itu sekarang.

Karena Sherlock ada disini dan hidup sekarang bersamanya, di sampingnya.

“Walau sekarang orang yang sangat berarti dan dekat denganku adalah dirimu, John.”

Sang dokter menoleh dan Sherlock menatapnya pula. “Kau bertahan denganku hingga kini.”

“Well, tentu saja, Sherlock. Kau sahabat baikku.”

John memejamkan matanya perlahan. “Aku bukan pengganti sahabat baikmu saat kecil dulu. Dan kini kau adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai.”

Sherlock pun tersenyum. Dia pun mengecup kening John saat lelaki itu masih memejamkan matanya menyampaikan perasaannya. Sherlock merasakan kehangatan dari setiap perilaku dan kata-kata John untuknya.

“Aku juga, John.”

Sherlock menarik John ke dalam pelukannya dan John membenamkan wajahnya di dada lelaki itu.

“Aku juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu.”

Tidak lama setelah mereka berpelukan, Sherlock dan John makan siang bersama. Sherlock menggerutu saat mengetahui bahwa John sengaja menelepon Greg dan bersandiwara dengannya agar bisa membuat Sherlock berubah pikiran dan kesal bahwa dia dicampakkan begitu saja. Sekaligus bahwa John senang Sherlock cemburu walau dia tidak mengakuinya terang-terangan. Sherlock orang yang cukup posesif akan sesuatu walau tidak begitu menunjukkannya.

“Aku tahu kau memang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Lestrade untuk sesuatu, tapi aku tidak percaya aku jatuh dalam perangkapmu.”

“Sudah kubilang bukan, bahwa kita butuh perubahan, lebih tepatnya dirimu dalam hubungan kita ini?”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang masih memasang wajah puas. “Jangan terus-terusan aku yang cemburu. Aku juga senang melihatmu bersikap begitu padaku.”

“Bersikap begitu padamu? Cemburu maksudmu?”

John mengedikkan bahu.

“Itu salah satunya.”

“Satunya lagi?”

John tersenyum. “Bahwa kau bersikap posesif dan aku tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun selain denganmu.”

Sherlock mendesah panjang sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

“Oh, John, tentu saja. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Kita selalu berdua dan bersama sejak awal, aku tidak percaya kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.”

John mengerjap. “Oke, oke, anggap saja sejak awal memang begitu dan seterusnya.” John bangkit berdiri dan Sherlock melihatnya mengulurkan tangan.

“Aku juga tidak terbiasa dengan kencan semacam ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikan sedikit kasus yang kau miliki itu?”

Sherlock meraih tangan John dan bangkit berdiri. Dia mengerjap.

“Kau yakin?”

“Yep.”

John menepuk pantatnya dan memegang kotak bekalnya. “Tentunya setelah kita menyimpan ini atau mendengar panggilan dari Greg.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar.

_“Oh, John. I love you so much.”_

John mengedikkan bahu sebelum berbalik.

_“You know I love you too so much right, Sherlock?”_

Mereka pun beranjak menuju jalanan dan Sherlock kembali mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil taksi. Keduanya masuk ke dalam taksi, kembali ke Baker Street dalam keadaan bahagia dan sentuhan kecil di bahu dan juga tangan, sebelum beranjak dengan taksi lagi menuju tempat kejadian perkara dimana Lestrade sudah menunggu bersama rekan-rekannya.

“Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bukan harus dari keinginan Rosie.”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang tiba-tiba bersuara di dalam taksi menuju lapangan.

“Maksudmu?”

John tersenyum pada Sherlock yang masih bingung.

“Kau tahu maksudku, konsultan detektif.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil.

“Kita bisa pikirkan soal itu nanti.”

John menoleh saat Sherlock meraih tangannya tanpa menatapnya.

“dan aku yakin, aku juga pasti menginginkannya.”

John memalingkan wajahnya dan senyuman terlukis dengan lebar. Dia membalas sentuhan sang detektif untuknya.

“Aku yakin begitu, Sherlock.”


	6. Ciuman Pertama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah pegangan tangan, muncul-lah ciuman. Sherlock hari itu pun, ingin sekali mencium John di bibir. dan berhasil membuat beberapa harinya menjadi lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya.
> 
> John yang selalu sabar pun menyadari keadaan Sherlock, dan cukup menggemaskan mengetahui bahwa Sherlock bisa cemburu hingga kesal hanya karena ingin mencium John di bibir.

Sherlock tidak pernah merasakan begitu tegang sekaligus gugup akan sesuatu. Dia teringat janji dan juga saat dimana Sherlock dan John bisa melakukan ciuman sembari mengikuti keinginan Rosie sebelumnya. Hanya keinginan yang satu itu yang belum terpenuhi (dan Sherlock berterima kasih tidak ada yang meminta keduanya untuk melakukan hubungan intim). Sherlock tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya dan menerimanya saat ini disaat setiap kali berada satu ruangan dengan John dan juga melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dengannya berhasil membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Mungkin saja, dadanya meledak saat itu juga seperti ledakan bom.

Sherlock ingin sekali bisa mencium John di bibir, entah mengapa. Setelah perasaan keduanya yang ternyata sama dengan satu sama lain dan keduanya menjadi pasangan dan orang tua baru untuk Rosie. Hanya saja, Sherlock yang jarang mengutarakan sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan kasus pun membuatnya seperti orang yang sedang bergumam tidak jelas dan menggerutu kesal dengan kedua alis hampir bertemu.

“Apa yang terjadi, pada Sherlock?”

John bertanya setelah membantu rekan-rekan Greg untuk membicarakan perihal kasus yang baru saja Sherlock selesaikan dengannya dan sang detektif menolak menjawabnya dan membuat John yang menggantikannya.

“Entahlah. Setelah semuanya beres barusan, dia terus seperti itu.”

Greg menjawab pertanyaan John dengan mengedikkan bahu dan membuat John jadi bingung. Dia pun berterima kasih dan menghampirinya.

“Sherlock?”

“Seharusnya dia tidak begitu dan sebaiknya-“

John melihat Sherlock mengerjap terkejut sebelum menoleh padanya.

“John? Kau sudah selesai?”

“Yep. Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Hm? Ah, ya, aku baik-baik saja.”

John yang tidak menerima itu dan melihat Sherlock seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya pun membuat John mendesah panjang.

“Kalau begitu mau temani aku makan? Aku lapar, atau kita bisa membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan di rumah?”

“Kita beli sesuatu saja. Aku tidak mood untuk diam diluar terlalu lama.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Oke. Kalau begitu kita pulang.”

John melambai pada Greg dan meminta untuk pulang lebih dulu dimana Greg dan yang lainnya mengurusi lapangan dan pelaku yang baru saja ditangkap mereka berkat bantuan Sherlock. Sekaligus John yang tiada henti mengikuti dan menjadi asisten terbaik Sherlock di lapangan.

Mereka sampai di rumah tidak begitu malam, dan John juga Sherlock membeli makanan di luar untuk disantap di dalam flat. Sherlock hanya duduk di sofanya yang biasa, memasuki Mind Palace dan John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock melakukannya.

“Ada apa dengannya?”

John menggumam pelan sebelum menyiapkan makanan yang mereka beli.

Sherlock terkejut saat sentuhan di pipinya terasa. Dia mendongak dan mendapati John menyentuh pipinya dengan satu buah cangkir berisikan susu hangat.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, John?”

“Ayo makan sesuatu sedikit, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif mengikuti gerakan John. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kita menyelesaikan kasus, tapi selama aku menjadi pasanganmu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu tidak mengurus diri sendiri seperti itu.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melihat John menepuk salah satu kursi kosong di meja di samping sofa yang didudukinya.

“Ayo kemari, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan sebelum mengikuti keinginan John. Dia duduk dan melihat John menyediakan makanan yang mereka bawa pulang sementara cangkir berisikan susu hangat ada di tangannya. John pun duduk di seberangnya.

“Lalu, mau kau ceritakan apa yang membuatmu seperti hari ini?”

“Maksudmu?” Sherlock menyeruput susu hangatnya dan itu sedikit membuatnya tenang.

“Tidak masalah kau tidak mau cerita atau menjawabnya sekarang.” Sherlock terkejut saat John menyentuh wajahnya. “Ingat bahwa aku disini, juga Rosie, juga Mrs. Hudson, dan well,” Sherlock mengeryit menunggu kelanjutannya.

“Kakakmu, Mycroft.”

John sudah tahu reaksi Sherlock setiap kali harus membicarakan Mycroft walau dia tidak sepenuhnya tidak menyukai sang kakak. Hanya saja mereka mudah bertengkar dan Sherlock mudah terbawa emosi bila sudah menghadapi sang kakak. Keduanya akrab dan memiliki cara menyayangi satu sama lain dengan cara yang berbeda.

“Oh John, kau semakin membuat mood-ku turun.”

John terkekeh pelan. “Maaf, maaf.” Sherlock akhirnya menikmati makan malamnya dimana John sudah menghabiskannya sedari tadi.

“Lalu? Mau kau bicara?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terdiam. Mulutnya tertutup rapat, sebelum terbuka lagi untuk menyeruput minumannya. John tersenyum kecil dan menyerah. Dia ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sherlock di seberangnya.

“Aku tidak melakukan hal yang membuatmu sedih atau kecewa bukan?”

“Oh John, jangan bercanda, kau tak pernah sekalipun membuatku merasa begitu.”

John mengerjap terkejut kini. “Kau serius?”

“Yep.” Sherlock menyeruput lagi susu hangatnya. “Tidak terlintas sama sekali hal itu di benakku.”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk.

“Oke. Bagus kalau begitu.”

Keheningan menyelimuti dan membuat John bangkit setelah Sherlock terlihat menolak untuk bicara atau menceritakannya.

“Well, kau bisa melakukannya lain kali disaat kau ingin.”

John membawa piring bekas makan malamnya dengan Sherlock. “Bagaimana kalau sedikit waktu istirahat dengan begitu mood-mu akan membaik?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum bangkit berdiri. Dia mengangguk dan John tersenyum melihat Sherlock seolah bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. John pun membereskan bekas makan malam mereka sebelum mengajak Sherlock ke kamar tidur. Disana, tanpa ragu Sherlock memeluk erat John dengan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu. John mengusap rambut hitam Sherlock sebelum ikut tertidur sepertinya.

“Mimpi indah, Sherlock.”

Keesokan harinya, John tidak lagi melihat Sherlock di sampingnya ataupun memeluknya di atas tempat tidur yang sama. John mengusap matanya dan menguap lebar. Dia pun bersiap-siap dan mendapati Sherlock sudah di dalam flat mereka dengan Greg dan rekan-rekannya.

“Pagi. Kalian cepat sekali hari ini.”

John bersuara dan melangkah ke dalam dapur.

“Pagi, John.”

Greg memberi salam ketika Sherlock sedang sibuk dengan data-data yang diterima dari Greg dan rekan-rekannya.

“Saat datang kemari aku sudah melihat Sherlock seolah menunggu dan menerima kasus dengan semangat seperti biasanya.”

“Begitu? Baguslah.”

John menutup pintu kulkas dan kembali bersuara. “Bila aku tidak melakukan sesuatu semalam, aku yakin kalian akan diusir dari flat pagi ini.”

“Serius?”

“Cepatlah kemari, John.”

“Oke, oke.”

John berjalan dengan dua cangkir kopi di tangannya, berpikir untuk membaginya dengan Sherlock sebelum melihat sebuah cangkir di samping laptop yang sedang digunakan sang detektif.

“Oh, kukira kau belum minum apapun pagi ini.”

“Tidak masalah, aku butuh lebih banyak yang lebih kuat dari teh.”

John melihat Sherlock mengulurkan tangan padanya sebelum memberikan satu cangkir padanya. Sherlock kembali pada pekerjaannya tanpa menoleh padanya.

“Lalu apa masalahnya hari ini?”

“Pembunuhan di jalan _Northumberland_. Semua korbannya adalah pejalan kaki dan cukup dilakukan secara acak. Kita tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan jadi korbannya sekarang.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Well, sungguh sulit kedengarannya.”

Greg mendesah pelan dimana Sherlock tiada henti bekerja. John duduk untuk membaca data yang telah dibaca oleh sang detektif di sofa sembari menikmati kopinya pagi itu.

“Ada petunjuk dari korban-korban ini?”

“Yep.” Sherlock bersuara kini. “Mereka mengincar laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru saja pulang kerja setiap jam tujuh, dan juga merupakan pekerja kantoran.” Sherlock menyimpan kedua tangan yang bersentuhan itu di bawah dagunya.

“Korbannya sudah dua orang.” John bersuara.

“Setelah ini perempuan.”

Mereka menoleh pada Sherlock yang bersuara tanpa memandang mereka. “Sebelumnya laki-laki, dan sebelumnya perempuan, pembunuhnya melakukannya dengan rapih sekaligus dengan urutan.”

“Kau mau bilang dia merencanakannya dengan baik?”

“Yep. Tapi tidak dengan pemilihan korbannya.”

Greg dan John saling pandang sebelum John bersuara lagi. “Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?”

“Karena dia harus mengetahui siapa saja yang pulang pada pukul tujuh, merupakan pekerja kantoran, dan pulang melewati jalan itu. Jalan Northumberland adalah jalan yang bisa dilewati siapa saja, dengan status pekerjaan apapun, dan waktu pulang pergi kapan saja. Dia harus mengawasi dan memantau banyak orang setiap harinya atau tidak sekitar satu minggu siapa saja orang-orang yang melangkah disana.”

Greg pun bersuara. “dan dia mendata semuanya dalam sekitar satu minggu itu sebelum melaksanakan aksinya?”

“Yep. Dia baru selesai melakukannya pada dua orang, dan sedang berusaha menambahkan korban namun pengamatannya belum selesai.”

John mengeryit. “dan korban perempuan selanjutnya ini, masih dalam pengamatan, kau bilang begitu?”

“Yep.” Sherlock pun bangkit. “Kita bisa memulai dengan mencari lokasi dia melaksanakan aksinya itu dan juga orang-orang dengan petunjuk yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.”

“Apakah, cara yang akan dia lakukan sama?”

Sherlock tersenyum pada John yang menanyakannya dengan alis mengeryit. Dia meraih pakaian keluarnya sebelum bersuara.

“Kau jadi lebih baik sekarang.”

“Well, selama melakukan ini denganmu, hampir setiap saat, aku mulai mempelajarinya.”

Sherlock menjentikkan jarinya. “Aku benar-benar sudah memiliki asisten kali ini.”

John hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum menyimpan cangkirnya di meja dan memberikan kembali data pembunuhan yang dimaksud pada Donovan yang datang dengan Greg.

“Dia akan melakukan pembunuhannya dengan cara yang sama, selama aku yang sudah menemukan ciri-ciri pembunuh itu belum menyadari bahwa aku telah menargetkannya juga.”

“Kau serius?”

“Yep. Untuk kali ini, kita cari posisi dia menembak dulu.”

John yang berjalan mengikuti Sherlock pun melihat Greg dan Donovan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

“Kita kemana sekarang?”

“Ke jalan itu tentu saja. Disana banyak tempat yang bisa dijadikan lokasi untuk melakukan penembakan tanpa diketahui dan dicurigai orang banyak.”

Sherlock, John, Greg dan Donovan pun melesat ke jalan yang dimaksud dan tidak begitu jauh dari kediamannya di _Baker_ _Street_.

* * *

Sherlock berhasil membuat _Scotland_ _Yard_ menangkap pelaku sebelum sempat melancarkan aksinya membunuh target selanjutnya yang merupakan perempuan. Sekaligus sudah menjadi target Sherlock juga karena mereka harus mengorbankannya agar pihak kepolisian tidak membuat sang pembunuh menyadari bahwa dirinya juga sedang diincar.

Sherlock dan John yang berdiri berdampingan mendengarkan Greg dan rekan-rekannya berbincang itu melirik pada ayah Rosie yang hanya memandang ke depan tanpa berbicara. Sang detektif berusaha untuk merangkul John dan entah mengapa itu keinginannya saat ini. Sembari mengulum bibir dia menahan degupan kencang di dadanya hanya karena ingin merangkul dan memegang bahu John agar bisa menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

“Kalian sudah boleh pergi, John, Sherlock.”

“Begitu?”

John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock seolah hendak melakukan sesuatu sebelum menarik kembali tangannya. Dia berdeham sebelum mengangguk.

“Well, kalau begitu ayo pulang. Walau tidak terlalu malam seperti sebelumnya, kita masih bisa memesan sesuatu di luar untuk dibawa pulang.”

“Ide bagus.” Sherlock tersenyum saat John menyetujuinya sebelum berbalik.

“Sampai jumpa, Lestrade.”

John mengangguk pada Greg yang memberi tanda yang sama sebelum bersuara lagi. “Lakukan saja dan kau tak perlu ragu Sherlock.” John menaikkan alis.

“Aku yakin kau orang yang lebih berani daripada itu!”

John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock mengeryit tidak paham. Dia mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan berdampingan dengan John sebelum menaiki taksi ke flat mereka.

Sherlock membukakan pintu untuk John masuk dan mendengarnya bersuara. “Kau hendak melakukan sesuatu, Sherlock?”

“Tidak.”

Dia duduk di samping John dan menutup pintu. “Tolong ke Baker Street.”

John yang seolah menunggu pun akhirnya membuat Sherlock bersuara lagi. “Bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku bisa melakukannya lain kali.”

“Melakukan apa? Aku tidak mengerti yang kau maksud dan juga Greg maksud.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan dan meraih tangan John. Sang dokter terkejut melihat Sherlock membuat tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Ada degupan kencang disana.

“Biarkan, disini tenang dulu, John.”

Sang dokter hanya bisa mengerjap. “Aku hanya berusaha se-normal mungkin melakukannya.”

“Hal yang kau maksud ini?”

Sherlock melepaskan tangan John sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. “Bersikap romantis?”

John mendengus sembari tertawa kecil. “Kau tahu itu takkan bisa padaku dan lakukan saja hal yang ingin kau lakukan tanpa ragu, Sherlock.”

Kali ini Sherlock memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Kau serius?”

“Yep. Hal romantis?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Hal romantis.”

“Kau tak perlu izin kalau begitu. Kau biasa melakukannya bukan?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Well, soal kasus, tentu saja.”

“Kalau soal hal romantis?”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock memalingkan wajah dan dia bisa melihat telinga lelaki itu perlahan merona merah.

“Aku, tidak ingin melukaimu, maka itu.”

John mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku minta izin dulu.”

John tidak percaya mendengar hal itu. Sherlock yang biasa seenaknya, tanpa ragu dan berani, bisa memikirkan untuk tidak melukai seseorang sebelum dia melakukan hal yang bisa saja melukai orang itu ke depannya. Seperti saat dia memilih melakukan bunuh diri pura-pura di atas rumah sakit Barts. Itu membuat John sedih dan juga sakit hati, namun selama Sherlock hidup dan tidak lagi pura-pura mati, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sherlock di sampingnya kini.

“Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memikirkan hal itu sekarang.”

Sherlock melirik dan mendapati John bersandar padanya kini. Dia meraih tangan Sherlock dan menggenggamnya erat. Tentu saja, Sherlock membalasnya tanpa ragu.

“Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, John.”

Sang dokter menoleh pada Sherlock yang melirik padanya. “Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Rosie juga dan keluarga kecil yang kau berikan untukku yang seperti ini.”

John memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

“Jangan menghilang lagi dan meninggalkan Baker Street kalau begitu, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala John.

“Tentu, John. Tentu saja.”

Setelah keduanya makan malam, disertai dengan Rosie yang berbincang dan bercerita dengan bahagia, juga kehadiran Mrs. Hudson menemani dengan membagikan sedikit makanan manis untuk mereka, Rosie pun beranjak tidur diajak oleh perempuan pemilik flat. Sherlock dan John kembali hanya berdua saja di dalam flat mereka dan Sherlock seperti biasa mencoba memasuki Mind Palace ketika John mengotak-atik saluran televisi.

“Tidak ada kasus yang menarik perhatianmu baru-baru ini?”

“Hm.” John melirik namun Sherlock tidak berkutik. “Belum ada, kurasa.”

“Kita harus menunggu kabar dari Lestrade?”

“Ide bagus.”

John yang tidak menemukan saluran televisi yang menarik sekaligus bisa mengalihkan mereka dari kebosanan dan keheningan pun bangkit berdiri. Dia pun menoleh pada Sherlock.

“Kau mau tidur-“

John terkejut melihat wajah Sherlock yang begitu dekat kini sebelum melihatnya menarik mundur. Dia berusaha kembali menenangkan diri dengan memasuki Mind Palace-nya. John mengerjap.

“Sherlock?”

“Maaf, hanya ada salah fungsi dari tubuhku, jangan dipikirkan.”

Keheningan yang menyelimuti itu menyiksa Sherlock. Dia ingin sekali John untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya dan memilih untuk pergi tidur saat itu juga. Sayangnya, mereka bicara seolah dokter Watson, yang takkan mundur akan apa yang dia lihat dan terjadi di sekitarnya.

“Apa yang baru saja hendak kau lakukan?”

“Bukan apa-apa, John.”

John mendesah pelan dan Sherlock menyadari itu bukan arah yang baik. “Sungguh.”

“Sherlock.”

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dan anehnya bagi Sherlock semakin menyesakkan. Sherlock ingin agar masalah kecil itu selesai ataupun terlupakan dengan John pergi tidur.

“Bukankah kau akan menjawab setiap pertanyaanku?”

Sherlock perlahan mengeryit. Dia tahu dia lemah perihal John sekaligus, berharap tidak perlu menyatakan keinginannya keras-keras.

“Yep.”

“Lalu bisa jawab pertanyaanku?”

“Yang mana?”

John menahan kekesalan. “Yang paling pertama.”

“Aku akan pergi tidur.”

“Setelahnya?”

Sherlock terdiam sebelum mendesah pelan. John melihatnya membuka mata dan melirik padanya.

“Aku ingin menciummu, John.”

Kali ini John yang membeku. Matanya melebar, tidak menyangka Sherlock akan mengatakan hal itu. Dia bicara setelah melihat sang detektif hendak kembali memasuki Mind Palace-nya.

“Kau bisa melakukannya bukan, tanpa harus minta izin?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. Kedua tangan di bawah dagunya dan menatap John yang memasang ekspresi bingung. Sang detektif memalingkan wajahnya.

“Di, bibir, maksudku.”

John mengerjap lagi. Keheningan yang menyelimuti membuat Sherlock ingin melihat ekspresi di wajah sang dokter. Sayangnya dia malu dan tak berani dan beralih memilih untuk tetap diam. Hingga sebuah suara terdengar di sampingnya. Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John membungkukkan tubuhnya.

“John?”

“Fufu…hahaha.” Sherlock menaikkan alis mendengar tawa di sampingnya. John mendongak dan dia menyeka air matanya. “Inikah alasanmu terlihat badmood beberapa hari ini? Hanya karena ingin menciumku?”

Sherlock mendengus dan berbalik. John tahu Sherlock malu dan kesal harus mengakuinya. Bahwa dia merasakan emosi manusia dimana dia menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan kasus.

“Apa ini karena permintaan Rosie?”

“Itu juga ada. Diamlah, John.”

John mendesah panjang setelah puas tertawa sebelum meraih pundak Sherlock. Sang detektif tak bergerak dan bersuara hingga mendengar suara John.

“Maaf, maaf. Aku baru tahu kau bisa bersikap begitu menggemaskan seperti ini.”

Sherlock mendengus lagi dengan sengaja dan John tahu dia kesal. Sherlock menoleh merasakan tepukan pelan dari John dan mendapatinya memandang dengan lembut.

“Tidak jadi, menciumku?”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Tidak, masalah?”

“Yep.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Kau mau bukan?” Sherlock mengangguk. “Aku juga mau. Nah, ayo lakukan.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi.

“Kau juga mau?”

“Sherlock, kita itu pasangan, dan perasaan kita pada satu sama lain itu sama, apakah aneh ingin ciuman dengan orang yang kita sukai?”

Sherlock mengeryit mencari jawabannya. “Tidak. Kurasa?”

“Bagus.”

Sherlock terkejut saat John menghampiri dan membuatnya spontan mundur. John mengeryit sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Kalau tidak mau, baiklah.”

“Tunggu, John!”

John menoleh saat Sherlock meraih pergelangan tangannya. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memandang sang dokter.

“Di kamar tidur?”

John tersenyum kecil.

“Di kamar tidur.”

Keduanya pergi ke kamar tidur dan Sherlock kembali merasakan degupan kencang di dadanya saat John menutup pintu. Setelah dia mengecek keadaan Rosie yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya pula. Sang detektif melihat John duduk di samping tempat tidur sementara dia seolah menunggu John melakukan sesuatu.

John tersenyum. “Lalu?”

“Berhentilah menggodaku, John.”

“Lalu karena kau malu kau melakukannya diam-diam, begitu?”

“John-!”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya. Wajah John begitu dekat dan matanya terpejam. John hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya dan bibir Sherlock, seolah membiarkan Sherlock merasakannya dulu sebelum mulai lebih lanjut dari itu.

“Aku yakin kau tidak se-polos itu soal ciuman, apalagi bila soal kasus.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock menyentuh bibirnya. “Kau juga pernah membawa seorang perempuan ke dalam flat.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kalau denganmu berbeda rasanya.”

“Jelaskan padaku dimana bedanya.”

“Aku memakai emosi dan perasaan yang kau miliki sebagai sebuah keahlianmu.”

John membelalakan mata terkejut kini. Dia tidak percaya Sherlock akan mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu.

“dan rasanya sungguh berbeda dibandingkan aku tidak menyertai hal yang sungguh mendekati manusia seperti itu.”

John mendesah pelan. “Kau manusia, Sherlock. Aku tidak ingin menyukai sesuatu yang bukanlah manusia.”

“Kau tidak menyukai kasus-kasus yang biasa kita tangani kalau begitu?”

“Bukan kasusnya, namun saat-saat kita mencoba menyelesaikan kasus dan menyelidikinya. Hingga hal-hal yang mungkin tidak penting namun jadi terlibat di dalamnya. Itu maksudku.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Bisa kita ciuman lagi?”

John tersenyum kecil. “Tentu.”

Sherlock melihat John mendekati dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirnya lagi. Rasanya berbeda, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Sherlock tidak pernah tahu ciuman dengan seseorang bisa terasa seperti ini. Mungkin karena ini orang yang menarik perhatian Sherlock, orang yang menganggapnya penting, orang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya, dan begitu pula Sherlock padanya. Mungkin karena orangnya John Watson.

Sherlock yang membuka bibirnya sedikit menjadi tanda untuk John menyelipkan lidah masuk. Sherlock terkejut namun membiarkan John melakukannya seolah dia-lah ahlinya. Lidah keduanya saling bertemu dan mengeksplor isinya. Sherlock merasa kehabisan nafas ketika John melakukannya tanpa ragu dan tanpa kesulitan sekalipun. John tersenyum dan melepas ciuman mereka.

“Sherlock Holmes cukup polos juga.”

Sang detektif mengeryit sebelum menyeka bibirnya. “Berisik, John. Jangan menantangku.”

“Kau bisa melakukannya kalau begitu?”

“Lihat saja nanti.”

John terkekeh sebelum mendesah pelan. “Hari ini segitu dulu. Ah, jangan melakukannya di depan Rosie ya?”

“Kenapa?”

Sherlock mengerjap saat John menyentuh bibirnya. “Hanya ciuman menyentuh bibir tidak masalah, tapi kalau yang seperti tadi, aku khawatir Rosie akan mengikutinya.”

“Well, dia memang masih kecil.” Sherlock menimpali dan John menjentikkan jari.

“Kau memang cerdas.”

“Aku tahu.”

John memeluk Sherlock dan menariknya ke dadanya. Disana suara detak jantung John yang perlahan berubah tenang pun membuat Sherlock memejamkan matanya perlahan. Kehangatan dari John pun berhasil membuatnya terasa begitu terlindungi dan kasih sayang John menyelimutinya. Sherlock masuk dalam dunia tidur setelah sentuhan lembut di rambut keritingnya itu.

“Mimpi indah, Sherlock.”

Rosie yang berlari bahagia pagi itu menuju flatnya membuat John yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan menoleh. Sherlock sendiri berdiri di sampingnya membantu sang dokter membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

“Pagi, daddy, papa Sherlock!”

“Pagi.”

“Pagi, Rosie.” John tersenyum melihat sifat antusias anaknya. “Semangat sekali pagi ini.”

“Ng! Aku dan Elenna akan pergi dengan teman-teman ke taman bermain hari ini!”

John mengerjap. “Adakah guru atau orang tua yang menjaga kalian saat kesana?”

“Ng! Kami hendak mempelajari sesuatu juga disana, jadi ada guru kelas kami dan juga beberapa orang tua murid. Orang tua Elenna juga!”

“Apa yang akan kau pelajari di taman bermain? Hal yang sangat bodoh!” John melirik saat Sherlock menggerutu di sampingnya.

“Perlukah kami ikut juga?” John bertanya dan Rosie menghampiri sambil menggeleng.

“Tidak lama kok. Kami tidak hanya akan bermain kok!” Rosie menggembungkan pipinya.

“Kalian akan berakhir main pada akhirnya bukan?” Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Lihat saja, aku pasti membawa sesuatu yang mengejutkan!”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar. “Hooo? Rosie menantang Sherlock Holmes?”

Rosie berkacak pinggang dan John bisa mendapati itu gaya menantangnya dan yakin bahwa dia bisa membuat seorang Sherlock Holmes menaikkan alis heran.

John hanya tersenyum melihat Rosie dan Sherlock beradu seperti biasanya, dan mungkin dengan sedikit perbedaan yaitu panggilan nama. Keduanya cukup akrab dan John bersyukur, Rosie menerima Sherlock dan malah lebih memilihnya untuk menjadi keluarga baru bagi Rosie di Baker Street ini dan juga di London ini.

“John.”

“Hm?”

Rosie menahan teriakan saat melihat Sherlock mencium John kini, tepat di hadapannya, dan di bibir. Rosie berjalan demi melihat kejadian itu dengan baik dan dari pandangan yang bagus untuknya sebelum tersenyum lebar. John mengerjap terkejut dimana Sherlock menoleh pada Rosie.

“Keinginanmu terkabul, nona kecil?”

“Ng!”

John yang menyentuh bibirnya kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Kau mengejutkanku, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif mengedikkan bahu. “Aku hanya mengikuti aturanmu, John Watson.”

“Lebih sering ya? Lebih sering ya??”

John tersenyum melihat antusias di wajah Rosie dan keinginannya sebelum mengusap rambut anak itu.

“Baiklah, bila Rosie jadi turut senang.”

“Asyik!”

Sherlock mengangkat nampan berisikan sarapan pagi mereka. “Nah, sekarang adalah keinginan dari papa-mu yang hebat ini. Bisa bantu untuk membereskan meja dan menyiapkan alat makan?”

“Yes sir!”

Rosie melesat dan Sherlock mengikuti dengan gerakan layaknya sedang berdansa. Dia melirik pada John sebelum mengedipkan mata padanya dan membuat John mendesah pelan.

“Sherlock tetaplah menjadi Sherlock.”

Rosie tersenyum lebar saat Sherlock menyimpan nampan berisikan roti bakar dan juga beberapa selai dan topping untuk di atasnya.

“Ini baru anak papa Sherlock Holmes.”

“Hehehe.”

Sherlock menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan John yang tersenyum. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar.

“John, aku mau kopinya.”

“Rosie mau susu hangat!”

John memejamkan mata sebelum membawa cangkir berisi minuman. Kini berjumlah tiga.

“Karena warnanya cukup sama, jangan sampai tertukar ya.”

“Eehh?? Jadi sama-sama warna coklat?”

“Hari ini bukan kopi hitam?”

John tersenyum saat menyerahkannya pada Sherlock.

“Kau bisa meminum yang itu untuk kasus. Yang ini,”

Sherlock mengerjap saat John tersenyum. “Untuk waktumu istirahat dan menikmati waktu dengan keluargamu.”

Rosie pun bersiap dimana John duduk di samping Sherlock. Sang detektif yang mengerjap terkejut pun mengedikkan bahu. Dia pun duduk dan mulai menyeruput minumannya.


	7. "Mereka Sudah Resmi Menikah"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehidupan Sherlock dan John sebagai duo sekaligus pasangan dalam menyelesaikan kasus tidaklah berakhir. Mereka menikmatinya dengan baik.
> 
> Rosie yang memimpikan perihal Mary membuat John khawatir perihalnya. Sampai membuat Sherlock harus pergi sendirian dalam menyelesaikan kasus.
> 
> Lestrade yang datang ke flat mereka memberitahu John dan Rosie tentang keadaan Sherlock yang pergi sendirian menyelesaikan kasus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku menyelesaikannya disini sebelum melanjutkannya dengan ide yang lain/baru, atau mungkin dengan alternatif yang lain! Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Keseharian Sherlock dan John dalam menangani kasus tidaklah berhenti. Ada kalanya Rosie yang sudah mulai beranjak remaja itu membantu keduanya, hingga menginap di tempat teman baiknya agar tidak mengganggu kedua orang tuanya dan juga merasa bosan karena tidak bisa bermain bersama mereka. Rosie tidak protes, karena dia cukup bahagia setiap kali bersama dengan Sherlock dan John di flat di Baker Street itu. Ada pula Mrs. Hudson dan Molly yang menemaninya.

Hingga di kala waktu, Rosie sudah mengetahui dengan baik sifat kedua orang tuanya dan bagaimana hubungan dan juga kerja sama mereka tak perlu lagi diragukan.

Rosie yang membaca buku-buku yang dipinjamnya di salah satu perpustakaan bersama Sherlock ketika John harus bekerja di klinik pun melihat Mrs. Hudson datang membuka pintu. Dia datang bersama Lestrade dan rekannya, Donovan.

“Tunggu saja disini. Aku yakin mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi.” Mrs. Hudson berucap dan Lestrade mengangguk.

“Terima kasih.” Dia menoleh dan mendapati Rosie memandangnya. “Rosie!”

“Paman Greg!”

Lestrade tersenyum dan menghampiri anak itu yang sedang memegangi sebuah buku bergambar yang penuh warna.

“Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?”

“Buku perihal tata surya.”

Lestrade tersenyum kecil. “Aku jadi ingat saat Sherlock ternyata tidak paham perihal tata surya.”

Rosie mengerjap. “Benarkah itu?”

“Yep. Menurut ayahmu sih, John.”

Rosie mengerjap menunggu kelanjutannya. “Namun pada akhirnya Sherlock mengakui bahwa dia paham soal itu dan memberitahu John walau sebenarnya dia pikir tidak berarti apapun.”

Rosie tersenyum. “Papa Sherlock memang luar biasa!”

Lestrade tersenyum. Hanya John dan Rosie yang memuji kemampuan dan kecerdasan Sherlock tanpa ragu. Dimana yang lainnya malah menganggapnya aneh, gila, dan juga tidak bisa membaca situasi hanya karena otaknya terus bekerja dan menolak berhenti. Sekaligus terlalu jujur hingga menyatakan semua yang dia lihat dan dia cermati dengan baik itu dengan lantang di depan orang yang dia lihat.

Suara langkah kaki cepat dan seperti biasa merupakan milik Sherlock dan John terdengar. Berikut pula dengan percakapan yang terdengar dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

“Sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu dibahas dan aku yakin takkan berlaku apapun bagimu, John.”

“Memang, tapi kau konsultan detektif satu-satunya di dunia.”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kau tuliskan yang lain di blogmu daripada kita harus berdebat soal hal yang tidak kuakui dan kusembunyikan darimu?”

“Oh, Sherlock. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk mulai mencoba menjawab setiap pertanyaanku walau itu menyebalkan bagimu?”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Aku tahu dan ingat soal itu, John. Kau selalu memperingatkannya padaku tiada henti.”

“Well, aku disini untuk itu. Anggap saja begitu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock menggerutu dan menaikkan alis saat melihat Lestrade dan Donovan di flat mereka.

“Aku tidak tahu kita dapat tamu hari ini.”

“Well, aku sudah memberitahumu saat di taksi bahwa Greg punya kasus untukmu dan akan datang lebih dulu ke flat.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Pastikan menarik perhatianku karena bila tidak akan kutendang mereka saat itu juga dari flat.”

John menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Sherlock melepas pakaian luarnya.

“Mereka mengganggu waktuku bersama keluarga kecilku.”

John melakukan hal yang sama dan melihat Lestrade mulai bangkit. “Well, maaf bila aku melakukan itu sekarang.”

“Tidak, tidak, dia memang seperti itu dan kau tahu itu, Greg.”

John menghampiri Rosie yang tersenyum padanya. “Selamat datang, papa, daddy.” John mengusap rambut anak itu.

“Kau masih membaca buku itu?”

“Ng! Menarik sekali dan aku ingin bisa membaca seri yang lainnya!”

John mengangguk. “Pergilah lain kali ke perpustakaan untuk lanjutannya dengan Sherlock.”

“Ng!”

Sherlock berdiri menghadap Lestrade yang menyerahkan sebuah berkas padanya.

“Apa kali ini?”

“Penculikan. Mirip dengan yang pernah kalian berdua tangani dari kedutaan, namun kali ini bukan mereka yang meminta tolong.”

John mendongak dari tempatnya duduk sementara Rosie kembali memandangi gambar-gambar dan tulisan yang terdapat di buku yang dipegangnya.

“Penculikan lagi?”

“Well, bukan hal yang jarang namun tetap terjadi.”

Lestrade mengedikkan kedua bahu dan membuat John memahami maksudnya.

Sherlock menyerahkannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia membuka laptop. Setelah mengetik beberapa kali, dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berpose seperti biasanya. Memasuki Mind Palace.

“John. Bacakan email yang Mycroft kirimkan padaku.”

“Dimana ponselmu?”

John bangkit berdiri tanpa ragu dari sofa.

“Di saku jaketku.”

John mendesah panjang dan kembali melakukan hal yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Atas permintaan Sherlock tentunya. Dia meraih ponsel itu dan mulai membacakan email yang dikirimkan kakak Sherlock Holmes padanya itu.

John menahan senyuman akan _wallpaper_ yang dipasang Sherlock di ponselnya sebelum mengembalikan ponsel itu padanya dengan meletakkannya di atas meja.

“Kenapa kau senyam senyum begitu?” Sherlock menaikkan alis.

“Bukan apa-apa.”

John tetap berdiri di samping Sherlock. “Ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi?”

“Tidak perlu.”

Mereka terkejut saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan jelas dan tegas. “Lokasi mereka disekap sudah kutemukan. Sebentar lagi akan sampai ke ponselmu, Lestrade.”

Sang polisi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum meraih ponselnya. Sebuah email datang dan dia mengangguk.

“Trims, Sherlock.”

Sherlock hanya menggerakkan dagunya dan Lestrade mulai bergerak.

“Perlukah kita ikut dengan mereka?”

“Tidak.”

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang menjawabnya. “Tidak akan ada lagi masalah, dan aku yakin mereka akan menyelesaikannya tanpa perlu kita turun tangan.”

Sherlock menutup laptopnya. “Aku lapar. Adakah makanan atau sesuatu yang bisa kita makan?”

“Ah, tadi aku dan Mrs. Hudson membuat sedikit cemilan!”

Sherlock tersenyum saat Rosie menyatakannya dengan lantang. “Itu bisa mengisi perutku selama John memasak.”

Tangan John berhenti saat mendengarnya. “Bagaimana kau?”

Sherlock hanya tersenyum dan berjalan untuk duduk di samping Rosie. “Aku dan Rosie menunggu, John.”

Sang dokter mendesah pelan. “Aku hanya akan membuat yang ringan dan tidak mewah seperti masakanmu, Sherlock. Aku harap tidak ada protes.”

“Tentu, John.”

Makan malamnya terasa begitu mewah dan hangat. Walaupun masakan yang dibuat John tidak begitu mewah dan luar biasa layaknya masakan Sherlock. Cemilan yang dibuat Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson yang merupakan kue jahe kering pun menjadi kesukaan sang detektif. Dia menolak memakan yang lain selain buatan Rosie. John hanya tersenyum dimana Rosie memasang ekspresi bangga saat Sherlock menyukai sesuatu yang merupakan buatannya. Sherlock sangat menjaga dan mencoba melindungi keluarga kecilnya itu sebaik mungkin.

* * *

John terbangun dengan keringat mengalir deras dan juga nafas yang cepat. Dia menoleh dan tidak mendapati Sherlock disana. John menyentuh kepalanya dan merasakan bahwa dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya hanya bermimpi. Sang dokter menyeka keringatnya sebelum bangkit berdiri. Dia melangkah ke kamarnya yang dulu dia pakai sebelum pindah ke kamar Sherlock dan mendapati Rosie duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangan di wajahnya dan itu membuat John tanpa ragu menghampiri.

“Rosie? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Anak itu terdiam sebelum menjawab. Dia mengangguk dan mendongak. John mengeryit melihat ekspresinya sedih sekaligus air mata yang menggenangi mata indahnya. John mengusap kepala anak itu.

“Aku memimpikan mama.”

John membelalakan mata. “Aku tidak begitu ingat sosoknya hingga penampilannya tapi,” John melihat air mata Rosie mulai jatuh. “Mama disana, mengusap kepalaku seperti yang daddy lakukan, dan mengatakan sesuatu.” Rosie membenamkan wajahnya lagi.

“Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.”

John menarik Rosie ke pelukannya dan mulai mengusap punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkannya agar tidak menangis terisak.

“Aku tidak ingat apa yang mama katakan dalam mimpi.”

John pun memejamkan mata.

Dia tahu bahwa Rosie akan teringat dan juga merindukan Mary, suatu saat nanti. Entah kapan, entah dimana. Rosie harus kehilangan sosok ibundanya sejak kecil, dan itu menjadi sebuah kehilangan yang menyulitkan bagi John. Namun keberadaan Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, Greg, hingga Molly, membantunya melupakan semua itu dengan perlahan. Kesedihan dan kehampaan yang dirasakannya dan juga Rosie atas kepergian Mary. Dia juga masih ingat bahwa dia menembak Sherlock dan juga lelaki itu seolah membiarkan Mary mati dan pergi darinya dan Rosie. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya akan hal itu. Tapi John tahu, dia dan Rosie harus menjalani kehidupan dan melewati kesedihan dan masa-masa sulit itu.

Walau mungkin, bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sherlock menoleh mendapati John datang dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Dirinya sedang membaca koran dan membuat perhatiannya berpindah dari kasus kepada sang dokter.

“John?”

“Pagi, Sherlock.”

John tersenyum kecil dan Sherlock tahu John memaksakannya. Sherlock tidak berusaha menanyakan lebih lanjut, dan hanya bertanya hal lain.

“Rosie belum bangun?”

“Kurasa sebentar lagi. Dia bilang ingin menetap di rumah saja untuk hari ini.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Sesuatu terjadi?”

John berhenti dan terdiam. Sherlock menunggu, dan dia juga tidak memaksakan bila John tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padanya. Perlahan, Sherlock kembali pada koran di tangannya hingga John bersuara.

“Dia mimpi Mary.”

Sherlock sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. “Mary disana, mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi tidak tahu apa.”

John tidak memandangnya namun berbalik untuk menuangkan air panas untuk kopi maupun teh pagi itu.

“Soal Rosie?” John melirik namun Sherlock tidak memandangnya. “Atau soal dirimu?”

John tersenyum kini. Namun bukan senyum terpaksa maupun yang menyedihkan lagi.

“Soal kita.”

Sherlock menoleh kini. Keduanya bertemu pandang, dan Sherlock berusaha memahami perasaan dan juga hal-hal yang ingin John sampaikan padanya.

“Soal kita?” Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya kali itu.

John mengangguk.

“Seperti dia menitipkan Rosie pada kita berdua karena dia percaya pada kita berdua untuk melakukannya.”

“Well, itu sudah pasti.”

John mengerjap kini. “Kau dan aku pasti bisa melakukannya.”

Sherlock menatap John yang menatapnya kini. “Kau meragukan kemampuan kita berdua untuk itu?”

John mengerjap lagi sebelum tersenyum.

Sherlock yang semakin manusiawi dan juga, lebih mencoba memahami perasaan seorang manusia dan berusaha romantis itu pun, membuat hati John hangat. Dia merasa Sherlock tanpa ragu menyatakan pemikirannya, baik tentang dirinya sendiri, John, maupun Rosie. Dan juga berusaha untuk lebih mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata bahwa dia mempercayai John sepenuhnya. Walau John tahu Sherlock mempercayainya sejak awal dia meminta John menjadi teman satu flatnya.

“Tidak, aku tidak meragukannya, Sherlock.”

Sherlock terdiam sebelum mendesah pelan. “Semoga, Rosie baik-baik saja.”

John menoleh lagi, dan tangannya berhenti saat hendak menyiapkan minuman pagi itu.

“Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya, agar dia kembali ceria.”

Ucapan Sherlock membuat John tersenyum. Dia merasakan kehangatan dari perhatian dan juga kata-kata sang detektif padanya kini. John memejamkan matanya.

“Ng, kau benar juga. Trims, Sherlock.”

Rosie yang datang dengan ekspresi linglung dan masih sulit membuka mata pun membuat John memintanya untuk pergi mencuci muka. Sherlockk menunggu anak itu untuk kembali seperti biasanya ke dalam flat untuk menikmati sarapan pagi.

“Papa, kudengar dari paman Greg, papa tidak paham soal tata surya ya?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Kenapa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting padamu sih?”

Rosie tersenyum. “Dia mengatakannya saat aku membaca buku bergambar tentang tata surya.”

“Oh, dan sekarang Rosie menyukai buku itu untuk menjahili papa-mu yang cerdas ini karena dia tidak paham perihal tata surya?”

Rosie menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Dia tahu bahwa Sherlock kesal hal yang sudah lama kembali dibahas namun tidak benar-benar marah.

“Tapi bukankah papa sudah membuktikannya pada daddy bahwa papa memahaminya?”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka pamer dan juga perhatian publik. Selama aku bisa bersama dengan kalian dan perhatian kalian padaku, aku tidak butuh perhatian dari mereka.”

“Ayolah Sherlock, dunia ingin tahu perihal dirimu yang cerdas dan merupakan pahlawan bagi mereka.”

“Oh John, aku bukan pahlawan. Aku cukup senang bila mendengar pujian dari kalian berdua.”

Rosie tertawa kini. “Ternyata papa ingin pujian!”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Well, bila dari kalian berdua, aku senang menerimanya.”

John tersenyum kini. Setelah Sherlock berhasil mengembalikan senyuman dan tawa di wajah Rosie dimana sebelumnya dia terlihat sedih dan merindukan sosok Mary, yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Hingga membuatnya menangis.

“Lalu bukunya sudah selesai kau baca?”

“Ng! Aku ingin seri lainnya untuk tata surya…”

Rosie menyentuh bibirnya sambil mengeryit.

Sherlock mendesah panjang. “Oke, oke, kita pergi untuk meminjam buku tata surya menyebalkan versi lainnya.”

“Serius?!”

Sherlock mengangguk walau Rosie mendapat ekspresinya kesal.

“Asyik!”

Rosie tersenyum lebar dan mulai menikmati sarapan paginya dengan bahagia. John yang pergi bekerja ke klinik hari itu pun membiarkan Sherlock dan Rosie pergi berdua saja ke perpustakaan mencari buku yang diinginkan anak perempuan mereka.

Walau begitu, kekhawatiran dan kesedihan Rosie perihal munculnya Mary dalam mimpinya, tidak berakhir hari itu.

* * *

John mendesah panjang disaat Rosie harus tertidur dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Dia menceritakan bahwa Mary kembali muncul dalam mimpinya dan menyampaikan sebuah pesan untuknya dan untuk John juga Sherlock. John tidak paham alasan anak perempuannya mulai memimpikan Mary yang sebenarnya sosoknya tidak begitu diingat anak itu, karena terlalu cepat Mary pergi darinya. John sendiri terkejut, Rosie bisa mengingat sosok Mary dengan jelas tanpa John pernah menunjukkan fotonya pada anak itu. Walau begitu, setelah mengingat dan mengetahuinya kini, sepertinya bayangan dan sosoknya mulai muncul dalam mimpi Rosie. Sebagai tanda anak itu juga merindukan sang bunda.

John membicarakannya dengan Sherlock hingga dengan Lestrade. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat, apalagi perihal sebuah mimpi. Mereka hanya bisa mencoba menghibur Rosie hingga membuatnya kembali bersemangat lagi walau ada mimpi dan juga sosok Mary yang terpatri di benaknya. Padahal perempuan itu sudah tiada.

Hingga suatu hari, John yang kebingungan dan khawatir akan keadaan Rosie, mengharuskan Sherlock pergi menyelesaikan kasus sendirian setelah sekian lama ditemani John sebagai asisten dan juga partnernya dalam hal itu.

“John-“

Sherlock berhenti melihat sang dokter yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sembari duduk di atas sofa panjang. Sherlock mengeryit, dan tidak tega membawa John kali ini bersamanya untuk sebuah kasus dari kepolisian Scotland Yard.

“Keadaan Rosie, masih belum membaik?”

Sherlock bertanya dengan nada se-rendah dan se-halus mungkin. John hanya mengangguk.

“Walau dia masih sedih dan memikirkan pesan dari Mary dalam mimpinya.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku pergi keluar sebentar.”

John mengangguk tanpa memandang sang detektif. Namun dia mendongak setelah Sherlock melangkah keluar ruang flat mereka.

“Kasus?”

Sherlock tersenyum pada John yang memasang ekspresi cemas padanya.

“Aku akan baik-baik saja, _Gavin_ disana.”

John mendesah pelan. “Greg.”

“Yep, Greg. Ini kasus darinya pula, aku takkan lama.”

John mengeryit sebelum mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya dia membiarkan Sherlock pergi menyelesaikan kasus sendirian tanpanya, dimana biasanya dia tanpa ragu akan mengikuti dan membantunya dalam hal itu.

“Hati-hati.”

Sherlock berbalik dan melangkah ke bawah, memberi salam pada Mrs. Hudson dan suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup pun terdengar. John mengarah ke jendela, melihat Sherlock mengangkat tangannya mencari taksi. Dia mengerjap melihat Sherlock mendongak dan tersenyum padanya sebelum memasuki taksi. John pun melihatnya menghilang perlahan dengan taksinya.

“Sherlock…”

Walaupun Sherlock menyatakan bahwa kasusnya dia dapat dari Lestrade, dia tidak pergi ke kantor kepolisian itu ataupun memanggil Lestrade untuk ikut bersamanya. Tanpa ragu dia mencoba mencari petunjuk dan menyelesaikan kasus itu sendirian. Hingga kebiasaannya bersama John pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keseriusannya dalam menyelesaikan kasus saat itu.

“John, pergilah-“

Sherlock berhenti sebelum menggerutu.

“Sial! Aku baru ingat bahwa John tidak ikut denganku.”

_Akan lebih merepotkan dan berbahaya bila John ikut dalam kondisi seperti itu. Aku tak bisa._

Sherlock menggerutu lagi.

“Aku harus fokus!”

Walaupun dirinya berusaha keras, tetap saja gagal.

Sesekali Sherlock kewalahan mencari informasi dan membuatnya meneriaki nama John untuk membantunya dan menjadi kebiasaannya. Setelah sekian lama mereka menyelesaikan kasus bersama-sama. Sherlock masih bisa fokus walau kekhawatiran dan kecemasannya akan kondisi John dan Rosie kerap menghantuinya selama melakukan investigasi dan mencoba menyelesaikan kasus yang sedang ditanganinya. Lestrade berulang kali memanggilnya, dan menyatakan bahwa dia harus melakukan hal yang lain dimana Sherlock membantunya dalam penyelidikan yang lebih cepat dan mengarah pada pembunuhnya dibandingkan kepolisian London.

Sherlock pun harus mengorbankan dirinya karena banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

“Berhenti disana!”

Sherlock yang berhasil melihat pembunuh yang ternyata lari dan menyadari dirinya datang untuk menangkapnya pun berteriak. Mereka beradu, saling mengarahkan serangan hingga Sherlock lengah dan membuat pisau yang dipegang sang pembunuh menusuk lengan kirinya. Sherlock mengerang namun dia tidak membiarkan kesempatan sang pembunuh yang tersenyum lebar puas pun mengambil alih.

Sherlock yang menarik dengan cepat pisau itu dari tangannya dan melipat tangan lelaki itu ke belakang dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Pisaunya yang terlapisi darahnya pun terlempar jauh saat Sherlock mendengarnya mengerang keras kesakitan sebelum membuatnya pingsan dengan menekan bagian belakang sekitar leher dan punggungnya. Sherlock mendesah panjang melihatnya tak sadarkan diri sebelum bersandar di salah satu dinding lorong gelap yang dia gunakan untuk mengejar dan melawan sang pembunuh. Sherlock kebingungan dengan bagaimana caranya mengobati diri sendiri sementara biasanya John atau pihak Lestrade yang melakukannya, sebelum meraih ponselnya untuk memanggil sang polisi.

_“Sherlock?”_

“Cepat bawa dirimu kemari dan juga ambulans ke lorong dekat jalan Nothumberland.”

_“Apa? Kau sudah menemukan petunjuk lain soal pembunuhnya?”_

“Aku sudah membuat pelakunya pingsan dan cepatlah bergerak sebelum dia sadar.”

_“Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya? Sherlock-!”_

“dan jangan coba-coba kau memanggil John kemari.”

_“Apa? Kenapa?”_

Sherlock terdiam disaat Lestrade menunggu jawaban darinya. Dia benci merasakan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya yang tertusuk pisau sang pelaku.

“Aku sedang tidak bersamanya dan cepatlah kemari kau sialan.”

_“Oke, oke, Sherlock. Kita kesana sekarang.”_

“Ingat.”

Sherlock berhenti untuk bernafas. “Jangan membawa John kemari.”

Telepon pun terputus dan Sherlock memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terlelap karena kelelahan dan juga mencari cara menghentikan pendarahannya.

“John lebih jago dalam hal ini.”

Sherlock mencoba merobek pakaiannya namun sayang tenaganya habis. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlelap dan menjaga agar sang pelaku tidak terbangun dulu sebelum Lestrade dan ambulans datang.

“John…”

Suara langkah kaki menuju flatnya bersama Sherlock membuat John menoleh dari laptopnya. Kali itu dia bersama Rosie yang mencoba tidak merasa khawatir dan sedih pun membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja dipinjam dari perpustakaan bersama Sherlock beberapa hari yang lalu. Pintu terbuka dan disana Lestrade muncul sambil terengah-engah.

“Malam, John.”

Dia menoleh mendapati Rosie memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut layaknya sang ayah.

“Malam, Rosie.”

“Paman Greg…”

John pun berdiri. “Ada apa kemari, Greg?”

“Well, Sherlock bilang untuk tidak memberitahumu atau memanggilmu,”

John mengeryit. “Tapi?”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali, cukup ragu menyampaikannya, namun akhirnya bersuara.

“Setidaknya aku datang memberitahumu.”

“Apa yang terjadi pada papa?!”

Kini Rosie yang bersuara dan cukup mengejutkan Lestrade dan juga John. Sang dokter menghampiri Rosie yang mencengkram pakaian luar Lestrade.

“Tenanglah, Rosie.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Sherlock yang berhasil menemukan pelaku pembunuhan kasus yang diterimanya hari ini dariku, sepertinya terluka setelah beradu dengannya.”

John dan Rosie membelalakan matanya.

“Aku tidak tahu keadaannya yang pasti seperti apa, namun kedengarannya cukup parah. Dari bagaimana dia memanggilku lebih dulu.”

“Sherlock…” John mengeryit khawatir.

“Aku yakin dia tidak mengabarimu karena dia bilang,”

John menoleh pada Lestrade yang ragu menjelaskan. “Kau dan Rosie sedang, tidak dalam keadaan yang baik dan semangat untuk membahas sebuah kasus?”

“Daddy, pergilah menjemput papa!”

John terkejut sebelum menoleh pada Rosie yang memandangnya khawatir. “Rosie…”

“Kumohon.”

“Tapi kamu sendirian disini-“

“Aku lihat ada Mrs. Hudson di bawah.” John mendongak saat Lestrade menyela ucapan John. “Aku tahu Sherlock kerap menolak untuk membawamu serta denganku ke tempatnya. Tapi,” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. “Kalian pasangan dan partner, aku yakin, aku rasa, kau ingin pergi menemuinya.”

John mengeryit. “Tentu. Tentu saja, Greg.”

“Bagus.” Lestrade mengangguk setelah dia mengedikkan bahunya lagi.

John meraih pakaian luarnya dimana Lestrade menunjuk ke belakangnya. “Biar kupanggilkan Mrs. Hudson untuk kalian.”

“Trims.”

Rosie menghampiri John dan mencengkram pakaiannya. “Rosie memang masih sedih dan merindukan mama.” John mengangguk saat anak perempuannya memulai.

“Tapi, Rosie juga khawatir perihal papa Sherlock.”

Dia mencengkram pakaian John lebih erat lagi.

“Rosie tidak ingin lagi kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi setelah mama.”

John mengeryit dan mengangguk. “Kita pastikan itu, Rosie.” Rosie melihat ayahnya menyetujui ucapan dan keingninannya.

“Kita akan lindungi dan jaga hal itu.”

Rosie mengangguk dan akhirnya melepaskan sang ayah. Mereka melihat Lestrade datang dengan Mrs. Hudson. Perempuan itu menyentuh John dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

“Aku sudah dengar darinya.” John mengangguk. “Bawa Sherlock kembali, Dokter Watson.”

John tersenyum. “Pasti, Mrs. Hudson. Pasti.”

Mrs. Hudson mengangguk dan memeluk Rosie yang memeluknya. John mengangguk sekali lagi pada keduanya sebelum mengikuti Lestrade yang pergi lebih dulu.

“Aku pergi dulu.”

* * *

Sherlock mendesah lega mendengar suara ambulans dan juga sirene mobil polisi. Lokasinya yang tidak jauh dari Baker Street pun membuatnya yakin bahwa polisi akan lebih cepat sampai walau Sherlock cukup lama menunggu mereka. Dia berharap Lestrade tidak membawa John serta.

“Sherlock!”

Lestrade berteriak memanggilnya.

“Ayo bergerak lebih cepat dan telusuri seluruh lorong ini!”

Sang detektif yang berhasil menutup lukanya yang masih mengalirkan darah pun menoleh. Dia melihat Lestrade dan John bersamanya. Sherlock memutar bola matanya.

“Sherlock!”

“Sudah kubilang kau tidak seharusnya membawa John kemari!”

John melihatnya memejamkan mata kesakitan. Lestrade bergerak untuk melihat keadaan sang pelaku yang pingsan dan juga pisau tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Terdapat darah disana.

“Darah di pisau itu milikku dan bukan miliknya. Dia yang coba-coba melukaiku.”

Sherlock bersuara disaat John mencoba melihat luka di lengan kirinya.

“Setidaknya dia tidak menusuk perutmu.”

Sherlock mendesah panjang. “ _Setidaknya_ aku juga berusaha membuatnya menghindari mencelakaiku di bagian vital.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Aku sudah yakin kau akan melakukan hal itu.” Sherlock balas tersenyum dan membiarkan sang dokter melakukan pengobatan pertamanya.

“Aku tidak percaya kau bisa terluka dalam penyelidikan, Sherlock.”

John melirik sesekali pada Sherlock yang tidak memandangnya sebelum melanjutkan.

“Apakah kau khawatir soal diriku dan Rosie?”

“Kau mulai pintar, tapi tenang saja, itu bukan salahmu.”

Sherlock menahan diri saat John mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya yang sudah cukup banyak.

“Aku yang memutuskan untuk memikirkannya dan khawatir soal itu.”

John tersenyum lagi. “Well, kau benar.”

Lestrade berdiri tak jauh dari mereka kini. “Kau sudah melakukan pengobatan pertamanya, John?”

“Sedikit lagi, hanya perlu operasi kecil untuk menutup lukanya.”

Sherlock menggerutu namun tidak berkomentar.

“Well, pihak ambulans yang kubawa sudah menunggu.”

John mengangguk. “Aku akan ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit.”

“Bagaimana dengan Rosie di flat?”

“Ada Mrs. Hudson disana menjaga.”

“Aku bisa serahkan pihak kepolisian untuk melindungi mereka.”

Lestrade bersuara sembari mengedikkan bahu.

“Well, kau cukup perhatian juga, Inspektur Lestrade.”

“Karena aku membawa John kemari, dan aku juga cukup menyukai Rosie. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya.”

John tersenyum dimana Sherlock hanya mendesah panjang.

“Padahal sudah kubilang agar kau tidak membawa John demi melindungi mereka berdua.”

“Well, maafkan aku soal itu.”

“Kurasa ini cukup.”

John membantu Sherlock untuk bangkit berdiri dan menuju mobil ambulans. Lestrade pun mengarahkan keduanya ke mobil dan akhirnya beranjak pergi bersama ke rumah sakit.

Sherlock yang mendapatkan operasi kecil untuk luka di tangan kirinya membuat John yang menunggu pun menelepon flat. Mrs. Hudson yang menerima pun memberitahu keadaan Rosie dimana keduanya menikmati tayangan di televisi hingga menikmati cemilan menunggu kabar keduanya. John menyampaikan bahwa Sherlock baik-baik saja walau harus mendapatkan luka tusukan. Rosie terlihat semakin khawatir namun ayahnya menenangkan bahwa Sherlock baik-baik saja. Tidak begitu parah dan John tidak mengatakan bahwa sang detektif cukup kehilangan banyak darah karena menunggu kepolisian dan ambulans datang. Namun pengobatan pertama dari John membantu dengan sangat baik.

John pun harus mendapatkan panggilan dari Mycroft yang menanyakan keadaan adiknya. Sudah pasti dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sherlock lebih dulu dibandingkan Lestrade dan dirinya, namun tetap saja, dia mempercayakan Sherlock pada John setelah hubungan keduanya berubah.

John yang menunggu sendirian di rumah sakit pun mendapati Sherlock keluar dengan pakaian yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Saat dia keluar dari flat hingga saat John menemukannya di lorong tak jauh dari jalan Northumberland bersama pelaku pembunuhan.

“Bukankah sebaiknya kau tinggal sehari dua hari di rumah sakit?”

“Oh, John, aku punya kau sebagai dokter di rumah, untuk apa aku menetap di rumah sakit?”

John mengedikkan bahunya. “Well, Mycroft menyarankan.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Aku tidak se-lemah itu. Aku juga masih harus menghibur Rosie apalagi setelah dia mendengar perihal ini.”

John mendesah pelan. “Kau benar juga.” Sherlock melirik sang dokter yang tersenyum.

“Kau berutang penjelasan padanya.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar saat John menyetujuinya. “Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar.”

“Pastinya. Mau pesan sesuatu atau aku membuat sesuatu di rumah?”

Sherlock menggumam pelan sebelum bersuara. “Idemu memasak sesuatu untukku terdengar sangat bagus.”

John terkekeh pelan. “Baiklah, aku masak sesuatu untuk Sherlock Holmes.”

Keduanya yang pulang pun melihat Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson yang duduk di atas sofa dengan ekspresi khawatir menoleh. Rosie bangkit tanpa ragu dan melesat memeluk Sherlock. Sang detektif menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh dengan tenaga dari anak muda sepertinya sebelum memeluk Rosie balik.

“Syukurlah…”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Aku membuatmu khawatir, sepertinya?”

Rosie hanya mengangguk dimana wajahnya terbenam di perut Sherlock. Dia mendongak setelah menghirup sesuatu darinya.

“Papa bau rumah sakit. Juga obat-obatannya.”

“Well,” Sherlock mengedikkan bahu enggan memberi jawaban dan Rosie menoleh pada sang ayah. John mengedikkan bahu pula.

“Daddy sudah memberitahu kalian berdua lewat telepon saat Sherlock menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit.”

Rosie mengeryit khawatir. “Tapi papa baik-baik saja?”

“Aku takkan berada disini sekarang bila sangat parah.”

Rosie tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk. “Well, karena papa-mu ini lapar, biarkan papa duduk bersamamu di sofa itu?”

“Ng! Aku dan Mrs. Hudson sedang menonton sebuah acara televisi yang menarik.”

“Oh, Rosie, aku yakin membosankan.”

“Kenapa begitu?” Rosie menaikkan alis heran.

“Mereka hanya berisikan sesuatu yang tidak ada bedanya dengan blog John.”

John mendesah panjang. “Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahunya. “Terima kasih sudah menjaga Rosie, Mrs. Hudson.”

“Sepertinya cukup menyulitkan, kasus hari ini.”

Sherlock yang duduk bersama Rosie di atas sofa dan tepat di depan televisi pun mendesah panjang.

“Well, karena tidak ada asistenku, aku cukup kesulitan.”

John tersenyum dibalik kegiatannya membuat makan malam untuk Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie menemani Sherlock yang duduk bersama mereka itu sembari menunggu makan malam buatan John untuknya. Dia menikmati beberapa cemilan yang keduanya buat sembari membicarakan perihal acara televisi dan seperti biasa, Sherlock mengomentari dengan kemampuan dan kecerdasannya hingga membuat Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie menggelengkan kepala karena Sherlock berhasil membuat acara televisi yang mereka sukai dan mereka tunggu-tunggu pun terlihat tidak menarik lagi.

* * *

Sherlock yang sudah menunggu di kamar tidur sembari membaca sebuah buku pun melihat John datang dengan ponsel di tangannya. Setelah mengecek keadaan Rosie dan telah tertidur lelap di kamar tidurnya kini. Sherlock melihat John mendesah pelan.

“Sesuatu terjadi?”

“Well, kurasa.” John mengedikkan bahunya. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Untuk saat ini.”

Sherlock melihat John duduk di sampingnya kini. “Pesan dari Lestrade atau Mycroft?”

“Mycroft.”

John mendesah pelan kini. “Seperti Mrs. Hudson, dia bertanya apakah sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan atau tidak.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Pernikahan?”

“Yep.”

“Antara siapa dengan siapa?”

John menatap Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

“Kita, tentu saja.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kenapa kita harus menikah?”

“Well, kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?”

“Kita harus mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang sama dengan saat kau dan Mary lagi?”

John terkekeh sebelum mengedikkan bahu. “Well, mungkin juga.”

“Oh John.”

Sang dokter menunggu kelanjutan dari sang detektif yang seolah menolak ide pesta pernikahan sembari memalingkan pandangan darinya.

“Aku tidak ingin mengadakan sesuatu yang seperti itu lagi.”

John mengerjap. “Kenapa?”

“Aku yakin semua orang yang melihat kita atau mengetahui tentang kita sudah menyadari bahwa kita pasangan.”

John pun memosisikan dirinya nyaman di atas kasur dan di samping Sherlock. “Kenapa bisa?”

“Karena sejak awal kita bertemu, berteman dan kau masuk duniaku, kita selalu bersama.”

John menoleh saat Sherlock menyandarkan kepala ke pundaknya. “Kita selalu berdua.”

“Yeah, walau aku terus menyangkal kita bukan pasangan dan ternyata berakhir menjadi pasangan.”

Sherlock tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya.

“Aku lega kau tidak perlu lagi membantahnya.”

“Well, kau benar juga.”

Sherlock melihat John meraih selimut dan membuatnya harus kembali duduk tegak.

“Kau harus istirahat, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif mengerjap saat John memintanya untuk berbaring. “Aku yakin kau akan bosan di rumah terus, tapi setidaknya kurasa besok, akan ada kasus yang bisa kita selesaikan di rumah.”

Sherlock tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

“Yeah. Kau benar.”

Sherlock mendekat pada John yang menyelimutinya hingga ke pundak. John menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan membiarkan Sherlock tidur sembari memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Sherlock pun tertidur. John mengusap rambut hitam Sherlock yang sudah pulas itu.

“Kita harus menjaga dan melindunginya kali ini.”

John memejamkan mata dan memeluk Sherlock erat. Sherlock pun tersenyum kecil.

_Tentu, John. Tentu saja._


	8. Valentine Berdarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari Valentine yang akan datang membuat Rosie meminta sang ayah untuk membuat coklat bersama. Untuk orang-orang terkasih mereka. John tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus membuat satu, tapi dia menyadari bahwa dia dan Sherlock sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, jadi Rosie memintanya membuat satu untuk Sherlock.
> 
> Di sisi lain, Sherlock yang tidak menyukai valentine beralasan karena coklat menjadi salah satu alasan untuk orang-orang melakukan kejahatan.
> 
> Kali ini pun, hal itu membuat sesuatu yang penting bagi Sherlock terenggut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena aku tidak tahu apakah Sherlock menyukai coklat atau tidak, di chapter yang ini, aku membuatnya tidak menyukainya. Walau dia menyukai kue kering jahe hahaha tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Beritahu aku apabila dia menyukainya atau tidak di kolom komentar, tapi aku tetap berharap kalian menikmati yang ini. Trims~

Rosie yang mulai tidak lagi memimpikan Mary pun, mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Sherlock dan John merasa bahagia melihat keceriaan dan semangat di wajah anak perempuan mereka dan juga bibirnya yang tiada henti mengutarakan sesuatu yang cukup cepat mirip Sherlock. Sang detektif sendiri sangat menikmatinya setiap kali Rosie melakukan itu padanya dan menyatakan pada John bahwa Rosie terlihat memiliki kemampuan dan mungkin kecerdasan yang sama dengannya.

“Namun bukan berarti kau akan membuatnya menjadi konsultan detektif sepertimu.”

John berkata dengan senyuman dan berhasil menarik senyuman yang sama pada wajah Sherlock.

“Well, hanya aku satu-satunya di dunia untuk itu.”

Rosie pun mulai teringat apa pesan dari sang bunda dalam mimpinya dan anak perempuan itu mendekapnya erat sebagai rahasia dirinya dengan Mary. Layaknya Sherlock dan John yang melindunginya, Rosie pun akan melindungi keduanya sebagai sesuatu yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun kini.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“Hm?”

Saat itu Sherlock sedang pergi bersama Lestrade untuk menyelesaikan kasus tanpanya setelah John kembali dari klinik untuk bekerja. Tentu saja, John tidak bisa dengan mudahnya pula mengabaikan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai seorang dokter.

“Sebentar lagi valentine, ayo kita buat coklat!”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Coklat?” Rosie mengangguk dengan bahagia.

“Tidak masalah, tapi kenapa daddy harus ikut membuatnya? Daddy tidak punya siapapun untuk diberi-“

“Tentu saja ada!”

John mengerjap terkejut saat Rosie menyatakannya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Ekspresi kesal terlihat di wajah anak perempuan itu.

“Ada?” Rosie manggut-manggut lagi. “Ah.”

Rosie tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali menepuk-nepuk lutut John dengan riang.

“Daddy buatkan untuk papa Sherlock coklat valentine!”

John menggaruk pipinya dan merasa wajahnya mulai menghangat.

“Tapi bila Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie membuat untuknya pula, daddy tidak perlu membuat untuknya-“

“Rosie yakin papa Sherlock pasti menyukainya!”

John mengerjap terkejut lagi. Dia mengeryit. _Aku tidak ingat Sherlock menyukai coklat_. John menyentuh dagunya berpikir.

 _Aku tahu dia tidak pilih-pilih makanan dan menyukai kue kering jahe buatan Rosie, tapi tidak dengan coklat_ …

“Daddy--!”

“Ah, iya, maaf, maaf,”

John tertawa kecil saat Rosie masih menggembungkan pipi kesal. John pun mendesah pelan.

“Baiklah. Ayo, kita buat, coklat.”

“Yay!”

Rosie berputar layaknya seorang atlit balet. “Aku yakin papa Sherlock akan menyukainya! Apalagi dari Daddy!”

John hanya tersenyum sebelum mendesah lagi.

“Aku bukan gadis yang sedang kasmaran…”

_Tapi apa benar, Sherlock akan menyukai coklat buatanku bila aku membuat dan memberikan satu untuknya?_

Keesokan harinya, Sherlock bangun agak siang dan mendapati John dan Rosie sedang asyik di dapur. Wajah Rosie terlihat begitu bahagia sementara John seolah sedang membantunya membuat sesuatu.

“Pagi, John, Rosie.”

“Ah, pagi, papa!”

John tersenyum. “Pagi Sherlock.”

“Aku mau kopi, John.”

“Iya,iya.”

Sherlock mengatakannya sambil memeluk John dari belakang. Sikap keduanya itu menarik senyuman di wajah Rosie lebih lebar lagi. Sudah pasti anak itu sangatlah bahagia.

“Sherlock, aku gak bisa menyiapkan kopi kalau kau memelukku terlalu erat seperti ini.” Sherlock mengikuti permintaan John dan membiarkannya untuk menyiapkan minuman pagi itu.

“Apa yang sedang kau buat?”

“Ah, ini?”

Rosie menjawab untuk Sherlock yang terlihat penasaran.

“Sebentar lagi valentine, aku meminta bantuan daddy dan Mrs. Hudson untuk membuatnya!”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Rosie sudah punya anak cowok yang disukainya?”

Rosie tertawa. “Aku hanya akan bertukar dengan Elenna! Walau dia sudah punya cowok yang dia sukai sih di sekolah.”

Sherlock mengeryit kesal.

“Pasti anaknya kutu buku.”

“Papa hebat!”

Sherlock mendengus sebelum menjauhi dapur. “Dia akan menyesal memberinya coklat karena cowok itu tidak suka coklat. Dia juga tidak suka perempuan.”

Rosie mengeryit. “Jadi dia suka laki-laki?”

“Yep. Satu kelas dengan kalian, dan teman belajarnya?”

John tersenyum kecil dan melihat Rosie mengeryit. Seolah dia sedih mendengar bahwa teman baiknya akan ditolak saat menyerahkan coklat pada cowok yang disukainya di sekolah.

“Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Elenna bila ucapan papa benar?”

“Pasti benar.”

Rosie mengeryit saat Sherlock tidak ingin hipotesisnya itu tidak diakui dan dianggap salah. John sendiri sudah mengetahui bahwa Sherlock tidak pernah salah soal hipotesisnya dan kemampuan observasinya yang baik dan mengarah pada pelaku-pelaku dari setiap kasus yang diterimanya. Baik dari website maupun dari kepolisian Scotland Yard.

“Setidaknya aku memberitahumu, terserah pilihanmu nanti pada Elenna.”

Rosie melihat Sherlock menatapnya. Dengan senyuman jahil. “Kau sudah cukup dewasa bukan?”

Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk.

“Ng! Akan kupikirkan.”

“Rosie, kita lanjutkan itu setelah sarapan.”

“Ah, ng!”

Sarapan yang sederhana namun terasa hangat itu menyelimuti pagi hari di London Baker Street. Sherlock tiada henti beradu dengan Rosie yang tidak ingin kalah itu sementara John berusaha tenang mendengarkan sambil membaca berita-berita di koran.

Tidak lama setelah mencoba membuat coklat bersama John dan Sherlock sibuk dengan website mencari kasus-kasus, John pun bersuara sembari membereskan hasil percobaannya dengan anak perempuannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong Sherlock, kau suka coklat?”

“Tidak.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Serius?”

“Yep. Coklat itu terlalu manis dan well, aku lebih suka kue kering jahe atau kue kering coklat.”

John tertawa kecil.

“Kau tetap menyukainya.”

“Tidak langsung coklat, aku cukup menikmatinya.”

John mendesah pelan sebelum menyentuh dagunya.

Sang dokter yang mengeryit berpikir pun membuat Sherlock melirik dari layar laptopnya. Dia mencoba membaca gerak-gerik sang dokter yang kini sedang membersihkan sebagian konter dapur yang baru saja digunakan olehnya untuk belajar membuat coklat.

“Kau hendak membuat coklat?”

“Ah, ng, Rosie memintaku membantunya. Dia juga ingin membuat satu untukku dan satu untukmu.” Sherlock menunggu John melanjutkan. “Tapi mendengar kau tidak begitu suka coklat, aku jadi bingung memberitahunya.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mendengus. Hal itu membuat John terkejut.

“Terserah. Aku sudah menyatakan bahwa aku tidak menyukainya, jadi pikirkanlah coklat atau sesuatu yang mirip itu yang sesuai dengan lidahku.”

John mendesah pelan sambil tersenyum. Sherlock masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil walau sudah tidak bisa dilihat sebagai umur muda lagi. Sepertinya.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini…”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang bergumam pelan sebelum mendengar suara langkah kaki naik ke atas flat mereka dengan cepat.

John pun jadi ikut menoleh.

“Ada apa?”

“Pembunuhan.”

“Dimana?”

“Dekat Scotland Yard.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “dan ini berkaitan dengan valentine?”

John membelalakan mata sebelum melihat Greg mengangguk. Inspektur itu mendesah pelan.

“Berita di koran sudah sampai ternyata.”

_“Kenapa harus memakai coklat?”_

Sherlock bangkit setelah menggerutu dan meraih pakaian luarnya.

“Ayo, John.”

John pun mengangguk sebelum melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengikuti Sherlock yang meminta Lestrade untuk pergi lebih dulu dimana mereka menyusul tidak memakai mobil polisi.

“Sherlock.”

Sang detektif menoleh saat hendak menutup pintu flatnya. “Kau tidak suka coklat karena sering dipakai sebagai alasan sebuah kasus atau pembunuhan?”

“Itu salah satunya.”

John menaikkan alis.

“Alasan lainnya?”

Sherlock mengeryit kesal dan John yakin dia tidak menyukai ekspresi di wajah Sherlock kala itu. Sekaligus rencananya dengan Rosie membuat coklat pun berakhir gagal.

“Coklat itu terlalu sensitif dan berkaitan dengan perasaan manusia. Bukan bidangku.”

John mengeryit dan melihat Sherlock berbalik. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil taksi untuk keduanya. John menutup pintu dan mendesah panjang.

“Kenapa rasanya menyebalkan seperti ini?”

Kasus yang berkaitan dengan coklat yang mendekati hari valentine pun membuat Sherlock kesal dan dalam bad mood yang cukup panjang. John dan Rosie tetap membuat coklat, walau John sudah memberitahu Rosie bahwa dia tidak yakin akan membuatkan coklat untuk Sherlock apabila dia tidak menyukainya. Walau begitu, Rosie tetap meminta agar sang ayah membuatkan satu untuk Sherlock walau mungkin saja Sherlock tidak akan memakannya.

Hari terakhir sebelum hari valentine pun hampir saja berlalu. John dan Rosie berhasil membuat coklat yang bisa dimakan dalam bentuk yang indah dan menarik.

“Yay!”

Rosie tersenyum lebar bahagia dan itu membuat John turut senang. Namun perasaan khawatir dan cemas dalam dadanya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dia membuat coklat walau entah Sherlock akan menerimanya atau tidak dan mungkin saja, memakannya. Sang detektif cukup enggan membahasnya apabila bukan perihal kasus. Walau Sherlock terlihat kesal setiap kali harus membahas soal coklat.

“Tapi Rosie,” anak perempuan John menoleh. “Daddy tidak yakin Sherlock akan menerimanya walau daddy sudah membuatkan satu untuknya.”

“Kita harus tetap positif, daddy.”

John mengerjap melihat anak perempuannya seolah sedang memberinya semangat.

“Terserah papa akan membuangnya atau menginjaknya atau tidak atau apalah.”

John tersenyum.

“Tapi setidaknya, papa harus tahu bahwa daddy membuatnya dengan memikirkan papa dan berharap papa bisa menerimanya.”

John tersenyum lebih lebar.

“Walau dia akan membuangnya atau menginjaknya.”

Rosie pun turut tersenyum.

“Ng!”

Sherlock yang kembali dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya pun menoleh saat melihat ekspresi di wajah John dan Rosie yang begitu bahagia. Keduanya membicarakan perihal coklat yang sedang mereka tunggu hasilnya. Di dalam kulkas di dapur.

Sherlock pun tersenyum kecil.

“Dasar.”

John dan Rosie yang menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock sudah pulang pun bersuara.

“Ah, papa sudah pulang!”

Sherlock yang telah menyimpan pakaian luarnya pun menghampiri. “Kalian masih membahas soal coklat??”

John tertawa kecil. “Begitulah. Bagaimana kasusnya?”

“Terlalu mudah dan tidak perlu bantuanku.”

Sherlock berkacak pinggang. “Aku butuh kasus yang lebih baik dan menyenangkan dari itu dan juga jauh dari coklat!”

John hanya tersenyum kecil saat Sherlock mendengus kesal layaknya anak kecil. Rosie sendiri terkekeh sebelum meraih sesuatu di atas konter dapur.

“Kami juga membuat kue kering jahe kesukaan papa lho!”

“Nah, itu baru berita bagus.”

John pun berbalik. “Biar kusiapkan teh dan susu.”

“Hari ini susu saja, John.”

“Begitu?” John yang hendak meraih kotak berisikan teh pun berhenti.

“Rosie juga mau susu!”

John tersenyum lebar. “Iya, iya. Pergilah ke sofa bersama Sherlock lebih dulu dengan kue kering itu.”

Cemilan malam hari itu terasa begitu hangat dan nikmat di kala sembari menonton televisi dan beberapa film. John dan Rosie sama sekali tidak membahas perihal coklat valentine pada Sherlock yang tiada henti berkomentar akan setiap acara dan film yang mereka tonton hingga Rosie mulai mengantuk. Sherlock dan John pun pergi tidur dan hari valentine yang harusnya ditunggu-tunggu oleh Rosie pun terlupakan hingga keesokan harinya.

* * *

Hari valentine menjadi hari yang kelihatannya tidak disukai Sherlock. John dan Rosie pergi ke sekolah dimana keduanya membawa beberapa coklat yang akan dibagikan oleh Rosie pada Elenna dan juga teman-temannya di sekolah. Sherlock menolak ikut karena tidak ingin meneria coklat dari penggemarnya dan John sebagai partner dalam menyelesaikan kasus bersama-sama di London itu yang merupakan teman-teman satu sekolah Rosie. John menenangkan Rosie dan meminta agar anak perempuannya itu menerima bagian untuk Sherlock dan membawanya pulang. Walau mereka yakin Sherlock akan menolaknya.

Keduanya yang pergi ke sekolah tanpa Sherlock membuatnya kedatangan tamu yang merupakan Inspektur Lestrade dari Scotland Yard. Dia datang sendirian dengan sebuah kasus untuknya dan menaikkan alis melihatnya sendirian di flat sementara Mrs. Hudson di tempatnya sendiri.

“Kau tidak ikut bersama John dan Rosie ke sekolah?”

“Tidak. Aku tidak mau menerima coklat valentine.”

“Padahal mungkin saja mereka penggemarmu?”

“Justru karena mereka penggemarku, bukannya membawakan kasus untukku melainkan membawa coklat yang tidak kusukai!”

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali. “Begitu ya. Aku baru tahu kau tidak menyukai coklat.”

“Kau tak perlu membahasnya disini dan segeralah bawa aku ke lapangan!”

“Iya,iya.”

Lestrade tersenyum sembari mengedikkan bahu sebelum berbalik. Dia melihat Sherlock bersiap-siap dan mulai bergerak mengikutinya.

“Hebat sekali, John, bisa bertahan denganmu yang seperti ini.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Aku tidak memintanya.”

“Tapi aku yakin kau tidak ingin John dan Rosie jauh-jauh darimu kan?”

Ucapan Lestrade yang disertai senyuman jahil membuat Sherlock mengeryit. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah putihnya itu.

“Berisik Gavin.”

Sang inspektur terkekeh. “Greg, Sherlock.”

John yang hendak kembali ke flat untuk menemani Sherlock dalam menyelesaikan kasus pun menerima pesan darinya. John menaikkan alis saat membacanya.

_Aku tidak di flat dan sedang ada kasus. Tak perlu datang karena akan cepat selesai. -SH_

John mendesah pelan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam celana.

“Mungkin sebaiknya aku kunjungi klinik dan lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan disana.”

John bekerja untuk tiga jam di klinik membantu beberapa dokter yang tidak masuk dan kewalahan sebelum pergi makan siang dan bersiap-siap menjemput Rosie di sekolah. Anak perempuannya berkata bahwa hari itu tidak akan sampai seharian penuh dan dia akan pulang setelah selesai membagikan coklat-coklat valentine dengan Elenna. John jadi teringat bagaimana reaksi Elenna saat memberikan coklat untuk anak lelaki yang disukainya namun tidak menyukainya.

“Dia pasti sedih sekali.” John mendesah pelan sembari memikirkannya.

Suara getaran di ponselnya saat John makan siang di Angelo pun membuatnya harus berhenti sebentar. Ada pesan dari Sherlock yang ternyata sedang sibuk dengan kasus dan juga sang inspektur disisinya.

_Aku tidak percaya Lestrade se-bodoh ini. -SH_

John tersenyum. _Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu? -JW_

_Oh, John. Aku sungguh berharap kau disini karena kau lebih cepat tangkap dalam menyelidiki kasus denganku dibandingkan aku dengan para kepolisian menyebalkan ini. -SH_

John terkekeh pelan. Dia menyantap lagi makan siangnya sebelum membalas pesan dari sang detektif.

_Tidak ada yang memahami penyelidikan dan observasiku dan semuanya hanya menunggu penjelasanku! Tidak ada yang membantuku sama sekali! -SH_

John bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sherlock disaat dia harus bertengkar dengan pihak kepolisian disana sendirian. Dimana biasanya John membantu melerai agar hal yang tidak dimengerti mereka bisa dijelaskan oleh sang detektif agar mereka paham. Well, John sendiri tahu, bahwa terkadang dia lebih cepat paham penyelidikan yang dilakukan Sherlock dibandingkan yang dilakukan kepolisian karena mereka terikat dengan aturan.

_Aku yakin disana ada sersan Donovan dan Anderson? -JW_

_Oh John, jangan membuatku memintamu datang saat ini juga. -SH_

_Aku bisa datang kesana. Untuk sebentar sebelum menjemput Rosie. -JW_

_Sayangnya sudah hampir selesai dan aku cukup muak terlalu lama beradu mulut dengan mereka yang tidak memahami penyelidikan ini hampir selesai. -SH_

John tertawa lagi _. Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya? -JW_

_Sudah, hanya saja dia melarikan diri, dan ini juga karena kesalahan pihak kepolisian! -SH_

John menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dengan menyeruput minuman yang dibelinya. Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

_Sayang sekali, kau harus mengulur waktu untuk kembali karena harus menemukan pelakunya lebih dulu. -JW_

_Benar sekali. Aku mendapat pesan juga dari Mycroft untuk kasus yang lainnya. -SH_

_Kau sibuk sekali, Sherlock Holmes. -JW_

_Diamlah dan kau harusnya membantuku, John Watson. -SH_

_Tentu saja bila aku bisa. -JW_

_Kau selalu bisa melakukannya. -SH_

John yang yakin Sherlock tersenyum mendapati pesan lainnya. Ada beberapa gambar sebelum pesan dari Sherlock bermunculan lagi.

_Kasus dari Mycroft ingin agar kau yang lebih dulu menanganinya karena aku harus menangkap pelaku itu dulu sebelum semuanya beres. -SH_

_Oke. -JW_

_Coba selidiki semua yang kuberikan dari gambar itu sampai detail. Selanjutnya akan kita bahas langsung setelah aku mendapatkan petunjuk lainnya setelah mengurusi kasus yang ini. -SH_

_Oke, Sherlock. Hati-hati. -JW_

John yang beranjak keluar dari Angelo dan meraih taksi untuk menjemput Rosie di sekolah pun mendapat pesan terakhir dari Sherlock yang sedang dalam pengejaran pelaku kasusnya yang hampir selesai.

_Aku merindukanmu, John. -SH_

John membelalakan mata sebelum tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu seorang Sherlock Holmes bisa berkata begitu pada seseorang lagi. Pada kakaknya pun tidak pernah dan kebanyakan berakhir beradu mulut. Mycroft cukup penyabar dan berhati baja dalam menangani adiknya itu.

_Kupikir hanya aku yang merasa begitu padamu, Sherlock. -JW_

_Diamlah dan aku hanya tidak menunjukkannya. Hanya kali ini. -SH_

John menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan ekspresi yang Sherlock tunjukkan padanya setelah mengirim pesan yang sungguh penuh emosi dan perasaan itu. Taksi yang dipakai John pun melesat menjauhi tempatnya makan siang dan menuju ke sekolah Rosie.

Rosie mendapatkan cukup banyak coklat untuk bagian Sherlock dan John. Walaupun untuk Rosie pun tidak sedikit.

“Ucapan papa benar! Cowok yang disukai Elenna tidak menerimanya dan menyatakan bahwa dia suka dengan teman sekelas kami yang laki-laki!”

Rosie tanpa ragu menceritakannya setelah mereka bertemu dan membuat John tertawa.

“Kau tidak menemaninya kalau begitu? Aku yakin dia pasti sedih.”

“Tidak. Elenna sendiri juga hanya merasa dia menarik dan memberinya coklat. Tapi bila ditolak, dia bisa memakan coklatnya sendiri.”

John tersenyum. “Itu jadi tidak ada artinya dia membuat coklat…”

“Rosie memberikan satu pada guru kesayangan Rosie yang baik hati! Dia selalu membela dan mendukung Rosie juga Elenna untuk banyak hal!”

John menyentuh dagunya. “Daddy harus memberi salam lain kali.”

“Ng! Rosie yakin dia akan senang karena dia merupakan penggemar berat Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson!”

“Eh? Daddy juga?”

“Ng!”

John agak terkejut sembari menunjuk dirinya saat Rosie menyatakannya dengan lantang.

“Kalau Sherlock sih tidak masalah, tapi sampai daddy juga…”

Rosie tersenyum semakin lebar. “Hanya daddy partner sekaligus orang yang bisa menghadapi dan menjaga seorang Sherlock Holmes! Rosie juga sudah melihat dan menemui paman Mycroft, tapi dia tidak begitu disukai papa walau dia kakaknya.” John tersenyum saat Rosie memasang ekspresi kesal.

“Malahan paman Greg yang terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan paman Mycroft untuk papa.”

John mendesah pelan. _Yah, itu kurasa karena Greg meminta bantuannya sebagai seseorang yang cukup ahli dalam menyelidiki sebuah kasus dan cukup mempercayainya_. John menggaruk pipinya sendiri.

_Aku juga tidak percaya menjadi seseorang yang dipercaya bisa menjaga dan menghadapi Sherlock._

“Lalu, kenapa daddy datang sendirian?”

“Ah, papa tidak ingin menerima langsung coklat penggemar bila ikut denganmu ke sekolah. Walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali ikut, hanya saja…”

Rosie menggembungkan pipinya.

“Dasar kekanak-kanakan!”

“Benar sekali…”

John merasa lega anak perempuannya cukup memahami kondisi Sherlock dan terkadang bersikap memperingatinya agar mau bersikap dewasa.

“Daddy, aku punya kasus untuk papa!”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Benarkah?”

“Ng! Tapi karena aku belum bertemu dengan papa, harus kuapakan kasus ini?”

“Hmm. Sherlock juga cukup sibuk, baru saja kita dapat kasus lain saat Sherlock sedang menangani kasus sebelumnya.”

“Eh?? Benarkah??”

“Yup.” Rosie melihat sang ayah meraih sebuah buku catatan kecil di jaket jinsnya. “Ceritakan saja pada partnernya ini dan biarkan daddy yang menjelaskan pada Sherlock.”

Rosie tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangguk. “Ng! Ini lho ya…”

John mendengarkan dan menuliskan beberapa detail dari kasus yang Rosie terima dari salah satu temannya. Orang tuanya yang mendapatkan masalah dan berharap Sherlock bisa membantu baik dalam memberi petunjuk hingga menyelesaikannya secara penuh. Karena setelah menjadi partner, John-lah yang memberitahu Sherlock perihal kasus-kasus yang diterima dan bisa menarik perhatian sang detektif. Namun saat ini, keduanya cukup jauh dan Sherlock sedang bersama pihak kepolisian menyelesaikan kasus yang diterimanya hari ini.

Sesampainya di flat, Rosie pun menyiapkan beberapa coklat yang akan diberikan untuk Sherlock dari teman-temannya yang merupakan fans berat kedua orang tuanya hingga buatannya untuk Lestrade apabila dia datang ke flat bersama Sherlock. John menyatakan bahwa keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dimana Lestrade menghampiri atas saran John karena Rosie hendak memberikan coklat untuknya.

_Aku senang sekali bisa menerima coklat dari Rosie! -GL_

_Aku tidak percaya harus datang dengan Gavin hanya karena sebuah coklat. -SH_

John menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa setiap kali Sherlock menggerutu. Padahal Lestrade dan Sherlock merupakan rekan baik dalam menyelesaikan kasus karena hanya inspektur itu yang masih mau menghadapi dan meminta bantuan pada Sherlock untuk sebuah kasus yang dia tangani dan kepolisian mengalami jalan buntu karenanya.

Rosie yang sibuk menyiapkan coklat-coklat dan beberapa gelas untuk minumannya menoleh dari meja dapur mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan.

“Daddy! Papa dan paman Greg datang!”

“Hm?”

John menoleh dan merasakan keheningan yang aneh. Biasanya Sherlock dan Lestrade akan berbincang dan langkahnya cukup ramai untuk naik ke sebuah flat hanya demi hal kecil selain kasus. John bangkit dari laptopnya dan melangkah ke pintu.

“Biar daddy lihat siapa yang datang.”

“Ng! Ah, jangan lupa panggil Grandma juga!”

John tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Yes sir.”

John terkejut saat langkahnya sampai di ambang pintu sebuah pistol tertodong ke kepalanya. John mengeryit berusaha tenang.

“Sepertinya memang bukan Sherlock.”

“Daddy?”

Rosie melongok dari tempatnya bekerja.

“Jangan kemari!”

Rosie berteriak saat sebuah tembakan hampir mengenainya dan melesat ke lantai flat. Tak jauh darinya terjatuh karena itu. Rosie mengeryit dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

“Daddy…!”

John menggertakkan gigi sebelum kembali melirik sosok di hadapannya. “Apa maumu?”

“Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit memberi peringatan pada Sherlock Holmes.”

John mengeryit. “Harusnya kau tahu dia tidak ada disini sekarang.”

“Memang, maka itu aku datang kemari.”

John membelalakan mata saat jemari lelaki itu mengelus garis dagunya dan membuat keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

“Peringatan itu kuberikan lewat partnernya, John Watson.”

“Da-Daddy!”

“Diamlah disana Rosie!”

Rosie mulai mengalirkan air mata. Dia ketakutan sekaligus trauma, apalagi dengan bagaimana sosok itu tidak ragu mengarahkan pistol padanya dan menembaknya. Untung saja John memperingati dan berhasil menjauhkan Rosie dari peluru yang bisa bersarang di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

“Peringatan yang kau maksud?”

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk Rosie. “Aku takkan menyentuh anak perempuan itu dan perempuan di lantai bawah bila kau ikut denganku.” John melihatnya menyipitkan mata.

“Tanpa memberitahu apapun pada Sherlock Holmes ataupun Scotland Yard.”

John mengeryit sebelum mengangguk. “Daddy!”

Sang dokter menoleh pada anak perempuannya dan tersenyum. “Pastikan kau berikan coklat itu pada mereka berdua, Rosie.”

Sosok itu menarik John dengan kasar dan membuatnya mengerang. “Ugh!”

“Ayo jalan, Dr. Watson.”

“Daddy!”

“Daddy akan baik-baik saja! Jangan kemana-mana!”

John tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Hanya saja, berusaha menenangkan Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson dengan mengorbankan dirinya untuk sementara lebih baik daripada John melihat mereka berdua dilukai hingga mati karena kebodohannya. John menyerah dan membiarkan mereka membawanya entah kemana dan mencoba mengetahui identitas asli dari sosok yang datang ke flatnya dan mengatakan ini sebagai peringatan untuk Sherlock Holmes.

Mrs. Hudson yang sedang ditahan pun menggelengkan kepala tidak ingin John dibawa pergi. John hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka menyadarinya sebagai tanda bahwa perempuan itu dilepaskan dan John dibawa pergi sebagai penggantinya.

“John!”

“Jangan kemana-mana dan jaga Rosie untukku!”

Suara pintu flat tertutup pun memberikan keheningan yang menyakitkan. Mrs. Hudson yang terkejut pun langsung berbalik dan naik ke lantai atas. Rosie yang duduk di lantai flat mulai menangis dan tersedu-sedu. Tiada henti menyebutkan nama sang ayah dan memanggilnya layaknya sebuah doa.

John melihat sosok itu meraih ponselnya dan mematikannya tanpa ragu. Kini John benar-benar dalam bahaya karena tidak memberitahu apapun dan tidak bisa mengabari apapun. Pada Sherlock dan juga pada Lestrade. Mycroft mungkin mengetahuinya, namun dia lebih peduli pada Sherlock adiknya dibandingkan partner adiknya. John kehabisan ide untuk mencari celah agar bisa kabur dan selamat dari keadaan ini.

“Sial!”

Sosok itu tersenyum disaat John kelihatan kehabisan ide.

“Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sherlock Holmes?”

John hanya menggerutu dan merasa kesal, dimana keringat dingin mengalir tiada henti. Dalam mobil hitam dan kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti, John berharap adanya keajaiban yang pernah dia harapkan pada Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock melangkah dengan Lestrade keluar dari taksi menuju flat. Sherlock menggerutu betapa dinginnya hari itu dan mendapat tawa dari Lestrade.

“Aku gak percaya mereka masih membahas soal coklat!”

“Ayolah, Sherlock. Kau harusnya senang mendapatkan satu dari Rosie. Mungkin saja John membuat coklat juga untukmu selain membantu Rosie.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut saat Lestrade menyatakannya dengan senyuman jahil.

“Benarkah?”

“Mana mungkin Rosie memaksa John membantunya membuat coklat bila ada Mrs. Hudson yang membantunya membuat makanan manis! Kudengar dari John mereka sering membuatnya bukan?”

Sherlock menyentuh dagunya kini, tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

“Benar juga…”

Lestrade menepuk punggung Sherlock sambil tertawa saat keduanya melangkah ke lantai atas tempat flat Sherlock dan John berada. Bersama Rosie pula.

“Nah, mungkin ada baiknya kau pura-pura tidak tahu dan menunggu apa yang akan John lakukan di hari valentine istimewa ini!”

Sherlock mendengus namun rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. “Berisik, Gavin.”

“Greg.”

Mereka mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar teriakan Rosie yang disertai suara lembut dari Mrs. Hudson.

“Daddy! Daddy-!”

“Hentikan itu, Rosie. Berbahaya, jangan.”

“Tapi Daddy-“

Sherlock dan Lestrade pun tanpa ragu melesat ke ruangan itu. Keduanya mendongak dan mendapati Mrs. Hudson memeluk Rosie yang menangis. Sherlock mendapati anak perempuan itu menangis sudah hampir dua puluh menit lamanya.

“Apa yang terjadi? Mana John?”

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Sherlock membiarkan Rosie memeluknya erat dan air matanya membasahi pakaiannya. Lestrade menghampiri Mrs. Hudson yang memasang ekspresi khawatir.

“Beberapa orang pria tidak dikenal datang. Aku mengira itu kalian berdua namun langkahnya begitu tenang dan tidak terdengar. Salah satunya menahanku dan naik kemari untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubayangkan apa!”

Mrs. Hudson menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. “Aku dengar suara tembakan dan Rosie menangis. Aku tidak tahu bisa melakukan apa karena khawatir hal yang lebih buruk malah akan terjadi!”

“Anda melakukan hal yang tepat, Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock melihat ke sekeliling dan mengeryit. “John menggantikan keduanya agar mereka tidak terluka dengan membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi.” Sherlock meraih ponselnya dan mendapati pesan yang dikirimkan juga panggilan yang dia arahkan pada John tidak mendapat respon.

“Mereka juga mematikan ponselnya dan John tidak memiliki pilihan apapun lagi.”

Lestrade menggerutu dimana Sherlock mendecakkan lidah. “Inilah alasan kenapa aku sangat membenci valentine!”

Inspektur itu membungkuk untuk bertanya pada Rosie yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Sherlock.

“Apakah John memakai pakaian luar?”

Rosie mendongak dan menggelengkan kepala. “Daddy memakai pakaian rumah yang biasa, mirip dengan papa Sherlock bila dia di rumah.”

Lestrade mengeryit dan informasi itu membuat Sherlock menggertakkan giginya. “Dia benar-benar tanpa perlindungan.” Inspektur itu menggumam pelan.

Sherlock meraih ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari sang kakak. Dia menaikkan alisnya heran.

_Aku harap tidak mengganggu waktu istimewamu di malam valentine yang indah ini demi sebuah coklat, adikku tersayang. -MH_

_Berikan aku informasi soal John dan kau akan dapat coklat dari Rosie. -SH_

_Diterima. -MH_

Sherlock menoleh pada Rosie yang masih memeluknya. “Apakah kau dan John membuat coklat untuk Mycroft?”

Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. “Ng. Daddy bilang untuk membuatkan satu untuk paman Mycroft, tante Eurus, dan Grandma dan Grandpa. Anehnya beberapa temanku juga ingin memberikan coklat untuk paman Mycroft dan paman Greg.”

“Aku juga?” Greg menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Rosie mengangguk. Dia bisa melihat kebahagiaan kecil di wajah sang inspektur. Padahal dia sendiri sudah memiliki istri.

Sherlock tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali pada ponselnya.

_Beritahu aku lokasi dan juga identitas orang yang menculik John sekarang juga sebagai bonus dari fansmu yang merupakan teman-teman sekolah Rosie yang masih berniat membuatkanmu coklat. Jangan lupa berikan balasan berupa benda yang sama atau semacam tulisan. -SH_

_Aku tersanjung. Datanya akan sampai padamu satu menit lagi, adikku tersayang. -MH_

_Bisakah kau bawa sebagian anak buahmu untuk melindungi coklat valentine yang sangat kau inginkan ini ke Baker Street? -SH_

_Oh, tentu saja. Aku tidak janji berapa orang yang akan menjaga wilayah itu. -MH_

Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal dan menoleh pada Lestrade dan memberikan ponsel miliknya.

“Kita bergerak sekarang, Gavin.”

“Greg. Kau sudah menemukan lokasinya?”

“Yep. Didapat dari Mycroft sebagai balasan untuk coklat valentine dari Rosie.”

Rosie yang melepas pelukannya pun mengerjap. “Paman Mycroft senang mendengarnya?”

“Sangat. Dia tidak sabar untuk menerimanya langsung.”

“Aku harus menyiapkannya!” Rosie berlari menuju dapur diikuti oleh Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock berbalik dimana Lestrade mengikuti. “Minta anak buahmu untuk menjaga mereka disini sebelum Mycroft datang.”

“Oke.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata dan mencengkram erat kerah pakaian luarnya.

“Saatnya aku menjemput John Watson.”

* * *

John tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada kini, dan bagaimana dia masih bisa tersadar dalam keadaan kepala berdarah akibat dipukul dengan pistol, kedua tangan terikat di belakang, hingga mulutnya yang tertutup perekat hitam. Kepalanya pening setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak itu. Keringat dan desahan nafas masih menjadi satu-satunya yang memberinya tanda bahwa dia masih hidup dan tidak dalam keadaan mimpi. Lantai basah, kotor dan dingin pun menjadi bukti kuat lainnya. Sosok itu tersenyum.

“Walaupun kau tidak memiliki cara untuk meloloskan diri atau menghubungi partnermu, mereka tetap mencarimu tanpa ragu ya.”

John mengeryit dan dia teringat Mycroft. Sherlock yang telah sampai di flat bersama Lestrade pastilah mengabari kakak sang detektif. Sekaligus memiliki koneksi dan pengaruh besar di negeri Inggris itu.

 _Jadi Sherlock meminta bantuan Mycroft untuk mencari lokasiku karena ponselku dimatikan dan diambil oleh mereka_? John mengeryit namun merasakan sedikitnya kelegaan bahwa Sherlock mengetahui ada seseorang yang menyanderanya kini.

“Membunuhmu langsung itu tidak asyik. Karena ini hanya sebagai sebuah peringatan.”

John melihatnya membuka perekat yang menutup mulutnya begitu rapat. Tanpa ragu John membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan.

“Peringatan untuk Sherlock Holmes?”

Sosok itu tersenyum. “Benar.”

“Kenapa aku menjadi targetmu dan bukan langsung Sherlock saja?” John menahan diri untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terlihat lemah di depan sosok itu.

“Seperti yang _Magnussen_ katakan,” John mengeryit mendengar nama itu. “Bahwa titik lemah Sherlock Holmes, adalah sahabat baiknya, John Watson.”

John mengeryit dan baru memahaminya. Apa yang pernah Magnussen katakana waktu itu di _Appledore_ saat mereka datang kesana bersama-sama.

“Sebelumnya titik lemahmu adalah mendiang istrimu, Mary Morstan alias Mary Watson.”

John mengeryit mendengarkan nama Mary disebutkan oleh orang lain.

Anehnya, John merasakan sikap sopan dan perbedaan perlakuan yang biasa orang-orang lakukan pada orang terdekat Sherlock. Perlakuan tidak sopan dan kasar. Sosok ini tidak seperti itu.

“Namun kini titik lemahmu adalah Sherlock Holmes, sekaligus anak perempuanmu, Rosie.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali, menahan amarah dan kekesalan yang masih menyelimuti dadanya.

“Walaupun kau tahu mungkin saja tidak hanya mereka berdua?”

“Tentu, aku tahu.” John melihatnya tersenyum semakin lebar. “Namun prioritas utama, dan yang pasti akan muncul lebih utama dalam benakmu, hanyalah mereka berdua, dimana dalam benak Sherlock Holmes hanyalah dirimu.”

“Ugh!”

John terkejut saat sosok itu menembak lengan kiri John seperti yang pernah dilakukan pelaku yang Sherlock kejar sendirian tanpanya waktu itu. John mendongak menahan rasa sakit itu disaat kedua tangannya masih terikat erat.

“Kau sengaja huh?”

Sosok itu tersenyum. “Well, aku tahu kasus dimana dia pergi sendirian tanpa partner luar biasanya ini. Aku sengaja melakukannya dan menurutku itu menarik.”

John melihatnya memasukkan pistol ke dalam pakaiannya dan menggerakkan dagu. Salah satu bawahannya melakukan sesuatu pada ikatan tangan John dan sang dokter merasakan kedua tangannya bebas.

“Lalu apa maksudmu dengan ini?” John langsung meraih lengan kirinya, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan akibat peluru yang masih terangsang disana.

“Sudah kubilang peringatan.”

John melihatnya berbalik perlahan. “Menghancurkan hati Sherlock Holmes perlahan dengan menyiksa dirimu, adalah hal yang menarik.”

Setelah tersenyum lebar dia berjalan dan melambaikan tangan. Langkah-langkah mereka yang tenang dan damai bisa terdengar oleh John menjauhinya yang bersandar di sebuah dinding lorong yang kotor dan basah sementara langkah-langkah lain yang berada di wilayah sebrangnya. John hanya bisa mendesah panjang mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat dirindukannya hari itu.

“John!!”

Sang dokter meraih sebuah coklat valentine buatannya yang dia bawa tanpa sadar masih dalam pakaian dalam rumahnya. John tersenyum kecil melihatnya terbagi dua di dalam kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapih untuk Sherlock. Dia memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku dan menunggu Sherlock juga pihak kepolisian menjemputnya disana.

Aku akan membuang coklatnya setelah kembali ke Baker Street.

“John!”

Sherlock yang terengah-engah melihat John tersenyum padanya. Matanya mulai tertutup sebelum sang detektif bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

“Syukurlah, John.” Lestrade mendesah panjang.

“Kau lama sekali.”

Sherlock berlutut untuk melihat keadaannya. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Apa kau membawa ambulans?”

Sherlock langsung berbalik pada Lestrade di belakangnya. “Gavin!”

“Greg! Kemarilah!”

Lestrade yang membawa ambulans serta memanggil mereka. “Apa yang terjadi?”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John yang tersenyum kecil mengangkat lengan kirinya.

“Mereka masih sempat menembakku di lengan kiri, mirip dengan luka yang diterima Sherlock baru-baru ini dalam sebuah kasus.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata. “Jadi sosok itu yang…”

John mengangguk mantap saat Sherlock memahaminya. “Kasus waktu itu dia-lah yang memberikannya padamu, dan kasus hari ini bersama Greg.”

Mereka berdua bisa melihat pihak ambulans mulai melakukan pertolongan pertama pada John.

“Sebagai peringatan untuk Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock pun mundur untuk membiarkan John diberi perawatan. Tangkar pun dibawa sebagai alat untuk membopong John ke rumah sakit. Sherlock tersadar berkat sentuhan Lestrade saat John mulai dibawa ke mobil ambulans.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Huh? Ah, yeah, aku baik-baik saja.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali saat Lestrade menanyakannya.

“Kau mau ikut bersama John ke rumah sakit?”

“Tentu, tentu saja.”

Sherlock tanpa ragu menjawabnya dan mulai mengikuti pegawai ambulans yang menunggunya sebelum menutup pintu mobil. Dia melirik pada John yang mengeryit dan terengah-engah. Sherlock meraih tangannya dan membuat John membuka matanya. John bisa melihat detektif itu mengeryit khawatir.

“Beritahu aku detailnya setelah kau selesai operasi dan semacamnya yang menyebalkan itu.”

John tersenyum kecil dan membalas sentuhan Sherlock.

“Yeah.”

Sherlock membiarkan John mendapatkan perawatan dan juga operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari lengan kirinya. Berbeda dengan luka yang diterima Sherlock waktu itu yang hanya berupa penusukan, operasi lengan kiri John berlangsung cukup lama. Ditembak dari jarak dekat, dan tekanan dari pelatuk, membuat peluru masuk lebih dalam dari dugaan dan hampir menembus keluar lengan itu menjadikannya lubang besar. Sherlock menjadikan kesempatan itu untuk memberitahu Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie sekaligus Mycroft yang kini berada di flat untuk menerima coklat valentine sialan.

_Kau berhasil melacak pelakunya? -SH_

_Cukup mudah, walau kuanggap dia menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang mirip dengan Moriarty dan juga Magnussen. -MH_

Sherlock mendesah panjang dan kembali membalas pesan dari sang kakak.

_Aku butuh lokasinya sekarang dan bukan omong kosongmu. -SH_

_Tenanglah, adikku tersayang. Kalau kau mengejarnya sekarang dan berakhir terluka sama dengan John Watson, aku yakin dia, Rosie dan juga Mrs. Hudson takkan senang mendengarnya. -MH_

Sherlock mendengus namun ucapan sang kakak ada benarnya. Selalu benar adanya.

_Aku akan menanyakan kabarnya lagi setelah mendapatkan beberapa detail dari John. -SH_

_Ide yang bagus, adikku tersayang. Coklatnya enak sekali. Seharusnya kau menerimanya dari Rosie dan juga John. -MH_

Sherlock mendecakkan lidah.

_Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukai coklat. -SH_

_Aku tahu tentu saja. Tapi kali ini buatan John, aku yakin kau ingin mencobanya sedikit saja, atau setidaknya menerimanya sebagai bentuk perjuangan John membuatkannya untukmu. -MH_

_Kita bukan pasangan muda yang baru saja mengenal cinta, Mycroft. -SH_

_Aku yakin hanya kau yang baru merasakan namanya cinta di umur segini, Sherlock. -MH_

_Aku juga yakin bukan hanya aku saja, Mycroft. -SH_

_Well, terserahmu, adikku tersayang. Karena mulai saat ini kau pasangan dan kekasih John Watson,_ _pastikan kau mengapresiasi setiap hal yang dia lakukan untukmu. -MH_

Sherlock menaikkan alis mendengar pesan terakhirnya itu.

_Aku sedang melakukannya. -SH_

_Namun tidak dengan menerima coklat valentine buatannya. -SH_

Sherlock membelalakan matanya.

_Berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini bukan, adikku? -MH_

Sherlock menggenggam erat ponselnya sebelum menggigit bibirnya. Ucapan sang kakak benar. Sherlock pun menahan air mata karena kebodohan dan kekecewaan sang detektif pada dirinya sendiri.

“John…”

Operasi yang berlangsung lama itu akhirnya selesai dan John dipindahkan ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih nyaman dan bersih. Sherlock tiada ragu untuk menemani meski John masih tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah memberitahu Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie, mereka pun hendak datang menjenguk dengan coklat valentine yang sudah lama disiapkan oleh Rosie dan John. Sherlock tidak tahu apakah bagian untuknya dari John ada di tangan Rosie atau tidak. Kini yang dia harapkan adalah sang dokter yang berbaring di hadapannya kini membuka matanya dan tersadar.

Sherlock meraih tangan John yang terasa cukup hangat itu. “John…”

“Kupikir hanya aku yang akan terus bersikap seperti itu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendongak karena terkejut dan mendapati John memandanginya dengan lembut. “Ya. Kau disini sejak kau menjemputku dengan Greg?”

“Yep. Kau baik-baik saja? Butuh sesuatu?”

John tertawa kecil sebelum menggeleng. “Aku tak percaya melihat seorang Sherlock Holmes yang biasa tenang dan mengeluh akan kebosanan yang dia rasakan itu panik seperti sekarang ini.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, John.”

“Aku tahu, tapi janganlah terlalu serius, Sherlock.” Sang detektif mengerjap. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Untuk saat ini.” John merasakan Sherlock mengeratkan sentuhannya. “Kita tidak tahu ke depannya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Kau benar juga.” Sherlock melihat John menatap langit-langit ruangannya berada kini.

“Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukannya _sekarang_.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Yep. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, sekaligus detailnya darimu.” John hanya mengangguk.

“Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft dan Rosie akan kemari.”

“Benarkah?” John yang terkejut diberi anggukan dari Sherlock.

“Beserta coklat-coklat valentine sialan itu.”

John tersenyum kecil saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan kekesalan di wajahnya. John membalas sentuhan Sherlock.

“Sebenarnya aku juga ragu untuk membuatkanmu coklat hingga memberikannya padamu, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif melihat John menunjuk pakaiannya yang tersampir di sebuah kursi dan bukan kursi yang diduduki olehnya kini. “Tapi karena Rosie yang memintanya, aku hanya bisa menuruti.”

Sherlock mengambil pakaian John dan membiarkan sang dokter meraih sesuatu dari sakunya. Sherlock mengerjap terkejut melihat sebuah kotak yang sudah terpotong itu di dalamnya. Sekaligus sentuhan darah disana.

“Ini…”

“Yeah. Coklat valentine sialan buatanku untukmu.” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali saat John mengulurkan benda itu padanya. “Terserah mau kau apakan nanti atau kau buang sekalian saat kita pulang.”

John terkekeh. “Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya untuk sekarang.”

Sherlock pun mengerjap lagi sebelum meraihnya. John tersenyum. “Happy Valentine, Sherlock. Aku mencintaimu.”

Senyuman di wajah John membuat hati Sherlock menghangat. Padahal kondisi sang dokter saat itu sedang terlihat lemas dan tak berdaya, namun masih sempat memikirkannya hingga menyerahkan sebuah coklat buatan tangan padanya. Sherlock menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengangguk.

“Happy Valentine, John. Terima kasih.”

Senyuman John semakin lembut disaat dia melihat air mata mengalir di wajah sang detektif. John tahu Sherlock cukup sensitif dan sering menangis. Namun melihatnya menangis karena lega dan bahagia itu, membuat John merasa bahwa Sherlock menganggapnya berharga.

“Aku mencintaimu, John.”

Sherlock yang menyeka air mata pun menoleh saat mendengar ketukan di pintu ruangan John berada. Mereka melihat John yang tersenyum sebelum mengangguk mengizinkan mereka yang ada diluar untuk masuk ke dalam. Mycroft membukakan pintu untuk Mrs. Hudson, dan Rosie. Lestrade juga disana seolah menemani dan menjaga mereka.

“Daddy!”

Rosie langsung menghampiri tanpa ragu sementara Sherlock mundur dengan kotak coklat di tangannya. Mycroft berbisik di telinganya.

“Mungkin sebaiknya tidak kau buang sebelum kau mencicipi sedikit saja coklat itu.”

Sherlock mendengus setelah selesai mengusap air matanya.

“Aku takkan membuangnya.”

Rosie yang tersenyum pun meraih sesuatu dalam tas yang berukuran cukup besar untuknya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak yang sama dan mengulurkannya pada Sherlock.

“Happy valentine, papa Sherlock!” Sang detektif mengerjap terkejut. “Aku mencintaimu!”

Sherlock mendesah panjang sebelum menerimanya.

“Aku harap tidak lagi mendengar hal-hal yang menggelikan seperti ini lagi selain dari Rosie dan John.”

Mereka yang ada disana tertawa sebelum mendengar Mrs. Hudson bersuara.

“Jadi Sherlock tidak akan menerima coklat dan ucapan hangat dariku?”

Sherlock mendesah panjang dan menggerutu.

“Ayolah, Mrs. Hudson, aku butuh kasus bukan perhatian!”

Mereka tertawa kembali namun Sherlock turut tersenyum. Anehnya, Sherlock merasa bahagia menerima coklat valentine dari John dan Rosie untuk pertama kalinya. Sekaligus kata-kata hangat yang menyertainya. Padahal Sherlock sangat membenci valentine karena kebanyakan orang-orang memakainya sebagai alasan untuk melakukan sebuah kejahatan.

Sherlock pun memakan coklat buatan dari John setelah Mrs. Hudson, Rosie, Mycroft dan Lestrade pulang. Sherlock disana untuk menemani dan menjaga John satu malam untuk melihat keadaan lengan kirinya yang baru saja dioperasi karena luka tembak. Sherlock membelalakan matanya setelah memakan sepotong dari coklat berbentuk persegi dengan tulisan “Sherlock, I love you”.

“Aku tidak tahu coklat seenak ini, John.”

John terkekeh. “Sudah kubilang, anggap saja ada cinta dan kasih sayangku di dalamnya, makanya jadi enak.”

Sherlock mengamati dan mencermati coklat dan wadahnya. “Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal seperti itu bisa mempengaruhi sebuah rasa makanan.”

John tersenyum semakin lebar. “Aku disini, untuk memberitahukannya padamu.” Sherlock melihat John yang menyatakannya.

“Mungkin saja cukup berbahaya dan melemahkan kecerdasanmu, tapi itu tetap bagian darimu sebagai manusia, Sherlock.”

Tatapan John melembut. “Kau hanya perlu melatih dan menajamkan kecerdasanmu lagi sembari mempelajari emosi manusia.”

Sherlock yang mengerjap pun tersenyum kecil. “Well, sedikit demi sedikit.” Sherlock melahap potongan lainnya.

“Aku punya kau yang mewakilkan dan mengajariku soal itu.”

John tertawa lagi. “Itu benar sekali!”

Sherlock yang menikmati coklat valentine hari itu melihat John perlahan terlelap. Kondisinya baik dan cukup stabil. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang dibaca dari Sherlock akan kondisi John setelah ditangkap oleh orang-orang itu. Mycroft mengetahuinyas sebagai salah satu dari orang-orang yang mirip dengan Moriarty dan Magnussen. Dia memberikan peringatan padanya lewat John. Karena mereka mulai mengenalinya sebagai titik lemah Sherlock Holmes sebagai detektif dan _high-function sociopath_.

Sang detektif menyeruput minuman hangatnya saat itu sebagai penutup dari coklat valentine dari John.

“Akan kupastikan aku dapat namanya karena telah menyentuh hal yang berharga bagiku.”


	9. Antara Kau dan Dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penyelidikan Sherlock perihal orang yang memberinya peringatan lewat John dan hampir merenggut nyawanya pun berlanjut, dengan bantuan Mycroft, dan yang lebih mengejutkan, dengan bantuan Irene Adler. 
> 
> Ada kasus yang harus diselesaikan Irene dengan meminta bantuan Sherlock sebagai "pacar" sementaranya demi mendapatkan informasi pula perihal orang yang memberinya peringatan dan Irene menyatakan bahwa majikannya mengetahui sebagian hal tentang orang tersebut.
> 
> Pacar sementara yang hanya merupakan sebuah sandiwara berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru dan John tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kehabisan ide, masuklah orang ketiga hahaha well, aku lihat saat episode Scandal in Belgravia bahwa Sherlock dan Irene memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain yang tidak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata mirip dengan ketertarikan Sherlock dan John pada awal pertemuan mereka. Walau ikatan Sherlock dan John lebih dalam daripada itu dibandingkan Sherlock dengan Irene (menurutku, mungkin sebagian juga merasakan hal yang sama).

John yang kembali dari klinik menuju tempat tinggalnya dan merupakan tempat yang menjadi tempat hal yang menjadi kebahagiannya itu pun tidak percaya harus melihat sosok yang telah lama tidak dirinya lihat. Tentu saja, sekaligus orang dan satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang Sherlock Holmes, The Woman, Irene Adler, di hadapannya kini. Ketika John hendak mencari taksi untuk kembali ke flatnya di Baker Street. Senyumannya yang penuh misteri dan terlihat menggoda untuk seorang perempuan pun kembali tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

“Sudah lama tak melihatmu, Dr. Watson.”

John mendesah pelan. “Aku tidak percaya bisa melihatmu disini lagi.” Sang dokter berkacak pinggang.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi waktu itu padamu dan Sherlock, dan juga kenapa kau harus muncul disini di hadapanku lagi dibandingkan langsung dengan Sherlock.”

Irene tersenyum lebar melihat kekesalan jelas di wajah John. “Sudah kukatakan kalian memang pasangan.”

John menaikkan alis sebelum mendesah pelan. “Oke, terserahmu. Aku memang sempat membantahnya, namun sekarang tidak perlu lagi.”

“Bagus. Berita yang sangat bagus.”

Irene yang tersenyum membuat John mengeryit. “Lalu kenapa kau harus muncul di hadapanku sekarang? Kau hendak menggoda Sherlock lagi?”

“Oh, kau cemburu terang-terangan kali ini ya, Dr. Watson.”

“Aku harus bagaimana sih sebenarnya?”

John mendesah panjang, tidak paham dengan orang-orang misterius dan cerdas layaknya Irene Adler dan Sherlock Holmes.

“Tenanglah, aku takkan mencoba merebutnya darimu.”

“Walau kau berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti itu.”

Irene menaikkan alis. “Sherlock Holmes jatuh cinta, aku tidak mengerti waktu itu karena dia sangat menutup diri.”

“Kau bisa menyatakan bahwa dia menutup hatinya.”

John mengerjap saat Irene kembali bersuara. Walau John tahu pernyataannya tentang perempuan itu terhadap Sherlock membuatnya sedikit terkejut. “Namun tidak padamu.”

“Well, itu bagus kalau begitu.”

Irene mengedikkan bahu. “Sayangnya karena aku tahu kau lebih menyukainya daripada aku, aku menyerahkannya padamu.”

“Aku tidak paham mengapa hampir semua orang menyerahkan seorang Sherlock Holmes padaku.”

“Karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya.”

John menaikkan alis saat Irene berhenti. Dia mendengar perempuan itu bersuara lagi. “Hanya kau yang bisa berada di sampingnya dan menjadi partnernya satu-satunya.”

Keheningan menyelimuti, John memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara, begitu pula Irene. Walau begitu, perempuan itu akhirnya menyuarakan alasannya muncul di hadapan John.

“Karena kalian berdua cukup menarik perhatianku, aku bisa memberimu petunjuk alasan mengapa _dia_ menyerangmu.”

John membelalakan mata. “ _Dia_? Maksudmu orang yang menyerangku saat Valentine?”

“Yes.” Irene melipat kedua tangannya. “Aku yakin kau sangat penasaran akan siapa dia sebenarnya.”

John mengeryit. _Aku yakin Sherlock sudah meminta bantuan Mycroft atau mencarinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun aku tidak tahu, bahwa Irene Adler juga mengetahui sosok itu_ …

“Jangan bilang kau bekerja untuknya atau bekerja sama untuknya?”

“Sayangnya aku tak pernah berniat untuk melukai kalian berdua. Kasus waktu itu sangatlah menyenangkan bagiku.”

John mendengus pelan, namun tidak berkomentar perihal itu lebih jauh lagi. “Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa ada yang menyerangku dan mencoba memisahkanku dengan Sherlock atau menghancurkan kami berdua?”

“Aku sudah menyatakannya padamu sebelumnya.”

“Apa?”

Irene menyipitkan mata. “Kalian berdua menarik perhatianku. Wajar aku memperhatikan dan mengawasi kalian berdua.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Aku jadi teringat pada Mycroft soal ini.”

“Well, dia memang berhasil menemukan identitasnya dan keberadaannya sekarang ini, namun karena dia cukup mirip dengan Moriarty, dia berhasil lolos dengan mudahnya.”

John membelalakan matanya. “Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui soal itu?”

Irene berkacak pinggang. Sosoknya sejak mereka bertemu hingga kini tidak berubah sama sekali. John sendiri, tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan dan pemikiran Sherlock perihal perempuan ini hingga sekarang. Keduanya sama-sama misterius tentang masing-masing.

“Aku akan datang sesekali berkunjung ke tempat kalian berdua untuk informasi itu.”

John menghentikan Irene yang telah berbalik. “Tunggu.” Perempuan itu hanya melirik dari bahunya.

“Aku yakin kau takkan memberikan informasi tanpa bayaran sekalipun padaku atau pada Sherlock soal sosok itu.”

Irene tersenyum jahil. “Kau memang menjadi cerdas setelah bersama Holmes, Dr. Watson.” John hanya menunggu kelanjutan sang perempuan itu.

“Kita lihat saja nanti.”

John merasakan kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran yang takkan berhenti disitu juga. Apalagi setelah Irene Adler kembali ke Inggris, setelah diketahui bahwa Mycroft bilang dia ada di Amerika terakhir kalinya.

Sherlock mendongak dari eksperimennya ketika John kembali dari klinik. Langkah kakinya yang terdengar berbeda dan cukup berat membuat Sherlock mencoba membaca apa yang telah terjadi pada sang dokter.

“Kau cukup lama juga, John.”

“Hm? Ah, ya, ada sesuatu sebentar.”

John melepas pakaian luarnya dan pandangan Sherlock masih terfokus padanya. “Sesuatu terjadi?”

“Yep.”

John duduk di kursinya yang biasa sambil mendesah panjang. John terdiam membisu dan membuat Sherlock kembali bersuara. Dengan hati-hati.

“Seseorang mengajakmu berbicara sebelum kembali?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock yang melihat John terdiam seolah menunggu pertanyaan dan kelanjutan dari sang detektif pun membuat Sherlock memberanikan diri. Di dalam kondisi dan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menegang.

“Apakah seorang perempuan?”

“Yep.”

“Bukan kenalan barumu, ataupun rekan kerjamu di klinik.”

“Ayolah Sherlock, aku yakin kau sudah tahu tapi menolak mengatakannya dengan jelas padaku.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum menyuarakannya. “The Woman.”

John tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk. “Yep. Aku sungguh terkejut melihatnya disini, di London.”

Sherlock pun bersuara lagi. “Dia menawarkanmu informasi yang belum diketahui bayarannya?”

“Aku yakin dia takkan memberitahu kita informasi apapun secara gratis.”

John yang bangkit berdiri dan itu sedikit mengejutkan Sherlock. “Ngomong-ngomong dimana Rosie?”

“Ah, di bawah, dengan Mrs. Hudson, membicarakan lagi soal makanan manis.”

John tersenyum. “Seharusnya kau senang anak perempuan kita dengan baik hatinya menyediakan makanan manis sebagai cemilan?”

“Well, aku memang suka kue kering buatan Rosie.”

John tersenyum lagi saat Sherlock mengakuinya dengan ragu-ragu sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Sherlock kembali pada eksperimennya. “Informasi soal orang yang menyerangmu dan mencoba memisahkan kita?”

“Yep. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia bekerja sama dengannya atau hanya sekedar mengetahuinya.” John mendesah pelan. “dan lagi dia cukup peduli padaku untuk soal ini dibandingkan denganmu.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kenapa denganku?”

“Well, walau kau bilang tidak ada hubungan apapun, aku yakin kalian cukup tertarik dengan satu sama lain.”

Sherlock mengikuti gerakan John yang menyiapkan minuman untuknya malam itu.

“Untuk hal yang semacam rintangan dan hal yang menegangkan?”

Sherlock mendengus dan John tersenyum kecil untuk itu. “Oh John, kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu.”

“Mungkin.”

John mengedikkan bahunya. “Karena kudengar darinya bahwa kita itu memang pasangan.”

“Aku juga dengar.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa menatapnya dan menatap pada eksperimen yang sedang dilakukannya.

“Aku disana saat kau dan dia bertemu.”

John memejamkan mata sebelum beranjak dari dapur ke sofanya lagi. “Setelah ini aku akan tidur. Rasanya melelahkan sekali.”

“Kau takkan makan malam?”

“Aku bisa sarapan besok pagi.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum bersuara lagi. “Ada sedikit kue kering untuk mengganjal perutmu. Buatan Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson tentu saja.”

John mendongak dan mendapati Sherlock menatapnya khawatir. John merasakan kehangatan darinya karena tak percaya seorang Sherlock Holmes menunjukkan emosi dan perasaan dengan jelas kini. Padahal sebelumnya tidak seperti itu.

“Kabar yang sangat bagus.”

Sherlock pun menghentikan eksperimennya untuk memberikan kue kering pada John.

Keduanya berbincang perihal hal-hal kecil hingga kasus-kasus yang diterima Sherlock Holmes dari Lestrade sebelum John kembali dari perang di Afganistan dan mencari tempat tinggal yang bisa berbagi dengan seseorang. John hanya bisa tertawa disaat Sherlock membicarakan bagaimana sifat Lestrade dan Molly saat itu sebelum dirinya menjadi partner dan teman baik Sherlock satu-satunya.

* * *

John yang terbangun agak siang waktu itu pun berhenti disaat melihat Sherlock yang duduk dengan kedua tangan memegangi koran pagi sekaligus seseorang duduk di sofa yang biasa diduduki oleh sang detektif, dengan posisi yang cukup menggoda dan terlalu terbuka. John mengerjap melihat Irene Adler duduk dengan pakaian kasual dan tidak lagi penuh dengan riasan di wajah tersenyum padanya.

“Selamat pagi, Dr. Watson.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali, bergantian menatap Sherlock dan Irene yang hanya terdiam membisu dalam ruangan yang sama.

“Jangan bilang…”

Sherlock melirik pada John kini. Dari koran pagi yang dibacanya. “Dia datang dengan keadaan tertidur lagi…”

“Sayangnya bukan di kamar tidur kita, John.”

John mengeryit. “Apa semalam kau benar-benar tidur di kamar yang sama denganku, Sherlock?”

“Tentu, John.”

Sherlock menyatakannya dengan desahan panjang. “Aku tak punya kamar lagi di tempat ini dan kita adalah pasangan.”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk, berusaha menerima dan mempercayai ucapan sang detektif.

“Oke…lalu dia tidur dimana bila dia datang dengan keadaan tidur seperti yang kau katakan?”

Sherlock menunjuk sofa panjang yang ada di belakang John. Sang dokter menoleh dan melihat sebuah selimut tersampir di tangan sofa.

“Dia tidur disana dan aku menemukannya saat aku bangun.”

“Jam berapa kau bangun?”

John pun berjalan ke dapur untuk menyediakan sarapan pagi.

“Satu jam sebelum kau bangun.”

“Bagaimana dengan Rosie?”

“Masih tertidur, kurasa.”

Irene tersenyum lebar melihat percakapan dan hubungan antara Sherlock dan John kini.

“Apakah kalian sudah resmi menikah?”

John dan Sherlock menoleh pada perempuan itu bersamaan. Irene memandang keduanya dengan penuh arti, masih dengan senyuman di wajah.

“Sikap kalian kini dan well, sejak awal aku melihat kalian berdua, kalian sudah terlihat seperti itu.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan sebelum berkomentar.

“Aku menolak untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan lagi seperti saat John dan Mary.”

John hanya mendesah panjang dan hal itu membuat Irene tersenyum semakin lebar. “Kau yang sebelumnya adalah pendamping pengantin pria pun menjadi pasangan prianya kini. Sungguh menarik.”

“Well, kita tahu itu bukan urusanmu.” Ucapan John menarik senyuman di wajah Sherlock yang tidak beralih dari koran paginya.

“Biar kutebak.”

Sherlock melirik Irene yang menangkupkan wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat jemarinya yang lentik dan terlukiskan pedikur kuku yang indah dan cantik. “Kau yang duluan memberikan cincin itu pada Dr. Watson bukan, Mr. Holmes?”

John mendesah pelan dimana Irene melihat Sherlock menutupi wajahnya dengan koran paginya. Perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar karena mengetahui bahwa sang detektif sedang berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

“Kau memang romantis.”

“Tidak se-romantis John.”

“Aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku yang selalu bersikap romantis karena terus mengejekku dengan bagaimana aku mengirim pesan pada perempuan yang menarik perhatianku.”

“Aku hanya menganggapnya lucu dan tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu yang romantis, John.”

“Kau serius?” John menyatakannya dengan nada jahil.

“Kau memang romantis dan aku yakin aku sudah menyatakannya sebagai sambutan di pernikahanmu waktu itu.”

“Well, kau memang bilang sih.”

Sherlock membuka halaman koran paginya dengan agak keras. “Kau yang tidak suka aku berusaha bersikap romantis padamu.”

“Oh Sherlock, kau tahu itu takkan berlaku untukku.”

Irene tersenyum saat Sherlock menggerutu kesal saat John menyatakannya dengan nada jahil dan seolah tahu bahwa seorang Sherlock Holmes bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

“Lalu alasanmu disini pagi ini?”

Sherlock mendongak dari koran paginya saat melihat John memberinya segelas kopi dan membuat dia melipat korannya dan menyimpannya di samping. Sang dokter duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Sherlock kini.

“Tentu saja, informasi yang kutawarkan kemarin padamu.”

Irene menoleh pada Sherlock. “Aku yakin kau sudah memberitahu Mr. Holmes, atau lebih tepatnya dia yang menanyakannya padamu.”

John dan Sherlock bertukar pandang sebelum kembali pada Irene yang masih tersenyum penuh arti itu.

“Aku sudah meminta bantuan untuk itu dan juga aku sedang menyelidikinya?” Sherlock bersuara dengan ragu, dan itu membuat Irene memalingkan wajahnya.

“Mereka harus berusaha lebih keras lagi kalau begitu.” Irene melirik Sherlock dan membuatnya mengeryit.

“Oh. Dia mirip dengan Moriarty.”

Irene hanya tersenyum saat Sherlock menyadarinya. Seolah musuh baru untuknya dan John muncul lagi dalam bentuk yang lain dan ancaman yang lain. “Apa hubunganmu dengannya atau bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui sosok ini?”

“Aku bisa memberitahu kalian berdua soal ini lebih banyak dan lebih jauh lagi dari yang telah kalian berdua selidiki.”

Sherlock dan John yang saling pandang pun menyatakan pemikiran yang sama sebelum kembali pada Irene yang menunggu.

“Tapi?” Irene tersenyum saat John menyuarakannya.

“Bantu aku dalam menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang mengharuskanku menyertakan seorang pasangan.”

“Oh, for God sake.”

John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock menggerutu dengan keras dan seolah sengaja. Irene sendiri ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

“Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku memanggil Lestrade untuk mengusirmu dari sini.”

Irene menaikkan alis. “Why?”

John terkejut melihat Sherlock mendekatkan wajahnya pada Irene dengan ekspresi yang seolah dia sangat muak.

“Kasusmu itu sangat membosankan dan aku tidak perlu ikut campur untuk menyelesaikannya.” John bisa melihat Sherlock menggertakkan giginya. “dan aku takkan melakukannya selain izin dari John Watson.”

John melihat Sherlock kembali duduk dengan ekspresi bocah yang kesal karena mainan kesayangannya diambil. Dia meraih kopi buatan John dan mulai menyeruputnya sambil memejamkan mata.

“Jadi maksud kasusmu ini, bahwa kau harus membawa pasangan untuk bisa menyelesaikannya, dan kau memilih Sherlock sebagai pasanganmu?”

“Well, aku memang bisa memakai orang lain untuk ini.” Irene memandangi kukunya yang lentik dan indah.

“Kalau begitu pakai saja mereka. Orang-orang bodoh yang dengan mudahnya terkena sedikit godaan kecil.” Sherlock menyatakannya dengan tegas.

“Hanya saja karena tidak begitu menarik, aku berharap Mr. Holmes bisa menemaniku untuk itu.” Irene mendongak pada John yang masih mengerjap bingung.

Keheningan menyelimuti sebelum John bersuara setelah berusaha mencerna ucapan dua orang misterius dan juga cerdas itu.

“Well, apa kau yakin kasus ini takkan menarik perhatianmu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock mengeryit dan memandang John dengan ekspresi tak percaya. “John?”

“Aku hanya menyatakan bahwa mungkin saja ada kasus yang bisa meringankanmu dari teriakan “bored” dan juga menembaki dinding walau sudah ada Rosie disini. Tentu saja bukan berarti aku ingin kau menerima kasus yang membuatmu harus menjadi pasangannya walau hanya sementara.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Aku masih menerima kasus mudah dan membosankan dari Lestrade daripada harus menerima kasus yang sudah pasti menyebalkan dari perempuan ini.”

Irene tersenyum lebar saat Sherlock menyatakan ketidaksukaannya itu dengan jelas. John pun perlahan tersenyum melihat tingkah sang detektif kini.

“Oke, terserahmu.” Sherlock melirik John. “Lalu bila Sherlock menolak menerima kasusmu, kau takkan memberi kami informasi itu?”

“Well,” Irene bangkit berdiri namun tidak ada ekspresi kekecewaan di wajahnya sama sekali. Dia seolah sudah memprediksi bahwa Sherlock bisa saja menolak tawarannya. “Aku hanya memiliki sedikit darinya setelah berhasil melacak keberadaannya kini.”

Sherlock dan John memasang ekspresi yang sama. Irene pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu flat mereka.

“Dia memiliki banyak nama dan berhasil menyamarkan dirinya dengan beragam karakteristik, layaknya Moriarty. Posisinya kini, sedang berada di Paris.”

Sherlock dan John saling pandang sebelum sang dokter bersuara. “Paris? Sedang apa dia disana?”

“Sedang apa dia disana, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Namun kurasa, dia memang akan kembali kemari dengan rencana dan permainan yang akan dia tawarkan untuk kalian berdua.”

Sherlock dan John mendengarnya melangkah dengan anggun dan elegan. Walaupun penampilannya tidak mewah dan penuh riasan seperti awal mereka bertemu. Irene Adler terlihat seperti wanita biasa setiap kali muncul di Baker Street. Langkah lainnya membuat mereka masih memandangi pintu. Disana muncul Rosie yang mengusap matanya dan melangkah masuk tanpa ragu.

“Selamat pagi, daddy, papa.”

Sherlock dan John saling pandang sebelum tersenyum. John bangkit berdiri disaat Sherlock mulai menikmati sarapan paginya lebih dulu.

“Pagi, Rosie. Kau terlihat lelah sekali.”

“Ng…tugas sekolah kemarin cukup sulit dan melelahkan.”

John tersenyum kecil dan Rosie pun mendapati ayahnya mengusap kepala anak itu. “Jangan terlalu sering tidur terlalu larut, Rosie.”

“Hanya kali ini, daddy.”

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum walau ekspresinya masih terlihat mengantuk. “Aku berbagi dengan Elenna, jadi tidak begitu melelahkan.”

“Tugas kelompok lagi?”

“Yep. Aku dan Elenna sering melakukannya bersama karena lebih mudah dan cepat.” Rosie memeluk sang ayah tanpa ragu dan membenamkan wajahnya.

“Tunggulah di meja dengan Sherlock. Akan kusiapkan sarapan untukmu.”

“Ng.”

Rosie yang melangkah pun melihat Sherlock memandangi koran pagi di sampingnya. “Tapi Rosie, kurasa artikel yang kau bahas itu hanya akan semakin menyulitkanmu dan Elenna.”

“Eh?” Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock menyatakannya.

“Kalian berdua membahas sebuah artikel bukan? Kalian mengambil yang terlalu sulit untuk dibahas.”

“Eh?? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?”

Rosie menggerutu saat Sherlock menyatakannya setelah dia menyelesaikan hampir setengahnya.

“Aku bisa membantumu bila ada kesulitan.”

“Benarkah?” Mata Rosie berbintang mendengar penawaran dari Sherlock.

“Tapi tidak sampai kau kurang tidur.”

Rosie pun mengangguk-angguk bahagia dan ekspresi mengantuknya berubah menjadi semangat. John hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyediakan sarapan untuk anak perempuannya. Mereka pun berbincang ria pagi itu, tanpa sempat teringat bahwa ada bahaya sekaligus kekhawatiran yang bisa meretakkan hubungan keluarga di Baker Street.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kedatangan Irene ke London sekali lagi dari tempat amannya di Amerika, menjadikan kasus yang pernah ditawarkannya pada Sherlock pun menunjukkan bahwa ada sebuah koneksi dan informasi penting yang bisa diambil untuk perihal sosok yang menyerang John di hari Valentine. Sherlock menggerutu pelan sebelum membuat John yang datang untuk membaca koran pagi pun melirik padanya dulu.

“John, aku tahu kau takkan menyukai ide ini.”

Sherlock yang bersuara dengan ragu-ragu pun membuat John tidak sabar untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

“Ya?”

Sherlock melirik pada John yang menatapnya dengan lembut, dan menunggu dengan sabar. Sang detektif pun membuka bibirnya perlahan.

“Ada informasi yang bisa kudapatkan dari The Woman bila aku membantunya dalam kasus itu.”

John pun mengerjap. “Kau serius?”

“Yep.” Sherlock mengetik sesuatu lagi di laptop yang dipakainya pagi itu sebelum mengarahkan layar alat itu pada John. “Ada keterlibatan dari seseorang yang dicurigai sebagai sosok itu yang diketahui oleh Mycroft. Tidak ada yang tahu, dari kita pula, sosok aslinya seperti apa, terutama dirimu, walaupun kau sudah pernah melihatnya sekali.”

John hanya mengangguk dan mengizinkan Sherlock untuk melanjutkannya. “Saat dia menodongku dengan pistol dan hampir menembak Rosie.”

Sherlock mengeryit mendengar berita tersebut saat John hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dia bisa melihat kekesalan mulai muncul di wajah sang dokter.

“Lebih mudah bila kau ikut serta denganku, namun kasus yang dia maksud adalah menjadi pasangan The Woman, pasangan sementara hanya demi mengelabui orang-orang yang dia incar.” John mengangguk lagi. “Kau yang lebih mengetahui dan mengenal wajah sosok itu, karena itu aku menyarankan kau ikut.”

“Hanya saja lebih berbahaya lagi bila kita berdua langsung datang dan menyatakan diri di depannya dengan mudah.”

“Yep. Sama saja dengan membuat rencana bunuh diri.” Sherlock mengangguk saat John paham dan mulai ikut berpikir.

“Kapan kira-kira kau dan Irene Adler harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dicurigai ini?”

“Lebih cocok dilakukan dalam kegiatan tertentu, seperti sebuah acara yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi di sebuah klub tak jauh dari sini.” John melihat Sherlock mengarahkan kegiatan acara yang dimaksud. “Aku tidak tahu siapa yang diincarnya disini, namun kelihatannya bukanlah target kita.”

John menyentuh dagunya dan Sherlock bisa melihat alisnya mengeryit hampir bertemu.

“Satu tempat, berbeda tujuan.”

Sherlock mengangguk saat John mengutarakannya. “Setidaknya ada informasi yang akan kalian berdua dapatkan apabila kalian berdua datang kesana sebagai pasangan.”

“Yep.” John mendongak saat Sherlock bangkit berdiri. “Aku ingin kau tetap disini, jangan pergi kemana pun dengan Rosie, sampai kasus itu kuselesaikan dengan The Woman.”

John yang mengerjap terkejut pun mengangguk. “Tentu…kuharap Rosie tidak keberatan untuk bisa tetap diam di rumah selama itu.”

“Bagus.” Sherlock berbalik dan kedua tangannya kembali bersentuhan dan menyentuh bawah dagunya. Dia pun berbalik pada John dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Kau mengizinkanku untuk menyelesaikannya?”

“Kenapa tidak?”

John mengedikkan bahu saat Sherlock menatapnya penuh arti. “Bukannya kau yang selalu mengutamakan hal penting seperti pekerjaan ini untuk keadaan yang lebih baik hingga menghindari sesuatu yang lebih buruk?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kau tidak cemburu?”

“Kau sedang bercanda denganku, Sherlock?” John melihat sang detektif mengeryit. “Tentu saja aku cemburu, pasangan macam apa yang membiarkan pasangannya sendiri pergi dengan orang lain, perempuan lain atau lelaki lain hanya demi sebuah kasus?”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi sebelum mengeryit perlahan. “Maaf, John.”

John mendesah pelan. “Namun karena kau melakukannya demi kebaikan kita ke depannya nanti, apa boleh buat.” Sherlock melihat John pun akhirnya mendongak untuk menatapnya.

“Seperti yang kau lakukan saat melawan Moriarty. Well, itu sangat menyebalkan.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil dan John bangkit untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Sherlock mengikuti John menuju dapur.

“Kau sudah sarapan?”

“Belum. Aku mau kopi, John.”

John hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Sherlock memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kiri sang dokter.

“Kau sedang berusaha menggodaku sebelum pergi ke medan perang?”

“Aku butuh tenaga dan perhatianmu untuk itu, John.”

John mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap rambut keriting hitam Sherlock.

“Kau tahu perhatianku selalu padamu setelah kita bersama bukan?”

“Masih kurang.”

John terkekeh pelan. “Kau manja juga, Sherlock Holmes.”

Setelah membuat sarapan bersama-sama, keduanya melihat Rosie datang dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya, mengantuk dan begitu menggemaskan. Pagi-pagi Sherlock Holmes kini menjadi lebih hangat dan lebih menyenangkan lagi dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dengan kehadiran John Watson dan putrinya, Rosie sebagai pelengkap kehidupannya.

Sherlock pun mengirimkan pesan pada Irene Adler untuk menerima kasus dan menjalankan rencananya untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi perihal sosok yang menyerang John saat hari valentine.

_Tempat dan dress codenya? -SH_

Tak lama dari dua menit, muncul-lah pesan balasan dari perempuan itu.

_Pasanganmu mengizinkan ternyata. Pakailah pakaian yang biasa kau pakai, Mr. Holmes. -IA_

_Sherlock mendesah pelan. Ini merupakan sebuah keterpaksaan demi informasi penting. -SH_

_Well, setidaknya aku juga butuh informasi yang mungkin berbeda dari informasi yang kau butuhkan. -IA_

_Ceritakan padaku. -SH_

_Ada hubungannya dengan majikanku di Amerika kini. Aku harus membayarnya. -IA_

_Wow, seseorang yang berhasil memberimu perlindungan selama disana. -SH_

_Well, katakanlah seperti itu. Kenapa? Kau cemburu? -IA_

_Tidak. Aku sudah punya John untuk itu. -SH_

Sherlock tersenyum kecil dan dia yakin perempuan itu melakukan hal yang sama. Suara getaran sebagai tanda datangnya pesan pun kembali menarik perhatian sang detektif.

_Aku jadi iri pada Dr. Watson. -IA_

_Kenapa kau harus disaat sebentar lagi kita akan jadi pasangan sementara? -SH_

_Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Mr. Holmes. -IA_

_Kita harus meyakinkan siapapun yang kau incar dan juga yang akan kita hadapi bukan? -SH_

_Sayang bukan aku yang kau anggap istimewa layaknya Dr. Watson. -IA_

_Sekarang kau yang cemburu pada John? -SH_

_Well, kau memang menarik, dan berbeda dari setiap pria yang telah kutemui. Tentu saja, Dr. Watson. -IA_

_Aku tidak tahu haruskah merasa tersanjung atau tidak. -SH_

_Pilihlah sesukamu. -IA_

Sherlock menoleh saat melihat John datang kembali dari klinik dan melepas pakaian luarnya.

“Sudah kau beritahu dia soal kasus yang kau terima ini?”

“Yep. Aku baru saja menanyakan tempat dan pakaian yang harus kupakai kesana.”

John menaikkan alis. “Kukira kau akan langsung menebaknya dengan kemampuanmu itu.”

“Bertanya langsung lebih baik daripada menerka-nerka.”

Sherlock bangkit berdiri disaat John berbalik untuk melangkah ke kamar tidur mereka.

“Membaca dirimu lebih menarik.”

“Ayolah, Sherlock. Kau selalu menggodaku bila hendak melakukan hal yang berlawanan dari itu. Pasti ada maksud tertentu.”

“John, aku tersanjung.”

“Aku tidak sedang memujimu karena itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Jadi kau menggodaku hanya demi sesuatu?”

“Tidak, John, tidak. Kau hanya menarik untuk membuatku melakukan pengamatan dan membaca dirimu.” Sherlock menghampiri untuk memeluk John dari belakang. “Walau aku masih kesulitan dan terkadang merasa pengamatanku tidak selalu benar tentangmu.”

“Well, teruslah berjuang untuk itu.” John tersenyum kecil dan meraih tangan langsing Sherlock di pinggangnya.

“John, kau marah?”

“Kau hanya membuatku kesal.”

John melirik pada Sherlock yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi seekor anjing yang tidak ingin dibuang.

“Bagaimana aku bisa mandi dan beristirahat kalau kau menempel seperti ini?”

“Kau takkan makan malam dulu?”

“Bagaimana kalau kau menyiapkannya untukku selagi aku mandi?”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock melepaskan pelukannya. “Aku mendengarmu.”

Sherlock menyiapkan makan malam yang ringan namun nikmat untuk John selagi dirinya pergi mandi. John merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari Sherlock dari bagaimana dirinya lebih sering mengekspresikan hal itu terang-terangan kali ini. Setelah hubungan mereka berubah dari sekedar sahabat baik menjadi sepasang kekasih, orang tua baru untuk Rosie.

Walau persahabatan mereka tidaklah putus dan berhenti disana.

* * *

Irene Adler yang menunggu diluar sebuah klub yang dijanjikan perempuan itu bahwa targetnya ada disana pun mendongak mendapati Sherlock berpakaian cukup rapih dan elegan. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar.

“Sepertinya kau cukup tidak sabar juga, Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Hanya demi informasi soal orang yang menyerang John di hari valentine.”

Irene tertawa kecil. “Kau sungguh menyukainya seperti dia menyukaimu ya.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Bagaimana kita mulai dengan panggilan?” Pertanyaan sang detektif mengejutkan Irene. “Bukankah kita akan menerjang medan perang sebagai sepasang kekasih?”

“Ah, kau benar, aku sampai lupa.” Irene berdeham sebelum meraih lengan Sherlock.

“Kau bisa tegang juga.” Sherlock berkata dengan alis naik seolah terkejut. Irene tersenyum kecil.

“Well, itu karena orangnya dirimu, _Sherlock_.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Kali ini aku memanggilmu _Irene_?”

“Aww, terdengar begitu merdu dan seksi di bibirmu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendesah panjang. “Hanya untuk kali ini, The Woman.”

Mereka memasuki sebuah klub yang cukup ramai dan juga dipenuhi pasangan. Mulai dari pasangan kalangan remaja hingga dewasa. Sherlock menaikkan alisnya melihat bagaimana tempat itu sangat ramai dibandingkan waktu biasanya.

“Apakah kegiatan ini diselenggarakan oleh targetmu?”

“Begitulah. Aku beruntung sekali dia melakukan itu karena memudahkanku mencarinya secara langsung.”

Sherlock melirik. “Apakah hanya untuk sekedar informasi dan bukan menangkapnya disini?”

“Yep. Majikanku membutuhkan informasinya untuk bergerak lebih lanjut.” Sherlock mendapati Irene menoleh padanya. Dengan ekspresi jahil. “Aku yakin kau tidak perlu tahu lebih jauhnya.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Aku hanya butuh informasi soal pria itu.”

“Pasti kau dapatkan.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat Irene menyatakannya tanpa ragu. Matanya melihat sekeliling dan mulai mengeluarkan aura pemburu. “Bisa dibilang, anak buah pria itu kini bersama target yang kucari.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Maka itu kau mengajakku karena bisa mendapatkan dua informasi sekaligus.”

Irene menyentuh bibir merahnya. “Bukankah begitu lebih menarik?”

Keduanya bertemu dengan target yang diincar Irene. Seperti dugaan Sherlock, target perempuan itu tidak mengenal Irene dan mengenalnya sebagai pasangan Sherlock Holmes, detektif yang cukup terkenal dan memiliki partner dan sahabat baik, John Watson. Irene membicarakan banyak hal yang Sherlock anggap membosankan dan cukup normal untuk orang yang bukan sepertinya. Sherlock tahu bahwa Irene bisa dengan mudah berakting dan membicarakan banyak hal seolah dia tahu banyak hal di dunia. Walau begitu, Sherlock tidak begitu peduli kali ini.

“Sayang sekali, kau meninggalkan sahabat baikmu sendirian.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Maaf?”

“John Watson, bukan, partnermu dalam menyelesaikan kasus? Aku cukup menikmati blognya dan kasus-kasusmu yang dia tulis disana.”

“Oh, dia hanya senang membesar-besarkanku di media internet dan di matanya aku terlihat sangat luar biasa.”

“Well, kami juga berpikiran hal yang sama.”

Irene tersenyum disaat Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal dengan setiap pujian yang diberikan padanya. Sherlock pun bertahan untuk tidak menyatakan semua yang dia lihat dan amati dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya kini. Dengan pasangan, ataupun tidak. Termasuk targer Irene.

“Pria yang ada disana yang menjadi anak buah dari sosok yang menyerang Dr. Watson.”

Sherlock melirik dan mendapatinya sibuk menikmati minuman sendirian, tanpa pasangan, tanpa teman. Matanya pun terlihat sedu dan sedih. Sherlock melihat dan membacanya, mencoba mengetahui apa saja yang dia baru saja lakukan, dia akan lakukan, hingga yang dia bawa saat datang ke dalam klub.

“Sepertinya dia baru menyelesaikan sebuah tugas dan datang kemari untuk menghibur diri.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Kelihatannya begitu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih dan harus datang kemari setelah melakukan _tugas_ yang kau maksud.” Irene tersenyum saat Sherlock mengedikkan bahunya.

“Kau bisa kesana untuk menanyainya langsung atau sekedar mengajaknya bicara.”

“Tentu.”

“Ngomong-ngomong soal sahabat baikmu,” langkah Sherlock terhenti dengan suara teman dari target Irene. “Kudengar dia baru saja kehilangan istrinya?”

Sherlock melirik Irene yang terlihat menolak bersuara dan membuatnya harus memaparkannya demi bisa berbicara dengan anak buah sosok itu sebelum dia menghilang.

“Yep. Walau begitu, dia kembali ke Baker Street.”

“Begitu, bagus.” Sherlock melihatnya meneguk minuman yang dibawanya. “Apa dia masih mencari pasangan lagi?”

Sherlock mengeryit, menahan untuk tidak langsung menyatakan pengamatannya agar bisa membuat orang itu diam namun berakhir dijawab olehnya dengan tenang dan elegan.

“Kurasa tidak untuk saat ini. Lagipula kebanyakan perempuan pilihan John tidak sebagus dirinya.” Irene tersenyum dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Sherlock. “Kecuali Mary.”

Irene melihat Sherlock langsung berjalan melewati mereka dan menuju pria yang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja klub. Dia menoleh pada Irene yang tersenyum.

“Kau yakin tidak masalah, berpasangan dengan Sherlock Holmes?”

“Kenapa tidak?” Irene balik bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung. “Dia menarik untukku.”

“Well,” Irene menunggu mereka melanjutkan kata-kata. Perihal Sherlock Holmes dan juga John Watson. “Kurasa hanya John Watson yang bisa menangani orang seperti Sherlock Holmes.”

Irene tersenyum semakin lebar. Tentu saja. Karena Sherlock Holmes sudah menjadi milik John Watson dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua adalah partner sekaligus pasangan yang akan sulit dipisahkan dan mau dipisahkan sekalipun, mereka akan kembali pada satu sama lain layaknya sebuah magnet.

“Setidaknya dia bersedia menjadi kekasihku.” Irene menyentuh bibirnya. “Itu artinya, John Watson hanyalah sahabat baik dan partner dalam menyelesaikan kasus bukan?”

Sherlock pun mengajak bicara pria itu, dan sedikit berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang dan ceria dibandingkan sebelumnya. Seperti ucapan Irene, pria yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang Sherlock ketahui tidak ingin diberitahukan olehnya dan merasa lelah setelahnya. Dia merasa sedih harus melakukan tugas hari itu dan berusaha menghibur diri. Dia juga tidak pernah membawa perasaan setiap kali dia melakukan pekerjaannya.

Dia mengetahui Sherlock sebagai detektif swasta yang banyak membantu menyelesaikan kasus dan juga menjadi salah satu Reichenbach Fall Hero. Pahlawan yang bangkit dari kematian pula, walau Sherlock tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pahlawan setiap kali John menyatakan bahwa kemampuan Sherlock yang dimanfaatkan untuk kebaikan bersama mirip dengan perbuatan seorang pahlawan. Walau begitu, kemampuan media dan publik membuatnya harus menerima hingga mengabaikan apa yang mereka nyatakan untuk dirinya.

Irene menyatakan bahwa mungkin saja pria yang satu itu merupakan salah satu anak buah sosok itu yang pernah menyerang John dan dilihat wajahnya oleh sang dokter. Irene pun memotret pria itu diam-diam untuk Sherlock dan ditunjukkan oleh sang detektif pada John.

Keduanya menghampiri satu sama lain setelah selesai menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing, yaitu mendapatkan informasi perihal target yang mereka incar.

“Belum terlalu malam untuk pulang dan makan malam dengan John.”

“Kau tidak akan mencicipi sedikitnya makanan disini?”

“Tidak. Aku kemari hanya untuk informasi dan bukan untuk kencan.”

“Aww, kau cukup dingin dan cuek juga ya soal ini. Apalagi semenjak punya Dr. Watson.”

“Well, John memiliki daya tarik yang lebih dibandingkan dirimu.”

Irene tersenyum sebelum meraih pundak Sherlock. Sang detektif yang berusaha tenang pun merasakan sentuhan perempuan itu di pipinya.

“Bagaimana kalau ciuman sebagai salam perpisahan?”

“Kenapa? Kita hanya berpura-pura disini.”

“Tapi aku tidak.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat mendengar Irene tersenyum. Sherlock mendapatinya sebagai senyuman jahil dan penuh misteri di baliknya. Seperti sejak awal dia melihat Irene, dia tidak bisa melihat dan mengamati apa yang ada pada diri perempuan itu. Dia tidak terbaca. Sherlock pun mendesah pelan.

“Terserahmu. Tidak lama.”

Irene tertawa kecil. “Kau sungguh kaku sekali.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya saat Irene mengecupnya di bibir.

“Sekaligus terlalu terpaku pada aturanmu sendiri.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan melihat Irene berjalan lebih dulu. “Pendirian, mungkin yang kau maksud.”

Irene mengedikkan bahu dan Sherlock berjalan mengikutinya perlahan. Keluar dari klub.

“Itu juga boleh, Sherlock.”

Keduanya yang keluar bersamaan pun saling pandang. Irene dengan senyumannya dimana Sherlock memasang ekspresi serius seperti biasanya.

“Aku akan memberitahukan sedikitnya informasi yang kudapat perihal sosok itu untuk kalian. Bila ada.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukannya?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku menyukai kalian berdua.” Sherlock melihat jari telunjuk perempuan itu menyentuh dadanya. “Memanjakan kalian sedikit tidak ada salahnya.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Terserahmu.”

Irene tersenyum sebelum melirik. Sherlock melakukan hal yang sama dan itu membuat mereka mendekat perlahan.

“Seperti yang kuduga, kalian bukanlah pasangan kekasih.”

Sherlock dan Irene bertukar pandang dan Sherlock bersuara kini. “Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?”

“Kalian tidak begitu mesra di dalam.”

Irene mengerjap sebelum melirik Sherlock. Sang detektif mendesah pelan. “Apa hakmu ikut campur dalam hubungan kami?”

Sherlock melirik saat Irene tersenyum dan semakin mendekati sang detektif. Tangannya menyentuh dada Sherlock dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Sherlock.

“Well, seperti hubungan sementara untuk tujuan lain? Hal itu tidak jarang dan tidak aneh juga, dan aku juga tidak ingin ikut campur.” Sherlock dan Irene menunggu. “Aku hanya penasaran pada kalian berdua, itu saja.”

Sherlock melirik saat Irene mengecupnya di pipi. “Bila kami berciuman mesra di depanmu, cukup untuk membuktikan apakah kami pasangan atau tidak?”

Keduanya memandang pria yang berkata dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Dia sendirian dan seolah seperti seorang pria yang patah hati atau baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya dan iri melihat pasangan seperti Sherlock dan Irene.

“Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya.” Irene tersenyum. “Namun apa keuntungannya kami berciuman di depanmu yang bukan siapa-siapa?”

“Aww, kata-katamu kejam sekali, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Beritahu aku bila kau mengenalnya, Irene.”

Irene pun memejamkan mata sebelum mengedikkan bahu. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sherlock dan dia bisa melihat Irene mulai berakting.

“Sayangnya aku juga tidak mengenalinya.”

Sherlock memeluk balik Irene layaknya seorang pria dewasa dan cukup cool. Sherlock yang dikenal pendiam dan kadang terlalu cuek pun berusaha berakting sebagai seorang kekasih seperti yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya demi sebuah kasus. Kali ini pun, demi sebuah pekerjaan.

“Kau benar juga. Aku hanya kesal karena tidak punya pasangan.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Bukankah melihat kami bermesraan dan seperti ini di depanmu hanya akan semakin membuatmu kesal?”

“Kupikir kalian berdua bukanlah pasangan sehingga aku bisa merebutnya darimu.”

Irene terkejut mendengar yang satu itu dan melihat pria tersebut menunjuknya. Irene lebih terkejut lagi saat Sherlock mendekapnya erat kini.

“Sayangnya dia milikku dan kau bisa mencari yang lain.”

Irene menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar puas. Pria itu mendecakkan lidah.

“Cih, gagal ternyata.”

Keduanya melihat pria itu berbalik dan mulai melambaikan tangan. “Sorry, sorry, aku hanya iseng dengan kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang.”

Sherlock pun melepas dekapannya disaat Irene masih memeluknya. “Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini?”

“Bukankah kau bilang aku ini milikmu?”

“Aku tetap milik John.”

Irene mendesah pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berbalik dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya.

“Kukira aku sudah bisa merebutmu darinya.”

“Sayangnya aku juga menyukai John seperti dia menyukaiku.”

Irene menggembungkan pipinya. Layaknya gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran dan bukan wanita dewasa.

“Yah, sudah sulit merebutmu bila matamu sudah melihat John Watson.” Sherlock melihat Irene tersenyum. “Hanya dia yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hatimu.”

Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya. “Aku ingin pulang. Bisakah kita selesaikan disini?”

Irene tertawa kini. “Kau seperti anak kecil yang rindu ayah dan ibumu, Mr. Holmes.”

“Aku memang merindukan John.” Irene melihat Sherlock kembali memakai pakaian luarnya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih taksi. “Aku yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri setelah ini bukan?”

“Kau hendak mengantarkanku pulang?”

Sherlock mendengus disaat Irene menyatakannya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Sang detektif masuk ke dalam taksi dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Irene namun terbaca olehnya.

“Aku tidak bilang begitu.”

Irene melipat kedua tangannya dan melihat taksi yang diisi oleh Sherlock pergi melaju. Irene meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum. Setelah mengirim sebuah foto pria yang jadi target Sherlock dan mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

_Kau berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar, Mr. Holmes. -IA_

Sherlock yang menerimanya di dalam taksi tersenyum lebar. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

_Aku juga, The Woman. Layaknya tantangan dan teka-teki yang ingin sekali kupecahkan! -SH_

Irene menahan senyuman saat jemputannya datang.

* * *

John mendongak disaat dia mendengar pintu flat terbuka dan langkah kaki terburu-buru pun datang ke tempatnya duduk sembari menikmati secangkir kopi dan memikirkan kata-kata yang hendak dia tuliskan dalam blognya. Dia melihat Sherlock terengah-engah.

“Cepat juga acaranya, Sherlock.”

“Huh? Ah, yeah, kami selesai setelah mendapatkan informasi.”

John melihat Sherlock melepas pakaian luarnya. “Kalian berdua tidak makan malam bersama?”

“Tidak.” John melihat Sherlock memandangnya kini. “Aku berpikir bisa makan malam denganmu.”

John membelalakan mata terkejut. Ruangan hening seketika dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara kendaraan diluar flat mereka. Rona merah menghiasi wajah John begitu pula senyuman.

“Jadi kau kembali dengan cepat karena ingin makan malam denganku?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Salah?”

“Tidak, tidak.”

John tertawa kecil. Dia merasa bahagia disaat Sherlock tanpa ragu menunjukkan perasaannya kini, entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak, Sherlock sungguh jujur dibalik sifatnya yang cukup seenaknya dan tidak bisa membaca situasi. Namun kali ini, Sherlock terlihat berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

“John?”

“Aku tidak tahu makan malam apa yang enak untuk kita malam ini.”

“Apa kau keberatan memesan sesuatu dari Angelo’s?” Sherlock bertanya saat John bangkit dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

“Itu ide yang bagus juga.” Sherlock mengikuti John ke dapur. “Dimana Rosie?”

“Kelelahan setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Elenna.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Dia mengerjakannya disini dengan Rosie?”

“Tidak, hanya sedikit artikel yang akhirnya bisa dia selesaikan setelah bagian sulitnya.”

“Oh. Pantas saja.” John melirik pada Sherlock yang menoleh mengamati sekitar flatnya. “Karena aku tidak melihat ada yang datang berkunjung kemari ke flat kita saat aku pergi.” John tersenyum. “Hanya ada kau, Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson.”

“Well, Mrs. Hudson membantu sedikit dan sekarang sedang ada di flatnya sendiri. Dia tidak begitu suka mendengar kabar kau sedang kencan dengan The Woman.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya?”

“Hanya soal kau yang pergi kencan dengan The Woman untuk penyelidikan.” John pun menyiapkan segelas kopi untuk Sherlock. “Dia juga ingin agar kita tidak mendapatkan masalah terlalu besar selain kasus-kasus yang diberikan Lestrade.”

Sherlock melihat John mengulurkan gelas cangkir itu padanya. “Sementara menunggu pesanan dari Angelo’s.” Tanpa ragu Sherlock menerima dan menyeruput kopi buatan John.

Mereka pun memesan makan malam ringan untuk malam itu dan menonton acara televisi selama menunggu pesanan datang. Sherlock yang duduk dengan kedua kaki terangkat mendekat pada dadanya dan segelas kopi di tangannya melirik John yang tersenyum memandangi layar. Sesekali John tertawa perihal isi dan apa yang disajikan oleh acara yang mereka tonton.

“Sherlock, kau lihat yang barusan-“ John terhenti saat Sherlock memandanginya dengan gelas cangkir menutupi mulutnya. John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Sherlock? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Hm? Ah, yeah, aku baik-baik saja.”

Keheningan menyelimuti dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara orang-orang dari layar televisi. Sherlock tetap memandangi John dimana mendapat balasan darinya. John pun bersuara lagi.

“Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?”

“Kenapa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?”

“Kau terus memandangiku.”

Sherlock pun mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kau keberatan?”

“Tidak sih.” John melihat Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Namun dipandangi tanpa alasan begitu, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman.”

“Oh.” Sherlock mengeryit perlahan. “Maafkan aku.”

John mendesah pelan. “Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Sherlock.” Sang detektif mendongak dan mendapati John memandanginya dengan lembut. “Daripada kau terus memandangiku begitu.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menurunkan gelasnya perlahan. John mendapati ekspresi lelaki itu terlihat sedih kini.

“Aku ingin memelukmu, John.”

Sang dokter terkejut mendengarnya. Apalagi dengan nada rendah dan seolah keinginan Sherlock merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dia dapatkan dan menjadi keinginan yang tidak akan terkabulkan.

“Sherlock-“

“Aku ingin menciummu, John.”

John mengeryit, tiba-tiba khawatir. Sherlock memasang ekspresi sedih, setelah menyatakan keinginannya. Keheningan yang menyelimuti, semakin membuat keadaan sang detektif terlihat semakin jelas bahwa dirinya kesepian hingga menginginkan sesuatu untuk menghibur kondisinya kini.

“Sesuatu terjadi dengan The Woman, Sherlock?” Sang detektif menggeleng pelan. “Aku berpikir kau akan kembali dengan senang dan penuh semangat setelah mendapatkan informasi perihal sosok itu dan mulai menyelidikinya dan tidak seperti ini.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Selain informasi.” John mendengar Sherlock memulai. “Aku hanya terus memikirkanmu, John.” Sherlock menggenggam cangkir kopinya dengan lebih erat.

“Aku sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke klub itu dengan The Woman.”

John pun bangkit berdiri dan mengejutkan Sherlock. Dia melihat John meraih cangkir kopinya, menyimpannya di meja, dan kedua lengan John melingkar di lehernya. Wajah Sherlock terbenam di dada sang dokter.

“Aku sudah memaksamu pergi kesana ya?”

Sherlock menggeleng pelan. “Ada informasi yang harus kita dapatkan perihal sosok itu.” Kedua tangan Sherlock perlahan bergerak dan mencengkram pakaian John. “Kita tidak bisa membiarkan sosok yang tidak kita kenal menyerang kita lagi. Apalagi menyerangmu dan Rosie hanya untuk memberiku peringatan.”

John tertawa kecil. “Yeah, kau benar sekali untuk itu.” Sherlock memeluk John kini, menariknya mendekat. “Kau tak perlu ragu, Sherlock.”

Keduanya saling pandang kini. “Aku senang sekali kau memikirkanku, dan ingin memelukku atau menciumku.”

“Tentu saja, John. Aku menyukaimu.” John tersenyum saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan nada kesal.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke flat mereka membuat keduanya menoleh. John pun tersenyum saat mendapati Mrs. Hudson datang dengan dua kantong terangkat.

“Kudengar ada yang pesan makan malam?” John tersenyum saat pemilik flat menyatakannya dengan nada riang.

“Kita harus menundanya dulu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John mengatakannya. “Menunda apa?”

“Ciumannya.” John berbisik dan membuat Sherlock mengerjap.

“Oh.”

John melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri Mrs. Hudson untuk menerima pesanan makan malam mereka.

“Trims, Mrs. Hudson.”

Perempuan itu menoleh mendapati Sherlock duduk seperti biasa di sofanya dan mendesah pelan.

“Kau sudah pulang ternyata?” Sherlock hanya menggumam pelan. “Bagaimana kencan dengan perempuan itu?”

“Kencan dengan John lebih menyenangkan.”

“Kurasa bukan kencan tapi menyelesaikan kasus.”

“Ayolah John, kau harus menerima kejujuranku bahwa ditemani olehmu sangat menyenangkan bagiku.”

“Aku baru dengar soal itu.”

Sherlock bangkit berdiri karena kesal dan menghampiri John dan Mrs. Hudson yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. John terkekeh saat Sherlock melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan mulai berbisik dengan sengaja.

“Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menjahiliku, Dr. Watson?”

“Mycroft.”

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum disaat Sherlock mematung. Ekspresinya perlahan berubah.

“Mycroft?”

“Aku bercanda, Sherlock.”

John melihat Sherlock meliriknya masih dengan ekspresi kesal. “Segera lepaskan tanganmu ini bila ingin makan malam.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku ingin makan malam denganmu.”

“Tapi tidak dengan keadaan begini!”

Sherlock melepas kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi menyerah saat John mulai kesal. Sherlock melenggang kembali ke sofanya saat John dan Mrs. Hudson menyiapkan makan malam untuk keduanya.

“Kau juga memesan sesuatu bukan?”

John mendesah pelan. “Tentu, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif melirik saat John menepuk meja yang akan dipakai keduanya untuk makan malam. Mrs. Hudson tiada henti bergerak untuk menyediakan minuman untuk mereka.

“Ayo, duduk sini.”

Sherlock pun tersenyum.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan mulai berbincang banyak hal. Mrs. Hudson disana ikut serta sebelum kembali ke flatnya untuk tidur. Keduanya kembali berdebat dan bertengkar perihal acara televisi dan juga kasus-kasus yang diterima Sherlock namun kebanyakan tidak menarik perhatiannya dan berhasil dipecahkan olehnya tanpa Sherlock harus keluar dari flat.

Sebelum tidur, keduanya membahas informasi yang didapatkan Sherlock dengan kencan ke klub bersama The Woman. Entah sebenarnya pria yang ditemui sang detektif disana mengenalinya atau tidak, sekaligus apakah Sherlock mengenalinya sebagai bawahan dari orang yang menyerang John atau tidak, Sherlock masih menyelidikinya. Dengan bantuan perempuan itu pula. Sherlock juga memperlihatkan foto pria yang ditemui pada John, sayangnya, John tidak mengenalinya sebagai anak buah sosok itu karena John hanya melihat sosok itu dibandingkan bawahannya yang ada disana bersamanya mengikatnya dan melukainya.

Tapi John yakin, bahwa sosok itu memang memiliki bawahan dan tidak bekerja sendirian. Walau dia sendiri yang menembak John di lengan kirinya dan menangkapnya langsung di flat dengan menunjukkan sosoknya tanpa ragu.

“Kita pasti akan menemukannya, John.”

Sang dokter melihat Sherlock memandangnya. “Pasti.”

Keesokan harinya, John hanya bisa kembali menaikkan alis melihat keberadaan The Woman alias Irene Adler di flat mereka lagi. Sherlock sendiri hanya duduk dan memegangi koran pagi hari itu dan tidak menggubris keadaannya sama sekali. Sekaligus, kursi yang dia duduki merupakan sofa yang biasa ditempati Sherlock selagi mereka ada kasus ataupun sang detektif berpikir.

“Kupikir kasusnya sudah selesai?” John melenggang ke dapur.

“Aku memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, John.”

Irene tersenyum lebar. “Well, kasus kemarin memang sudah selesai dan majikanku di Amerika puas.” John yang melirik pun menyipitkan mata. Sherlock melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

“Tapi?”

Irene menyipitkan matanya kini. “Aku kemari untuk memberikan informasi pada kalian perihal sosok itu.” Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang.

“Karena sepertinya majikanku mengetahui rencana _dia_ yang menyerangmu, Dr. Watson.”

John mengeryit kini, ekspresinya tidak menyukai kata-kata Irene perihal orang yang menyerangnya.

“Apa majikanmu bekerja dengannya atau untuknya?”

“Tidak. Dia hanya tahu bahwa sosok itu tertarik pada kalian berdua, setelah melihat hasil kerja Moriarty dan Magnussen yang berusaha menghancurkan kalian.” John dan Sherlock memandang perempuan itu seluruhnya kini. “dan berakhir gagal.”

Pasangan itu menatap satu sama lain. Sherlock kembali pada koran paginya dan John mulai menyiapkan sarapan. Keheningan menyelimuti, dan Irene seolah membiarkan hal itu terasa di antara mereka. Hingga sang dokter yang datang dengan sarapannya dan Sherlock pun dirinya simpan di meja.

“Kau mau bilang bahwa kali ini lebih berbahaya dan mungkin menyulitkanku dan Sherlock?”

“Moriarty dan Magnussen sudah cukup menyulitkan kita, John.” Sang dokter melihat Sherlock melipat koran paginya dan meraih kopi buatan John. “Aku tidak ingin lagi kita harus berhadapan dengan orang semacam mereka lagi.”

John mendesah pelan sebelum duduk. “Tapi bila kita tidak menyelidiki dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap sosok ini, dia akan terus menyerang kita.”

“Kau benar.” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, orang itu cukup menyulitkanku. Aku tak bisa membacanya sama sekali.”

Irene tersenyum. “Itu karena dia tidak menunjukkan dirinya di depanmu.” Keduanya menoleh pada perempuan itu. “Dia menunjukkan dirinya pada Dr. Watson.” Irene menatap sang dokter kini.

“Kau harus melihat sosoknya lewat mata Dr. Watson.”

John mengeryit dan melihat Sherlock memandangnya. Dia memulai mengobservasi dan menyelidiki ayah dari anak perempuannya, Rosie. Setelah beberapa saat, Sherlock mendengus dan terlihat kesulitan.

“Bagaimana?”

“Tidak banyak yang kudapat, namun cukup untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam dari apa yang kudapat darimu.” Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Apa aku bisa membantumu untuk itu?”

Sherlock melihat John menatapnya khawatir sebelum tersenyum. “Walau berbahaya, kita sepertinya harus membuat rencana.”

“Rencana?” John menaikkan alis.

“Dengan membiarkan kau dan dia bertemu, sekaligus mengorbankan dirimu agar kita bisa menggali identitas aslinya lebih cepat.” John mengeryit. “Aku tahu ini sangatlah berbahaya dan aku juga tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya lagi dan bisa saja mati tanpa sepengetahuanku.”

John melihat Sherlock meraih tangannya. “Tapi bila dia tidak berniat menunjukkan diri di depanku karena tahu aku bisa membacanya,” John menelan ludah.

“Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa mengetahui identitas aslinya.”

Sherlock mendongak dan menatap Irene yang menunggu. “Aku yakin dia tidak menunjukkan dirinya padamu?”

“Sayangnya tidak.” Irene menatap kuku lentiknya. “Dia hanya tertarik pada kalian berdua, yang bisa dibilang, menghalangi jalan dan rencananya.”

John mengerjap. “Mirip Moriarty, yang merupakan konsultan kejahatan?”

Irene hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. John satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami kegiatan dan metode Sherlock bekerja akan sebuah kasus. Sekaligus cukup cepat dalam membantu dalam penyelidikannya.

“Well, aku hanya memberitahu kalian itu hari ini.” Sherlock dan John melihat Irene bangkit dari sofa tempat Sherlock biasa duduk sembari menunggu kasus maupun berpikir. “Siapa tahu kalian bisa menemukan sedikitnya petunjuk dari sana.”

“Tentu.”

Irene berhenti melangkah saat Sherlock menyatakan itu tanpa memandangnya. ”Walau kurasa kau bisa mengirimiku pesan perihal itu daripada berkunjung langsung kemari.”

Kali ini Sherlock dan Irene saling bertatapan. Irene tersenyum puas saat Sherlock memberinya senyuman jahil. John mendapatinya sebagai sebuah senyuman menantang hingga senyuman yang membuktikan dirinya bangga akan sesuatu.

John ikut bangkit untuk mengantarkannya keluar dari flat sebelum melihat langkah perempuan itu terhenti. Irene tersenyum lagi, dan John mendapati bahwa itu bukanlah senyuman yang dia sukai. Senyuman yang memiliki arti tertentu.

_“Aku akan merebutnya darimu.”_

Tanpa suara dan hanya gerakan mulut, John membelalakan mata tanpa ragu. Dia tahu kata-kata apa yang diucapkan perempuan itu sebelum melihatnya berbalik. Dia melangkah dengan elegan menuruni tangga. John mengepalkan tangannya sebelum bersuara. Pada dirinya sendiri.

“Ternyata memang, terjadi sesuatu saat kencan kemarin itu.” John memejamkan mata dan berusaha tenang. Dirinya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

Sherlock yang merasakan John tiba-tiba diam dan suasana pun berubah menoleh.

“John?”

“Yep?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis, dan melihat John kembali dengan langkah berat untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dia berdeham dan meraih alat makannya.

“Sesuatu terjadi?”

“Bukan apa-apa.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata, berusaha membaca apa yang terjadi pada diri sang dokter, namun dia tidak melihat perubahan itu sama sekali. John hanya sibuk menikmati sarapan paginya kini hingga Mrs. Hudson datang.

“Oh, kalian memang sudah bangun ternyata.” Sherlock pun kembali pada sarapannya sendiri ketika sang pemilik flat mengamati sarapan yang ada di meja. “Apakah sarapannya cukup?”

“Yep. Cukup sekali, Mrs. Hudson.” John bersuara kini, dengan nada bicara riang yang biasanya. Sherlock mengamati, namun tetap tidak ada perubahan.

“Baguslah. Sherlock, berhentilah bengong dan segera makan sarapanmu.”

John yang melirik padanya membuat Sherlock berhenti mengamati. “Oh, ya, kau benar.” Sherlock berdeham pelan dan mengikuti John.

“Aku juga mendengar Rosie sudah bangun dan sedang bersiap-siap.” Mrs. Hudson memberitahu John dan membuat sang dokter terkejut.

“Oh, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan juga untuknya.”

“Tidak perlu, sayang.” John melihat Mrs. Hudson menyentuh pundaknya. “Kau makan saja biarkan aku yang melakukannya.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Terima kasih, Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock yang turut mengerjap pun tersenyum. Apalagi setelah mendengar langkah kaki ringan dan sambutan yang ceria.

“Selamat pagi, daddy, papa!”

“Pagi, Rosie.”

Rosie pun duduk di samping John dan di seberang Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson menyediakan sarapan untuknya dan pembicaraan serius pun berubah menjadi bahagia dan ringan.


	10. Air Mata Rosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sosok misterius itu membuat Sherlock dan John harus menyelidikinya, hingga menyebabkan beragam kesalahpahaman dan kesedihan juga kekecewaan.
> 
> John memahaminya, namun tidak dengan Rosie. Anak perempuan Watson itu pun meminta pada Sherlock yang sudah terlalu dekat dengan the Woman. 
> 
> "Pergi atau Tinggal?"

Kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan John akan hubungannya dengan Sherlock dan kehadiran Irene Adler yang sering berkunjung dengan informasi penting dan juga menguntunkan keduanya terlihat jelas kini. Lewat wajah dan ekspresi Rosie setiap kali menyadari bahwa Sherlock dan Irene akan lebih dulu bersama di flat dibandingkan dirinya dan John.

“Rosie tidak suka perempuan itu!” John mendengar putrinya menyatakannya dengan lantang saat mereka mencari taksi. “Dia merebut papa Sherlock dari kita!”

John tersenyum kecil. “Well, dia membawa informasi yang cukup penting untuk daddy dan papa, tentang orang yang pernah datang ke flat kita dan menangkap daddy.”

“Tapi gak perlu sampai dia datang ke flat kita dan menggoda papa!”

John mengerjap terkejut saat Rosie menyatakannya tanpa ragu. Rosie menggembungkan pipinya dan John bisa melihat matanya mulai berbinar karena air mata. John pun membungkuk dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

“Hei, hei, tenanglah, Rosie.” Anak perempuan itu menyeka air matanya dan berusaha tegar. John mengusap pipi putih anak itu. “Daddy akan usahakan dan bicara pada papa Sherlock, oke? Jangan menangis, Rosie.”

Rosie mengerjap. “Benarkah?”

“Yep. Daddy akan buat dia mengusir perempuan itu dan yah, memintanya untuk tidak lagi datang walau hanya demi informasi.”

Rosie yang melihat sang ayah mengatakannya dan mengedikkan bahu pun mengeryit.

“Aku tidak suka mendengar teman-temanku bergosip.”

John mengerjap. “Bergosip?”

“Kalau papa Sherlock selingkuh dan meninggalkan daddy, meninggalkan daddy dan Rosie.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum maupun tertawa. Dia tidak percaya Rosie sudah mengetahui hal itu dan menyatakan hal semacam itu padanya tanpa ragu. Namun, John menyadari bahwa Rosie sudah sangat menyukai Sherlock dan juga hubungan sang detektif dengannya. Sebagai keluarga baru yang dia sayangi dan dia banggakan.

Rosie yang akhirnya menangis dan tak bisa menghentikannya membuat John harus memeluknya erat. Sedikitnya orang yang lewat membuat mereka tidak jadi tontonan hingga tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. John hanya berusaha menenangkan Rosie yang masih menangis di pelukannya.

John mengeryit. _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan itu terus datang ke flat dan memberikan informasi kecil-kecilan tanpa bayaran yang cukup besar selain kasus_. John memejamkan mata. _Walau begitu, kasusnya memang selalu menyisihkanku dari sisi Sherlock dan membuatku jadi jarang menyelesaikan kasus bersama Sherlock. Walau dia bilang dia selalu merindukanku dan menunggu bantuanku untuknya_. John membuka matanya perlahan.

“Apakah benar hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman dan tidak bisa lebih?”

John yang pulang bersama Rosie pun harus memasuki flat dengan langkah berat. John yang harus mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan keadaan sekarang ini dimana Irene Adler selalu berada di flat mereka dan dimana Rosie sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran perempuan itu yang terlihat mencoba memisahkan John dan Sherlock.

“Aku sedang mencoba menemukan informasi lainnya diamlah dan jangan berpikir.”

“Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.”

“Kau tetap berpikir.”

John yang membelalakan mata mendengar suara itu melihat Mrs. Hudson menghampiri dan ekspresi di wajahnya membuat John mengeryit. Dia meminta agar perempuan pemilik flat itu membawa Rosie ke flatnya sendiri dan tidak memasuki flat dimana Sherlock dan John ketika dia melangkah ke lantai atas.

Sherlock dan Irene menoleh saat John datang dengan langkah cepat dan ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka. Dia menoleh pada Sherlock dan Irene bergantian sebelum suara Sherlock terdengar.

“Kau sudah pulang?” Sang detektif melirik ke belakang punggung John. “Dimana Rosie?”

“Aww, anak perempuan yang manis itu?”

John menghampiri Sherlock dan membuat sang detektif mengerjap bingung. “John?”

“Sherlock, aku tahu tidak sopan mengusir tamu yang berkunjung atau sebagainya.” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali menunggu kelanjutan sang dokter. “Bisakah kau minta dia pergi sekarang juga dari sini?”

“Aww, kau memang tidak sopan, Dr. Watson.” John hanya memutar bola matanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal.

“Kenapa?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis dan bertanya dengan nada heran. John tahu bahwa Sherlock sungguh-sungguh bertanya tanpa maksud apapun.

John mendesah panjang. “Rosie tidak suka dia ada disini.”

“Aku terluka.” Irene bersuara. “Padahal aku menyukai anak itu.”

“Dia disini hanya untuk kasus.” Irene tersenyum kecil dimana Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa ragu pada John yang berusaha tenang.

John pun mengepalkan tangannya. “Kecuali kau mau aku dan Rosie yang pergi dari sini.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata dan keheningan menyelimuti. Di ruangan itu kini hanya ada suara nafas mereka dan juga nafas berat dari John. Sang dokter yang tak mendengar respon atau jawaban dari Sherlock pun mendesah lagi dan mulai berbalik.

“Oke. Terserahmu.”

John berhenti saat Sherlock bangkit berdiri. Dia melihat Sherlock menghampiri Irene dengan elegan dan tatapannya berubah.

“Aku terima kasus apapun itu darimu dan juga informasi penting yang menyebalkan _hanya_ lewat pesan.” Irene melihat Sherlock menggerakkan tangannya. “Sekarang pergi.”

John melihat perempuan itu mengedikkan bahu, dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya sebelum bangkit berdiri. Jalannya yang anggun dan elegan itu pun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sang dokter yang memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Dr. Watson.”

Keheningan menyelimuti setelah langkah kaki Irene Adler terdengar menjauh dan pintu flat terbuka juga tertutup. John mendesah pelan, dan masih belum merasakan kelegaan dari kondisi ini. John tahu, hanya dengan mengusirnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan perempuan itu akan datang lagi walau Sherlock sudah memintanya pergi dan mengabari hanya lewat pesan. John juga penasaran kasus apa saja yang akan ditangani sang detektif tanpa dirinya untuk memenuhi penyelesaian kasus yang diajukan Irene padanya. John mengeryit sedih mendapati bahwa Sherlock tidak lagi membutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan kasus bersama-sama. Sekaligus melihat medan perang yang dilihat detektif itu.

John pun berbalik untuk melihat Sherlock dan terkejut saat sang detektif sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ekspresinya begitu sedih, sekaligus khawatir.

“John.”

“Well, aku tidak mengancammu atau sebagainya, tapi kelihatannya sudah berlebihan.”

“Yep. Aku setuju.” Sherlock menyatakan keberatannya dan itu sedikit mengejutkan John. “Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa dia terus disini semenjak pergi ke klub hari itu. Aku bisa dapat informasi soal orang itu darinya lewat pesan.”

John tersenyum kecil melihat sifat Sherlock yang menggerutu sebelum mengulurkan tangan padanya.

“Bisa aku lihat isi pesan yang kau lakukan dengan dia?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Apa?”

“Tidak masalah kalau kau menolak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan-“

“Aku menolak.”

John terkejut saat Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa ragu. “Aku yakin aku tidak mengirimkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terus datang kemari setiap pagi.”

Sang dokter menurunkan tangannya dan mendesah pelan. “Oke. Itu mungkin menurutmu.” Sherlock mengeryit mendengarnya.

“Namun tidak menurutnya dan menurutku.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kau berpikir aku mengirimkan sesuatu yang membuatnya menetap disini?”

“Bisa jadi.”

“Aku tidak mengirimkan apapun padanya, John.”

“Kata-kata yang kau gunakan padanya, Sherlock.” Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Kata-kata dari pesan yang kau kirimkan padanya…yang bisa mengarah pada sesuatu yang lain baginya.”

Sherlock yang mengeryit pun mendesah pelan. “Tidak sekarang.” John menaikkan alis. “Aku sedang menunggu balasan dan informasi dari Mycroft.”

“Bukankah biasanya dia cepat balas?”

“Sepertinya dia sedang tidak memegang ponsel atau sedang tidak mau membalas pesan dariku.” John melihat Sherlock mulai menggerutu. “Aku yakin dia sedang melakukan diet bodoh yang takkan berhasil bila dia tidak menjaga pola makannya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Oke. Baiklah.”

“Aku serius, John.”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu.”

Suara langkah kaki yang pelan dan ragu membuat John mengintip ke ambang pintu yang terbuka. Disana Mrs. Hudson pun muncul.

“Sudah baik-baik saja, John?”

“Ah, yep, bawa saja Rosie kemari.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Ada apa dengan Rosie?”

John berbalik dengan ekspresi menolak menjawab. “Tanyakan langsung padanya, bicara padanya, kecuali kau mau berhenti menjadi orang tua Rosie.”

“Aku tidak berkata begitu.”

“Well, keadaan sekarang berkata sebaliknya.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan mendapati Rosie datang dengan Mrs. Hudson. John hanya tersenyum sebelum melihat Rosie menghampirinya dan memandang Sherlock dengan ekspresi khawatir dan sedih.

“Perempuan itu takkan kemari lagi?”

“Rosie, kita bicarakan itu saja nanti.” Rosie yang memeluk erat ayahnya dan membuat John harus menggendongnya pun membawanya ke dapur. “Apa yang kalian lakukan di bawah, atau buat di bawah?”

“Oh, kami mencoba membuat kue kering baru.”

Mrs. Hudson menggantikan Rosie menjawab sementara dia memeluk sang ayah dengan erat. Ekspresinya begitu sedih dan tak lagi memandang Sherlock yang masih terkejut.

“Rosie tidak sabar untuk memintamu dan Sherlock untuk mencobanya.”

“Oh, itu berita yang sangat bagus.”

John menurunkan Rosie dan mengusap bawah matanya. John sudah yakin bahwa Rosie hendak menangis lagi bila keadaan mereka kini masih terus berlanjut.

“Bagaimana kalau kau siapkan untuk kami?”

Rosie mengeryit sebelum mengangguk. Ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan hanya berdiri. Seolah menunggu dan ekspresinya terlihat gugup. John yakin akan hal itu dan berhasil menarik senyuman di wajahnya kini. Ada sedikit kelegaan di dadanya.

“Sherlock sudah menunggunya, Rosie.”

Rosie mendongak menatap Sherlock sebelum tersenyum kecil. Namun senyuman itu menghilang dan Rosie berbalik untuk mengajak Mrs. Hudson menyiapkannya. John berbalik kini dan mendapati Sherlock berbisik padanya.

“Keadaannya tidak begitu bagus?”

“Yep.” John mengangguk. “Dia tidak sakit.”

“Kelihatannya begitu.” Sherlock mencoba membaca anak itu dan menggeleng pelan saat tidak mendapatkan banyak informasi.

“Dia sakit hati?”

“Sakit hati.”

Sherlock mengangguk saat John membenarkan tanpa ragu. “Karena apa?”

John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock tidak memahaminya dan berhasil membuatnya kembali kesal. Sherlock mendapati John menatapnya kini.

“Karena Irene Adler selalu berada disini semenjak waktu itu.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Walau kita tahu dia hanya berkunjung?”

“Berkunjung terlalu sering.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Oh.” John mendesah pelan. “Tidak bagus?”

“Cukup tidak bagus.” Sherlock melihat John melipat kedua tangannya. “Dia harus menangis karena ini.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Menangis?”

“Yep.” John dan Sherlock saling pandang kini. “Karena Irene Adler terlihat hendak merebutmu dariku. Sekaligus dirimu darinya.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersadar. “Oh, God.”

John tersenyum. “Baru sadar sekarang?”

“Aku sungguh bodoh.”

“Yap?” John yang tidak mengerti pun melihat Sherlock melingkarkan kedua lengan panjangnya di pinggangnya.

“Tung-Sherlock?”

“Aku juga baru sadar kalau sudah lama tidak bersamamu dalam satu ruangan. Boleh aku memelukmu?”

“Ap-kau sedang melakukannya bukan?!” John merona saat Sherlock tiba-tiba menanyakannya dengan nada rendah dan lembut.

“Aku hanya melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangmu.”

“Sherlock, itu namanya pelukan, pe-lu-kan!”

“Kupikir pelukan itu harus dari depan?”

John menggertakkan giginya kesal, dan rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya. Sekaligus dirinya tahu bahwa Sherlock sedang mengerjainya kini.

“Selama masih se-dekat ini dan kau melingkarkan kedua lenganmu di pinggangku, itu sama saja dengan pelukan!”

“Oh”

“Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!”

“Lalu aku tidak boleh memelukmu?”

“Kapan aku bilang tidak boleh!?”

Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie melirik dari kegiatan mereka. Kini Sherlock dan John sedang beradu mulut dengan posisi Sherlock memeluk John dari belakang. Ekspresi sang detektif layaknya anjing peliharaan yang butuh perhatian dari sang majikan yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Walau John kesal dan malu, dia tidak meminta ataupun memaksa Sherlock melepaskan tangannya hingga menjauhinya.

“Kalau begitu ayo pelukan dari depan.”

“Bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya kalau kau masih begini?!”

“Berputar saja seperti atlit balet.”

“Sherlock, kau memelukku terlalu erat! Aku tidak bisa berputar sesuai yang kau katakan!”

“Oh”

“Mereka pasti baik-baik saja kok, Rosie.” Rosie menoleh pada perempuan pemilik flat yang mengusap kepalanya. “Kita harus terus memantau keduanya.”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Ng”

Berusaha melupakan dan mempercayai bahwa pernyataan Mrs. Hudson ada benarnya, Rosie pun menghibur diri sendiri dengan membuat kue kering untuk keduanya kali ini. Resep baru dan rasa baru. Rosie juga tidak lupa untuk menyediakan kue kering jahe kesukaan Sherlock. Rosie memejamkan matanya.

“Aku harap begitu, Grandma.”

* * *

Sherlock menoleh disaat ponselnya berdering. Disana tertuliskan nama kakaknya dan tanpa ragu dia mengangkatnya.

“Akhirnya kau mau bicara.”

_“Well, kesibukan mengambil alih waktuku sementara.”_

Sherlock mendecakkan lidah. “Padahal waktu valentine kau tiada ragu mengirimiku pesan?”

_“Aku lebih suka meneleponmu langsung, hanya saja karena kelihatannya keadaannya sedang mendesak, aku terpaksa mengirim pesan padamu.”_

“Yah, kau memang benar.” Sherlock terdiam sebentar sebelum bersuara lagi. “Lalu kau dapat sesuatu soal sosok itu?”

_“Sebagian besar, termasuk dari informasi yang kuterima setelah melacaknya dari Irene Adler.”_

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak memberitahuku langsung lewat agenmu atau apalah itu daripada membuat The Woman mendatangi flatku setiap hari?”

_“Kurasa aku sudah mengirimkanmu datanya setelah kau memintanya. Lewat salah satu bawahanku.”_

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “ _Jangan katakan kau tidak membaca atau melihatnya_?”

“Aku menunggu hingga hari ini.”

_“Oh. Berarti perempuan itu menghapusnya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai perantara informasi itu untukmu.”_

“Kenapa?”

_“Seperti yang kuselidiki, bahwa majikannya di Amerika memiliki informasi tentang sosok itu dan membaginya dengan perempuan itu dan memilih untuk langsung memberitahumu secara langsung dimana pun kau berada?”_

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Jangan buat dia terus datang ke flatku, Mycroft.”

_“Akan kucoba. Well, itu mengganggu hubunganmu dan John juga Rosie hm?”_

“Kalau kau tahu cepat lakukan sesuatu!”

Mycroft terkekeh di seberang. “ _Well, bagaimana bila kau coba pikirkan alasan lain kenapa The Woman kerap mendatangi flatmu setelah kencan di klub_?”

Sherlock mengeryit kini. “Alasan lain? Ada alasan lain selain itu?”

“ _Oh, adikku tersayang. Walaupun orang-orang terdekat yang kau sayangi itu hanyalah sedikit, dan kita tahu itulah yang bisa kau miliki_.” Sherlock menunggu. “ _Kau memiliki daya tarik pada mereka yang memandangmu dengan pandangan yang berbeda_.”

“Jelaskan padaku, Mycroft.”

Sang kakak mendesah pelan. “ _Kupersingkat saja. Aku tahu kau dan perempuan itu tertarik pada satu sama lain dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Namun tidak dengan perempuan itu kini_.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Bentuknya berubah, itu maksudmu?”

“ _Ya, adikku_.” Sherlock membelalakan mata. “ _Setelah apa yang kau perbuat dan kau kirimkan padanya lewat pesan_.”

“Aku tidak mengirimi pesan macam apapun padanya.”

_“Penggunaan kata-katamu, Sherlock.”_

Sherlock langsung teringat ucapan John saat Mycroft menyatakannya. Hal yang sama yang John nyatakan padanya sebelumnya.

“ _Kata-kata yang kau gunakan padanya, Sherlock_.”

_“Kata-kata dari pesan yang kau kirimkan padanya…yang bisa mengarah pada sesuatu yang lain baginya.”_

“Penggunaan kata-kata…”

_“Coba kau selidiki lagi dan pikirkan apa saja yang terjadi di malam kalian berdua kencan untuk sebuah penyelidikan demi informasi penting.”_

Mycroft tersenyum kecil. “ _Kita berdua tahu bahwa kau cukup tidak sensitif perihal perasaan dan manusia, namun bukan berarti kau tidak merasakannya. Kau merasakannya setelah kehadiran John_.”

Sherlock pun mendengar hubungan teleponnya terputus sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepala dan pikirannya pun mulai bergerak.

“Sesuatu…”

John yang baru saja keluar dari klinik bekerja sementara Rosie bersama dengan Molly untuk belajar di perpustakaan bersama teman dekatnya Elenna, dan Sherlock berada di flat untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang bisa dia selesaikan tanpa perlu keluar, menghentikkan langkahnya melihat Irene Adler berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan penyamaran sempurna.

Anehnya John, merasakan bahwa perempuan itu seolah sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

“Kenapa kau harus mendatangiku sekarang, Ms. Adler?”

“Well, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu.”

John mengeryit. “Soal apa?”

“Bahwa aku akan merebut Sherlock Holmes darimu.”

John mengerjap. “Itukah salah satu alasan kau datang ke flat setiap hari?”

“Oh well, kau tahu betul soal itu.”

John mendesah pelan. “Aku tidak berusaha menantangmu atau apapun, terserahlah.” Irene menaikkan alis saat John menyatakannya.

“Coba lakukan dan lakukan sesukamu. Kalian berdua itu mirip dan tertarik satu sama lain seperti itu bukan?”

“Aku berpikir kau akan cemburu atau bagaimana.”

“Tentu saja aku cemburu.” Irene menunggu sang dokter yang terdiam dan yang terasa hanyalah orang-orang berlalu lalang dimana keduanya berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup bagi rekan bicara. “Tapi Sherlock berhak bahagia.” Irene membelalakan matanya. “Sebagai teman dan orang yang menyayanginya, aku ingin dia bahagia. Selain dari menyelesaikan kasus.” John mengedikkan bahu saat menambahkan yang terakhir.

Irene pun tersenyum lebar sebelum berhenti melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya. John menyadari itu hal yang dia lakukan saat John bertemu dengannya di sebuah gedung kosong karena berpikir bahwa Irene sudah mati.

“Kau sungguh menarik, Dr. Watson.” John mengerjap. “Aku akan menerimanya sebagai tantangan. Bila aku berhasil, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

John terdiam sebelum mengedikkan bahu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu, namun dia selalu memikirkan agar Sherlock juga bisa bahagia selain dengan perihal kasus. John mendongak dan menatap Irene yang menunggunya bicara.

“Entahlah, itu soal nanti. Tapi bila berhasil, biarlah seperti itu.”

John menyadari Irene membelalakan mata terkejut sebelum kembali ke ekspresi biasanya. Misterius dan penuh rahasia. Perempuan itu berbalik.

“Sepertinya sebentar lagi, _dia_ akan mengunjungimu, Dr. Watson.” John membelalakan matanya. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu bila aku tahu kau akan menolak bantuanmu. Setidaknya, aku memperingatkanmu lebih dulu.”

John melihat Irene perlahan menghilang ditelan kerumunan manusia yang beraktivitas dan berjalan di hadapannya. John menelan ludah mendengar berita itu.

“Sial.”

John sudah bersiap-siap untuk menunggu kehadiran sosok itu yang dikatakan oleh The Woman. Entah kapan, sepertinya perempuan itu sendiri tidak mengetahui pastinya. Namun, _dia_ akan datang, hanya itulah yang sangat pasti. John menoleh saat Sherlock bangkit meraih pakaian luarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

“Ada kasus, John! Kau mau ikut?”

“Aku berharap aku bisa.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kenapa?”

“Hari ini aku harus menemani Rosie periksa ke dokter gigi soal giginya.”

“Oh, hari ini ternyata.”

“Yep.”

“Harusnya aku ikut.”

“Tidak masalah. Apakah kasusnya harus diselesaikan dengan cepat pula?”

“Lestrade dan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan itu sudah kesusahan dan menunggu bantuan kita sejak lama.”

John menaikkan alis. “Kasusnya sudah lama?”

“Aku menyelesaikan kasus dari Mycroft dan juga menyelidiki informasi dari sosok itu lebih dulu, John.”

Sherlock mendesah. “Hanya saja Lestrade terus memanggil dan membuatku harus keluar dan membantunya langsung.”

“Well, aku bisa membantu dari jauh apabila kau butuh bantuan data.” John mengedikkan bahu saat menyatakannya.

“Ide yang sangat bagus.” Sherlock pun melangkah. “Jangan menungguku dan aku akan mengirimkanmu pesan soal bantuan itu.”

John tersenyum saat mendapati langkah Sherlock yang ringan dan cepat menuruni tangga hingga suara pintu flat mereka terbuka dan tertutup. Semuanya perlahan menghilang setelah langkahnya berbaur dengan kebisingan kendaraan diluar dan juga langkah lainnya. John kini menoleh saat suara Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson terdengar dari lantai atas.

“Aku sudah siap, daddy!”

John mengangguk. “Ayo kita pergi sekarang.”

Rosie menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok Sherlock. “Dimana papa?”

“Ada kasus dari paman Greg dan sangat perlu dituntaskan dengan cepat.” Rosie melihat John berjongkok agar jarak pandang mereka sejajar. “Kita akan pergi mengajaknya bersama lain kali ya?”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Bukan kasus, atau papa pergi dengan perempuan itu lagi kan?”

John mendongak pada Mrs. Hudson yang memasang ekspresi khawatir yang sama sebelum kembali pada Rosie.

John menggeleng pelan.

“Tidak. Daddy juga tahu kasusnya, dan memang sudah lama Sherlock tunda karena sibuk dengan kasus yang dia selesaikan disini.”

“Pantas saja dia tidak keluar sama sekali dan mengurung diri di rumah.” John tersenyum saat Mrs. Hudson menyatakannya sambil menyentuh wajahnya. “Itu karena dia sedang sibuk ya.”

“Begitulah. Nah, kami pergi dulu.” John meraih tangan Rosie.

“Sampai nanti, nenek!”

“Ng, sampai nanti, kalian berdua.” Mrs. Hudson bersuara lagi saat John dan Rosie mulai menuruni tangga. “Kalian akan sampai di rumah untuk makan malam bukan?”

“Ng!” Rosie menjawab dimana John hanya tersenyum.

“Akan kusiapkan makan malam yang enak.”

“Asyik!” Rosie tertawa bahagia.

John mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Mrs. Hudson.”

Perempuan itu mengangguk sebelum melambai membiarkan keduanya perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

“Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan lagi.”

* * *

Hari-hari di Baker Street dengan keadaan Irene Adler yang terkadang berkunjung untuk kasus dan informasi yang membutuhkan waktu lama pun mengubah situasi dan kondisi yang ada. John hingga Rosie mengalami perubahan pesat itu dengan jelas sekaligus dengan bagaimana perhatian Sherlock yang perlahan berubah dari keduanya dan pada The Woman. John tidak keberatan, apalagi dengan rencana demi mendapatkan informasi penting perihal sosok yang pernah menyerangnya. Namun ketidaknyamanan Rosie terhadap keberadaan perempuan itu terlihat lebih jelas dan Sherlock terlihat tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Sampai ayahnya sendiri.

Rosie yang pulang bersama teman baiknya, Elenna, dari sekolah setelah memberitahu John bahwa keduanya sudah cukup berani untuk pergi berdua saja tanpa naik taksi dan hanya naik bus pun, mendapati sebuah café indah yang nyaman dan klasik. Keduanya tanpa ragu tersenyum melihat suasananya dan berharap ingin bisa menikmati minuman dan kenyamanan di dalamnya. Hingga suatu pemandangan membuat Rosie membelalakan mata lebar dan Elenna mengeryit. Temannya itu pun bersuara.

“Rosie, bukankah itu papamu, Sherlock Holmes?”

Rosie mengeryit sebelum mengangguk.

“Ng…”

 _Kenapa dia bersama perempuan itu lagi dan bukan dengan daddy_?

Rosie menahan air mata yang perlahan menggenangi matanya.

“Siapa perempuan itu? Kemana daddy-mu?”

Elenna menoleh dengan ekspresi khawatir saat Rosie hanya memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

“Daddy ada di rumah…”

Elenna menoleh pada pemandangan Sherlock di dalam café bersama seorang perempuan yang ternyata Irene Adler. Keduanya kembali bersama tanpa kehadiran John.

“Kalau begitu kenapa papamu ada disana?”

Rosie menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih memasang ekspresi yang sama. Dirinya sendiri tidak paham kenapa Sherlock bersama dengan The Woman di sebuah café dan seolah sedang berkencan. Keduanya juga bisa melihat beberapa orang menghampiri dan mulai berbincang dengan mereka layaknya teman lama.

“Daddy bilang papa tidak akan lagi pergi dengannya…”

Elenna mengeryit saat Rosie mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kekecewaan sekaligus kesedihan. Elenna juga bisa melihat air mata mulai menggenani mata indahnya.

“Rosie?”

“Padahal papa…” Rosie menggigit bibirnya. “Papa Sherlock…”

“Rosie!”

Panggilan Elenna membuat Rosie mendongak dan kali ini air mata mengalir. Pemandangan di depannya pun membuat hatinya sakit karena disana Irene mencium pipi Sherlock sebelum mengarah pada bibirnya. Sherlock membiarkannya dan hal itu menjadi tanda bagi Rosie untuk berbalik.

“Rosie!”

Elenna mengejar Rosie yang mulai berlari dengan cepat disertai air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Sudah lama John, Rosie dan Sherlock tidak pergi bersama sebagai satu keluarga utuh untuk berbelanja karena kasus yang sedang diselidiki kedua orang tuanya itu. Rosie tidak keberatan, apalagi demi keselamatan dan masa depan mereka ke depannya. Orang itu berbahaya dan Rosie tidak ingin dia datang melukai hingga merebut paksa John ataupun Sherlock darinya. Namun selain dari itu, Rosie lebih tidak ingin lagi. Apalagi menghancurkan hubungan John dan Sherlock karena kehadiran orang lain yang tidak gadis itu sukai.

“Rosie!”

Suara teriakan Elenna membuat Rosie berhenti tanpa ragu layaknya sedang menaiki kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengeremnya mendadak. Suara lain menghampiri dengan kencang dan Rosie menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah bus kota besar melaju padanya dimana Rosie masih menangis.

_Daddy!_

Sebuah tangan besar dan kuat meraihnya dengan cepat, menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas tubuhnya. Suara erangan di belakangnya terdengar setelah bus itu tidak berhenti dengan rem mendadak dan tidak terjadi kecelakaan hingga perubahan lalu lintas. Walaupun teriakan beberapa orang terdengar di sekitarnya.

Elenna pun berjongkok melihat keadaan temannya dan orang yang menolong gadis itu.

“Rosie! Kau baik-baik saja?”

Rosie menoleh dan mendapati Lestrade yang telah menolongnya. Sampai membiarkan tubuhnya yang terjatuh lebih dulu demi menahan beban beratnya.

“Itu berbahaya sekali, Rosie. Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Rosie hanya mengeryit tak bersuara dan membuat Lestrade menaikkan alis heran. Perlahan ekspresi di wajahnya berubah khawatir.

“Rosie?”

Gadis itu hanya berbalik memeluk Lestrade, dan sang polisi menatap temannya yang sama-sama kebingungan akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Lestrade pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Rosie yang menangis di dekapannya sebelum membawa keduanya pulang.

John yang mendapati pesan dari Lestrade perihal Rosie pun menoleh saat pintu flat terbuka dan suara pelan sang inspektur yang menghibur dan memberi semangat terdengar di bawah. John pun langsung menghampiri saat keduanya telah di lantai dimana Sherlock dan John tinggal setelah menyortir data yang didapatnya perihal sosok yang berbahaya baginya dan Sherlock beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini Sherlock pun sedang menyelidikinya.

“Rosie!”

Anak perempuan itu tanpa ragu berlari memeluk sang ayah ketika mendengarnya memanggil namanya. Rosie mendekap erat John dan sang dokter bisa melihat anak perempuannya itu sudah terlalu lama menangis dan seolah tidak ingin bicara karena khawatir air mata akan mengalir lagi. Sembari mengusap rambutnya, John menoleh pada Lestrade.

“Trims, Greg.”

“Tidak masalah.” Lestrade tersenyum pada John yang menggendong Rosie yang memeluknya di depannya.

“Bagaimana dengan sahabat Rosie?”

“Aku sudah mengantarkannya ke rumah, walau sempat khawatir pada Rosie yang masih menangis dan terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau Rosie sudah membaik, dia akan mengabarinya.”

John mengeryit. “Aku jadi tidak enak pada anak itu sungguh, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Rosie.”

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Mrs. Hudson disana membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa cangkir di atasnya.

“Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi, pak inspektur.”

Lestrade tersenyum mendapati perlakuan hangat dari sang pemilik flat. “Terima kasih.”

“Aku akan kembali setelah membiarkan Rosie istirahat dulu.”

Lestrade mengangguk dan keduanya melihat John menghilang dengan Rosie ke kamar lamanya yang sudah menjadi kamar tetap Rosie. Mrs. Hudson menyilakan Lestrade untuk duduk dimana dirinya menyiapkan segelas teh hangat untuknya dan John.

Di kamar, Rosie yang berbaring dan memegangi tangan sang ayah pun membuat John tersenyum semakin lebar.

“Kita akan membicarakannya setelah kau istirahat ya.” John mengelus rambut Rosie disaat anak itu mengangguk pelan.

“Daddy.”

“Hm?”

Rosie mengeryit. “Apa daddy dan papa, akan berpisah?” John membelalakan mata.

“Apa Rosie, sudah tak bisa memiliki keluarga lagi?”

John mengeryit perlahan sebelum mengecup puncak kepalanya. “Tidurlah untuk sekarang. Setelahnya, jawabannya pasti ada untuk Rosie.”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Anak perempuan itu memejamkan mata dan John menunggu hingga dirinya tertidur pulas.

John yang kembali pun melihat Lestrade dan Mrs. Hudson berbincang riang. Suasana kembali berubah setelah kehadirannya. John duduk di tempat dimana dirinya duduk sebelumnya.

“Rosie sudah tidur?”

“Yep.” John mendesah pelan. “Keadaannya memang kurang baik hari-hari ini, apalagi setelah hari valentine itu.”

Mrs. Hudson dan Lestrade saling pandang, sang inspektur bisa melihat kesedihan yang sama di wajah perempuan tua itu sebelum bersuara.

“Bisakah kau jelaskan keadaannya padaku?”

John pun tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. Dia takkan ragu karena Lestrade merupakan teman baik Sherlock sekaligus orang yang percaya pada Sherlock akan kemampuannya dan tanpa ragu meminta pertolongannya dimana orang lain menganggapnya berbeda.

Sang dokter menjelaskan sejak awal, dari bagaimana ketidaksukaan Sherlock terhadap coklat valentine, sosok misterius yang menculik John dan hampir melukai Rosie tanpa ragu datang ke flatnya. Bagi John dan Sherlock, orang ini berbeda dibandingkan musuh-musuh dan lawan terkuat yang telah mereka berdua lewati bersama. Baik Moriarty, Magnussen, hingga Eurus. Walaupun begitu, hubungan mereka dengan adik perempuan Eurus masih berjalan dengan baik walaupun perempuan itu masih berada di Sherrinford demi kebaikannya. Sherlock tiada henti berkunjung hanya untuk sekedar bermain biola dengannya. Sebagai sesama saudara kandung dan juga pemilik kecerdasan di keluarga Holmes.

Lestrade terkejut mendengar luka di tangan kiri yang didapati oleh Sherlock dan John merupakan kebetulan, hanya perbedaan senjata yang diarahkan pada lengan mereka. Sherlock dengan pisau tajam dan John dengan peluru pistol. Sosok itu berusaha memisahkan keduanya dari dalam dan perlahan, tanpa mencoba menunjukkan dirinya pada Sherlock Holmes melainkan pada John Watson. Dia tahu kemampuan sang detektif dan juga keluarganya yang sangat cerdas dan pintar sekaligus menjadi musuh yang setara untuk mereka. Hingga kini, informasi perihalnya masih sangat kabur dan tidak jelas, walau Sherlock sudah meminta bantuan Mycroft hingga The Woman yang memiliki majikan di Amerika yang mengetahui sedikitnya perihal sosok itu. Walau bayaran dari informasi itu adalah pergi menyelesaikan kasus bersama Sherlock tanpa kehadiran John.

“Apa-apaan dengan itu? Kelihatan bagiku bahwa perempuan ini sengaja menjadi pemisah antara kalian berdua dibandingkan sosok misterius yang dimaksud itu.”

John mengeryit. “Kau benar, aku juga berpikir begitu. Namun mungkin saja tidak dengan Sherlock.”

Lestrade menaikkan alis. “Karena semenjak kasus Skandal di Belgravia, keduanya tertarik pada satu sama lain dalam artian tertentu?”

John mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Maka itu sebenarnya aku ragu berhubungan romantis dengan Sherlock sebelumnya. Dia tertarik pada perempuan itu, dan aku bisa melihat hal yang berbeda darinya dibandingkan saat dia berhubungan dengan perempuan lainnya.”

Lestrade terkekeh pelan. “Apalagi soal dia bertunangan hanya demi sebuah kasus? Dia sungguh aneh.” John mengedikkan bahu saat sang inspektur berkomentar.

“Tapi, aku sudah melihat bahwa Sherlock lemah perihalmu dan juga, lebih memilihmu dibandingkan siapapun yang ada di dunia ini untuknya.”

John mengerjap. “Maksudmu?”

Lestrade meneguk tehnya. “Siapa lagi yang bisa tahan tinggal satu tempat dengannya disini, dengan sifat dan sikapnya yang sembarangan itu? Kudengar Mrs. Hudson sampai membawanya paksa padamu karena tidak tahan menghadapinya yang seolah gila itu?” Lestrade terkekeh lagi dan membuat John menyunggingkan senyumannya.

“Aku tidak yakin lagi ada yang bisa menghadapi dan menerima Sherlock yang seperti ini selain dirimu. Sekaligus yang bisa menghentikannya dari sikapnya yang sembrono.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum. John mengusap pinggiran cangkir tehnya.

“Aku harap aku bisa melakukan itu dan menghentikan air mata Rosie.” Lestrade mengangguk disaat John menyeruput teh hangatnya. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dua orang yang kusayangi dalam keadaan seperti ini.”

Lestrade tersenyum sambil mengacungkan cangkirnya pada John. “Kau pasti bisa, John. Sampai saat ini bukan?”

John yang mengerjap terkejut pun tersenyum. Ada kehangatan dari setiap dukungan dari Lestrade dan juga Mrs. Hudson.

“Akan kuusahakan.”

Mrs. Hudson turut tersenyum sebelum meraih tangan John, mengelusnya dengan lembut disertai kehangatan dan kepercayaan penuh. Lestrade hanya tersenyum.

Sherlock kembali dengan semangat dan melihat John masih sibuk mengetik blognya. John juga membaca sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan data-data perihal sosok itu. Sherlock membuka pakaian luarnya.

“Akhirnya aku dapat petunjuk yang cukup bagus, John.”

“Serius?” John mendongak dengan ekspresi takjub membuat senyuman di wajah Sherlock melebar.

“Yap. Kau sendiri?”

“Lumayan, walau entah berguna atau tidak.”

Sherlock dan John pun berbincang perihal informasi untuk sosok itu. Sherlock juga berbagi informasi yang didapatnya bersama Irene untuk kasus-kasus tertentu perihal informasi yang dia inginkan, entah demi tujuan lain. Hingga waktu menunjukkan tengah malam pun tiba. Terkadang, mereka pun tidak menyadari waktu apabila sudah masuk dalam mode menyelesaikan kasus.

“Aku harus tidur hari ini karena besok ada kerja di klinik.”

“Hmm.”

Sherlock menjawab dengan gumaman pelan disaat John meregangkan tubuhnya, menyadari rasa lelah mulai merenggut kemampuannya untuk fokus dalam pekerjaan. Sherlock sendiri masih sibuk dengan informasi dan data-data yang didapatnya hari itu.

John pun memutuskan untuk membahas perihal yang terjadi pada Rosie juga hubungan mereka sebagai keluarga setelah kejadian malam valentine dan juga kehadiran Irene Adler di flat mereka baru-baru ini.

“Sherlock.”

“Hm?”

“Hari ini kau menyelesaikan kasus bukan?”

“Hmm.” Sherlock menjawab dengan singkat sebelum memberi penjelasan lebih. “Aku menyelesaikan dua kasus, satu dari Lestrade dan satu lagi dari The Woman, untuk informasi sosok itu dan lumayan membantu kepingan yang masih samar-samar sebelumnya.”

John bisa melihat Sherlock meraih se-berkas data dan menyerahkannya pada John. “Untuk membantu data yang Mycroft berikan padaku.”

“Kasusnya masih berhubungan dengan menjadi pasangan sementara?”

Kali ini Sherlock berhenti dan mendongak menatap John. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

“Yes. Aku berharap bisa mengajakmu serta, lain kali.” Sherlock kembali pada pekerjaannya. “Hanya saja The Woman bersikeras agar kau tidak diikutsertakan karena khawatir kau akan diserang karena dia menyerangmu bukan diriku.”

John mengangguk mencoba mengerti keadaan dan memahaminya. Hanya demi kasus bukan yang lain. Namun tentu saja, John tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut, dan membuat Rosie semakin sedih. John berdeham dan membuat Sherlock melirik.

“Hari ini kau pergi ke sebuah café dengannya?”

Sherlock menoleh pada John dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?”

“Rosie dan Elenna yang pulang bersama tak sengaja melihatmu disana.” Sherlock tidak bersuara kini, dan seolah nafasnya tercekat. Dia tidak bisa berkomentar perihal itu. “Rosie belum menceritakan detailnya, namun Greg mendengar dari Elenna bahwa kau disana dengan The Woman.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum bersuara. “Hanya demi kasus, aku yakin sudah memberitahumu soal itu.”

“Yep. Aku paham, namun tidak dengan Rosie.”

Keduanya saling pandang kini, dan Sherlock tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Selain John, Rosie juga penting bagi Sherlock. Dia tidak ingin sosok itu harus datang menyerang keduanya ke dalam flat ini lagi tanpa sepengetahuannya lagi dan saat dia tidak berada bersama mereka berdua.

“Kau sudah menyadari apa yang membuat The Woman terus memintamu mencari informasi dengan menjadi pasangan sementara?”

Sherlock terdiam sebelum mengangguk. John menunggu sang detektif melanjutkan.

“Aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar di klub itu.”

John menaikkan alis terkejut. “Sekaligus bahwa aku juga merasa berdebar setelah pergi kencan dengannya ke klub.” Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Tentu saja, karena dia menarik dalam perihal menyelesaikan kasus maupun menantangku. Tidak sepertiku padamu, John.” Dada John kini yang berdegup mendengar pernyataan jujur dari Sherlock.

Tatapannya lembut, dan John yakin, ucapan Greg ada benarnya. Sherlock memandang John berbeda dari tatapannya pada sang kakak, hingga pada orang-orang terdekat lainnya. Sherlock menganggapnya penting dan tak tergantikan, sekaligus sosok yang selalu berada di sampingnya, marah untuknya, hingga bersedih untuknya. Sherlock tahu permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup untuk dua tahun dia membohongi lelaki itu karena berpura-pura mati, namun tetap saja, John memaafkannya karena dia sahabat baik John. Keduanya tidak memiliki banyak teman dan tanpa menyadarinya, menganggap bahwa kehadiran satu sama lain berharga tanpa harus diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Baik Sherlock dan John paham betul akan hal itu.

John berdeham pelan mengatasi suasana canggung dimana Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya dari sang dokter.

“dan kau harusnya sadar bahwa The Woman sudah lama tertarik dan menyukaimu?”

“Yap. Dia juga bilang bahwa kau lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan dirinya menyukaiku.”

John mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. “Well, kuakui itu benar kini.” Sherlock tersenyum tipis.

“Aku mempercayaimu, sungguh.” Sherlock melirik John yang tidak menatapnya. “Namun kau harus meyakinkan Rosie.”

Keduanya saling pandang lagi. “Awalnya aku terpaksa menjalani hubungan romantis denganmu, namun tidak kini, setelah perasaanku padamu.” Sherlock mengangguk.

“Aku ingin melanjutkannya, tapi tidak dengan kondisi Rosie terus bersedih dan menangis.”

Sherlock mengeryit kini saat John melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Kau tahu kita melakukan ini demi Rosie bukan?” Sherlock terdiam, sebelum mengangguk sekali. “Aku ingin kita bisa, kembali seperti sebelumnya, Sherlock. Ke keadaan dimana, aku dan kau menyelesaikan kasus bersama, dan pergi belanja hingga piknik bertiga sebagai keluarga.”

John melihat Sherlock mengangguk, dan dia memahami keinginan John dan juga kesedihan Rosie. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan anak perempuan itu terus merasa seperti ini. Dengan keadaan adanya orang lain di flat mereka dan di kehidupan keluarga mereka, hingga membuatnya menangis karena khawatir hubungan orang tua John dan Sherlock berakhir. Sekaligus, ancaman bahaya dari sosok misterius yang masih diselidiki oleh mereka.

Sherlock mendesah pelan sebelum kembali memasang pose dia berpikir dan mulai masuk Mind Palace-nya.

“Aku akan bicara dengan The Woman, John.” Sang dokter mengangguk merasa sedikit lega. “dan aku juga akan bicara dengan Rosie.” Sherlock yang menutup matanya perlahan membukanya. John melihat kesedihan di wajahnya itu. “Aku tidak bisa, terus membuatnya sedih dan khawatir perihal kita.”

“Yep. Aku harap begitu, Sherlock.” Sang detektif menatap dokternya kini. “Aku ingin kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita dan juga membahagiakan Rosie dengan cara kita sendiri.”

John melihat Sherlock mengerjap sebelum berpaling. Sekaligus rona merah yang perlahan menghiasi pipi putihnya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita resmikan hubungan kita dengan menikah, John?”

“Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

John melihat Sherlock tidak memandangnya maupun mengubah posisinya. Sherlock bersuara setelah membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti dan juga pertanyaan sang detektif dicerna oleh John dengan baik.

“Pernyataanmu barusan, seperti salah satu dari banyaknya lamaran yang kuketahui, John.”

Kini John melihat Sherlock meliriknya dan tatapannya begitu lembut. Sekaligus sebuah harapan lain disaat kondisi dan keadaan mereka seperti sekarang ini. John yang menyadarinya memalingkan wajah tanpa ragu dan tangannya mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

“Be-begitukah? Ma-maaf.” Sherlock hanya menggeleng. “Kita bisa bahas soal itu nanti.”

John berdeham dan Sherlock mengangguk. “Aku ingin kau bisa menyelesaikan perihal The Woman dan Rosie lebih dulu.”

“Sekaligus sosok itu.”

John menoleh kini namun Sherlock tidak memandangnya. Posisinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, memasuki Mind Palace. John mendesah sembari tersenyum.

“Yep. Soal itu juga.”

Sherlock pun tersenyum puas dan membiarkan John melangkah ke kamar tidur mereka untuk beristirahat. Sherlock membuka matanya perlahan.

“Rosie.”

* * *

Sherlock hampir tidak tidur seharian itu, walau dia tahu dia memang jarang tidur, khawatir mimpi buruknya setelah penggunaan obat itu terasa kembali dan dia tidak ingin membuat John khawatir. Walau begitu, beberapa hari sebelum kedatangan The Woman dan juga setelah resminya hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, orang tua untuk Rosie, Sherlock menyadari bahwa John tahu dia sering mimpi buruk bila tertidur dan sang dokter berhasil menenangkannya. Sherlock tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun dia mempercayai John sepenuhnya akan hal itu. Beberapa hari ini pun dia jadi semangat karena apa yang dilakukan sang dokter waktu itu untuknya.

Dia menoleh mendapati Mrs. Hudson datang dengan beberapa koran pagi di tangannya. “Sherlock? Kalian sudah bicara?”

“Aku sedang menunggu John bangun lebih dulu.”

“Begitu?”

Sherlock hanya berpose seperti biasa disaat Mrs. Hudson meletakkan koran-koran dan mulai melakukan sesuatu terhadap dapur mereka. “Kau sudah tidak akan pergi lagi dengan perempuan itu kan?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Akan kuusahakan.”

“Rosie sangat merindukanmu bersama-sama dengan John lho.”

“Aku juga, Mrs. Hudson.”

Keduanya bertatapan kini, dan perempuan itu tahu bahwa John sangat berharga bagi mereka berdua.

“Aku juga.”

Suara langkah kaki cepat membuat Sherlock dan Mrs. Hudson menoleh. Disana John datang dengan pakaian sehabis mandinya sembari menyibakkan poni rambutnya ke belakang.

“Ah, selamat pagi.”

“Bagaimana dengan Rosie?”

“Kulihat dia masih tidur.” John tanpa ragu meraih koran pagi dan duduk di meja biasa dirinya sarapan dengan Sherlock dan bukanlah meja di dapur. “Terima kasih.” John mengatakannya saat Mrs. Hudson menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

“Kau dapat jadwal pagi untuk klinik hari ini?”

“Yep.” John memasang ekspresi bagaimana kau tahu namun dia urungkan untuk menyuarakannya karena mereka bicara soal Sherlock Holmes. “Harusnya aku datang lebih siang, namun dokter lain yang cuti membuat para suster membutuhkan dokter lain.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Kau memang ahlinya.”

John menaikkan alis mendengar pujian tanpa ragu dari Sherlock sebelum tersenyum. “Begitulah.”

Sherlock yang masih menikmati sarapannya melihat John sudah selesai lebih dulu dan mulai bersiap-siap. Mrs. Hudson berada di dapur mereka untuk menyediakan sarapan untuk Rosie yang biasa terbangun sebentar lagi.

“Hari ini Elenna akan datang untuk bermain.” John berkata disela-sela persiapannya.

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku hanya berharap dia bukan anak yang berisik.”

“Tidak pastinya.” John terkekeh. “Dia cukup menyukai cerita kasus-kasusmu di blogku yang Rosie perlihatkan padanya, dan berharap bisa bertemu langsung. Ini pertama kalinya kau melihatnya sih ya.”

“Kau sering bertemu dengannya?”

John mengangguk saat Sherlock memasang ekspresi terkejut. “Kenapa aku tidak?”

“Well, kau cukup sibuk dengan kasus dan penyelidikan beberapa hari ini, jadi aku menemani keduanya sebagai wali.” John meraih tas dokternya. “Akan kuusahakan aku selesai lebih cepat.”

“Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu sembari menyelesaikan kasus.”

“Ada kasus?”

“Selalu.” Sherlock melirik saat John terlihat terkejut. “Tidak berkaitan dengan The Woman dan aku butuh bantuanmu. Setelah pekerjaanmu di klinik.”

John hanya tersenyum dan mulai berbalik saat mendengar Sherlock bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. John berhenti lagi dan melihat Sherlock berjalan menghampiri perlahan.

“Sherlock?”

“Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat dan well, aku sudah terlalu lama berkencan dengan orang lain.” John menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum namun membiarkan sang detektif melanjutkannya.

“Ya, Sherlock?”

Mrs. Hudson pun perlahan tersenyum melihat usaha Sherlock menyatakan sesuatu yang cukup jujur, sekaligus bertentangan dengan kebiasaannya yang tidak begitu paham akan perasaan manusia. Sherlock pun menelan ludah.

“Boleh aku memelukmu?”

Ruangan hening seketika dan John memasang ekspresi terkejut. Mrs. Hudson berusaha untuk tidak merasa senang berlebihan dengan menutup mulutnya dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rosie. Sherlock menunggu dan rasanya begitu lama hingga selamanya. Kini dia melihat senyuman di wajah John dan juga sedikit rona merah.

John merentangkan tangannya. “Tentu, Sherlock.”

Tanpa ragu Sherlock masuk dalam dekapan itu. Kehangatan yang disalurkan John padanya berbeda jauh dari siapapun, dan Sherlock yakin dia tidak ingin waktu berlalu dan ingin bisa menghentikan waktu saat itu juga. Sherlock memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma segar dari John. Sang dokter sendiri tersenyum sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang detektif.

“Sherlock Holmes memang manja ya.”

Untung saja, John tidak bisa melihat wajah Sherlock yang berpaling darinya. Rona merah perlahan menghiasi pipinya sebelum Sherlock mendengus.

“Berisik, John.”

John terkekeh dan waktu kehangatan mereka berakhir dengan suara nyaring dari ponsel John. Keduanya terkejut membuat John melepas pelukannya dan berbalik.

“Gawat, aku sudah telat!” John menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

Sherlock mengangguk dimana John mulai berlari menuruni tangga sambil berbicara dengan staf di kliniknya. Mereka juga bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup. Mrs. Hudson melipat tangan saat Sherlock memandangi kedua tangannya yang baru saja memeluk John.

“Rosie sudah bangun, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendongak mendengar suara perempuan pemilik flat itu dan mendapati Rosie datang sembari mengusap matanya. Ekspresinya linglung namun berubah melihat Sherlock berdiri disana seolah sudah menunggunya. Rosie mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum melangkah ke dapur.

“Daddy sudah pergi?”

“Yep. Baru saja.” Mrs. Hudson menoleh pada Sherlock dan membuat anak perempuan itu melakukan hal yang sama. Rosie memandang Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi polos padanya.

“Rosie.”

“Jangan main teka-teki denganku dan katakan dengan jelas karena aku tidak mood.”

Sherlock dan Mrs. Hudson terkejut. Keduanya melihat Rosie menghadap Sherlock kini, dengan ekspresi kesal diselimuti kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dia tekan dengan sekuat tenaga.

“Pergi dengan perempuan itu atau menetap dengan kami?”


	11. Antara Kau dan Aku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie merasa sudah cukup dan dia menginginkan jawaban. Sherlock terkejut, tidak hanya harus menghadapi John Watson melainkan juga dengan seseorang yang merupakan orang yang se-darah dengannya.
> 
> Walau begitu, jawaban Sherlock tidak pernah berubah semenjak dia bertemu dengan John.

Sherlock Holmes dan Rosamund Mary “Rosie” Watson saling pandang dengan satu sama lain di dalam flat di Baker Street dalam situasi tegang. Sherlock tidak pernah merasa adanya tekanan dan sebuah keseriusan yang bisa diarahkan oleh seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun. Terkecuali, seseorang dengan hubungan darah dengan seorang Dr. John Watson. Sherlock hanya bisa merasa bahwa lelaki itulah yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan bahwa dia memiliki emosi sebagai seorang manusia.

Mrs. Hudson mengeryit. “Rosie…”

Rosie mengeryit dan menatap perempuan itu dan berhasil membuatnya memilih untuk berhenti bicara. Mrs. Hudson pun membiarkan keduanya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan melangkah ke dapur.

“Sarapanmu kusimpan di atas meja dapur ya.”

“Terima kasih, Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock menjawab untuk bagian Rosie dimana anak perempuan itu memandangnya. Setelah beberapa langkah kaki menjauh dari tempat mereka berdua kini, Sherlock bersuara lagi.

“Aku tidak percaya ada yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini dari seorang anak kecil.”

“Aku yakin aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut soal itu.” Sherlock bisa melihat warna mata yang sangat mirip dengan John pada Rosie. Dia seolah sedang menatap mata John dan bukan orang yang satu darah dengannya. “Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Tentu saja aku akan menetap denganmu dan John, Rosie.” Anak perempuan itu mengerjap. “Untuk apa aku pergi hanya demi perempuan yang tidak jelas dan menyebalkan sepertinya?”

“Walau kau tertarik padanya?”

“Ketertarikanku padanya berbeda dengan ketertarikanku pada ayahmu, John Watson.”

Rosie membelalakan mata dan Sherlock tahu ini saatnya berterus terang dan menjelaskan dengan lebar pada anak itu sesuai keinginan John. Rosie berusaha tenang saat Sherlock kembali membuka mulut untuk bicara.

“Perhatianku pada kalian berdua teralihkan demi penyelidikan dan beberapa kasus, namun bukan berarti aku berhenti memikirkan kalian.”

“Buktinya?”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Kau harus belajar mengamatiku seperti ayahmu kalau begitu, Rosie. Dia bisa memahamiku tanpa aku mencoba menjelaskan terkecuali dia tidak paham dan disitu aku akan menjelaskan padanya.”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Akan kumulai hari ini.” Sherlock melihat anak itu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapannya sebelum duduk di kursi dimana John duduk tadi. Sherlock melirik namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

“Aku ingin kau duduk, papa.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut sebelum mengikuti keinginan Rosie. Dia duduk di seberangnya, seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan dengan John. Dia menunggu Rosie melanjutkan ketika dirinya melahap satu suapan sarapannya.

“Kenapa papa tidak membawa serta daddy dalam penyelidikan bersama perempuan itu?”

“Kami berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bila aku membawa John serta, kami hanya akan terlihat sebagai teman.”

Rosie menaikkan alis. “Kenapa tidak menyatakan kalian pasangan saja?”

“Tidak ada artinya. Semua yang mengenalku dan John sudah menganggap kami pasangan sekaligus partner tanpa kami berdua harus menyatakannya sejak awal.”

Rosie pun bergumam pelan. “Sejak awal, huh?” Rosie melahap sarapannya sebelum bersuara lagi.

“Sampai kapan papa harus melakukan penyelidikan sebagai pasangan perempuan itu?”

“Entah, aku hanya melakukannya tiga kali, terakhir kemarin.” Rosie menyipitkan matanya. “Kudengar kau dan Elenna melihat kami di café klasik tak jauh dari sini.”

Rosie mengangguk. “Harusnya papa pergi kencan dengan daddy dibandingkan dengan perempuan itu.” Sherlock melihat anak perempuan John melahap sarapannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

“Maaf.” Rosie melirik Sherlock yang meminta maaf dengan nada pelan dan memohon, sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Aku pikir papa sudah menyerah soal kami.”

Sherlock melihat Rosie perlahan menyimpan alat makannya. “Rosie akhirnya memiliki keluarga, setelah kepergian mama. Daddy juga kembali bahagia dan senang setiap harinya menikmati pekerjaan sebagai dokter di klinik dan menyelidiki kasus dengan papa.” Sherlock mengeryit saat Rosie memandangnya dengan ekspresi sedih. “Kupikir itu akan terus berlanjut sampai Rosie besar?” Sherlock mengulum bibirnya.

“Apakah itu semua, akan selesai sebentar lagi?”

Sherlock mengepalkan tangannya. “Maaf, Rosie. Maafkan aku.”

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang flat itu. Suara-suara diluar yang tertekan itu pun terdengar lebih kencang sekarang, dan seolah menelan suara dan desahan nafas mereka di dalamnya. Mereka pun menoleh disaat mendengar suara langkah yang pelan dan ragu-ragu.

“Sorry, sepertinya aku mengganggu.” Sherlock menaikkan alis melihat Lestrade di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi bingung dan menatap Rosie dan Sherlock bergantian. “Apa sebaiknya aku datang setelah kalian selesai?”

“Paman Greg.” Rosie melirik Sherlock sekali sebelum kembali padanya. “Ada apa kemari?”

“Kurasa karena kalian saking sibuknya, membuat Sherlock tidak sadar ada pesan ke ponselmu.”

“Apa?”

Sherlock langsung meraih ponselnya dan benar ucapan sang inspektur. Ada pesan dari inspektur tersebut terkait dengan John.

_Kecelakaan kecil menimpa John. Kau bisa datang ke Rumah Sakit Barts? Dia diobati disana sekarang bila kau tidak sibuk. -GL_

Sherlock mendongak. “Apa yang terjadi pada John?”

Rosie langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sherlock.

“Dia menyelamatkan teman Rosie yang hendak kemari dari terjangan mobil yang melintas, seperti yang hampir terjadi pada Rosie sebelumnya.” Greg menjelaskan setelah perhatian keduanya terarah pada mereka.

“Elenna?” Rosie mengeryit dan Greg hanya mengangguk.

“Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin teman baik Rosie bukanlah orang yang sembrono seperti itu.” Rosie menoleh pada Sherlock yang menyatakannya tanpa ragu.

Lestrade mengangguk sambil mendesah. “John mendapati seseorang mendorongnya tepat di depan mobil yang melesat agak cepat dari arah kanannya disaat dia sedang menunggu jalanan agak sepi untuk menyebrang.”

Sherlock mencengkram ponselnya disaat Rosie memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

“Daddy…Elenna!”

Lestrade melihat Rosie langsung bangkit dimana Sherlock juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lestrade mengikuti Rosie yang tanpa ragu keluar dengan panik disaat Sherlock meraih pakaian luarnya.

“Rosie, tenanglah dan pakai pakaian luarmu.”

“Tapi-!”

“Biar kuambilkan.”

Sherlock mengangguk disaat Lestrade berlari ke lantai atas dimana kamar Rosie yang merupakan kamar bekas John berada. Tangan Sherlock menahan Rosie dengan memegangi pundak kecilnya.

“Ini pasti kerjaan sosok itu.”

Rosie mengeryit mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi amarah yang ditahan. “Papa.”

“Tapi kenapa bisa John keluar pada saat jam dia bekerja?”

Lestrade melangkah dengan pakaian luar Rosie dan mendengar gumaman Sherlock. Sang inspektur menjawab untuknya. “Dia harus membeli sesuatu yang dia butuhkan sebelum memulai pekerjaannya. Agak jauh memang dan cukup dekat dengan daerah sini seolah dia terlihat kembali kesini.”

Sherlock mengangguk disaat Lestrade membantu Rosie memakai pakaian luarnya. “dan dia melihat Elenna yang hendak menyebrang kemari pun didorong oleh seseorang tepat ke depan mobil yang sedang melesat dengan cepat.”

“Aku tidak yakin itu bukan kecelakaan kecil bila mendengar hal itu darimu.” Sherlock mendecakkan lidah.

“Well, kau tahu John sangatlah disayangi.”

Sherlock dan Rosie memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sama. “Tuhan memberkatinya, begitu pula dengan doa dan kasih sayang kalian berdua padanya, dia dan Elenna hanya mengalami luka kecil. Gerakannya cukup cekatan sembari menyelamatkan anak itu.”

Sherlock dan Rosie saling pandang sebelum kelegaan menyelimuti mereka. Lestrade tersenyum sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

“Ayo berangkat. Aku yakin dia sudah menunggu kita di rumah sakit.”

Rosie dan Sherlock mengangguk mengikuti sang inspektur keluar. Setelah memberitahu Mrs. Hudson perihal keadaan John, mereka pun beranjak menuju rumah sakit dimana menjadi pertemuan pertama Sherlock dan John juga kenangan pahit dimana John harus melihat Sherlock melakukan aksi bunuh diri palsu.

* * *

John menoleh mendapati Sherlock dan Rosie datang dengan Lestrade yang kelihatannya langsung menjemput sang detektif dan anak perempuannya langsung ke flat. Elenna yang bersama-sama dengan John pun memasang ekspresi lega melihat Rosie sebelum berlari memeluknya. John tersenyum saat Elenna menahan tangis dan Rosie bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan teman baiknya itu. Sherlock menghampirinya tanpa ragu.

“Kau baik-baik saja, John?”

“Yep. Well, walaupun aku tidak bisa memprediksi kecepatan mobil yang melaju itu.”

John memperlihatkan bahwa bukan hanya lecet yang dia dapatkan, namun tangannya kini harus di-gips karena mengalami patah tulang. Sherlock mengeryit.

“Oh, John.”

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil dan menoleh pada Lestrade yang menghampirinya. “Kau bilang hanya kecelakaan kecil!”

“Well, tidak sampai keduanya terluka parah.”

“John tetap saja terluka!”

Lestrade terdiam dan hanya mendesah pelan, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa pada Sherlock yang tanpa sadar membiarkan emosinya keluar. Sherlock menoleh saat merasakan sentuhan di tangannya.

“Tidak masalah, Sherlock. Jangan salahkan Greg.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “John-“

“Aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan kasus di flat.”

Sherlock terdiam mendengar ucapan John yang disertai senyuman kecil. Ekspresinya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

“Maukah kau menyertakanku dalam penyelidikan dan kasus-kasus yang bisa kau tangani di flat, Sherlock?”

Sang detektif mengerjap beberapa kali, melirik Rosie yang memandangnya khawatir dan sudah berada disisi John bersama teman dekatnya Elenna yang diselamatkan sang dokter.

“Jangan menyatakan hal yang sudah pasti, John.”

John hanya tersenyum kecil. Sherlock melirik saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar dan memutar bola matanya saat melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Sherlock mendesah pelan sebelum menjawabnya.

“Apa maumu?”

John menaikkan alis mendengar nada suara Sherlock yang berubah. Namun sang detektif tidak beranjak dari posisinya dan membiarkan tangan John tetap menyentuh tangannya yang lain.

_“Aww, kau kejam sekali padaku, Sherlock.”_

John mengeryit mendengar suara ringan dan penuh godaan dari ponsel Sherlock. Dia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Irene Adler. Rosie sendiri memasang ekspresi sedih mendapati perempuan itu kembali menghubungi sang detektif.

“Lalu?”

_“Ada penyelidikan lainnya perihal sosok itu nanti malam jam tujuh di sebuah hotel. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kesana?”_

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Kau bisa ajak orang lain mulai sekarang.”

John mengerjap terkejut mendengarnya.

_“Hm? Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran untuk berhenti melakukannya?”_

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Terserah dan ini keputusanku. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki banyak orang yang bisa kau pilih untuk jadi pasanganmu mendapatkan informasi dari penyelidikan itu?”

_“Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Dr. Watson sehingga membuatmu menolak pergi denganku kali ini.”_

“Tidak ada lain kali dan aku selesai denganmu, The Woman.”

John melirik Rosie yang memasang ekspresi penuh harapan pada Sherlock yang sibuk berbicara dengan lawan main di ponselnya.

_“Kukira kau sungguh menantikan pergi kencan denganku seperti terakhir kali kita ke café.”_

Sherlock memutar bola matanya lagi dengan desahan pelan. “Aku melakukannya untuk penyelidikan bukan untuk hubunganku dengan manusia lainnya.”

_“Namun kau berhubungan dengan Dr. Watson.”_

“John berbeda dan kau bukan dia. Aku tidak butuh _John_ _Watson_ yang lain selain yang berada di sampingku sekarang ini.”

Rosie tersenyum lebar mendengar Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa ragu. Lestrade menyunggingkan senyuman jahil pada John yang menahan rasa malu dan senangnya itu. Apalagi disaat tangannya menyentuh tangan Sherlock yang kini digenggam oleh sang detektif.

_“Oh. Sayangnya aku takkan memberikanmu informasi kali ini bila kau tidak datang denganku, karena itu semacam bayarannya.”_

“Well, aku bisa menyelidikinya dengan John.”

Kali ini Sherlock menoleh dan memandang John dengan senyuman. “Mycroft juga terkadang ikut campur karena tumben sekali dia tidak memintaku untuk mundur dalam mengejar satu orang yang berbahaya seperti waktu Magnussen.”

John menahan tawa dimana Sherlock tersenyum saat John mengingatnya. Dia teringat bagaimana Mycroft memperingatkan Sherlock dan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan Magnussen hingga harus melewati batas. Setidaknya kehadiran John berhasil menghentikan Sherlock untuk menggunakan obat-obatan dan mencegahnya melakukan hal itu lagi.

_“Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku pada Dr. Watson dan gadis cilik itu, Mr. Holmes.”_

“Bila aku ingat.”

Sherlock mematikan sambungan dengan perempuan itu sebelum menyimpannya lagi ke dalam saku.

“Well, kau memang populer, Sherlock.”

“Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Lestrade berkomentar dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

“Sebaiknya kita semua kembali ke flat sekarang.”

Mereka berdiri dimana Sherlock menaikkan alis melihat Elenna yang memandangnya malu-malu.

“Kelihatannya aku pun kedatangan fans yang merupakan teman baik Rosie.”

Anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dimana Elenna masih berdiri di belakang Sherlock dengan sikap malu-malunya. Walaupun di matanya ada rasa penasaran dan kagum bersatu melihat sosok Sherlock Holmes di hadapannya kini.

“Yep. Ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu dengannya bukan?”

“Well, aku hanya berharap dia tidak meminta tanda tanganku atau sebagainya layaknya aku seorang yang harus dipuja-puja.”

John memutar bola matanya. “Sherlock.”

Sang detektif mengedikkan bahu sebelum mengajak John berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Lestrade menemani Rosie dan Elenna dan menjaga keduanya selama perjalanan dimana mereka menaiki taksi yang berbeda. Sherlock naik taksi yang sama dengan John dan seolah mencoba menjaganya.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Tidak begitu parah, namun masih bisa ku-toleransi.”

“Yep.”

Keheningan menyelimuti disaat taksi terus berjalan menuju flat mereka. John terus merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Sherlock yang menggenggamnya semenjak mereka menaiki taksi.

“Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di klinik?”

“Ah, yep, Greg membantuku mengambilnya dan memberitahu pihak klinik bahwa aku sendiri yang seorang dokter harus mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Greg membawanya ke flat saat dia menjemputmu dan Rosie.”

“Well, kau menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, tentu saja kau melakukannya karena kau seorang dokter.”

John terkekeh pelan sebelum mengangguk. “Yep. Seperti bagaimana kau mencoba menyelesaikan kasus dan setidaknya menghentikan beberapa kasus pembunuhan.”

“Hanya beberapa.”

John tersenyum sebelum mengangguk lagi. “Jadi kau sudah bicara dengan Rosie?”

“Yep.”

“Apa jawabanmu atau apa keputusanmu?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya dimana John hanya tersenyum menunggu jawaban dari sang detektif. Dia sudah yakin dan mengetahui jawabannya namun berharap Sherlock menyatakannya sendiri secara langsung padanya.

“Kau sudah melihatnya dengan jelas kenapa aku harus menyatakannya padamu?”

“Ayolah, Sherlock. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu.”

“Pernyataanku pada The Woman masih kurang untukmu?”

“Yep.” Sherlock mendapati John mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. “Apa yang Rosie tanyakan atau minta darimu?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memalingkan pandangannya. Perlahan, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

_“Pergi dengan perempuan itu atau menetap dengan kami?”_

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku sungguh terkejut harus menghadapi dua John Watson sekaligus, apalagi dengan mata dan sifat yang cukup mirip antara dirimu dan Rosie.”

“Well, dia anakku dan Mary, tentu dia memiliki kesamaan dengan kami berdua.” Sherlock mengangguk tanpa ragu dan tidak berkomentar akan hal itu. “Sekaligus denganmu yang merupakan ayah angkatnya dan menjadi sebagian orang yang dia sukai.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya sebelum melirik John. Sang dokter mengedikkan bahunya.

“Kau sudah tahu betul soal itu dan aku yakin kau tidak perlu membantahnya.”

“Maksudmu soal kecerdasan?”

“Yep.” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali saat John menyatakannya tanpa ragu dan dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sang detektif memandang ke depan ke jalanan yang dituju taksi mereka. “Aku bersyukur kau yang Rosie pilih, Sherlock.”

Sherlock terdiam sebelum melirik John.

Sejak awal hingga kini, John tanpa ragu mempercayainya, menyayanginya, hingga memaafkan dirinya untuk setiap hal yang dia lakukan pada dokter itu. Sherlock tahu dia sudah melukai dan membuat John sedih, namun John tetap saja disana, di sampingnya, datang bila dia membutuhkannya, sekaligus melakukan banyak hal demi dirinya. Padahal Sherlock pun merasa, bahwa apa yang dia lakukan untuk John, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukan John untuknya.

“Jawabanku adalah menetap denganmu dan Rosie, John.”

Sang dokter mengerjap terkejut. “Itu hal yang sudah pasti dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi.”

John merasakan Sherlock menggenggam erat tangannya. “Aku selalu berusaha agar kau tetap kembali ke Baker Street, dan kau yang selalu membenarkan dan memperbaiki diriku disaat aku sudah melenceng jauh.”

“Well, kau yang cukup keras kepala dan egois ini terkadang membuat orang-orang sakit kepala.” Sherlock mengedikkan bahu saat John menyatakannya. “Aku sampai terkejut Mrs. Hudson harus mendatangi tempatku dan terapisku yang merupakan Eurus dengan mobilnya dan juga dirimu yang di-borgol di dalam bagasi.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Oh John, kita tidak perlu membahas hal yang sudah lewat bukan.”

“Kau sendiri yang memulai.” Sherlock tersenyum dan John pun melakukan hal yang sama. John mendesah pelan sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sherlock. “Well, aku senang mendengar kau memberi Rosie jawaban seperti itu.”

Sherlock melirik namun dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi John yang bersandar di pundaknya. “Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku dan The Woman hanya bertukar pesan dan tidak lebih, John.” Sherlock tahu sang dokter mendengarkan.

“Kali ini agak berbeda, karena dia kembali dan datang dengan keinginannya sendiri, sekaligus dengan permintaan dari majikannya di Amerika.” Sherlock merasakan John mengangguk. “Tapi memang, aku tidak menyadarinya bahwa aku sudah berlebihan hingga, harus mengalihkan perhatianku padanya dari kalian berdua, pada penyelidika dan informasi yang sangat ingin kudapatkan dengan segera.”

“Kau memang agak tidak sabaran, seperti saat kasus Thatcher’s, sampai kesulitan jauh dari ponselmu mencari sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali.” Sherlock menahan tawa dimana John tersenyum. Taksi yang perlahan memelankan kecepatan dan flat mereka sudah terlihat pun membuat John duduk tegak lagi.

“Well?”

John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Well?”

“Aku tahu kau bisa menyelesaikan banyak kasus sendirian, tapi aku yakin kau tidak ingin melakukannya sendirian bukan?”

Sherlock tersenyum disaat John meraih pintu taksi. “Akan kubuat Graham melakukan _legwork_ untuk kita.”

John terkekeh. “Kau benar-benar adik Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock.”

“Dia memang kakak laki-lakiku, tentu saja.”

Sherlock mengikuti John keluar dari taksi setelah membayar. Tidak lama setelah taksi mereka pergi, taksi lainnya yang membawa Lestrade, Rosie dan Elenna pun datang. Sang inspektur pun pamit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya dimana dua anak perempuan itu mengikuti Sherlock dan John masuk ke dalam flat mereka.

“Nah, ayo kita berkenalan dan bicara di dalam.”

Sherlock membukakan pintu untuk John, Rosie dan Elenna sebelum menutupnya untuk mereka pula. Mrs. Hudson menyambut dengan bahagia disertai kekhawatiran di wajahnya melihat keadaan John yang di-gips. Tanpa ragu, sang pemilik flat pun menawarkan pekerjaan rumah untuk menggantikan John yang harus banyak istirahat dan tidak banyak bergerak.

* * *

Sherlock teringat bahwa bertemu dengan Elenna bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Dirinya dan John pernah menyelesaikan kasus tentang barang penting yang hilang darinya yang ternyata dicuri oleh teman satu sekolahnya sendiri. Walau begitu, Rosie belum begitu dekat sehingga harus membawanya ke rumah dan lebih memilih untuk pergi bermain ke rumah anak perempuan itu lebih dulu. Rosie bercerita banyak hal, tentang almarhum ibundanya, Mary Watson, ayahnya yang kini merupakan satu-satunya partner dan orang yang bisa mengatasi seorang detektif yang merupakan seorang pengguna, John Watson, dan juga ayah lainnya yang tinggal meresmikan diri menjadi orang tua Rosie, Sherlock Holmes. Elenna mengagumi setiap kasus yang dipecahkan dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki sang detektif hingga tulisan di blog John perihal keduanya yang berusaha memecahkan kasus bersama.

“Aku sangat menyukai blog anda dan juga kasus-kasus yang kalian pecahkan bersama!”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Sudah pasti itu hanya cerita tentang diriku dan kasus-kasus yang kupecahkan bukan?”

“Memang, tapi bila Dr. Watson tidak menuliskannya di blog dan dibaca oleh banyak orang, anda tidak akan dikenal, Mr. Holmes!”

John hanya tersenyum disaat Sherlock masih memasang ekspresi kesalnya. “Aku tidak butuh dunia mengenalku, aku hanya butuh kasus!”

Rosie dan John menahan tawa disaat Elenna berusaha beradaptasi dengan sang detektif yang kelihatannya memang cukup emosional dan mudah naik darah itu. Dia bingung dan gugup mengikuti alur suasana disana.

“Aku yakin bila tidak ada daddy, papa akan semakin sulit dikontrol.”

John tersenyum. “Aku mendengarnya sangat jelas dari Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock hanya menggerutu pelan namun tidak membantahnya. Sherlock pernah hilang kendali karena seorang pembunuh berbahaya yang memiliki gelar sebagai dokter dan menggunakannya untuk membunuh para pasien sedikit demi sedikit dan perlahan demi perlahan. Mrs. Hudson harus membawanya paksa sambil memborgol tangan sang detektif dan membawanya pada sahabat satu-satunya dan partner yang bisa menangani sifat Sherlock yang seperti itu, John Watson.

Tidak lama setelah menikmati Afternoon Tea dan beberapa cemilan, sekaligus obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang pelajaran dan kasus-kasus yang ditangani Sherlock dan John, Elenna dan Rosie beranjak untuk tidur siang sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Keduanya akan belajar melanjutkan pelajaran yang agak tertinggal.

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang duduk santai dengan salah satu tangan memegangi koran sementara yang satunya dibalut perban itu.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Hm? Baik, tentu saja.” John menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera di koran. “Tidak begitu parah, namun memang sulit untuk lebih leluasa bergerak.”

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa tenaga sekaligus tekanan pada tangannya yang patah itu. John mengerjap sebelum bersuara.

“Sherlock?”

“Maaf, John.”

Sang dokter mengerjap lagi. “Untuk apa? Kau tidak salah apapun, Sherlock.” John mendapati Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi sang detektif, yang terkubur di pundaknya. Kedua tangan panjangnya itu memeluknya agak erat, namun tidak sampai memberi tekanan berlebihan pada tangannya yang patah itu.

“Sherlock?”

“Karena aku terlalu fokus pada penyelidikan dan kencan bodohku dengan The Woman.” John mengerjap lagi. “Perhatianku teralihkan dari kau dan Rosie.”

John mendesah pelan sebelum membiarkan koran yang dipegangnya jatuh demi menyentuh Sherlock. Dia mengelus rambut keriting hitam dan indah itu, sekaligus beraroma harum yang membuat John bisa mabuk kepayang.

“Itu juga sama pentingnya, Sherlock.”

“Kencanku dengan The Woman penting katamu?”

John terkekeh saat Sherlock mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. John tersenyum.

“Tidak, bukan bagian itu.”

“Oh. Penyelidikan?”

“Yep.” John mengangguk dan Sherlock menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak John lagi. Sang dokter menyadari kelegaan menyelimuti sang detektif melihat pundak Sherlock yang tadinya menegang pun perlahan kembali rileks. “Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah tertarik padamu ya, Sherlock.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Irene Adler jatuh cinta padamu.”

Sherlock mendapati John tersenyum lembut padanya dan itu berhasil membuatnya membisu. Sang detektif mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bersuara.

“Aku tahu dia memang sudah lama menyukaiku.”

John mundur dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Serius?”

“Yep.” Sherlock melepaskan pelukannya disaat John masih memandangnya. “Aku memang tertarik padanya, namun aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia akan kembali dari Amerika dengan informasi perihal sosok yang menyerangmu itu.”

John bergumam pelan dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. “Kau tidak menyukainya?”

“Kau serius menanyakan itu padaku?” Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat John bertanya dengan ekspresi polos padanya. John mendapati mata biru Sherlock memandangnya begitu dalam. Keseriusan disertai kehangatan menyelimuti tatapan itu. “Aku jatuh cinta padamu, John Watson. Kau memiliki hatiku.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali seolah takjub mendengarnya. Langsung dari seorang Sherlock Holmes yang tidak terbiasa dengan emosi dan perasaan manusia.

“Wow”

“Apa?”

“Rasanya hebat juga, mendengarnya langsung darimu seperti itu.”

“Aku serius, John.”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu.”

Sherlock merasa kesal saat pernyataannya itu dianggap candaan oleh John. Sang dokter tertawa kecil dan Sherlock mengetahui bahwa John malu mendengarnya. Sherlock sendiri jadi memalingkan pandangannya.

“Aku hanya tidak percaya, hubungan kita berubah sedikit demi sedikit semenjak pertemuan kita waktu itu.”

“Orang asing, rekan, partner, teman.” John melirik saat Sherlock menyatakannya menggantikan dirinya. “Aku malah terkejut ada yang bisa bertahan denganku yang seperti ini.”

John membiarkan dirinya tertawa. “Aku juga harus mengatakan hal yang sama.”

Keduanya saling pandang kini sebelum tertawa lagi. Sherlock meraih koran yang dijatuhkan John dan memberikannya kembali pada sang dokter. Dirinya melangkah untuk kembali melakukan eksperimen dan beberapa penyelidikan sementara John menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca koran. Keduanya terlarut dalam kegiatan masing-masing sehingga lupa akan waktu yang berlalu cukup cepat.

Elenna dan Rosie yang kembali dari tidur siangnya pun mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka sembari menikmati cemilan. Sherlock tiada henti mengganggu dengan menyelipkan beberapa komentar yang disertai kekesalan dalam suaranya maupun kekaguman dan ketertarikan. John hanya tersenyum menikmati percakapak ketiganya dimana Sherlock cukup dekat dengan anak-anak dan mudah masuk ke dalam dunia mereka seolah Sherlock sendiri masih kanak-kanak. Well, John mendapati Sherlock adalah anak kecil yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh seorang pria dewasa.

Keesokan harinya, John terbangun sendirian di kamar mereka ketika mendengar sedikitnya nada tinggi di ruang flat. Dia mendapati sebagai suara Mrs. Hudson dan Sherlock.

“Kau perempuan tidak tahu malu! Sherlock dan John sudah bersama kini, tidak ada alasan kau harus kemari!”

“Memang. Namun informasi yang dibutuhkan oleh mereka ada padaku. Lebih daripada yang kakak dari Mr. Holmes miliki.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan sebelum melirik karena mendengar langkah kaki pelan. Tanpa ragu dia bergerak dan menghampiri John yang datang sambil mengerjap berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang flat mereka.

“Kau baik-baik saja, John?”

“Pagi, Sherlock.” John mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari Sherlock dan melihatnya membantu untuk melangkah masuk.

“Oh, keadaan yang sungguh tidak bagus untuk dilihat.” Irene Adler menutup bibirnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang seolah disengaja.

“Kalau kau tahu segeralah pergi angkat kaki dari sini.”

Sherlock membiarkan John duduk di sofanya sementara The Woman dan Mrs. Hudson masih berdiri menghadap satu sama lain. Perempuan pemilik flat pun akhirnya bergerak untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Yep, baik, cukup membaik.” John tersenyum pada Mrs. Hudson yang menyentuh pundaknya. “Istirahat dan tidur nyenyak yang cukup berhasil membuat Lukaku membaik.”

“Oh, aku sangat senang mendengarnya, sayang.” Mrs. Hudson melenggang ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan yang dimaksud.

Sherlock berbalik dengan kedua tangan terlipat. “Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Segera pergi dari sini.”

“Well, kau yakin takkan mengambil kesempatan untuk mendapatkan informasi yang sangat terbaru dari sosok itu?”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mendesah pelan. “Tidak, terima kasih. Masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum dia akan datang atau berniat menyerang John lagi. Aku bisa menyelidikinya sendiri saat itu.”

Irene memasang ekspresi bosan mendengar jawaban Sherlock dimana John menaikkan alis.

“Tunggu, kau tahu dia akan datang?”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang bertanya diikuti Irene sendiri. “Kelihatannya begitu. Dia tahu kondisimu saat ini dan aku menolak untuk pergi dan jauh-jauh darimu.”

“Bagaimana…? Padahal dia tidak menemuimu sama sekali?”

Sherlock mendesah lagi. “Oh, John. Kau tahu metodeku. Bila dia tidak mendatangiku langsung, aku yang akan mendatanginya.”

John mengerjap. “Oh. Ya, kau benar, maaf, aku tidak kepikiran sampai sana.”

“Tidak masalah, John. Kau di bawah pengaruh obat dan tekanan akan luka yang kau dapatkan.”

Sherlock tidak menatapnya namun pernyataannya tajam seperti biasa disertai kelembutan. John bersyukur bisa memahami dan mengerti perihal sang detektif lebih daripada siapapun.

“Well, hubungi aku bila kau berubah pikiran.” Irene berjalan melenggang keluar pintu.

“Tidak akan. Kau cukup keras kepala juga.” Sherlock menggerutu sebelum duduk di kursi.

“Kita yakin itu juga berlaku untukmu, Mr. Holmes.”

Irene tersenyum sebelum benar-benar melangkah menjauhi ruangan mereka. “Walau kupikir Dr. Watson takkan membutuhkan bantuanmu disini.”

Sherlock dan John membelalakan mata. Keduanya saling pandang kini dan membuat Sherlock membuka mulutnya perlahan.

“Benarkah itu?”

“Huh? Apa? Tidak, tentu saja aku butuh bantuanmu, Sherlock.”

John memutar bola matanya. “God, kau lebih mempercayai perempuan itu dibandingkan aku yang sudah hampir bertahun-tahun bertahan denganmu? Aku membutuhkanmu, tentu saja.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mendesah lega. Ekspresinya yang terkejut dan tidak percaya pun berubah total menjadi kelegaan.

“Begitu? Bagus.”

Sherlock berusaha kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya di laptop. “Kau, membutuhkanku.”

John pun tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak percaya melihat seorang Sherlock Holmes yang biasanya tenang dan bisa mengontrol dirinya akan berbagai hal hingga perasaan dan emosi pun terlihat sangat terkejut dan seolah mengalami trauma berat. Walaupun memang, John tahu banyak hal yang terjadi pada Sherlock dan sang detektif bisa menutupinya dengan baik hingga John tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Mrs. Hudson datang dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu disertai membantu John untuk duduk di hadapan Sherlock. Keduanya makan dengan lahap disertai pembicaraan perihal kasus-kasus dan penyelidikan perihal sosok misterius itu.

Mereka menoleh mendapati suara nyaring dan ceria pagi itu dari anak perempuan mereka. Rosie datang dengan senyuman lebar dan tangan di atas.

“Selamat pagi!”

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum lebar dan lembut melihat sosok kecil namun penuh keceriaan dan semangat itu.

“Pagi, Rosie.”


	12. Mimpi Buruk Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keadaan John yang membaik membuat Sherlock sangat bahagia.
> 
> Walaupun begitu, keadaan mereka tidak berakhir damai begitu saja selama sosok itu masih mengintai mereka. Sampai Sherlock harus mengalami mimpi buruk akan hal itu.
> 
> Sekaligus membuat John harus menyadari alasan sosok itu memberi peringatan pada Sherlock Holmes lewat dirinya.

Kesembuhan tangan John memperlihatkan keadaannya yang kembali segar dan juga bergerak riang seperti biasanya. Hal itu membuat Sherlock senang dan senyuman terus terlukis di wajahnya sementara dia melakukan eksperimen, menyelesaikan kasus, hingga menyelidiki perihal sosok berbahaya yang sempat menyerang John langsung di flat mereka. Dan hampir saja melukai Rosie dan membuatnya trauma. Walau anak itu kelihatannya baik-baik saja kini.

Mrs. Hudson yang mendapati hal itu tersenyum saat Sherlock tiada henti menorehkan senyuman walaupun sedang membaca koran pagi. John dan Rosie sibuk berbincang sambil menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

“Kau terlihat sungguh bahagia, Sherlock.”

John dan Rosie mendongak tanpa ragu mendengar pernyataan pelan dari sang pemilik flat. Sherlock tidak memandang mereka dan sibuk meneliti kata demi kata di koran.

“Hm”

Mereka hanya mendapatkan itu sebelum Mrs. Hudson melanjutkan. “Kasus baru yang menyenangkan dan membuatmu bersemangat?”

“Ide yang bagus. Walau aku belum mendapatkannya.”

Mrs. Hudson hanya tersenyum semakin lebar seolah memahaminya dimana John dan Rosie yang menoleh pada keduanya bergantian menunggu kelanjutan. Sebagai alasan Sherlock tiada henti merasa senang dan senyuman terus terlukis di wajahnya.

“Kau senang keadaan John membaik sepertinya.”

John dan Rosie mengerjap terkejut, mereka saling pandang sebelum berusaha melihat ekspresi yang Sherlock tunjukkan. Namun mereka tidak bisa karena Sherlock menggunakan koran untuk menutupinya dan Mrs. Hudson hanya tertawa kecil bahagia sebelum berbalik.

“Akhirnya aku bisa melihat tempat ini kembali seperti semula dan malah, penuh dengan kebahagiaan!”

John dan Rosie melihat Mrs. Hudson melenggang pergi masih sambil tertawa dimana Sherlock masih dengan keseriusannya dalam membaca koran. Entah memang sedang menutupi sesuatu atau benar-benar sibuk dengan benda yang menjadi salah satu sumber penghasilan mereka. Sekaligus hal yang membuat mereka menikmati keseharian.

Rosie melongok dari bawah. “Papa baik-baik saja?”

“Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya?”

Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya. “Wajahmu merah lho.”

“Ini hanya cahaya dari matahari pagi.”

Rosie tersenyum lebar dimana John masih tidak paham. “Kelihatan jelas sekali karena warna kulitmu cukup putih, papa.”

“Well, kulitmu juga.”

John melihat Sherlock akhirnya menutup korannya dan kini sang dokter bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson. John mengeryit.

“Rosie benar. Kau baik-baik saja?”

John tanpa ragu berdiri dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Sherlock dengan menyentuh dahinya yang terekspos. Sherlock terkejut dan itu menarik senyuman di wajah Rosie saat melihat kedua ayahnya akrab dan sangat dekat.

“Wajahmu merah, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kau kena demam.”

“Kau sedang bercanda denganku, John? Aku tidak pernah kena demam.”

John mengerjap sebelum kembali duduk. “Well, mungkin saja sekarang tidak, tapi kau mendapatkannya saat kecil.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John menyatakannya tanpa ragu.

“Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?”

“Omong kosong. Aku dokter aku tahu.” John menyamakan suhu tubuh Sherlock yang barusan dia ukur dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. “Well, sepertinya memang baik-baik saja.”

Sherlock pun mendengus. “Tentu saja.”

Rosie yang asyik memandangi kedua orang tuanya itu pun akhirnya bersuara. “Papa itu malu, daddy!”

John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock melirik. “Malu?”

“Yep! Malu menyatakan bahwa papa benar-benar senang melihat kesembuhan daddy.” John menoleh dan melihat Sherlock tidak memandangnya. Dia hanya memandang anak perempuan mereka. “Dia tidak sabar melakukan banyak hal dengan papa bersama-sama lagi!”

Sherlock melirik John yang memandangnya kini sebelum mendengus. “Well, kau sungguh bisa menebakku dengan baik kali ini, Watson.”

Rosie hanya tersenyum gigi bangga. Kini rona merah menghiasi wajah Rosie karena menahan malu sekaligus bangga akan kemampuannya membaca seorang Sherlock Holmes.

John mengerjap. “Malu?”

Mereka menoleh pada sang dokter kini. “Apakah aneh, kalau kau yang seorang Sherlock Holmes, well, tidak begitu baik dan jago soal perasaan dan emosi manusia merasa senang melihat kondisiku membaik?” Sherlock memasang ekspresi terkejut kini.

“Daddy sendiri akan senang melihat Rosie dan Sherlock perlahan sembuh ataupun kembali bersemangat setelah merasa sedih.”

Rosie yang mengerjap pun tersenyum lebar. Dia mengangguk mantap dan merasa senang saat tangan sang ayah mengelus kepalanya kini.

“Ng! Tidak aneh, tapi kita berdua tahu Sherlock Holmes adalah pria yang tegas, cuek, sombong, sedikit angkuh dan cukup egois, selalu terbiasa mengontrol dirinya kini merasa malu dan gelagapan.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat John melirik dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan Rosie perihal sang detektif.

“Apalagi bila sudah menyangkut teman baiknya, John Watson!”

Sherlock mengulum bibirnya dan kini dia yakin wajahnya mulai memerah dan terasa panas saat dua Watson mengerjai tepat di depan hidungnya.

“Hentikan itu!”

Rosie dan John tertawa disaat Sherlock mendengus. Walau begitu, sang konsultan detektif tersenyum perlahan merasakan kesehariannya yang seperti biasa kembali disertai kehangatan dan juga keramaian berkat keceriaan dari Rosie.

Tidak lama setelah John pergi mengantar Rosie ke sekolah dan Sherlock menunggu di kediaman mereka, kakak sang detektif yang sekaligus bagian terkuat dan terbesar di Inggris datang seperti biasa. Sendirian dengan elegan dan juga dengan sebuah tongkat yang terlihat seperti payung. Sherlock menaikkan alis melihatnya berhenti di ambang pintu.

“Aku yakin bukanlah kasus yang selalu kau paksakan padaku?”

“Bukan, adikku tersayang.” Mycroft menoleh kesana kemari. “Kau tidak pergi dengan John ke sekolah mengantar Rosie?”

“Mereka ditemani Gavin yang menawarkan diri mengantar dan menjaga mereka. Aku diminta diam disini oleh John karena kita akan menyelidiki sosok itu bersama-sama lagi seperti biasanya.”

“Itu berita yang sangat bagus.” Mycroft melangkah dan berdiri tak jauh dari kursi dimana Sherlock duduk. Dengan laptop di depannya. “Kita semua sudah tahu bukan, bahwa dia takkan mendatangimu melainkan mendatangi John?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Yes.”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Sejauh mana informasi yang kau dapatkan bersama Irene Adler?”

“Kau harus bertanya padaku setelah kau mengetahuinya sendiri dengan bantuan bawahan-bawahanmu?”

“Well, aku punya sedikit informasi yang bisa menambahkan yang telah ada, setelah kau menolak beberapa kesempatan untuk pergi dengannya menggali informasi secara langsung berdua.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “God, Mycroft.” Sang kakak menunggu saat Sherlock menggerutu. “Aku tertarik padanya bukan berarti aku menyukainya!” Sherlock mendesah pelan saat Mycroft hanya tersenyum.

“Aku mencintai John.”

“Aku tahu, adikku tersayang, aku tahu.”

Mycroft mengeluarkan sebuah map berisikan informasi, seperti saat dia menyerahkannya pada John untuk kasus rancangan rudal yang dicuri. Sherlock menaikkan alis dan menerimanya hingga mulai membacanya. Beberapa informasi dan data yang tertera sebagian telah dimiliki Sherlock, hingga adanya perbedaan yang merupakan hal-hal terbaru.

“Inikah informasi yang The Woman tawarkan padaku?”

“Aku berhasil mendapatkannya walau yah, cukup menyulitkan.” Mycroft memainkan tongkatnya.

“Apa yang kau berikan padanya sebagai bayaran?”

“Tidak banyak, hanya informasi yang dia butuhkan untuk majikannya di Amerika.”

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Jangan coba-coba kau memberinya informasi diriku ataupun John.”

“Tidak perlu melakukannya pun dia akan mencarinya dengan kemampuannya sendiri.” Mycroft berjalan perlahan menjauhi adiknya yang duduk. “Kau tahu dia pintar dan cerdik, Sherlock.”

“Yes, aku tahu.”

Sherlock melemparkan map itu di atas meja setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang dia ketahui sebagai John. Dia kembali sendirian tanpa Lestrade di sampingnya. John menaikkan alis saat melihat Mycroft berdiri tak jauh dari adiknya.

“Aku tidak tahu Mycroft datang berkunjung.”

“Halo, John.”

John melangkah melintasinya untuk duduk di kursi di seberang Sherlock yang masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

“Apa yang membuatmu kemari?”

John menatap Mycroft sebelum mendapati Sherlock menyodorkan sebuah map padanya. Sherlock tidak memandangnya dan tanpa ragu John meraih map dan membaca isinya. Dia mulai menyelidiki dan menyerap informasi dan data yang tertera di dalamnya.

“Oh my God,” gumamnya pelan. “Apa ini informasi dan data-data yang Mycroft peroleh soal dia?”

“Yep. Sebagian sudah kudapatkan.”

John mendongak dan memandang Holmes bersaudara bergantian. “Sherlock yang menolak pergi dengan Irene Adler untuk informasi pun aku dapatkan langsung untuknya.” Mycroft tersenyum pada John yang masih terkejut.

“Adikku memikirkan dirimu dulu dibandingkan semua yang ada disitu.”

John menoleh dan Sherlock memutar bola matanya. Dengan desahan pelan. “Tentu saja, Mycroft. Aku bisa mendapatkannya darimu daripada bersusah payah pergi kencan yang lama-lama membuatku kesal.”

“Tapi kau tidak keberatan untuk pergi kencan dengan John.”

“Mycroft. Kau tahu John berbeda.” Sang kakak menahan tawa disaat dirinya berhasil membuat Sherlock kesal sebelum kembali ke laptopnya. John meletakkan map itu di atas meja lagi sebelum memandang Mycroft.

“Lalu kau sudah mendapatkan posisi tepatnya dia berada?”

“Sayangnya belum. Dia memiliki banyak nama dan tempat yang cukup sulit dilacak oleh kami. Bukan berarti aku tidak mencoba sama sekali.”

“Kau hanya tidak punya koneksi dengan orang-orang yang lebih cepat mendapatkannya dan terlalu terkait dengan hukum.” Mycroft mengedikkan bahu tidak berkomentar saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan tegas dan tajam.

John beralih padanya kini. “Kau menemukannya, kalau begitu?”

“Belum sampai tepatnya dimana, namun jejaknya ada.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Dengan bantuan mereka yang tidak terikat dengan hukum?”

“Yep.” Sherlock tersenyum. “Aku senang kau sudah mulai kembali, John.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Well, aku hanya kembali sehat dari patah tulang yang kudapatkan dari kecelakaan kecil.”

“Kau memang seorang tentara sekaligus dokter, John.” Dia menoleh pada Mycroft yang mengatakannya. “Terkadang aku tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur atau tidak kau-lah yang menemani adikku hingga sekarang.”

“ _Aku_ bersyukur, Mycroft.” John melihat keduanya saling pandang kini. “Takkan kubiarkan siapapun merebutnya lagi dariku.”

Mycroft hanya mengedikkan bahu sementara John tersenyum.

Ada kelegaan dan kehangatan di dalam nada bicara Sherlock sekaligus pernyataannya. John kembali pada map berisikan data itu lagi dan mulai mencernanya sekali lagi. Bila informasi yang didapatkan Sherlock sudah meliputi keseluruhan dari informasi yang Mycroft dapatkan, apalagi yang kurang? John melihat beberapa foto dan gambar sketsa dari bawahan-bawahan sosok tersebut hingga sosok itu sendiri.

Dia jadi teringat keseluruhan wajah orang tersebut, dan membelalakan mata melihat salah satu fotonya ada di dalam map yang Mycroft berikan.

“Sherlock.”

“Hm?”

Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati John membelalakan matanya. Dia mengarahkan map itu padanya dan Mycroft sembari menunjuk sebuah foto yang tertempel disana.

“Ini sosok itu.”

Keduanya membelalakan mata kini. “Dia-lah yang datang ke flat kita dan hampir menembak Rosie tanpa ragu.”

Sherlock meraih map itu tanpa ragu dari John. “Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya?”

“Maaf, shock mengambil alih hal itu dari pikiranku.”

Sherlock terkejut akan pertanyaannya sebelum mengeryit. Dia berdeham pelan. “Bukan maksudku untuk, menyalahkanmu, erm, maaf, John.”

John menggeleng pelan. “Tidak masalah, setidaknya aku ingat sekarang.” Sherlock mengangguk. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Mycroft sudah memegang ponsel di telinganya.

“Kerahkan semua yang bisa menemukan laki-laki dari salah satu foto yang telah diambil. Siapapun saksinya, dapatkan datanya.”

Sherlock dan John mengerjap melihat Mycroft memberi perintah tanpa ragu. Dia tersenyum pada keduanya.

“Well, setidaknya kita punya petunjuk dari John setelah kehadiran sosok itu kemari dan menyerangmu.”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Ketegangan perlahan terasa di ruangan itu. “Aku akan usahakan untuk mencari jejak terakhir dari para bawahanku yang berhasil mengambil foto lelaki itu yang barusan kau lihat.”

“Data yang ini baru. Berarti belum lama anak buahmu melihatnya?” Sherlock bertanya dimana dijawab oleh anggukan pelan Mycroft.

“Itu juga berarti.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Mycroft memulai. “Ada kemungkinan dia akan datang berkunjung seperti prediksiku.”

John mengeryit dan menelan ludah. Ketegangan itu terasa kini dan John berharap untuk tetap bisa melawan dan bertahan dengannya. Mycroft mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena harus menghadiri rapat penting hari itu setelah berkunjung untuk memberikan data dan informasi yang adik kesayangannya butuhkan.

“Jagalah dia, Sherlock.”

John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. John mendapati misteri dan keseriusan dalam tatapannya itu.

“Aku tahu, Mycroft.”

* * *

Selain menyelidiki sosok itu, sosok yang lebih berbahaya dibandingkan lawan-lawan yang Sherlock dan John kalahkan dan lewati bersama, keduanya seperti biasa menyelesaikan kasus yang diberikan oleh website mereka dan juga pihak kepolisian. Sembari menunggu informasi dan data dari Mycroft setelah dirinya mengetahui wajah yang dilihat John sebagai sosok tersebut. Tanpa disadari, bahwa sosok itu ternyata sudah dekat dengan mereka dan tiada ragu untuk datang berkunjung.

“Selamat malam, Dr. Watson.”

John mengeryit melihat sosok itu berdiri sendirian tak jauh darinya yang baru saja hendak pulang ke Baker Street. Hari itu masih siang menjelang sore dan orang-orang berlalu lalang di antara mereka berjalan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

“Kau.” John menelan ludah merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku melihat sosok itu kini.

“Senangnya kau masih mengingatku. Namun yang lebih banyak berinteraksi denganmu adalah bawahan-bawahanmu ya.”

John mengeryit lagi. “Jadi kau yang mencoba memisahkanku dan Sherlock juga melukainya saat menyusut kasus sendirian.”

“Itu kesempatan besar bagiku, kau tahu. Kalian terpisah dan pertama kalinya lagi setelah sekian lama bersama, Mr. Holmes harus menangani kasus sendirian.”

“Aku yakin kasus itu pun ulahmu dan membuat Sherlock harus menanganinya.”

“Anda benar sekali.” John melihatnya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis John disaat dirinya tak bicara lagi.

“Lalu kau hendak memberi Sherlock peringatan lagi dengan menemuiku?”

“Anda memang cerdas setelah bersama dengan konsultan detektif itu.” John mendengus dan senyuman semakin melebar di wajahnya. “Aku memang masih ingin bermain-main denganmu dan mencoba terus menghancurkan Sherlock Holmes sedikit demi sedikit.”

John spontan mundur saat melihat pistol mengarah padanya. Anehnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang menghentikan maupun mencoba mengajak sosok di hadapannya agar menurunkan tudungan pistolnya hingga melepaskannya. Seolah dunia hanya terdapat John dan sosok itu kini.

“Sayangnya Mycroft Holmes dan adik perempuan mereka, Eurus Holmes, berhasil melacakku dan hendak melakukan sesuatu padaku karena berhasil menyentuh saudara kesayangan mereka.”

John mengeryit. “Kau tidak menyerang Mycroft karena dia takkan terpengaruh.”

Sosok itu tersenyum. “Walau tidak memiliki keahlian dalam emosi dan perasaan manusia, Mycroft menutup hatinya sepenuhnya dari siapapun kecuali adiknya, dan akan melenyapkan siapapun yang mencoba melukai dan membuatnya sedih.”

“Lanjutkan.”

John menelan ludah. “Kau tidak menyerang Eurus karena dia juga takkan terpengaruh, mengingat dia berhasil menggoyahkan kedua kakak lelakinya, Mycroft dan Eurus. Sudah pasti akan dengan mudah menggoyahkan orang lain bila kedua kakak kandungnya sendiri _bisa_ dia lumpuhkan.”

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar. “Maka itu aku menyerang Sherlock Holmes.” John bisa melihat antusias di mata sosok itu. Perlahan membesar dan membara layaknya api.

“Sebelumnya dia menutup diri dan hatinya dan hanya mengagumi Mycroft dari sekian banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Mrs. Hudson, tidak begitu walau dia juga menyayanginya. Molly Hooper, teman dekat yang tidak bisa dia jadikan kekasih maupun pasangan hidup karena bukan dia bagi Sherlock. Greg Lestrade, teman baik yang sama-sama tidak tergantikan dan masih memilih dirinya karena dia membutuhkan Sherlock dalam membantunya menyelesaikan masalah bila dia mengalami jalan buntu.”

John mengeryit dan dia tahu arah pembicaraan sosok itu. Dia melihatnya tersenyum semakin lebar dan suara kokang peluru digerakkan. Peluru mulai bergeser agar bisa ditembakkan pada setiap target yang diarahkan.

“Hanya Sherlock Holmes yang perlahan membuka hatinya, mendapati ketulusan dari teman berbagi flat yang merupakan teman dekat Mike Stamford dari sekolah lamanya, sekaligus bagaimana lelaki ini menghadapi Sherlock layaknya dia manusia biasa dan bukan seorang freak hingga junkie. Seseorang yang melihat medan perang di mata Sherlock dan seolah detektif itu menunjukkannya kembali padamu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang dari perang di Afghanistan namun terpaksa dipulangkan.”

Sosok itu tersenyum. “Dr. John Watson.”

John menelan ludah lagi. “Bila Mycroft dan Eurus mendapatkan seseorang seperti yang didapatkan Sherlock, tidak, ditemui olehnya, aku yakin mereka juga akan begitu.”

“Memang.” John menaikkan alis saat sosok itu menyetujui tanpa ragu. “Namun yang mendapatkannya adalah Sherlock Holmes. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan apapun seperti apapun yang dia lakukan untukmu.”

John mengeryit dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak saat jari telunjuk sosok itu perlahan mengarah ke pelatuknya dan John tidak yakin bisa menghindari peluru itu apabila setelah menghindarinya sosok itu akan menjatuhkannya tanpa sebuah pistol. Anehnya John menyadari, bahwa pistol itu hanyalah umpan untuknya melakukan sesuatu yang lain dan John akan tetap berakhir mati disana.

“Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan apapun ya?”

Sosok itu tersenyum. “Kau sungguh jadi pintar setelah bersama detektif itu.” John melihat jarinya sudah di pelatuk namun belum ditekan untuk mengarahkan peluru padanya. “Begitulah.”

John membelalakan mata disaat ekspresi di wajah sosok itu berubah keji dan matanya mengilat layaknya hewan buas yang berhasil mendapatkan mangsanya.

“Selamat tinggal, Dr. Watson.”

Suara tembakan menjadi akhir segalanya dan semuanya menghitam.

“JOHN!”

Sherlock tersentak bangun dan terengah-engah, dan berhasil membuat John yang terlelap disampingnya ikut terkejut. Sherlock mencoba mengamati dan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari cahaya mentari di samping kanannya lewat jendela yang dekat dengan pintu keluar kamarnya. Dia melirik dan mendapati John mengusap matanya sembari mengeryit di sampingnya.

“Sherlock?”

Sang detektif yang seolah menahan semua emosi dan juga sesuatu yang direnggut darinya pun mendesah panjang. Sherlock menyentuh kepalanya dan mulai bergumam pelan.

“Mimpi…semuanya hanya mimpi.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Sherlock? Ada apa?”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang menatapnya khawatir. John berpakaian tidur seperti biasanya, tidak ada luka apapun selain bekas luka tembak di pundaknya, kondisi tangan John yang pernah patah pun sudah terobati dan John kembali seperti semula. John mengamati ketika Sherlock tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

“Sherlock-“

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock memeluknya. Dia mendekapnya erat dan John bisa merasakan wajahnya tenggelam di rambut pendeknya yang sudah cukup panjang setelah dipotong pendek ala militer. Sekaligus setelah beberapa tahun berlalu dia sibakkan rambut itu ke atas, ke belakang. John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyentuh pundak Sherlock.

“Hei, kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tentu tidak, John.”

John bisa mendengar Sherlock seolah menahan tangis. Sherlock yang memiliki harga diri tinggi hingga kesombongan yang tidak semua orang bisa toleransi pun tidak mengizinkan air mata jatuh walau itu di depan orang yang sangat dia cintai.

“Oke, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau mimpi buruk.” Sherlock mengangguk di balik pelukannya. John terdiam dan hanya mulai mengusap punggung Sherlock dengan lembut. “Kau mau membicarakannya?”

Sherlock terdiam dan John menunggu. Dalam keheningan dan kehangatan pagi hari, konsultan detektif dan partnernya berpelukan di atas tempat tidur. Sherlock mendesah panjang.

“Aku melihat sosok itu dalam mimpiku.”

John menaikkan alis. “Sosok itu? Orang yang menyerangku?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk.

“Apakah ini karena kau terlalu fokus menyelidikinya dan berhasil mendapatkan gambaran seperti apa dia jadi dia masuk dalam mimpimu?”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Mungkin.”

John menggumam pelan sebelum melanjutkan. “Ada lagi? Atau hanya itu saja?” Sherlock terdiam.

“Bila kau sampai seperti ini dan memanggil namaku di akhirnya, sepertinya tidak hanya itu.”

Sherlock menahan senyuman atas kecerdasan John yang mulai terasah sebelum bersuara untuk menjawabnya.

“Yep. Kau juga ada disana, John.”

“Oke…” John terdiam disaat Sherlock juga terdiam. Sang detektif terlihat enggan membicarakannya sebelum John bertanya dengan nada lembut dan tanpa paksaan. “Sosok itu menemuiku untuk memberikan peringatan lagi padamu?”

Sherlock mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

John terdiam lagi, dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain itu. “Maaf, aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Kau mau menceritakan lebih detailnya?”

Sherlock menahan tawa namun dia membiarkan senyuman terlukis.

John tahu bahwa Sherlock merasakan kejujurannya sebelum sang detektif melepaskan pelukannya. John melihat Sherlock menyandarkan dahinya di dahi miliknya sendiri. Mata itu terpejam, sebelum akhirnya terbuka perlahan dengan desahan panjang. John berharap agar tubuhnya tidak merespon sentuhan yang sangat dekat itu.

“Dia sudah ketahuan oleh Mycroft dan Eurus, maka itu dia memutuskan untuk…” John mengangguk saat Sherlock ragu. John mendapati matanya mulai berkilat dan bukan karena rasa antusias maupun tantangan yang seperti biasanya. “Menghancurkanku dengan melenyapkanmu.”

John membelalakan matanya kini. Sherlock tidak sanggup lagi dan hanya memejamkan matanya, walau tidak ada air mata mengalir. Seolah sang detektif menahannya ketika dadanya berdenyut nyeri mengingat hal itu.

“Dia memutuskan untuk membunuhku karena itu cara yang ampuh untuk menghancurkanmu.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk saat John menyatakannya dengan jelas. Sherlock tidak berkomentar dan berharap kehangatan yang dia rasakan lewat dahi John kini bisa menenangkan ketakutannya.

Sherlock sontak membuka matanya saat tangan John menyentuh wajahnya. Ekspresinya begitu lembut, hingga matanya.

“Sherlock, lihat aku.”

John mendapati mata Sherlock berkilat lagi, dengan air mata kini. Air mata yang terbendung dan tidak siap tumpah.

“Aku disini, bersamamu, sekarang.” John memulai. “Aku tidak tahu apakah itu hanya akan berakhir sebagai mimpi atau kau seolah bisa melihat kemungkinan ke depannya akan terjadi apabila aku bertemu dengan sosok itu sendirian seperti bagaimana dia mendatangi flat kita.” Sherlock mengangguk menunggu kelanjutan sang dokter. “Namun setidaknya kini aku disini, di sampingmu, bersamamu, kau bisa merasakan bahwa aku nyata bukan?”

Kali ini John bisa melihat air mata Sherlock jatuh. Tumpah begitu saja dan Sherlock bertahan untuk tidak terisak. John menyekanya disaat sang detektif seolah meminta John melakukannya. John hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana Sherlock sangat menyayangi dan menjaganya seperti sekarang ini. Walau John tahu, Sherlock selalu begitu semenjak dia memilih untuk melakukan bunuh diri tipuan untuk mengalihkan para penembak darinya, Mrs. Hudson dan Lestrade. Pada akhirnya Sherlock melakukan banyak hal demi melindungi dan menjaga John.

“Yes, John. Kau nyata.”

John tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Terserahmu akan memutuskan apa dan bagaimana kau bertindak ke depannya tentangku, yang ada dalam mimpimu itu.” Sherlock mengerjap terkejut kini.

“Layaknya kau mempercayakan seluruhnya padaku, aku juga mempercayakan seluruhnya padamu. Soal Rosie juga.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “John…” Sang dokter hanya tersenyum pada Sherlock, begitu lembut, begitu penuh kasih sayang. Sherlock mengusap air matanya sendiri dan John melepaskan wajahnya.

“Kau sudah menyatakannya.”

Tanpa sadar Sherlock merindukan kehangatan dan sentuhan tangan John di wajahnya.

“Jangan harap kau menariknya kembali.” John mengerjap melihat senyuman jahil di wajah sang detektif.

“Tidak masalah sih, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku agar mimpi yang kau lihat tidak terjadi?”

“Oh, hanya sedikit perlindungan.”

Sherlock menjauh kini sembari menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya menjauh. John mendapati sosoknya yang biasa telah kembali dan bukan Sherlock yang terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya seperti sebelumnya.

“Perlindungan? Aku jadi khawatir bila sudah menyangkut _perlindungan_ yang kau maksud apalagi dengan tambahan Mycroft.”

Sherlock mendengus namun John bisa melihat senyuman di wajahnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mendesah pelan.

“Aku akan melakukan sesuatu dulu dengan mimpi yang kulihat sebelum memutuskan perlindungan apa untukmu.”

John melihatnya berkacak pinggang kini, penuh keyakinan, tanpa keraguan. Seperti Sherlock yang pertama kali dia lihat di rumah sakit dan juga saat dia membawanya ke tempat kejadian perkara.

“Jangan harap kau bisa jauh-jauh dariku.”

* * *

John dan Sherlock menoleh mendapati Mycroft datang seperti biasanya ketika mereka sedang menyelesaikan kasus di flat. Kasus hari itu tidaklah membuat mereka harus keluar rumah dan bisa bersantai-santai. Rosie sendiri sedang membuat kue kering bersama Mrs. Hudson di flat mereka.

“Kuharap kau membawa sesuatu selain membawa dirimu kemari, Mycroft.”

Sherlock menyatakannya dengan tegas dan ketus seperti biasanya. Walau begitu, baik Mycroft dan John sudah mengetahui bahwa begitulah sifat Sherlock.

“Well, tentunya, dan bisa kuanggap sebagai kabar baik.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis melirik pada Mycroft yang berdiri sembari memainkan tongkat yang selalu dibawanya.

“Kabar baik?”

“Ah, Paman Mycroft!”

Mycroft dan Sherlock menoleh mendengar suara riang Rosie. Dia berlari untuk memeluknya sebentar.

“Kelihatannya sedang melakukan hal seru?”

“Ng! Aku dan Grandma membuat kue kering! Akankah kau menetap sebentar untuk mencobanya?”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Well, bila kau berkata begitu.”

“Ng!”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Sejak kapan kau jadi _ikut_ _campur_ , Mycroft?”

Mycroft tersenyum semakin lebar. “Sejak kau juga _ikut_ _campur_ , brother mine.”

“Papa!”

Rosie menyatakannya dengan nada tinggi dan kekesalan di wajahnya. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendengus. Tanpa sempat melihat Rosie lebih dulu. “Biarkan saja papa Sherlock, ayo kemari!”

Mycroft tersenyum senang, apalagi John. Dia melihat Rosie memintanya duduk di sofa yang biasa didudukinya untuk menunggu kue kering buatan Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson yang dimaksud. Sherlock masih memasang ekspresi cemberut dan itu semakin menarik senyuman di wajah John.

Sang dokter berbalik untuk menatap Mycroft yang menunggu sambil bertumpu pada tongkat kesayangannya.

“Lalu berita baik yang kau katakan itu?”

“Ah, yes,”

John melihat Mycroft bangkit perlahan menghampiri John. Sherlock memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada keduanya setelah mendengar hal itu. Mycroft menyerahkan sebuah tablet berukuran agak besar yang diterima John. Sang dokter menaikkan alisnya.

“Kami berhasil menemukan orang yang mendorong teman baik Rosie, Elenna, dan membuatmu harus terluka, John.” Sherlock mengeryit disaat John melihat beberapa informasi dan foto yang tertera disana. John menyimpan tablet itu di meja agar Sherlock bisa melihatnya pula. “Kami tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali, dan berharap kau ingat atau melihat salah satu dari anak buah mereka, yang sudah dipastikan bukan sosok itu.”

John mengeryit disaat Sherlock mendongak untuk menatapnya. Mereka menunggu John mengingat sesuatu, ataupun mendapatkan sedikitnya informasi setelah informasi lainnya sebagai tambahan diberikan padanya. John menyentuh dagunya.

“Karena yang menyerangku hingga kini hanya tiga orang, dimulai dari sosok itu, penembak lenganku, dan orang yang melepas ikatan tanganku, aku tidak yakin akan ingatanku. Apalagi dengan pandangan gelap di lorong itu…”

Sherlock dan Mycroft bertukar pandang sebelum kembali pada John. “Sekilas saja, atau kau tidak melihat wajah mereka?”

“Aku melihat wajah mereka! Walau tidak begitu jelas, mereka bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, dan kulihat ada yang menutupi wajah mereka sehingga sulit mengenali mereka dengan jelas dan sebagai identitas tertentu.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan, tidak merasa kecewa dan sebagainya, hanya berpikir bahwa sosok itu sangat pintar dan cerdik lebih daripada Moriarty hingga Magnussen, hingga lawan-lawan yang menyulitkan dia sebelumnya.

Mycroft mengedikkan bahunya. “Setidaknya aku sudah memberikan kalian informasi tentang siapa yang hampir mencelakai anak itu.” Sherlock menoleh pada sang kakak kini.

“Karena seperti pemikiranmu, Elenna bukanlah gadis yang sembrono.”

“Tentu saja!”

Mereka menoleh saat Rosie menyatakannya dengan tegas sekaligus sebuah nampan berisikan kue kering yang dirinya buat bersama Mrs. Hudson.

“Elenna cukup teliti dan senang sekali membersihkan hingga membereskan barang-barangnya, termasuk barang kedua orang tuanya. Terkadang barang-barangku pun dia bereskan, dia juga termasuk anak yang tenang dan penyabar, jadi tidak mungkin dia sembrono dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke depan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi!”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Kalau begitu sudah jelas Elenna tidak sembrono.”

Rosie mengangguk mantap. “Karena itu sudah pasti, ada seseorang yang berusaha melukai dan mencelakainya. Dibalik sifatnya yang seperti itu, Elenna terkadang terlalu jujur sampai membuat orang lain kesal padanya!”

Mycroft menahan tawa dimana John hanya tersenyum. Semakin lebar. “Seperti seseorang.”

Sherlock mengerjap mendengar komentar John. “Siapa maksudmu itu?”

John tidak menjawabnya dan hanya masih membaca informasi yang ada di tablet Mycroft.

“Nah, sepertinya aku sudah bisa mencicipi kue kering buatanmu, Rosie?”

“Ah, ng! Tentu saja! Aku yakin Paman Mycroft, papa dan daddy akan menyukainya!”

Mycroft tersenyum saat Rosie mengulurkan kue buatannya itu padanya. Dengan senyuman lebar dan kepercayaan diri.

“Terima kasih.”

Mrs. Hudson hanya tersenyum sebelum berbalik. “Biar kusediakan teh dan kopi untuk kalian.”

“Terima kasih, grandma!”

Mycroft tersenyum pula. “Terima kasih.”

Rosie, Mrs. Hudson dan Mycroft berbincang mengenai kue dan beragam hal lainnya sementara John dan Sherlock mengurusi kasus hingga informasi baru perihal sosok itu. Sekaligus orang yang menyerang Elenna hingga membuatnya dan John yang menyelamatkannya hampir jadi korban. Setelah membaca dengan puas, Sherlock membiarkan John yang membacanya kini dan berharap adanya sesuatu yang luput dari pandangannya dan ditemukan oleh John sementara Sherlock mengurus kasus yang mereka tangani.

John mengeryit disaat Sherlock menutup laptopnya. “Aku harus menunggu kasus lainnya dari Lestrade.”

“Hm. Jadi kau sudah selesai?”

“Yep.” Sherlock bangkit dari kursinya. “Sedikit teh mungkin bisa menenangkanku yang mulai bosan.” John hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu.

Disaat Sherlock membuat teh dan bergerak untuk bicara dengan Mycroft dan yang lainnya, John semakin mengeryit. Dia membaca informasi dan data yang Mycroft kumpulkan untuk mereka perihal sosok berbahaya yang sempat menyerangnya dan juga teman baik Rosie, Elenna.

_“Diketahui bahwa orang yang mendorong Elenna Ashley adalah salah satu dari teman sekolah Mike Stamford, walaupun orang yang bersangkutan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali karena bukanlah teman dekat. Dia menyerang anak perempuan tersebut setelah mengetahui bahwa Elenna Ashley adalah teman baik dari Rosamund Mary “Rosie” Watson yang ayahnya merupakan teman baik Mike Stamford, John Watson. Sayangnya, alasan sebenarnya dia mendorong dan mencelakai anak perempuan itu tidaklah jelas, hanya saja karena dia bilang anak perempuan itu berkaitan dengan Rosie.”_

John membelalakan matanya perlahan. “Berkaitan dengan Rosie…” Dia bergumam pelan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

_“Ini hanya sebatas peringatan, dan anehnya, walaupun dinyatakan bahwa peringatan yang dimaksud ditunjukkan pada Sherlock Holmes, konsultan detektif swasta yang perlahan terkenal karena tulisan kasus-kasusnya dalam blog Dr. John Watson, dia diminta untuk memberikan peringatan tersebut pada partnernya dibandingkan sang detektif sendiri. Selain itu hingga kini, tidak ada yang jelas.”_

John mendesah pelan, semakin tidak paham dengan penjelasan yang terasa ambigu baginya. Dia meneruskan membaca hingga akhirnya dia menyadari salah satu alasan penyerangannya dan Rosie sekaligus teman baiknya.

 _“Aku diminta untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada kakak perempuan Dr. Watson, Harry Watson._ _Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemukan lokasi tempatnya sekarang, dan lebih tepatnya dimana, jadi sebelum dia, aku melakukannya pada sahabat anak perempuan itu. Kini aku berakhir gagal karena tertangkap dan Dr. Watson sendiri yang menyelamatkan anak itu. Aku takkan bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan padaku.”_

John membelalakan matanya. “ _Harry_ ”

Suara John yang bangkit berdiri dengan keras pun membuat keempatnya yang asyik berbincang menoleh. Sherlock yang hendak bersuara melihat ekspresi di wajah John berubah, setelah membaca informasi di tab milik Mycroft. Dia bisa melihat John meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Ketiganya bertukar pandang saat Sherlock memandangi John menghilang dari flat perlahan sebelum Mycroft yang bersuara untuk mereka.

“Pergilah, Sherlock.” Adik lelakinya melirik tanpa bergerak. “Aku yang akan menjaga mereka disini.”

Sherlock pun berjalan perlahan ke dapur untuk menyimpan cangkir tehnya. Ketiganya melihat Sherlock menghilang keluar dari flat dengan langkah kecil menuruni tangga.

Langkah Sherlock terhenti saat John berdiri tak jauh dari pintu flat. Ponsel di telinganya dan suara seseorang terdengar membalas perkataan John kini.

_“Aku sudah lama menunggu kabar darimu, John. Walau aku yakin kau takkan menelepon tanpa ada maksud tertentu.”_

“Aku takkan meminta apapun padamu, Harry. Aku sudah yakin bahwa aku baik-baik saja disini.”

Sherlock mendapati John menelepon kakak perempuannya, yang tidak akrab dan tidak dekat dengannya. Sang detektif menaikkan alis, cukup heran dengan John yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya.

_“Maaf aku tidak datang memenuhi undangan pernikahanmu.”_

“Tidak masalah, sudah berlalu.”

John mendapati Harry tertawa kecil disebrang sebelum mendesah pelan. “ _Lalu_?”

“Aku takkan menanyakan detailnya tempatmu berada sekarang.”

_“Kenapa?”_

“Hanya tidak. Dengarkan aku.”

John mendapati Harry ragu. “ _Oke. Lalu_?”

“Kau baik-baik saja disana?”

“ _Well, bisa kau anggap begitu, cukup jauh dari London yang ramai dan menyesakkan.”_ John hanya tersenyum kecil namun menahan diri agar kakak perempuannya tidak menyadari itu. “ _Kau hendak berkunjung?”_

“Tidak, aku juga tidak tahu kau dimana sekarang tempatnya.”

_“Aku bisa memberitahumu.”_

“Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh kabarmu sekarang.”

John merasa sang kakak tersenyum. “ _Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh_.”

“Bagus.”

“ _Jujur aku terkejut kau mengabari, hingga menanyakan keadaanku_.” John memutar bola mata bertahan untuk tidak merasa kesal. “ _Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja disana_.”

“Well, tentu saja. Aku mantan tentara.”

Harry tertawa kecil. “ _Well, kau benar. Bila sudah selesai, kau bisa memutus teleponnya lebih dulu_.”

John mengeryit sebelum mengepalkan tangannya. John mendesah pelan.

“Oke. Bagus mendengarmu baik-baik saja.”

_“Aku juga, John.”_

John mematikan telepon dan memandangi layar ponselnya. Disana tertulis nama kakak perempuannya, nomornya, hingga jangka waktu keduanya berbicara lewat alat tersebut. John mengeryit sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Oh God!” John terkejut saat melihat Sherlock berdiri disana seolah menunggunya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca sebelum John melanjutkan. “Sejak kapan kau disana?”

“Sejak aku melihatmu turun kemari untuk menelepon kakak perempuanmu.”

“Oh” John memandangi ponselnya kini.

“Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu harus menelepon kakak perempuan yang tidak akrab dan tidak bisa dekat denganmu, seperti pernyataanmu pertama kalinya?” John mendongak sebelum tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa senang saat Sherlock mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, deduksi Sherlock perihal dirinya dan keluarganya, hingga membuat John tanpa ragu menjelaskan perihal mereka.

“Yup. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah membaca semuanya, atau meluputkannya.”

Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Dari informasi yang Mycroft dapatkan untuk kita?”

“Yup.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum melanjutkan. “Alasan utama dia menyerang Elenna dan alasan utama dia memberi peringatan padaku lewat dirimu?” John hanya mengangguk.

“Kau berpikir dia akan menyerang kakak perempuanmu?”

“Aku hanya khawatir dia juga diserang.” John mencengkram ponselnya. “Aku tahu aku dan Harry takkan pernah akrab.”

John mendongak mendapati Sherlock kini sudah berada tak jauh darinya, menatapnya dengan mata lembut. John mendapati sang detektif paham maksudnya.

“Dia tetap kakakmu, aku tahu itu.” John melihat Sherlock mulai melingkarkan kedua lengan panjangnya ke lehernya, menariknya ke pelukan. “Itu berlaku untukku juga, John.”

John tersenyum. “Aku tahu, Sherlock. Aku tahu.” John memejamkan matanya saat dia menyandarkan wajah di pundak sang detektif. “Aku paham hubungan kalian dibandingkan pertengkaran saudara yang terlihat menyebalkan.”

Sherlock menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dan berakhir tersenyum. “Jadi kau menanyakan kondisinya kini?”

“Yep.”

“Dia sungguh baik-baik saja?”

“Yep.”

“Dia jauh dari London?”

“Yep.”

“Kau mau kuberitahu tempatnya kini lebih tepatnya dimana?”

John mengerjap. “Kau serius?”

“Kau meremehkanku, John Watson?”

John terkekeh. “Tidak, tidak, hanya terkejut.”

“Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal denganku dan masih bisa merasa terkejut akan kemampuanku? Kau sungguh menarik.”

John terkekeh lagi. “Bisakah kau putuskan untuk kesal atau memujiku?”

Sherlock menyandarkan wajahnya ke rambut sang dokter. “Aku memilih dua-duanya.”

Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie yang melihat keduanya berpelukan tepat di depan pintu flat menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Mrs. Hudson menahan senyuman bahagia dimana Rosie tersenyum polos. Mycroft yang sebelumnya tersenyum pun perlahan mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula.

“Ada angin timur lagi yang datang berkunjung ternyata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butuh ide lain untuk melanjutkannya! Aku akan pindah ke ide yang lain sebelum melanjutkan yang ini. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca!


	13. Masa Lalu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft memberikan penawaran untuk Sherlock dan John, agar keduanya bisa mendapatkan perlindungan lebih baik lagi dari sosok itu.
> 
> Teman baik Victor Trevor yang lain, Chris, pun menghubungi Sherlock untuk berbincang tentang teman lama mereka yang lebih dulu pergi.

Sherlock menaikkan alis disaat sang kakak Mycroft kembali berkunjung. Kali ini dengan sebuah dokumen di tangannya, dan dirinya duduk di sofa yang biasa diduduki John dimana Sherlock duduk di seberangnya seperti biasa, hendak memasuki Mind Palace.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mycroft?”

“Well, aku memberimu sebuah saran luar biasa yang bisa menguntungkanmu selagi mengejar orang itu.”

“Saran luar biasa? Bagaimana bila kau memberiku informasi perihal orangnya langsung saja dibandingkan penawaran yang kudengar seperti sesuatu yang mencurigakan?”

Sherlock mendengus dan Mycroft hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat cuek dan dinginnya sang adik terhadapnya. Begitu pula Mrs. Hudson dan John.

“Ngomong-ngomong kemana dua kesayanganmu itu?”

“Aku yakin Rosie juga kesayanganmu.” Sherlock pun mendesah pelan.

“Tentu saja, Rosie kesayanganku. Dia selalu baik padaku.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum menjawab.

“Belanja.”

Mycroft menaikkan alisnya.

“dan kenapa kau tidak menemani mereka, wahai adikku?”

“Mereka pergi dengan Gavin.”

“Oh.” Mycroft terdiam sebelum bersuara lagi. “John dan inspektur itu cukup dekat ternyata.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis mendengar komentar Mycroft yang satu itu.

“Tumben sekali kau tertarik pada manusia lainnya, Mycroft.”

“Tidak. Dia salah satu orang yang dekat denganmu dan John, wajar aku mengawasinya pula.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Mycroft menjawab tanpa memandangnya.

“Dia juga yang kau suruh untuk mengawasiku dan John di Baskerville bukan?”

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan.”

Sherlock mendengus dan Mycroft hanya bisa tersenyum lebar bisa mengerjai adiknya seperti biasa. Mycroft menggerakkan dokumennya dan berhasil membuat Sherlock melirik.

“Penawaran dan saran luar biasa dariku,” Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Adalah kau meresmikan hubunganmu dan John secara non-verbal.”

Sherlock mengerjap kini. Dia tidak menyangka sang kakak akan menyarankan sesuatu hal yang mirip dengan hubungan manusia hingga emosi mereka.

“Kau menyatakan bahwa baik aku dan John akan mendapatkan asuransi dari pernikahan itu bila terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu dari kami _ataupun_ kami berdua?”

Mycroft mengedikkan bahu. “Setidaknya kau akan dapat bantuan.”

“Soal itu tanpa bukti tertulis pun, kau akan membantuku dan John.”

Mycroft tersenyum kini. “Aku hanya akan membantumu, adikku tersayang.”

Sherlock sedikit membelalakan matanya. “dan kau menolak membantu John bila dia tidak resmi terikat denganku?” Mycroft membuang mukanya seolah sengaja. “Bukankah hingga kini kau selalu melakukannya?”

“Atas _permintaanmu_ , Sherlock.” Sang detektif mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku takkan repot-repot melakukannya, baik untuk inspektur itu hingga Mrs. Hudson, bila bukan karena permintaanmu.”

Sherlock mengeryit kini sebelum mendengus. “Kau selalu pilih-pilih.”

“Hanya yang terbaik untukmu, adikku.”

Sherlock melihat Mycroft mengulurkan dokumen itu pada Sherlock.

“Nah, bagaimana keputusanmu?”

Sherlock melihat isi dokumen yang Mycroft berikan dan bertuliskan namanya dan nama John di atas sebuah kertas dengan beberapa tanda dan persyaratan. Sherlock mengeryit lagi.

“Akan kutanyakan pada John dulu.”

“Walau kau tahu dia takkan keberatan menyetujuinya?”

Sherlock mendongak. “Dia baru saja benar-benar menikah dengan Mary dan memiliki anak perempuan, Rosie, Mycroft. Bagaimana bisa aku langsung memintanya menikah denganku dan menetap disini hingga akhir?”

Mycroft mengedikkan bahunya kini. “Kau terlalu meremehkan John Watson, Sherlock.”

Sherlock melihat sang kakak berdiri kini. “Aku tidak meremehkannya.”

Mycroft melirik dan mendapati Sherlock mengedikkan bahu sambil memalingkan pandangannya.

“Walau aku memang sempat, meragukannya.”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Bahwa dia adalah Moriarty?”

Sherlock mendengus dan senyuman di wajah Mycroft semakin melebar.

“Karena kita sudah yakin dia bukan, kita tidak perlu membahas soal itu lagi.”

Sherlock melihat Mycroft meraih sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Kali ini, buku catatan kecil yang biasa dimiliki Sherlock hingga John untuk menuliskan hal-hal penting hingga yang berhubungan dengan kasus. Sherlock melihat sang kakak mengarahkan halaman yang memiliki beberapa tulisan. Anehnya pula cukup rapih.

“Ini informasi terakhir dari Irene Adler.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Sesuatu terjadi padanya?”

“Dia hanya kembali ke Amerika. Tugasnya disini untuk majikannya sudah selesai.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum meraih buku catatan kecil milik Mycroft. Dia membacanya, sebelum menutup dan mengembalikannya lagi.

“Paling terakhir dari usahamu?”

“Tentu tidak. Berkat perempuan itu, aku mendapatkan informasi lebih yang kucantumkan disana.”

“Lalu alasan lain kau menawarkan bukti hubunganku resmi dengan John secara tertulis?”

Mycroft tersenyum.

“Aku dengar dari John kau pernah memimpikan sosoknya muncul dalam mimpimu?” Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Dilihat dari setiap informasi yang kudapatkan sedikit demi sedikit, dia sedang berusaha untuk mengontak John.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya. “Aku yang membenci firasat ini harus menerima bahwa mimpi yang kulihat bisa jadi kenyataan?”

“Sepertinya begitu, Sherlock. Walaupun tanpa mimpi itu pun, kau bisa menyimpulkan sepertiku dari setiap informasi yang kudapat.”

Sherlock mulai memasang pose Mind Palace-nya lagi. Mycroft tersenyum melihat Sherlock mulai berpikir dan tidak lagi khawatir dan berjalan menuju pintu flat. Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar ramah dan riang.

“Ah, paman Mycroft!”

“Halo, Rosie.”

John tersenyum melihat sifat Rosie yang penuh semangat dan ceria. Tanpa ragu Rosie memeluk Mycroft dan melihat kakak sang detektif membiarkan anak perempuannya memeluk lelaki paling berpengaruh di Inggris.

“Kami pulang, Sherlock.”

“Hm”

Sherlock memejamkan matanya, dan John mengetahui bahwa kini Sherlock sedang memasuki Mind Palace. John menoleh pada Mycroft.

“Ada apa, kau datang hari ini tiba-tiba?”

“Well, hanya menyampaikan penawaran luar biasa untukmu dan Sherlock juga informasi perihal orang itu.”

John menaikkan alis. “Penawaran?” Mycroft hanya mengangguk. “Lalu dengan informasinya?”

“Informasi paling terbaru sekaligus dari The Woman.”

John mengerjap kini. “Apa dia sudah tidak disini lagi?”

“Benar sekali.”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Tugasnya disini untuk majikannya di Amerika selesai, dan dia diminta pulang untuk bekerja lagi disana.” Mycroft melihat Rosie berlari ke kamarnya yang di lantai atas sebelum melangkah ke ambang pintu.

“dan aku menyimpulkan beberapa informasi terbaru darinya sekaligus yang kudapatkan sebagai tambahan. Aku mendapati The Woman memberikan petunjuk.”

John mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Akan kuserahkan soal itu pada Sherlock. Aku makan siang, apa kau hendak menetap?”

“Sayangnya tidak, John. Namun terima kasih untuk tawaranmu.”

Mycroft mulai melangkah menjauh. “Sampai jumpa lagi, John.”

“Tentu.”

Keduanya berjabat tangan dan Mycroft menoleh pada sang adik sebelum benar-benar pergi.

“Sebaiknya kau bicarakan dengan John soal itu, Sherlock.”

“Aku tahu, Mycroft.”

Setelah yakin sang kakak telah meninggalkan flat dan pergi menuju singgasananya, John melangkah ke dapur. Sherlock terdiam membisu.

“Kau sudah makan siang, Sherlock?”

“Tidak tertarik.”

John mendesah pelan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sherlock membuka matanya. John sudah menatapnya dengan ekspresi menyerah.

“Bila kau memasak atau membeli, aku tidak keberatan untuk makan.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Bagus.”

“Daddy! Aku ingin mencoba membuat ini dengan Mrs. Hudson!”

Rosie datang dengan riang sembari menunjukkan sebuah buku resep masakan pada John yang sedang bersiap memasak.

“Ide bagus.”

“Biar kupanggilkan Mrs. Hudson.”

Rosie menoleh pada Sherlock yang tiba-tiba melangkah keluar.

“Padahal Rosie bisa melakukannya sendiri-“

“Tidak apa-apa, Rosie.”

John melihat Rosie menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir setelah Sherlock menghilang dan melangkah ke bawah. Langkahnya cepat dan riang sekaligus terburu-buru seolah sedang ada kasus. John pun mengusap kepala anak perempuan mereka.

“Dia pasti kembali dengan Mrs. Hudson, okay?”

Rosie mengerjap sebelum tersenyum kecil.

“Ng!”

Tidak lama berlalu, Sherlock datang dengan Mrs. Hudson. Rosie menghampirinya dan mulai berbincang perihal masakan yang hendak dibuat bersama. John hanya tersenyum disaat Sherlock kembali duduk di sofanya yang seperti biasa dan mulai masuk ke dalam Mind Palace. John pun membiarkan sang detektif untuk memasak makan siang yang dibantu Mrs. Hudson dimana dia membantu Rosie pula.

Sherlock yang menolak makan pun kini terbiasa diminta John dengan sedikit paksaan, apalagi dengan ancaman yang berhasil membuat sang detektif menyerah. Sherlock sendiri lama kelamaan menikmati bagaimana John mengurus dirinya ketika dia sedang bosan maupun ketika sedang dalam menyelesaikan kasus.

* * *

Setelah mengantar Rosie tidur yang tiada henti berceloteh perihal masakan yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan Mrs. Hudson siang tadi, John melihat Sherlock masih duduk dengan posisi Mind Palace-nya. John tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyediakan teh untuk mereka berdua.

“Kau mau teh?”

“Terima kasih.”

John pun menyimpan cangkir untuk Sherlock di meja kopi kecil disamping sofa yang diduduki Sherlock sebelum dia duduk di kursinya sendiri. John menyeruput miliknya sebelum suara Sherlock membuatnya mendoleh.

“John.”

“Hmm”

“Mycroft memberikan penawaran yang luar biasa sekaligus aneh.”

John menaikkan alis. “Aneh?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock terdiam seolah menunggu John menyuarakan pemikirannya yang selanjutnya. Walau Sherlock tahu apa yang kemungkinan dikatakannya.

“Selain dari informasi orang itu?”

“Yep.”

“Adakah keuntungan dari penawaran itu?”

“Kudengar begitu.”

John melihat Sherlock menatapnya kini. “Dia bilang juga yakin bahwa kau takkan menolaknya.”

“Keputusan kita berdua?” Sherlock mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku dulu bila kau tahu aku takkan menolaknya?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. “Karena ini tentangmu dan tentangku. Aku, tak mau seenaknya lagi.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Begitu?”

Sherlock menoleh dan mendapati John menatapnya dengan lembut. Sherlock yakin dadanya berdegup lagi setiap kali John menatapnya seperti itu.

“Yes.”

“Lalu, penawaran apa itu?”

Sherlock meraih dokumen perihal hubungan dari Mycroft pada John. Sang dokter menaikkan alis sebelum mulai membacanya. Sherlock menunggu ketika John masih membaca dan seolah memahami isi dari tulisan yang ada di dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

“Wow, kakakmu penuh pemikiran juga.”

John menaikkan alis dan Sherlock masih memandangi John seraya menunggu reaksinya.

“Well?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis terkejut kini. “Well?”

“Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya bila kita menyatakan hubungan kita secara tertulis disini sesuai keinginan Mycroft. Bagaimana denganmu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock membelalakan mata kini, dan John mendapati seolah dia tidak bernafas. Keheningan menyelimuti, hingga suara John yang lembut dan tenang menyadarkannya.

“Sherlock?”

“Jadi, kau sungguh,” John menggumam menunggu kelanjutannya. “Tidak keberatan, berhubungan resmi denganku sebagai pasangan, dan kita menikah disana?”

“Yep.”

“Walau aku belum lama jadi pendamping priamu di pernikahanmu sebelumnya?”

Sherlock menyesal setelah menanyakannya apalagi dengan ekspresi John yang perlahan berubah. John menunduk menatap kedua kakinya dan tersenyum.

“Yep. Walau aku belum lama memintamu menjadi pendamping priaku, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif tidak yakin, bahwa dia pantas untuk mendapatkan seorang John Watson. Sherlock mengulum bibirnya sebelum mengangguk.

“Aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu namun, John,” sang dokter mendongak disaat Sherlock memandangnya kini. John tidak percaya, Sherlock bisa memandangnya seperti itu. Dirinya bisa memandang orang lain lagi dengan tatapan seperti itu.

“Kita resmi, kalau begitu?”

“Yep.” John tersenyum pada akhirnya.

“Kau tak perlu lagi membantah hingga menolak perihal hubungan kita di depan umum?”

John terkekeh. “Aku tidak tahu kau jadi kepikiran soal itu, Sherlock.”

“Kau yang biasanya memikirkannya, John.” Sherlock menatapnya dengan khawatir kini. “Aku tidak peduli, selama kau disini, bersamaku. Tapi aku, tidak ingin kau khawatir soal itu lagi.”

“Sherlock.”

Sang detektif mengerjap beberapa kali. John bangkit dan dia melihat tangannya terulur. “Bisa kau berdiri sebentar?”

Sherlock mengerjap dan mengangguk. Dia pun bangkit setelah meraih tangan John dan terkejut saat John menariknya. John memeluknya erat dan Sherlock yakin dadanya berdegup kencang.

“John?”

“Kau pikir berkat siapa, sampai hari ini aku masih bisa berada disini?”

John tahu Sherlock menaikkan alis bingung. “Kau pikir karena siapa, aku gagal berhubungan dengan perempuan-perempuan hingga hari ini selain dengan Mary?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “John?”

“Semuanya karena dirimu, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Diriku?”

“Walaupun aku selalu gagal berhubungan dengan perempuan, aku tidak keberatan mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka denganku karena membandingkan mereka dengan membandingkanmu. Mereka tidak bisa mengalahkanmu yang selalu kuprioritaskan lebih dibandingkan apapun.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. Dia baru pertama kali mendengarnya bahwa John mengutamakan dirinya dibandingkan apapun. Kini ada Rosie tentunya.

“Aku, baru pertama kali mendengarnya.”

Sherlock seraya memeluk John balik kini.

“Kau tidak menduganya?” John terkekeh. “Sherlock Holmes bisa kewalahan juga.”

“Kau itu menarik, John. Hanya kau yang selalu melewati ekspektasiku hingga mengejutkanku.”

John tersenyum sembari memeluk Sherlock lebih erat lagi. Dia bisa mendengar degupan kencang di telinganya, di dada sang detektif. Sherlock sendiri, walau agak ragu, memeluk erat John seperti pertama kali dia melakukannya demi menenangkan sang dokter yang akhirnya melepaskan Mary.

“Hanya kau, yang bisa melakukannya.”

John mengangguk. “Begitu ya. Aku senang mendengarnya.” John melepas pelukannya dan keduanya saling pandang kini.

“Karena aku tak keberatan, kita akan meresmikannya besok?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Langsung memintanya hari ini pada Mycroft juga bisa sekarang, kalau kau sudah tak sabar, Dr. Watson.”

John menahan tawa. “Aku sabar tentunya, Sherlock.”

Sherlock kini mendapati John meraih tangan dan jemarinya. Keduanya kini berpegangan tangan di dalam ruang flat mereka. Keheningan dan degupan kencang di antara keduanya, menjadikan suasana terasa berbeda. John mendongakkan kepalanya kini, menatap Sherlock lagi.

“Boleh aku menciummu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya sedikit sebelum mengangguk.

“Tentu, John.”

John tersenyum saat mendapati rona merah menghiasi pipi putih Sherlock disaat sang detektif tidak ragu menjawabnya. John memejamkan mata dan mulai mendekati Sherlock. Sang detektif melakukan hal yang sama hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. John tidak tahu, berapa lama keduanya menyentuhkan kedua bibir masing-masing seolah menghantarkan kehangatan.

Setelah berpisah dan saling pandang, John yakin, bahwa meresmikan hubungan keduanya menikah di atas kertas pun tidak jadi masalah baginya. Sherlock dan Rosie-lah, seluruh dunianya kini.

* * *

Sherlock dan John yang berjalan menuju kantor kepolisian Scotland Yard berkat permintaan Inspektur Lestrade pun melihatnya menggoyangkan berkas dokumen di tangannya.

“Aku yakin kasus kali ini akan menarik perhatianmu.”

“Pembunuhan?”

“Tidak. Penyerangan.”

“Penyerangan?”

John menaikkan alis agak terkejut dengan nama kasus yang dipakai pihak kepolisian untuk kasus kali ini.

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Secara acak?”

“Secara acak.”

Lestrade membenarkan saat Sherlock mulai memahami kasus yang akan mereka hadapi. “Aku mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari kakakmu, Mycroft Holmes, perihal dua kasus yang membuat kalian harus terluka. Padahal biasanya tidak.”

Sherlock dan John yang mengerjap terkejut pun saling pandang. Mereka langsung teringat akan sosok yang menyerang John dan hampir melukai Rosie di flat.

“Apa yang Mycroft katakan padamu?”

“Hanya dua kasus itu. Kudengar terkait sesuatu yang membuat kalian harus terluka, padahal biasanya kalian tidak mudah terluka.”

“Kau pikir kami begitu fleksibel, inspektur?”

Mereka yang berhenti di ruangan Lestrade melihat Sherlock bertanya dengan ekspresi kesal. Dia berhenti disaat John masih melangkah dan berdiri di seberang meja Lestrade yang menyimpan berkas tersebut.

“Tenanglah. Setidaknya kali ini, kasus ini, mungkin bisa menuntun kalian berdua kepada pelaku aslinya.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku tidak berniat mengekspos diriku secara terang-terangan padanya.” John menaikkan alis saat Sherlock menghampiri dan berdiri di sampingnya kini.

“Dia memberiku peringatan lewat John dan tidak langsung. Kau tahu artinya itu, inspektur?”

John memandang Sherlock yang memandang Lestrade dengan ekspresi serius. Sang inspektur mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

“Well, itu pilihan kalian pada akhirnya.” Sherlock melihat Lestrade menyimpan dokumen yang dia bawa di atas mejanya. “Bila kau akan terus bersama John selama menyelidiki kasus ini, kurasa takkan ada masalah.”

Sherlock mulai membaca isi dokumen kasus itu. “Walau bisa saja John terluka bila kau berkeliaran seenaknya dan terlalu larut dalam kasus.”

“Greg.”

Lestrade mengedikkan bahu saat John memanggilnya dengan nada peringatan. Sherlock hanya melirik dengan tatapan penuh arti sebelum kembali pada kasus di depannya. Sherlock membolak-balik dan mulai menyimpan beragam informasi itu di dalam kepalanya yang layaknya _Hard_ _Disk_.

“Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kasus ini berkaitan dengan kasus yang kutangani dan berhasil melukaiku dan John?”

“Biar kujelaskan dari awal.”

Lestrade yang duduk pun meminta John dan Sherlock duduk. John meminta Sherlock melakukannya tanpa protes dan akhirnya sang detektif duduk. Mereka bisa melihatnya tidak tenang dan seolah ingin segera bergerak menyelidiki kasus barunya.

“Setelah menerima foto dari kakakmu, aku mendapati bahwa pelakunya merupakan kerabat, ataupun rekan dari orang yang menyerang kalian berdua.” John membelalak terkejut dimana Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Aku menanyai keduanya apakah mereka mengenal lelaki dalam foto yang dilihat John sebagai salah satu anak buah orang itu, dan mereka bilang mereka mengenalnya. Tugas mereka berbeda, hanya itu.”

“Jadi mereka bekerja di bawah orang yang sama?”

“Yep. Kasus yang membuat kalian berdua adalah kasus yang terlihat seperti mencoba memecah dan memisahkan kalian berdua.”

Lestrade menyentuh berkas dokumen kasus kali ini. “Kasus kali ini terlihat seperti mencoba menunjukkan diri pada kalian berdua sekaligus. Tanpa rahasia lagi.”

John hanya mengeryit tidak tahu harus berkata apa dimana Sherlock menyipitkan matanya.

“ _Anda memang cerdas setelah bersama dengan konsultan detektif itu_.”

_“Aku memang masih ingin bermain-main denganmu dan mencoba terus menghancurkan Sherlock Holmes sedikit demi sedikit.”_

_“Sayangnya Mycroft Holmes dan adik perempuan mereka, Eurus Holmes, berhasil melacakku dan hendak melakukan sesuatu padaku karena berhasil menyentuh saudara kesayangan mereka.”_

Sherlock menyentuh dagunya seolah sedang berpikr serius dan memasuki Mind Palace-nya. Dia mencoba mencari serpihan, informasi, hingga hubungan penyerangan dengan dua kasus yang membuat keduanya harus terluka, sampai orang itu harus sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang lain demi memberi peringatan pada Sherlock lewat John.

“Sherlock?”

Sang detektif mendongak saat mendengar suara John di sampingnya, bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang mencoba mencelakai Elenna, teman baik Rosie?”

John mengeryit sebelum menoleh pada Lestrade. Sang inspektur mengangguk.

“Peringatan ini ternyata tidak hanya ditunjukkan padamu, walau tujuan utamanya adalah dirimu.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Namun juga terhadapmu, John. Sebagai partner dan rekan Sherlock. Hingga kini, tiada siapapun yang bisa menemani sampai membantu Sherlock dalam menyelidiki kasus. Kau-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya.”

John yang mengerjap terkejut akan pujian tidak langsung itu pun menyentuh tengkuk lehernya. Lestrade hanya tersenyum mendapati John ternyata malu dan berusaha menutupinya.

“Well, aku hanya senang melakukannya dengan Sherlock dan tiada hari yang membosankan selama aku bersamanya.”

“dan aku yakinkan kau takkan bosan karena aku tak berniat membuatmu bosan.”

John dan Lestrade yang terkejut mendengar kejujuran Sherlock dengan kata-kata yang jauh dari itu pun membuat keduanya tersenyum. John sendiri menahan tawa namun dia mengangguk setuju.

“Aku juga tidak akan merasa bosan. Kau selalu membuatku dan orang-orang sekitarmu sakit kepala sih.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Benarkah?”

“Jangan pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.” Sherlock tersenyum kecil saat John terkekeh. Lestrade sendiri masih tersenyum sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

“John. Aku tahu ini cukup pribadi karena kau jarang membicarakannya.” John dan Sherlock mendongak bersamaan kini, mendengar nada serius dari sang inspektur. “Kau memiliki seorang kakak perempuan bukan?”

John mengeryit sebelum mengangguk. Dia tersenyum kecil. “Well, kau benar. Belum lama ini aku meneleponnya karena khawatir orang itu akan menyerangnya.”

Lestrade pun menegakkan tubuhnya. “Dia baik-baik saja?”

“Well, yep. Aku tidak bertanya dimana dia sekarang dan sedang apa kini. Karena terakhir kali aku mencoba mengundangnya ke acara pernikahanku, aku yakin itu takkan berhasil. Aku dan Harry tidak pernah akrab sejak lama.”

Lestrade mengerjap mencoba mencerna informasi dari John. Dia melihat sang dokter memasang ekspresi sedih dan seolah ingin mencoba agar kakak perempuannya bisa memahami keadaannya dan keadaannya sendiri.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah orang itu bisa menemukannya atau tidak, apalagi aku sempat menghubunginya lewat nomor terakhir yang kumiliki tentangnya.”

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu.”

John dan Lestrade menoleh pada Sherlock bersamaan. Dia melihat sang detektif bersandar di kursi yang di dudukinya di ruang sang inspektur kini.

“Mycroft menjaganya dan dia tahu posisi kakakmu sekarang. Maka itu aku menawarkan apakah kau ingin tahu lokasi tepatnya atau tidak.”

John pun tersenyum kecil. Dia menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, tidak perlu.” Sherlock melihat John mengepalkan tangannya.

“Selama dia baik-baik saja, aku tidak keberatan.”

“Well, walau begitu, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menyerang kakakmu, ataupun Rosie dan temannya suatu hari nanti.” John dan Sherlock menoleh pada Lestrade kini. “Selama dia belum menunjukkan diri pada kalian berdua, kurasa ancaman itu masih ada.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan saat John mengeryit. “Inspektur. Selama aku dan John menggeluti bidang ini, bahaya tidak akan pernah jauh dari kami.” John menoleh pada Sherlock kini.

“Justru kami masuk ke dalamnya dan tidak khawatir untuk menerima adrenalin itu.”

John melihat Sherlock menatapnya dan ada kilatan cahaya di matanya. John mengetahuinya dengan pasti apa itu dan John juga sangat menantikannya. Dia menyukai bahaya dan melewatinya bersama Sherlock Holmes sebagai partnernya satu-satunya. John tersenyum.

“Kau benar.”

Lestrade melihat John memandangnya dengan yakin kini. Tanpa ketakutan dan kekhawatiran lagi.

“Aku menyukai perang dan juga bahaya. Sekaligus, bila melakukannya dengan Sherlock Holmes di sampingku.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan John. Lestrade yang mengerjap terkejut pun perlahan tersenyum pula. Dia sudah tahu semenjak John tinggal bersama Sherlock dan tiada henti mengikutinya seperti anak anjing. Walau begitu, John menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak keberatan hingga menolak bahaya dari setiap hal yang Sherlock berikan dan tunjukkan padanya. Justru, John menyukainya, dan mencarinya.

“Nah, saatnya kita menemui orang itu kalau begitu, Sherlock, John?”

Sherlock dan John yang bertukar pandang pun bangkit berdiri. Lestrade mengikutinya dan melihat Sherlock berbalik lebih dulu. John mengangguk dan bergerak mengikuti sang detektif dimana Lestrade mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Dengan langkah pasti dan tanpa keraguan, Sherlock dan John berjalan dengan tegap berdampingan.

“I’m on fire!”

* * *

Sosok itu tersenyum mendapati seorang lelaki yang sedang berbincang dengannya perihal suatu hal yang menjadi sesuatu ynag dulunya penting bagi seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Jadi kau tahu sekarang dimana Sherlock Holmes?”

“Tentu. Aku yakin kau ingin melihatnya seperti apa sekarang setelah dia mengambil teman baikmu.”

Sosok itu melihat lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya.

“Well, walau aku tahu yang membunuhnya adalah adik perempuan dua laki-laki Holmes, Eurus.”

Sosok itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

“Kau bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sherlock dan juga alasan adik perempuannya harus menghabisi teman baikmu itu.”

“Ya. Aku ingin sekali dia tahu rasanya kehilangan teman berharga selama itu.”

“Bukankah _Victor_ _Trevor_ adalah temanmu satu-satunya?”

“Yeah.”

Sosok itu melihat lelaki itu menoleh padanya, dengan ekspresi serius. “dan kudengar sekarang Sherlock Holmes memiliki teman baik yang sama seperti Victor baginya?”

“Yep. Mungkin lebih berharga dibandingkan Victor.”

Sosok itu tersenyum saat lelaki itu mendengus kesal. Dia seolah puas telah berhasil menyulut api kebencian di dalam dadanya.

“Jadi sekarang dia punya pengganti dan teman yang luar biasa lagi dibandingkan Victor sedangkan aku menderita tanpa teman sekalipun? Sungguh menyenangkan, menjadi orang cerdas.”

Sosok itu tersenyum lebih lebar seperti sebelumnya.

“Benar.” Lelaki itu menatapnya. “Kau harus memberinya pelajaran bagaimana dia harus merasakan apa yang kau rasakan hingga saat ini ketika dia bisa bangkit dengan mudahnya.”

Sosok itu melihat lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya.

“Dia memang harus tahu.”

Sosok itu mengangguk mantap.

“Mulai dari besok, kurasa kau bisa mulai berbincang dengan Sherlock Holmes perihal Victor bersama-sama, sebelum kau menghancurkannya.”

Lelaki itu mengeryit.

“Benar juga. Lebih cepat lebih baik.”

* * *

Sherlock mendesah pelan harus mendatangi tempat dimana Mycroft berada dan mengerjakan tugas hingga pekerjaan yang diarahkan padanya. Sherlock mengeryit.

“Bisa kau mulai sekarang? Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari John dan Rosie untuk saat ini.”

“Aku tahu, brother mine.”

Sherlock melihat Mycroft membuka dokumen di atas mejanya, membacanya sebentar sebelum menutupnya kembali. Sang detektif menunggu kata-kata kembali terucap dari bibir sang kakak.

“Apa?”

“Kau masih ingat teman baikmu dulu, Victor Trevor.”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata.

“Yep. Berkat bantuan Eurus, karena dia berusaha merebut John dariku lagi dan membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama.”

Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya sebelum menambahkan. “dan kau harus membohongiku dan John bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah RedBeard, seekor anjing, yang ternyata adalah seorang manusia.”

Mycroft mengangguk saat Sherlock terlihat memahami keadaannya. Apalagi ketika Eurus memberikan mereka sebuah permainan yang layaknya cobaan untuk keduanya, hingga untuk John pula.

“Ada apa dengan itu?”

“Ada teman baiknya selain dirimu, yang kehilangan Victor Trevor setelah mengetahui dia meninggal di usia yang sangat muda.” Sherlock melihat Mycroft menatapnya kini. “Karena ulah Eurus.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Kudengar aku perlahan melupakannya karena aku cukup trauma setelah kehilangannya yang tak jelas itu.”

Mycroft mengangguk.

“Sekaligus yang ternyata ulah Eurus.”

“Yes. Eurus iri karena kau tak mau bermain dengannya dan berakhir terus bermain dengan Victor.”

Mycroft menyandarkan tubuhnya. “dan sekarang kau bermain dengan John.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Lalu teman baiknya ini?”

“Dikenal sebagai _Chris_. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, apalagi setelah mulai menyetel ulang ingatanmu perihal Eurus dan Victor, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun hingga menghubungiku untuk membicarakan perihalnya.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Hingga kini yang mengingat Victor hanyalah Chris.”

“Benar, adikku.” Sherlock mendongak menatap sang kakak. “Aku memahami rasa trauma kalian berdua setelah kehilangan sahabat baik dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membahasnya. Hingga sekarang ini.”

Sherlock menatap Mycroft yang memainkan dokumen di atas mejanya.

“Apa alasan dia mulai membahasnya dan menghubungimu?”

Mycroft mengedikkan bahu, seolah menolak memberitahu entah mengetahuinya namun tidak memberitahu sang adik.

“Kurasa dia ingin sedikit bernostalgia perihal Victor denganmu?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Kenapa? Aku dan Victor memang teman baik yang cukup dekat namun aku tidak berteman begitu lama dengannya.”

Mycroft mendapati ekspresi Sherlock perlahan berubah. “Karena aku tidak bisa lagi berteman dengannya.”

Keheningan menyelimuti dan semuanya berakhir ketika Mycroft mendesah. Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati Mycroft memutar tubuhnya di atas kursi ber-rodanya.

“Well, setidaknya aku memberitahumu soal ini, dan mungkin saja kau berniat untuk menemuinya sebagai sesama teman baik Victor Trevor?”

Sherlock terdiam sebelum bangkit. “Akan kupikirkan.”

Mycroft melihat Sherlock meraih pakaian luarnya dan berjalan ke pintu.

“Beritahu John soal ini juga.”

“Tentu.”

Sherlock berbalik dengan alis naik. “Bagaimana kau tahu aku hendak memberitahu John?”

“Dia teman baikmu sekarang, Sherlock.”

Mycroft melakukan pose yang sama dengan Sherlock saat dia memasuki Mind Palace.

“Sekaligus pasanganmu. Aku yakin Chris akan kaget mengetahui hubunganmu dengan teman baikmu kini berubah menjadi luar biasa.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Lalu kau berpikir bahwa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Victor?”

“Yes.” Sherlock terkejut mendengar keyakinan dalam nada suara sang kakak. “Karena itu kau trauma, Sherlock. Victor Trevor adalah teman baikmu satu-satunya yang direnggut oleh Eurus karena dia tidak memilikinya.”

Sherlock mengeryit, teringat akan Eurus yang kini masih mendekam di Sherrinford demi kebaikannya. Dia cukup berbahaya hingga kini karena kecerdasannya yang melebihi Mycroft dan Sherlock.

“Aku tidak yakin kau akan bertemu dengan John Watson apabila Victor Trevor masih hidup.”

Sherlock mengeryit tidak suka akan pernyataan sang kakak. Dia berbalik sembari mendengus dan meraih gagang pintu dengan agak kasar.

“Setidaknya menurutku John Watson sangat menarik sehingga kau sendiri menyatakan bahwa dia menarik.”

Mycroft tersenyum saat suara pintu yang ditutup dengan agak keras dan disengaja itu oleh adiknya sendiri.

“Well, itu memang benar.”

Mycroft memejamkan matanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi.

“Dia satu-satunya orang yang menolak penawaranku untuk memata-mataimu dengan uang tanpa keraguan sekalipun.”

* * *

Rosie yang menginap di tempat Elenna untuk hari itu menjadikan kesempatan bagi Sherlock untuk membicarakan perihal teman baik Victor Trevor, Chris dengan John. Walau detektif itu tahu dia bisa melakukannya kapan saja.

“John.”

“Hm?”

“Kau ingat sahabat baikku, Victor?”

John berhenti saat Sherlock menyatakannya sembari duduk di sofanya yang biasa dengan segelas teh malam itu. Sang dokter mengerjap.

“Tentu, walau aku tidak begitu tahu detailnya seperti apa selain nama dan apa yang terjadi padanya.”

Sherlock mengangguk saat John terdengar memahami situasi. Sherlock berdeham pelan.

“ _Redbeard_ , yang Mycroft katakan sebagai anjing peliharaan keluargaku, sebenarnya adalah pengganti dari sosok asli seorang anak lelaki sepertiku, Victor Trevor.” John mulai melihat Sherlock bercerita dengan nada pelan. “Mycroft menggantinya sebagai hewan peliharaannya karena melihatku trauma tak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya hingga apa yang dilakukan Eurus terhadapnya.”

John mengangguk. “Tulang anak kecil dan tengkorak kepalanya yang kutemukan di sumur itu…”

Sherlock mengangguk membenarkan. “Kau baik-baik saja, Sherlock?”

“Yep.” John menyipitkan matanya. “Aku baik-baik saja, John.”

John mengangguk seolah membiarkan Sherlock melanjutkan ceritanya malam itu.

“Aku selalu ingin menjadi bajak laut sejak kecil. Victor adalah Redbeard sementara aku _Yellowbeard_. Namun semuanya berakhir karena aku tak lagi memiliki rekan sekaligus partner dalam menjadi bajak laut itu.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John terkekeh pelan. “Maaf, aku jadi teringat pernyataanmu saat kita membajak kapal yang sedang menuju Sherrinford. Kau membantah kalau kau adalah seorang detektif.”

Sherlock tersenyum jahil seolah menunggu John berhenti tertawa. Setelah mendengarnya berdeham pelan, Sherlock pun melanjutkan.

“Lama kelamaan, Mycroft meyakinkanku bahwa Redbeard hanyalah seekor anjing yang hilang dan tak ditemukan keberadaannya. Karena ulah Eurus.”

John melihat Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap kejadian yang sudah berlalu sejak lama itu. Sekaligus mengubah Sherlock yang tadinya ingin menjadi bajak laut namun berubah menjadi seorang detektif swasta.

“Walau begitu, Mycroft tiada henti menjaga Eurus yang dipindahkan ke Sherrinford hingga hari ini.” Sherlock mendongak saat John berkomentar. “Aku agak terkejut Mycroft menyembunyikan saudara perempuan kalian.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Dia memang selalu seenaknya.” John hanya tersenyum.

“Lalu?”

“Selain aku, ada teman baik Victor Trevor yang sama-sama mengalami trauma.” John mendapati ekspresi Sherlock berubah. “Aku baru mendengarnya dan dia bernama Chris.”

John mengeryit. “Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kau mendengar hingga mungkin saja, tahu keberadaannya.”

“Well, memang. Aku hanya tidak ingat apakah Victor pernah menceritakan soal Chris padaku atau tidak dulu.”

Sherlock memejamkan matanya. “Waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil dan aku tidak bisa menemukan Victor lagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Eurus padanya.”

John mengeryit mengingat kondisi sumur dalam yang pernah dia pijak layaknya Victor. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam sana sendirian dengan tubuh kecil dan mungil sekaligus masih kanak-kanak tanpa bantuan siapapun.

“Kasihan sekali.”

Sherlock menahan senyuman disaat John seolah membayangkan bagaimana Victor yang ditinggal di dalam sumur itu sendirian dan masih sangat kecil.

“Karena kehilangan Victor pun, aku tidak pernah memiliki satu teman dekat pun yang menerimaku sepertinya hingga kini.” John mendongak dan mendapati Sherlock perlahan menatapnya. Begiti lembut. “Hingga aku bertemu denganmu, John.”

Sang dokter perlahan tersenyum. Dia mendesah pelan sebelum meraih cangkir berisi teh miliknya sendiri.

“Ayo lanjutkan. Ini bukan tentangku kan?”

Sherlock tersenyum saat John tahu bahwa sang detektif mulai menggodanya. Sherlock memejamkan mata.

“Kudengar Chris menghubungi Mycroft, dan berharap bisa bertemu denganku, sebagai sesama teman baik Victor.”

John mengerjap. “Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya kalau begitu?” Sherlock menatap John yang mengedikkan bahu.

“Bernostalgia tentangnya, atau membicarakan perihal Victor sebelum kalian berteman?”

“Itu sudah lama berlalu, John. Untuk apa aku membahasnya lagi dengan Chris?”

“Tidak masalah bukan? Mengenang teman baikmu-“

“Victor sudah pergi!” John terkejut saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan nada agak tinggi. “Dia takkan kembali walau aku dan Chris harus membicarakannya lagi. Hingga membicarakan dia denganmu seperti ini.”

John mengeryit. “Maaf.”

“Akan kubicarakan terus menerus apabila dia bisa kembali sekarang juga.”

“Aku bilang maaf kan!”

Sherlock mendesah panjang disaat John meminta maaf dengan nada tinggi seperti Sherlock sebelumnya.

John mengeryit.

“Aku paham kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu.” Sherlock melihat John menghabiskan teh dalam cangkirnya dengan sekali teguk. “Kalau kau tak mau menemuinya, ya sudah. Tidak masalah.”

Sherlock melihat John bangkit berdiri. “John-“

“Tidak masalah, aku gak marah.” Sherlock melihat John berhenti saat sang detektif memanggilnya. “Aku tahu rasanya karena aku juga sempat berusaha melupakan dan tidak lagi membicarakan perihalmu saat kau pergi, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. John masih berdiri sebelum melanjutkan.

“Karena aku tahu kau takkan kembali lagi apapun yang kulakukan.”

Sherlock melihat John melangkah ke dapur dan meletakkan cangkirnya di tempat cuci piring. John mendesah pelan.

“Aku berterima kasih kau memberitahuku hingga bercerita padaku.” Sherlock mendapati John memandangnya kini. “Keputusannya tetap ada padamu. Aku takkan kemana-mana walau kau memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya, Sherlock.”

John berbalik untuk pergi tidur. “Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa sesuatu itu bisa pergi tanpa kau sadari. Kesempatan, sesuatu yang berharga.”

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Aku tahu, John.” Sang dokter melirik dari bahunya. “Kau sudah memberitahuku dan aku sedang berusaha.”

John tersenyum mendengarnya. “Bagus.” Sherlock mendongak dan melihat John tersenyum kecil kini.

“Kau tidur?”

“Sebentar lagi.”

“Oke.”

Sherlock melihat John perlahan melangkah menuju kamar tidur mereka. Sang detektif meneguk teh hangat buatan John tersebut dan membiarkan rasanya mengalir dari lidahnya ke dalam tubuh. Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Sahabat baik, huh?”

* * *

Sherlock yang akhirnya mengikuti saran John pun menemui Chris. Keduanya berbincang di sebuah café dan Sherlock menyadari betapa dia merindukan sosok Victor, teman lamanya yang baik hati dan tiada ragu bermain bajak laut bersamanya di kediaman lama keluarga Holmes. Dia sendiri tidak percaya Eurus adik perempuannya melakukan hal itu pada Victor karena dia iri tidak diajak bermain dan tak memiliki teman.

Chris tersenyum pahit setelah mendengar cerita panjang Sherlock. “Begitu ya. Kasihan sekali, adik perempuanmu itu.” Sherlock hanya tersenyum. Anehnya kini, dia tidak begitu tahu caranya menahan diri hingga tak mengatakan hal sejujurnya setelah lama bersama John. Dia perlahan berubah setelah bersama cukup lama dengan sang dokter.

“Bagaimana dia sekarang?”

“Masih di tempatnya yang lama sejak kecil, Sherrinford.”

Chris mengeryit. “Kau sering datang kesana?”

“Yep. Terkadang, dengan kakakku, atau bersama kedua orang tuaku.”

Chris tersenyum. “Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa tempatnya.” Chris mendongak menatap Sherlock kini. Ada kesedihan yang dibaginya bersama dengan sang detektif perihal Victor Trevor. “Tempatmu dan Victor bermain bajak laut.”

“Kau bisa datang kesana, bila kau tidak keberatan.” Namun penawaran Sherlock mendapat gelengan kepala dari Chris.

“Terima kasih. Tapi tidak.” Chris mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang bertautan dengan satu sama lain. “Aku takut akan semakin sedih dan teringat sosoknya yang cukup periang.”

“Benar.” Chris tersenyum saat Sherlock menyetujuinya tanpa ragu. “Aku juga, tidak percaya Eurus harus melakukan itu pada sahabatku.”

Chris menatap Sherlock yang mengeryit. “Hal itu membuatku trauma sehingga aku lupa tidak hanya akan keberadaan Victor, melainkan Eurus sendiri.”

Sherlock mendapati Chris menepuk pelan pundaknya. Tidak begitu mirip John, namun ada kehangatan sebagai teman baik Victor dari gerakan ringan itu. Chris tersenyum saat menarik tangannya.

“Kudengar kau menjadi detektif kini?”

“Yep. Setelah gagal menjadi bajak laut bersama Victor.”

Chris terkekeh seolah bisa membayangkannya dan sedikit menarik senyuman di wajah Sherlock. “Kau tetap memaksa ya.” Sherlock menunggu Chris melanjutkan. “Lalu kudengar kau punya partner dalam menyelidiki dan memecahkan kasus?”

“Yep. Orang yang well, bisa kuanggap sahabat baikku sekarang.” Chris bisa melihat Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Aku tidak bermaksud melupakan Victor, hingga mendapatkan teman baru untuk menggantikannya.”

Chris mendapati Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Aku sendiri tidak berharap menjadi teman baik seseorang.”

“Kau orang yang baik, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengerjap seolah terkejut. “Benarkah?”

“Yep. Kau juga pantas memiliki teman baik.” Chris mengedikkan bahu. “Juga Victor, dan aku. Mungkin.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Kau juga pantas, Chris.” Lelaki itu mendongak menatap sang detektif. “Ketika aku sempat melupakan Victor, kau satu-satunya orang yang mengingatnya. Sebagai teman dekatnya.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku tidak berharap merebutnya darimu seperti ini.”

“Well, kau memang pantas disalahkan juga.” Sherlock yang mendongak mendapati Chris memejamkan matanya. “Sekaligus adik perempuanmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?” Chris memandang kedua tangannya lagi. “Victor takkan kembali apapun yang kita lakukan sekarang.”

Sherlock mengerjap dan mengangguk. “Yes. Kau benar.”

Setelah berbincang dan bernostalgia, Sherlock dan Chris bertukar nomor ponsel untuk sekadar bicara dan mengenang Victor. Chris juga berniat mengajaknya ke beberapa tempat yang disukai Victor sebelum pergi dengannya ke kediaman lama keluarga Holmes. Sekaligus pergi untuk selamanya. Sherlock tidak menceritakan perihal John yang telah menjadi pasangannya selain menjadi partner dalam mendalami pekerjaan sebagai detektif swasta itu. Karena Chris tidak bertanya dan Sherlock tidak merasa harus menyatakan itu dengan lantang di depannya.

John menoleh saat Sherlock kembali dengan langkah santainya. Rosie asyik menonton televisi di ruangan mereka bersama Mrs. Hudson dimana John berada di dapur menyiapkan minuman hangat malam itu.

“Selamat datang, Sherlock. Bagaimana hasilnya?”

Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat John menyatakannya. “Aku pulang, John.” Sherlock berjalan menghampiri sang dokter sebelum memeluknya dari belakang.

“Kau sudah makan?” John bertanya sembari menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir.

“Makan itu membosankan.” Sherlock melihat John mengeryit dan itu tanda John tidak ingin basa-basi. “Well, tentu. Aku makan bersama Chris sebelum kembali.”

“Bagus.”

Sherlock mendongak dari posisinya yang memeluk John. “Mereka nonton acara yang sama lagi?”

“Walau membosankan bagimu, mereka tetap menyukainya.” John tertawa saat Sherlock menggerutu melihat Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson asyik menonton acara dengan riang.

“Kau mau teh atau susu kalau begitu?”

“Tidak, aku kenyang.”

John hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan tegas dari Sherlock. “Aku mau memberikan ini pada mereka. Bisa kau lepas lengan panjangmu ini?”

“Tidak mau.”

John mendesah pelan saat Sherlock semakin memeluknya erat dan mengubur wajahnya di pundak sang dokter. John mendongak mendapati Mrs. Hudson menghampiri mereka.

“Wah, wah, ada apa, sayangku?”

Sherlock tidak menjawab saat John menyerahkan dua mug pada sang pemilik flat.

“Sepertinya dia cukup lelah hari ini. Bernostalgia dengan teman lamanya yang dulu.”

Mrs. Hudson menutup bibirnya. “Oh. Victor Trevor?” John mengangguk. “Kudengar dia menemui teman baiknya yang lain?”

“Yep. Chris. Dia menghubungi Mycroft bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan Sherlock untuk penjelasan lebih detailnya hingga bernostalgia dengannya.”

Mrs. Hudson mendesah dan mengusap pundak Sherlock. “Oh, Sherlock.”

Sherlock tidak memandang keduanya dan menggerutu pelan. “Joohhnn”

“Iya, iya.”

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum saat John hanya mendesah pelan. Perempuan itu berbalik untuk memberikan minuman pada Rosie yang asyik dengan acara televisinya.

“Ayo langsung ke kamar tidur? Mrs. Hudson akan menemani Rosie hingga dia tidur.”

John menepuk rambut keriting Sherlock yang disambut dengan anggukan pelan. Akhirnya lengan panjang Sherlock terlepas dari pinggang John dan dia menarik sang dokter tanpa ragu ke kamar.

“Kami pergi tidur duluan.”

“Mimpi indah, daddy, papa!”

Rosie menyatakannya dengan nyaring namun matanya tak beranjak dari layar. John mendesah pelan sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalamnya bersama dengan Sherlock.

Tanpa ragu Sherlock membenamkan wajahnya di dada John dan memeluknya erat. Sherlock memejamkan mata sembari menghirup aroma tubuh John. Sang dokter sendiri mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua tanpa ragu.

“Selamat tidur, Sherlock.”

Tak lama kemudian, sang detektif terlelap di pelukan John dan kehangatannya. Anehnya, dia pun mulai memimpikan ingatan dan kenangan yang pernah hilang bersama dengan Mycroft, Eurus, dan Victor Trevor.


	14. Sherlock dan John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock yang terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chris untuk menemaninya bernostalgia perihal Victor pun perlahan jauh dari John dan Rosie. Hal itu memicu pertengkaran lain antara Sherlock dan John.
> 
> Mycroft yang memberitahu adanya pergerakan mencurigakan di sekitar tempat tinggal Harry yang sementara di London pun membuat John melesat mengunjunginya. 
> 
> Sosok itu pun datang pada keduanya. Bagaimana dengan John dan apa yang dilakukan Sherlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satu lagi sebagai chapter spesial! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan maafkan aku bila aku sangat buruk! hehehe masih belajar~

Sherlock yang mulai terbiasa berbincang dengan teman lama Victor itu, Chris, mendapati informasi dan beberapa hal menarik yang diketahuinya soal Victor dari Chris. John sendiri senang melihat sahabat baiknya bisa berhubungan dengan manusia lainnya selain dari untuk sebuah kasus. John sendiri mulai bisa bekerja di klinik tanpa kekhawatiran lagi walau ancaman perihal sosok itu belum berakhir. Rosie sendiri terkadang masih ditemani Mrs. Hudson hingga Molly untuk sekadar pergi ke sekolah hingga bermain ke rumah Elenna ketika Sherlock dan John tak bisa menemaninya.

Hari ini pun, Sherlock menemui Chris setelah kemarin menyelesaikan kasus yang cukup melelahkan bersama John.

“Lebih baik kutanyakan apakah dia hendak pulang sebelum makan malam atau tidak.”

John mengerjap terkejut melihat sosok itu kini berdiri tak jauh darinya baru saja keluar dari klinik. John pun mengeryit.

“Sekarang kau tahu dimana aku bekerja.”

“Well, tidak sulit. Tidak hanya Mycroft Holmes yang memiliki informasi perihal manusia di London.”

John melihatnya menyipitkan mata. “Mungkin juga di seluruh dunia.”

“Kau tidak lagi menyuruh anak buahmu untuk menyerangku ataupun Rosie?”

“Soal itu bisa lain kali.”

Sosok itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. “Aku ingin tahu apakah kau merasa tersisihkan kini atau tidak.”

John mengeryit. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu?”

“Oh, kau cukup polos juga, Dr. Watson.” John menunggu kelanjutan lelaki itu. “Teman baik Victor Trevor, Chris.”

John membelalakan mata. “Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?”

Lelaki itu mundur saat John mundur. Dia tahu John membawa pistol di balik pakaiannya yang tebal untuk menyembunyikan senjata. Namun dia tidak bergeming dan masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Tenanglah, aku takkan melakukan apapun pada Chris. Karena dia sendiri yang meminta padaku untuk bisa menghubungi Sherlock Holmes lewat Mycroft.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Dia menghubungimu lebih dulu dibandingkan Mycroft?”

“Bisa dibilang dia lebih mempercayaiku dibandingkan kalian.”

John melihatnya mengedikkan bahu. “Kudengar dia juga ingin tahu seperti apa Sherlock Holmes yang merebut teman satu-satunya yang berharga.”

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat John memasang ekspresi serius. “Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Sherlock?”

“Balas dendam dengan merenggutmu darinya, tidaklah hal yang buruk.”

John membelalakan matanya. “Lalu kenapa dia tidak langsung menghadapiku?”

“Oh, Dr. Watson, kau masih tidak paham ya?” John menunggu dengan keringat dingin perlahan mengalir di pelipisnya. “Setelah apa yang kucoba kemarin gagal dengan merebutmu darinya, maka aku tinggal melakukan hal sebaliknya.”

John membelalakan matanya lagi. “Aku akan merebut Sherlock darimu dan anak perempuanmu.”

“Kau…!”

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

“Aku yakin sudah berjalan lancar kini. Ah, setidaknya kau mulai tersisihkan dari Sherlock Holmes.”

John berbalik tanpa ragu dan berlari. Dia meraih ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Sherlock, namun gagal. Dia mengingat café yang dikunjunginya hari ini untuk menemui Chris dan beranjak kesana. Sayangnya walau John mencari di seluruh penjuru café, dia tak menemukan keduanya. John mengecek jam dan beranjak untuk melihat apakah Sherlock sudah kembali ke flat atau tidak.

John yang kembali ke flat disambut Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson, disertai kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

“Daddy!”

“John.”

Sang dokter memandang keduanya bergantian. “Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Sherlock kembali dengan seorang lelaki muda sebelum pergi lagi.”

John mengeryit. “Kau tahu atau mendengar kemana mereka akan pergi?”

Mrs. Hudson menggeleng pelan. “Tidak. Mereka tak mengatakan apapun dan pergi lagi.”

“Aku berusaha mengabarinya tapi-“

John berhenti saat melihat Rosie memegang ponsel Sherlock. Disana ada beragam panggilan yang tidak terjawab termasuk darinya. John mengeryit.

“Aku akan mencoba menelepon Mycroft.”

John yang hendak melangkah pergi pun terhenti dengan sentuhan anak perempuannya.

“Daddy.”

Keduanya saling bertatapan kini.

“Siapa lelaki bernama Chris itu?” John mengeryit. “Apa papa akan dibawa pergi olehnya?”

Mrs. Hudson menyentuh kedua pundak kecil Rosie seolah membiarkan John melakukan hal yang harus dia lakukan. John mengangguk berterima kasih.

“Kita akan merebutnya kembali, tentu saja.”

Tidak lama John berhasil menghubungi Mycroft yang kedengarannya sibuk di seberang. Walau dia terdengar tidak keberatan mendengar kabar dari John.

_“Ya, aku tahu dia sedang pergi dengan Chris, John, kau tak perlu khawatir.”_

“Pergi kemana mereka?”

_“Oh, hanya sekadar jalan-jalan di tempat yang biasa Chris dan Victor kunjungi sebelum Victor ikut dengan kami untuk berlibur bersama. Aku yakin tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.”_

“Aku juga sangat berharap begitu.”

Mycroft menunggu John yang terdengar panik di seberang sebelum membantunya untuk menyatakan hal yang ingin dirinya katakan.

_“Tapi?”_

“Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu.”

John yakin Mycroft menaikkan alis terkejut. “dan kudengar, Chris hendak melakukan sesuatu pada Sherlock. Aku berharap hanyalah semacam nostalgia biasa.”

Mycroft menyipitkan mata. “ _Namun tidak lagi setelah mendengar apa yang lelaki itu katakan padamu perihal Chris, begitu_?”

“Yes.”

John menunggu ketika Mycroft berpikir. Tidak lama berlalu, Mycroft bersuara.

_“Baiklah, akan kucoba lacak dimana dia dan Chris sekarang. Kau meneleponku karena ponsel Sherlock dia tinggalkan di flat bukan?”_

“Yep. Dia sempat kembali ke flat dan meninggalkan ponselnya. Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie tidak tahu kemana dia pergi.”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “ _Baiklah. Kukabari secepatnya_.”

“Tolong ya, Mycroft.”

John yakin lelaki itu tersenyum di seberang sebelum akhirnya memutus panggilan. John mengeryit sambil mencengkram ponselnya sendiri.

“Sherlock.”

* * *

Sang detektif yang kembali dengan riang pun membuat John menoleh. Dia seolah sedang menunggunya sejak lama.

“John! Aku mendapatkan kasus menarik dari Lestrade!”

“Sherlock!”

Sang detektif mengerjap terkejut saat John tanpa ragu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Sherlock yang tidak tahu harus apa pun hanya menepuk pundaknya.

“Syukurlah…”

“Ada apa, John?”

“Ada apa bagaimana?! Aku berusaha meneleponmu tapi kau meninggalkan ponselmu di flat.”

Sherlock mengerjap dan meraih saku pakaian luarnya.

“Ah, kau benar.”

“Kau yang pergi dengan Chris tanpa memberitahu Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie membuat mereka khawatir. Padahal kau sempat kemari, bukankah tak masalah kau memberitahu kemana kau akan pergi?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Chris memintaku buru-buru, aku jadi tak sempat mengatakan kemana kita akan pergi.”

“Kau tidak mendeduksi kemana kalian berdua akan pergi?”

“Aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinannya dari setiap informasi yang kudapat perihal Chris dari Mycroft, tapi aku sampai lupa aku meninggalkan ponsel di flat.”

John mengeryit. “dan kau sampai lupa memberitahu mereka?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Yep. Aku tahu aku lupa dan aku salah.”

John mendesah pelan. “Aku tahu kenangan soal Victor penting bagimu dan Chris, tapi bukan berarti kau sampai lupa _juga_ dengan Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie.”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi saat kedua tangan John yang menyentuhnya pun menjauh perlahan.

“Bukankah kau yang bilang untuk bertemu dan berbincang dengan Chris perihal Victor?”

“Memang tapi kau bisa memberitahu mereka atau siapapun kan!”

Sherlock mendengar John menyatakannya dengan nada tinggi. “Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif mengerjap beberapa kali. “Maaf, takkan kuulangi lagi.”

“Kau tahu kan kalau kau akan lupa waktu bila sudah fokus akan suatu hal?”

John mendesah pelan. “Walau aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali. Setidaknya beri kabar.”

Sherlock melihat John menjauh perlahan sambil mendesah panjang. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir.

“Aku minta maaf John, maaf.” John melihat Sherlock menggerakkan kedua tangan. “Aku akan berusaha mengikuti semua keinginanmu.”

John mendesah lagi, merasa bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan. “Tidak, Sherlock. Aku juga minta maaf.” Sherlock mendapati John menyentuh keningnya, sembari memijatnya perlahan.

“Aku jadi panik setelah mendengar perkataannya perihal Chris. Aku berharap tidak harus terjadi sesuatu yang-“

“Perihal Chris? Kau bertemu dengannya?” John terkejut saat Sherlock tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua pundaknya.

“Huh? Ah, ya, sosok itu, orang yang menyerang kita.”

“Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?”

“Kau meninggalkan ponselmu pikirkan bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu!”

Sherlock tersentak dan dia tahu dia salah kini. “Kau juga tidak memberitahu setidaknya Mrs. Hudson kemana kau akan pergi dengan Chris.”

John mendesah panjang.

“Aku…”

John menyentuh tangan Sherlock yang memegangi pundaknya. “Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu, Sherlock.” Sang detektif melihat John memejamkan matanya. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas disana.

“Maaf, John, maafkan aku.”

Keheningan menyelimuti dan John merasa bingung harus bagaimana kini. Kekesalan dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti dirinya dan membuatnya harus melampiaskan hal itu pada Sherlock. Dia tahu itu salah, namun John tahu bahwa Sherlock memahami kecemasan dan kekhawatirannya akan sang detektif. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ancaman dari sosok itu belum berakhir dan keduanya bisa dengan mudah diserang.

“Lain kali akan kupastikan, kau mengetahuinya.”

John mengeryit sebelum mendongak menatap Sherlock yang menatapnya dengan lembut. John mendesah pelan.

“Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Chris setelah pertemuan pertama kalian?”

Sherlock memalingkan wajah dan John menaikkan alis. Tangan sang detektif masih berada di kedua pundaknya walau kelihatannya Sherlock ragu untuk menceritakannya.

“Itu…”

John mendesah pelan lagi. “Sudahlah, aku capek.” Sherlock melihat John melepaskan kedua tangannya yang memegang pundaknya dengan agak keras.

“Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku dan hanya jadi rahasia kalian berdua.”

“John-“

“Tapi.”

Sherlock berhenti saat John menunjuknya. Ekspresinya berubah lagi. “Jangan buat Rosie atau Mrs. Hudson khawatir. Memang tidak aneh kau menghilang dan pergi tanpa kabar seperti yang pertama kali kudengar dari Mrs. Hudson. Tapi kini kau punya Rosie.” John mengeryit.

“Kecuali kau sudah tidak mau mengurusnya. Aku tidak keberatan.”

“John!”

Sherlock tidak menyusul John yang pergi ke kamar mereka dan menutupnya dengan agak keras. walau begitu, John tidak mengunci pintunya seolah membiarkan Sherlock untuk masuk dan tidur bersamanya apabila Sherlock masih berniat melakukannya.

Sherlock mengepalkan tangannya. “John.”

* * *

John terbangun dengan suara ponselnya berdering disertai gumaman kesal di sampingnya yang datang dari Sherlock yang tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. John menahan senyum bahwa Sherlock masih memikirkan dirinya dan memutusukan untuk tidur di kamar yang sama. John pun meraih ponselnya dan mendapati Mycroft meneleponnya.

“Watson.”

_“Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu, John.”_

John melirik jam kecil di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi sebelum kembali bersuara.

“Cepat katakan apa urusanmu.”

_“Kau benar juga.”_

Mycroft mendengar John menguap. “Ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang kudapat dari salah satu agen rahasiaku yang menjaga dan mengawasi kakak perempuanmu, John.”

John mengeryit dan seolah kabar itu membangunkannya tanpa ragu. “Harry?”

 _“Aku yakin Sherlock sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku mengetahui lokasi kakakmu berada sekarang,_ _bukan?”_

John mengerjap. “Yep.”

_“Pergerakan yang mencurigakan ini, kuprediksi sebagai langkah dari sosok yang mengincar kalian berdua.”_

John membelalakan mata. “dan kau bilang sekarang dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada Harry?”

_“Benar sekali.”_

John mengepalkan tangannya. “Kenapa?”

_“Aku bisa menyediakan kendaraan untukmu agar kau bisa langsung menemui kakak perempuanmu dan menghentikan gerakan apapun yang hendak dilakukannya pada Harry Watson.”_

“Kenapa tidak agen rahasiamu yang membantuku untuk menghentikan itu?”

“ _Belum ada penyerangan apapun, John. Hanya pergerakan mencurigakan_.”

John mengeryit. “ _Aku tidak bisa menangkap siapapun yang tidak melakukan apapun walau pergerakannya membahayakan kakak perempuanmu. Aku yang bisa kena tuduhan hanya karena bukti pergerakan mencurigakan tanpa tujuan tertentu_.”

John menggigit bibirnya. “Sial!”

Mycroft mendengar John melakukan sesuatu di seberang dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Hingga bisa saja, keadaan Sherlock yang masih tertidur pun tidak digubrisnya sama sekali.

_“Apa adikku tidur pulas disana?”_

“Begitulah. Walau kami sempat bertengkar semalam.”

Mycroft terkekeh di seberang. “ _Well, semenjak tinggal bersamamu, lebih tepatnya hidup denganmu, keadaan Sherlock mulai membaik. Walau dia sempat kembali pada obat-obatan demi mengusut Magnussen juga Smith_.”

“Yeah, aku tahu.” John pun selesai memakai pakaiannya. “Kau pun sampai gagal menghentikannya dan Mrs. Hudson membawanya paksa padaku yang sedang menjalani terapis.”

Mycroft terkekeh lagi. “ _Aku bersyukur kau ada di sampingnya, John Watson_.”

John meraih ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa ragu.

“Nah, mana kendaraan yang kau sebutkan itu?”

Mycroft tersenyum lebar.

_“Dia sudah menunggumu diluar.”_

John yang melangkah cepat turun ke bawah tangga mendapati Mrs. Hudson datang dengan pakaian tidurnya. John pun berhenti untuk memberitahunya.

“John?”

“Aku harus pergi, Mrs. Hudson. Harry, kakak perempuanku, sedang diawasi oleh orang-orang berbahaya.”

Mrs. Hudson langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut ketika John memegang kedua bahunya yang kecil mungil itu.

“Oh my.”

“Aku titip Sherlock dan Rosie. Aku, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya tapi,”

John mendapati Mrs. Hudson menyentuh pipinya kini. Ekspresi lembut dan penuh cemasnya itu menghangatkan hati John.

“Tenanglah. Akan kupastikan mereka baik-baik saja disini. Kau juga harus kembali tanpa kekurangan apapun, John.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Akan kuusahakan.”

“Kembalilah kesini, pada Rosie dan Sherlock.”

John mengangguk mantap saat Mrs. Hudson menyatakannya. Dia pun berbalik sebelum bersuara lagi.

“Akan kuminta Mycroft atau Lestrade mengerahkan anak buah mereka menjaga kalian disini.”

“Tentu sayang!”

John membuka pintu flat dan menghilang perlahan di baliknya. Dia bisa melihat seorang lelaki memakai pakaian serba hitam dan begitu rapih sekaligus dengan kacamata hitam menyilakan John untuk menaikki sebuah mobil elegan. Pintu sudah terbuka untuknya pula. John mengangguk dan membiarkan anak buah Mycroft membawanya ke tempat kakak perempuannya tinggal kini.

Tempat tinggal Harry Watson sementara di London tidaklah begitu jauh dari flat John dan Sherlock tinggal walaupun cukup jauh dari hiruk pikuk tengah kota London. Tanpa ragu dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa, John sampai di sana hanya dalam hitungan menit. John hanya bisa mendesah lega merasakan dia sudah menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sama dengan sang kakak yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

John langsung mendapati sosok Harry yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri pagi itu. John mendesah pelan mendapati sifatnya yang tidak berubah sejak lama, yang sangat menyukai minuman keras dan terlalu berlebihan dalam mengonsumsinya. John tidak menyukainya, namun tidak bisa berkomentar apapun dan memilih untuk diam.

Ekspresi perempuan itu berubah setelah melihat John melangkah dengan tegap menuju pintu masuk rumahnya dari jendela besar rumah yang ditinggalinya di London.

“John?”

John melangkah ke pintu depan tanpa ragu, berdeham pelan dan memencet bel. Tidak lama, Harry muncul sembari membukakan pintu untuknya. Ekspresinya cukup terkejut.

“Kukira kau tidak berniat mengunjungiku?”

“Well, ada sesuatu yang penting yang membuatku harus datang kemari.”

Harry mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh kesana kemari.

“Kudengar kau menikah, mana istrimu?”

John mengeryit sebelum menoleh kesana kemari pula seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya barusan.

“Boleh kujelaskan di dalam? Aku takkan lama, tapi bila kau ingin mendengar ceritaku selama di tengah-tengah kota London, kita butuh tempat yang enak daripada disini.”

“Oh. Kau benar juga.”

Harry melangkah untuk mengizinkan John memasuki rumahnya. “Ayo masuklah.”

John mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengawasi daerah sekitar sebelum melangkah memasuki rumah Harry. Dia bersyukur membawa pistol yang tertutupi penampilan yang terlihat penuhnya itu sebelum mengunjungi kakaknya.

Setelah diberi minuman yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh bagi John, dia mulai bercerita pada Harry. Dimulai dari ketika dirinya kembali dari Afghanistan, menjalani terapi untuk trauma yang dialaminya, bertemu dengan Sherlock Holmes, menjadi teman berbagi flat dan juga asistennya dalam menyelidiki dan menyelesaikan kasus, kepergiannya sementara demi sebuah tujuan besar, kembali setelah John bangkit atas kepergian sahabat baiknya dan menikah dengan Mary, kepergian istri tercintanya yang meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan, dan kini hubungannya dengan Sherlock Holmes yang berubah pesat setelah mendengar permintaan dari anak perempuannya itu.

Harry tertawa puas setelah mendengar cerita John disaat John berusaha menenangkan diri dari rasa malunya.

“Sekarang tidak hanya aku yang merasakan hubungan semacam ini!”

John menggerutu. “Diamlah, Harry. Bukan keinginanku untuk bisa merasakan hal seperti ini dimana kau lebih menginginkannya dari awal.” John mendesah pelan.

Harry mengusap air mata yang keluar karena puas tertawa itu.

“Well, sekarang aku jadi ingin melihat seperti apa Sherlock Holmes dan anak perempuanmu ini. Rosie, namanya?”

“Yep. Dia cukup mirip dengan Sherlock, setelah aku tinggal lagi dengannya di flat bersama Rosie.”

“Semacam, mulai jago mendeduksikan sesuatu, ataupun mulai melakukan eksperimen?”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Untuk eksperimen, belum, dan kuharap dia tidak perlu melakukannya.” John menggelengkan kepala sambil mendesah pelan.

“Tapi untuk deduksi, dia cukup pintar akan hal itu. Dia juga sangat menyukai kasus-kasus yang kupecahkan bersama Sherlock lewat blog yang kutulis.”

Harry meneguk minumannya. “Walau pastinya lebih banyak pekerjaan detektif itu bukan?”

John mengeryit kesal. “Setidaknya aku membantu walau sedikit.”

“Ya, ya, tentu saja. Tidak ada Sherlock Holmes tanpa John Watson.”

John menaikkan alis. “Darimana kau menyimpulkan hal itu?”

“Well, aku memang baru mengetahui keseluruhan ceritanya darimu, namun aku juga sering melihat blog tulisanmu dan juga website aneh milik detektif itu.”

Harry menunjuk John dengan tangan yang memegangi gelas berisikan minuman keras itu.

“Apa namanya itu? _Science of Deduction_?”

John mendesah pelan, teringat akan website milik Sherlock yang dia temukan pertama kali saat bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit Barts dan sedikit pembahasan mengenai sang detektif. John mendapatinya sebagai pria yang menarik dan luar biasa walau menyebalkan dan dianggap gila oleh kebanyakan orang.

“Dia hanya menulis beberapa hal, walau aku tidak melihat keseluruhannya.” Harry meneguk minumannya lagi. “Aku lebih sering melihat cerita kasusnya dengan detail dan beberapa catatan darimu lewat blog tulisanmu. Disana lebih menarik.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Kau menikmatinya kalau begitu?”

“Tidak.” Harry tersenyum lebar saat John mendengus. Baik Sherlock dan Mrs. Hudson tidak menikmati blog tulisannya namun dunia menikmatinya. John merasa heran akan yang satu itu. “Tapi lumayan untuk waktu luangku. Ada sedikit cerita yang bisa kunikmati.”

John menaikkan alis. “Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Setelah berpisah dengan Clara?”

“Yah, kau takkan menyukainya maka itu aku takkan mengatakan apapun soal itu.” Harry meneguk minumannya lagi dimana John hanya meneguk minuman miliknya sekali. “Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa bertahan setelah Clara pergi.”

John mengeryit. Dia teringat pernah menceritakan perihal kakak perempuannya pada Sherlock setelah lelaki itu mendeduksi perihal dirinya. Sherlock luput akan satu hal dimana Harry adalah seorang perempuan dan bukan laki-laki dikarenakan John menyingkat nama dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Harry bukan _Harriet_ yang merupakan nama aslinya.

“Lalu alasanmu kemari?”

Pertanyaan Harry membuyarkan pemikiran John. Sang dokter mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke sekeliling, mengamati rumah yang ditinggali sang kakak kini.

“Adakah sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di sekitarmu, atau sekitar rumahmu?”

Harry mengerjap terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Tidak, kurasa. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan. Aku jarang keluar selain untuk berbelanja atau menghibur diri. Sisanya aku nikmati di dalam rumah.” Harry menempelkan pinggir gelasnya ke bibir.

“Ada apa dengan itu?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya berharap tidak terjadi apapun.” John bangkit berdiri dimana mata Harry mengikuti gerakannya.

“Seperti ketika kau tiba-tiba meneleponku untuk menanyakan kabarku?” John hanya menggumam pelan. “Kau pikir ada seseorang yang hendak mencelakaiku?”

“Aku harap tidak terjadi.”

John mulai melangkah menjauhi sofa yang didudukinya dan sang kakak. “Kau terlibat bahaya? Well, tidak aneh bila kau bersama Sherlock Holmes ini.”

“Sudah kubilang kuharap _itu_ tidak terjadi.” Harry melihat John mengeryit sambil mendesah pelan. John menunjuk ruang dapur milik Harry. “Boleh ku lihat sekeliling rumah?”

Harry mengerjap. “Silahkan. Walau aku yakin tidak ada yang menarik untukmu.”

John mengedikkan bahu dan mulai menyusuri sekeliling rumah. Seperti katanya, John tidak mendapati hal-hal aneh yang patut dicurigai. Halaman luas yang cukup nyaman dan indah untuk dipakai olahraga dan bersantai, ruang dapur yang cukup bersih walau terlalu banyak botol minuman keras, ruang keluarga yang terisi televisi besar layaknya ruangan minimalis, hingga kamar tidur yang cukup luas dengan perabotan yang sama yang dimiliki John dan Sherlock di flat.

“Sejak kapan kau tinggal disini?”

“Sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kau meneleponku disaat aku sedang bersantai di halaman sana.”

John melihat Harry menunjuk halaman yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, walaupun beberapa semak-semak dan pepohonan hijau itu mengkhawatirkan John karena bisa menjadi wilayah untuk mengamati dan mengawasi keadaan rumah dan pemiliknya dengan mudah. Tanpa diketahui sekalipun.

“Aku sedang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, John.”

“Kuharap aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu.” Harry mengikuti John yang masih mengelilingi rumahnya. “Aku hanya perlu kau tinggal disini tanpa adanya sesuatu yang membuatku sakit kepala.”

Harry terkekeh. “Seperti temanmu itu?”

“Seperti temanku itu.” John mendesah pelan menyetujuinya tanpa ragu.

“Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak datang dengannya atau anak perempuanmu, Rosie?”

“Aku terburu-buru setelah mendapat kabar dari kakaknya.”

“Kakaknya? Kau akrab juga dengannya?”

“Well, bisa dibilang dia cukup protektif pada Sherlock.” John menyatakannya sambil menyibakkan kembali korden yang dipegangnya untuk melihat keluar jendela. “Hubungan keduanya aneh, tapi bisa kulihat mereka masih peduli pada satu sama lain.”

Harry tersenyum. “Kita juga cukup aneh.” John menoleh pada Harry yang menegak minumannya. “Aku tak bisa menyalahkan hal itu karena sudah terjadi.”

John memalingkan wajahnya, tak berkomentar sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Kau benar juga.”

Setelah mengamati dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar rumah Harry, John pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke flat. Bila terlalu lama, dia khawatir Sherlock atau Rosie akan menanyakan dirinya. Walau John tak perlu ragu bahwa Sherlock akan mengetahui dimana dirinya kini setelah mendeduksi ataupun bertanya pada sang kakak.

“Bagaimana kalau lain kali kau mempertemukanku dengan mereka?”

“Lain kali.” John memakai sepatunya. “Kabari saja bila kau berada di tengah-tengah London.”

Harry tertawa kecil. “Ide yang bagus.”

John yang membuka pintu pun terkejut melihat sosok itu seolah sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Tanpa membunyikan bel ataupun memberitahu ataupun hal lainnya. John sudah yakin apalagi dengan kabar dari Mycroft perihal pergerakan aneh yang terjadi lewat ponselnya tadi pagi. Sosok itu menaikkan alis walau senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

“Oh, ternyata kau sudah disini lebih dulu, John Watson.”

John mengeryit melihatnya berkata dan bersikap layaknya Jim Moriarty. “Sepertinya Mycroft yang memberitahu aku sedang berkunjung kemari walau dia tidak bisa menangkapku.”

Harry menoleh tak jauh dari John yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya ketika mendapati orang itu berbincang dengan adiknya dengan tenang. Layaknya teman lama.

“John? Siapa itu? Temanmu?”

“Jangan beranjak dari sana.”

“Eh? Kau dingin juga ya padaku. Bukankah kita teman?” John mengeryit mendengar sosok itu menyatakan dirinya tanpa ragu dan begitu santai.

“Itu temanmu? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan-“

“Apa kau pikir aku bisa memiliki teman dekat dengan mudah!?”

Keheningan menyelimuti saat John mengatakannya dengan lantang. Sosok itu sedikit terkejut namun kembali tersenyum. Sedangkan Harry mengerjap beberapa kali seolah mencoba memproses apa yang sedang terjadi barusan.

“Sepertinya…memang tidak.”

“Kau lebih mempercayainya dibandingkan aku? Kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu, Harry.” John mendesah pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Well, sorry! Kita sudah lama tidak menghubungi satu sama lain aku juga tidak tahu!”

“Oh my, jangan bertengkar.” Sosok itu menyatakannya layaknya Moriarty.

John mengeryit dan mulai berpikir mungkin saja sosok ini teman Moriarty ataupun Moriarty yang pura-pura mati sembari menembakkan kepalanya sendiri dengan pistol yang dibawanya. Walaupun Sherlock sudah menjelaskan bahwa Moriarty benar-benar mati tepat di depan matanya sendiri dan Sherlock sangat yakin Moriarty takkan bisa hidup kembali layaknya cerita fantasi.

“Sayangnya Moriarty sudah mati, John Watson.” John mendongak terkejut saat mendapati sosok itu seolah telah menyadari apa yang dipikirkan John saat itu. Seperti yang biasa Sherlock dan Mycroft lakukan.

“Bagaimana-“

“ _Kau_ bisa melakukannya? Lawan-lawan Sherlock Holmes takkan menarik bila tidak mirip dengannya, Dr. Watson. Orang biasa takkan bisa menghiburnya dan hanya akan membuatnya bosan.”

John mengeryit saat sosok itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya namun dirinya tidak bergeming dari sana.

“Terkecuali dirimu.” John membelalakan mata saat sosok itu tersenyum lebar padanya. “Hanya kau yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sherlock Holmes, berpihak padanya, menyelamatkannya dan seolah menjadi bagian dirinya sekarang, maka itu yang diincar tidak hanya dia, melainkan juga dirimu.”

John mengeryit saat tangan lelaki itu menyentuh dadanya kini. “Karena dia tahu kelemahan Sherlock Holmes adalah dirimu.”

“Kelemahan-“

“John!”

Sang dokter mendongak dan mendapati tangan sosok itu yang satunya terangkat dengan sebuah pisau terarah padanya. Senyuman gigi yang begitu lebar terlukis di wajah sosok itu ketika tangan satunya masih menyentuh dada John kini.

John menoleh saat Harry melepaskan gelas yang dipegangnya dan berlari ke arahnya.

“Berhenti disana!”

John memejamkan mata saat pisau itu tertancap di daerah antara pundak dan dadanya. John mengeryit dan sedikit bersyukur bahwa pisau itu tidak langsung menancap di dadanya yang melindungi jantungnya.

“John!!”

“Ugh!”

Sosok itu tersenyum sebelum menggerakkan pisaunya menghampiri bagian leher John saat sang dokter mencengkram erat tangan sosok itu.

“Agh!”

Harry mulai menangis saat melihat adik lelakinya dilukai di depan matanya. “JOHN!”

“Berhenti sampai disana!”

Sosok itu berhenti dan menoleh ketika John masih mengerang kesakitan di bawahnya dan pisau itu masih menancap di dada bagian atasnya. Mereka mendapati Lestrade datang dengan beberapa anak buahnya tanpa adanya suara sirene mobil polisi. Beberapa pistol terarah padanya disertai pistol yang dipegang sang inspektur sendiri.

“Memang agak berisiko membiarkan kau menyerang John lebih dulu.” Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. “Namun dengan begini, aku bisa menangkapmu karena menyerang John dan berusaha menyerang kakak perempuannya sebelum dia kemari.”

Lestrade menggerakkan kepalanya dan anak buahnya mulai bergerak perlahan. Sosok itu mengamati dan menatap para petugas itu perlahan sebelum tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ragu dia mencabut paksa pisau yang menancap di bagian atas dada John.

“Ugh!”

“John!”

Lestrade membelalakan mata saat sosok itu melakukannya tanpa ragu dan tanpa ampun. Lestrade menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghentikan anak buahnya yang hendak menembak sosok itu yang bergerak tiba-tiba.

“Hentikan! Kau bisa melukai John juga dan sia-sia usaha kita!”

Sosok itu tersenyum dan membiarkan John jatuh terduduk. Harry menghampiri dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“John!”

Sosok itu berbalik dan hendak mengayunkan pisau ke arah sang kakak sebelum insting John sebagai prajurit mengalahkan itu semua. Tangan satunya terkepal dan memukul tangan sosok itu sehingga membuat pisau yang dipegangnya terpental. Sosok itu tersenyum kecil.

“Kau memang jiwa seorang prajurit, John Watson.”

Sang dokter tersenyum puas disaat tangan yang memukul jauh pisau yang dipegang sosok itu kini memegangi luka tusukan di atas dadanya.

“Aku itu mantan prajurit. Kau lupa?”

Sosok itu tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum langkahnya kembali terhenti. Dia mendapati Sherlock Holmes berdiri tak jauh dari ketiganya. Dengan penampilannya yang biasa, namun dengan tatapan liar yang jarang dilihat orang-orang. Sherlock yang biasanya tenang, dan tak pernah membiarkan emosi ataupun sesuatu yang disebut sebagai perasaan mengambil alih pikiran dan tubuhnya.

“dan mantan prajurit itu milikku.”

John mengeryit mendapati tatapan yang Sherlock tunjukkan kini. “Sejak kapan kau boleh menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku?”

“Sherlock!”

Sosok itu menunggu apa yang hendak Sherlock lakukan padanya sebelum suara John menghentikannya.

“Hentikan, Sherlock!”

Sang detektif membelalakan matanya dan John mendapati tatapannya kembali seperti biasa. Hal itu menjadi kesempatan bagi sosok itu untuk lari dan menjauh.

“Kejar dia!”

Lestrade akhirnya bersuara setelah melihat sosok itu berlari pergi dan membiarkan anak buahnya yang mengurus kini. Sang inspektur menyentuh alat komunikasi di telinganya yang dipakai sejak dia mendatangi wilayah tempat Harry Watson tinggal.

_“Akan kubantu anak buahmu mengejarnya, Inspektur Lestrade.”_

“Ide yang sangat bagus.” Lestrade tersenyum sebelum menoleh. “Bawakan pihak ambulans padaku.”

“Baik.”

Lestrade menghampiri Sherlock yang kini sudah bersama John yang masih terduduk. Lukanya cukup dalam dan keringat deras mengalir di pelipis sang dokter.

“Kau masih bisa bertahan, John?”

John mendongak saat Lestrade menanyakannya. Dia tersenyum. “Akan kucoba.” Lestrade pun mengangguk mantap.

“Kau harus bertahan, John.” Sang dokter menoleh mendapati Sherlock memandangnya begitu lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran. “Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Rosie begitu saja.”

John tersenyum lagi. “Aku bisa meninggalkannya padamu.”

“ _Aku_ tak bisa melakukannya tanpamu, John.”

Sang dokter melihat Sherlock menyentuh pundaknya kini. Dia mencengkramnya sedikit.

“Tidak sendirian.”

John mengerjap. Dia teringat apa yang diucapkan Sherlock saat dirinya terlalu banyak mengonsumsi obat-obatan hanya untuk mengusut Smith hingga membuat Mycroft mencoba menghentikannya dengan menggeledah flat mereka dan Mrs. Hudson membawanya paksa pada sang dokter dengan mobil pribadinya.

“Kau benar.” John tersenyum dan Sherlock mendapati kelegaan di wajah dokter itu. “Hanya aku yang boleh memukulmu hingga membunuhmu, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock tersenyum saat harapan dan niat untuk tetap bertahan terlukiskan di wajah John kini. Senyuman jahil perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

“Aku yakin kau takkan melakukannya.”

Keduanya melihat petugas ambulans datang untuk memberi John pengobatan pertama. Sherlock dan Harry pun mundur menjauh untuk membiarkan John diobati.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya. “Jadi kau Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Yes. Konsultan detektif satu-satunya di dunia.”

Harry tersenyum. “Aku tahu. John terus menyebutkan dirimu dalam blognya.”

Sherlock menaikkan alisnya. “Anda benar-benar membaca blog tulisannya ternyata.”

“Sebagai pengisi waktu luangku, kenapa tidak?”

Harry tersenyum pada Sherlock yang memasang ekspresi datar. “Aku yakin kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.”

Sherlock pun tersenyum. Dia langsung tertarik dan menyukai kakak perempuan John Watson itu. Mirip dengan adik lelakinya, sang kakak juga memiliki daya tarik yang tidak kebanyakan orang miliki.

“John datang kemari setelah mendengar kabar dari kakakku Mycroft bahwa ada pergerakan mencurigakan di sekitar kediamanmu.”

Harry pun mengerjap. “Aku yakin kau belum mendengar lebih detail alasan John datang berkunjung bukan?”

“Ah, begitu ya.” Harry tersenyum kecil, bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi. “Sama alasannya dengan waktu dia meneleponku tiba-tiba?” Sherlock mengangguk tanpa ragu membenarkannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti hingga Lestrade menghampiri mereka.

“John akan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk operasi menutup lukanya.” Sherlock dan Harry melihat Lestrade menunjuk mobil ambulans. “Kau akan ikut dengannya?”

“Well, tentu.” Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa ragu.

“Aku akan mengerahkan anak buahku untuk menjaga daerah sekitar sini sampai sosok itu tertangkap.” Sherlock mengangguk setuju. “Aku juga ada sedikit pertanyaan untuk kakak perempuan John sebelum kembali.”

Harry menaikkan alis saat Sherlock tersenyum. “Sampai jumpa lagi, Harry Watson.”

“Ah, Holmes.” Sherlock yang sudah berjalan agak jauh berhenti dan berbalik. Dia menaikkan alis saat Harry terdiam. Kakak perempuan John itu berdeham pelan. “Aku tahu kau sudah melakukannya sejak lama dan sejak awal bertemu dengannya tapi,” Sherlock menunggu. “Kumohon jagalah dia.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata terkejut. Lestrade yang berdiri tak jauh dari Harry hanya tersenyum.

“dan juga anak perempuannya, Rosie.” Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. “Kudengar kalian sudah jadi pasangan?”

Sherlock mengerjap lagi. “Aku yakin John tidak menyatakan itu dalam blognya.”

“Memang.” Harry terkekeh saat dia menyadari Sherlock gugup setelah mendengar hubungannya dan John sebagai pasangan itu. “Tapi John menceritakannya padaku disini.”

“Oh.” Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya, sebelum kembali pada sang kakak. “Yes. Kami pasangan, belum lama ini.”

“Well, mereka sudah pasangan sejak awal mereka bertemu dan tinggal bersama.” Harry menoleh pada Lestrade yang menyatakannya dengan bangga disaat Sherlock memasang ekspresi terkejut. Sang inspektur mengedikkan bahunya. “Hanya John yang membantahnya.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. “Kita harus menghargai keputusannya, Lestrade.” Sang inspektur tidak berkomentar disaat Harry tersenyum.

“Dia memang cukup keras kepala.”

Lestrade dan Sherlock memandang sang kakak sebelum sang inspektur menunjuk Sherlock.

“Well, dia juga.” Harry menoleh pada Lestrade dan beralih pada Sherlock. Sang detektif mengedikkan bahu menolak berkomentar. “Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, namun John lebih penyabar dibandingkan dia.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Maka itu dia bisa bertahan dengannya.”

Harry tersenyum lebar seolah bisa membayangkan hubungan Sherlock dan John hingga saat ini.

“Nah, pergilah.” Sherlock melihat Harry menggerakkan tangannya. “Kita tidak bisa membiarkan John begitu saja terlalu lama.”

Sang detektif mengangguk sebelum melangkah lebih cepat ke dalam ambulans yang sudah lama menunggunya. Setelah masuk, mobil tanpa ragu berjalan pergi dengan cepat dan bunyi sirenenya begitu nyaring terdengar.

Harry menoleh pada Lestrade. “Kuharap tidak begitu banyak dan begitu lama?”

Lestrade tersenyum. “Begitulah. Masih ada orang berbahaya yang harus saya urus.”

Harry mengangguk dan membiarkan Lestrade masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menerima wawancara sedikit tentang kondisinya beberapa hari itu hingga menawarkannya minuman selagi melakukannya.

* * *

Sherlock yang pergi menemani John ke rumah sakit pun menunggu dengan was-was. Setelah memberi kabar pada Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie yang menunggu, dia bisa mendengar Rosie menahan isak tangis di seberang. Anak perempuan itu pun menyatakan bagaimana Sherlock jarang di rumah seperti ketika dia pergi dengan Irene Adler untuk sebuah kasus, hingga terlalu sering bernostalgia dengan Chris, teman baik Victor Trevor yang masih mengingatnya ketika sang detektif melupakannya.

“Rosie…”

_“Aku tahu mereka teman baik papa selain daddy… aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa mereka itu…”_

Sherlock menunggu disaat Rosie terisak disana.

“ _Daddy juga teman baik papa bukan_?” Sherlock membelalakan mata. “ _Apa hanya daddy yang menganggap papa adalah teman baiknya? Teman yang-“_

“Tidak, Rosie, tidak.” Sherlock memejamkan matanya dan dia tahu Rosie menunggu di seberang. “John satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku sebagia teman baik, sahabat baik.” Sherlock mengeryit, mengingat saat John memintanya menjadi pendamping pria dan berhasil mengejutkannya.

Sherlock tak pernah berharap menjadi teman, sahabat baik seseorang sekalipun.

“John Watson adalah teman baikku, sahabat baikku.” Sherlock membuka matanya dan dia menyadari bahwa air mata sudah membendung di matanya dan perlahan jatuh ke pelipis, ke tulang pipinya yang terlihat begitu jelas dibandingkan siapapun.

“dan dia orang yang paling kucintai.”

Sherlock bisa mendengar Mrs. Hudson tertawa kecil di seberang dan Rosie tersenyum.

“Well, selain dirimu dan Mrs. Hudson.”

“ _Oh, my dear_ ,” Sherlock tersenyum kini. “ _Aku jadi sangat tersanjung. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau lepas dari tagihan merusak beberapa wilayah di flatku_.”

Rosie terkekeh dimana Sherlock memutar bola matanya. Sherlock mendesah pelan.

“Ayolah, Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock tersenyum saat pernyataan keduanya itu menarik senyuman dan tawa pada dua perempuan kesayangannya di flat. Kesayangan John pula.

Suara pintu terbuka dan beberapa langkah kaki membuat Sherlock mendongak. Sherlock tanpa ragu bangkit saat sang dokter menaikkan alis melihatnya menunggu sendirian.

“Well, bisa dipastikan anda Sherlock Holmes?”

“Ya. Bagaimana keadaan John?”

“Operasi pada lukanya berjalan lancar dan dia cukup tangguh untuk itu.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “John itu mantan tentara dan dia seorang dokter, wajar dia tangguh.”

Dokter itu tersenyum sembari menoleh pada perawat-perawatnya.

“Sekaligus tangguh dan sabar dalam menghadapi anda.”

Sherlock mengeryit tidak paham mengapa dokter itu dan perawatnya memasang ekspresi bangga dan puas setelah sang dokter menyatakannya. Ponsel Sherlock sendiri masih tersambung pada kedua perempuan kesayangannya di flat.

“Anda sudah bisa menemuinya di ruang perawatan. Sekarang masih tidak sadarkan diri.” Sang dokter melihat jam tangannya. “Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit lagi dia akan sadar.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Terima kasih.”

Dokter dan perawatnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sherlock perlahan sebelum sang detektif menghentikan langkah kakinya.

“Jangan katakan kau mengenalku lewat blog John?”

Dokter itu tersenyum walau masih melangkah perlahan mengikuti para perawat.

“Saya mendengarnya langsung dari Dr. Watson!” Sherlock memasang ekspresi _apa yang dia katakan padamu?_ sebelum sang dokter melanjutkan dengan senyuman lebar. “Katakan bahwa Sherlock Holmes adalah pasangan John Watson bila anda mencarinya!”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. Setelah mereka menghilang, Sherlock mulai bergerak tak karuan.

“Pasangan? Pasangan!”

_“Duh, hentikan langkah kakimu itu, Sherlock.”_

Sang detektif mengerjap terkejut. “Bagaimana anda tahu?”

_“Sudah berapa lama aku tinggal dengan kalian berdua sih?”_

Rosie terkekeh saat Mrs. Hudson berkomentar. “Aku yakin kau senang walau kau gugup. Sekarang pergilah melihat John!”

“Kau benar.”

Sherlock mulai melangkah ketika suara Rosie mulai terdengar. “ _Papa_?”

“Hm?”

Sherlock memelankan langkah kakinya. “ _I love you_.” Pernyataan itu menghentikan langkah kaki Sherlock sepenuhnya. Sang detektif mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Rosie?”

_“Kami akan kesana sebentar lagi.”_

Sherlock mengeryit. “Apakah anak buah Lestrade menjalankan tugasnya disana?”

_“Ah, tentu. Sekarang ada paman Mycroft yang menunggu dengan kendaraannya untuk membawa kami ke rumah sakit.”_

_“Bagaimana bila kalian berbincang di rumah sakit saja daripada lewat ponsel?”_

Sherlock menaikkan alis sebelum mengedikkan bahu. Apalagi setelah mendengar suara Mycroft yang menggurutu di seberang. 

“Baik. Sampai jumpa.”

“Ng! Sampai ketemu disana, papa!”

Sherlock mendengar Rosie mematikan sambungan dan sang detektif melangkah dengan pasti dan tanpa keraguan menuju ruangan John beristirahat kini.

John membuka mata ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan. Sherlock mengerjap saat John mengerjapkan kedua mata ketika dia membuka pintu ruangannya berada. Sherlock yakin dia sudah melakukannya dengan perlahan dan sangat pelan.

“Aku membangunkanmu?”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock menanyakannya sembari menutup pintu.

“Tidak, tak masalah, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif melihat John menepuk pelan bagian kasur yang bisa diraihnya dalam keadaan masih lemah itu. Sherlock pun duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan tepat di samping sang dokter.

“Kali ini kau yang harus melihatku terbaring di rumah sakit huh?”

Sherlock mendengus. “Itu tidak lucu, John.” Sang dokter hanya tersenyum kecil. “Tidak ada satu pun dari kita berharap bisa terluka saat menyelesaikan kasus.”

“Well, itu resikonya.” Sherlock mendapati John menatapnya lembut. “dan kita tidak peduli soal itu bukan?”

Sherlock tersenyum saat John kembali seperti biasanya. Seperti yang dulu, dan seolah tidak takut bahaya apapun selama itu bersama Sherlock. Sang detektif meraih tangan yang menepuk bagian atas kasur putihnya itu.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Masih sedikit sakit setelah jahitan itu.” John memejamkan mata. “Walau aku yakin aku tertidur saat mereka melakukannya.”

“Yep.”

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, dimana yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan nafas pelan mereka dan Sherlock yang kelihatannya berpikir, berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi namun berakhir memikirkan dan mengorganisir semuanya di dalam Mind Palace-nya.

“Kau tahu aku akan pergi ke tempat Harry bukan?”

Sherlock terdiam sebelum mengangguk. “Aku tidak yakin harus menyusulmu atau tidak, jadi kukerahkan Lestrade dan Mycroft untuk mengawasimu disana.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Jadi mereka sudah disana ternyata.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Walau Lestrade sudah tidak sabar untuk menangkap sosok itu saat dia sudah berada tepat di hadapanmu.”

John terkekeh pelan. “Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?” Sherlock dan John berpandangan kini.

“Apa kau sudah disana juga?”

“Aku tahu dari Mycroft, tentu saja.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Oh. Kau benar juga.” John mendesah panjang. “Tapi setidaknya kau pergi tidur semalam, bukan?”

Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya, dan rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya. “Well, sedikit istirahat bisa melancarkan jalan pikiranku.”

“dan kau berakhir tidur pulas sampai pagi hingga aku bangun?”

“I-itu hanya karena keadaannya memang-John! Kenapa kau malau cengar-cengir seperti itu?!”

John tersenyum lebar saat berhasil mengerjai Sherlock yang sedang ditanyainya dengan jujur layaknya sebuah interogasi. Sherlock menggerutu masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

“Menggemaskan sekali saat melihatmu kesulitan berkata jujur.”

“A-aku sedang berusaha bukan!? Ini bukan areaku!”

Sherlock mendengus dimana John terkekeh. Walau begitu, tangan Sherlock yang menggenggam tangannya tidak dia biarkan lepas begitu saja.

“Lalu bagaimana keadaan Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson?”

“Kudengar mereka akan kemari setelah aku memberi mereka kabar.”

John tersenyum. “Bagus. Syukurlah.”

Sherlock mendapati John memejamkan matanya. Senyuman masih terlukis di wajah sang dokter. Sherlock yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana pun memutuskan untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Perihal Chris.

“Tempat-tempat yang ditunjukkan Chris padaku sangatlah indah.” John membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sherlock. Dia tidak memandangnya dan sibuk mengelus lembut tangan John. “Well, aku tidak tahu apakah benar-benar indah, namun terlihat memiliki pemandangan yang jarang kulihat sebelumnya. Tidak aneh Chris dan Victor datang kesana.”

“Well, aku anggap itu indah.” Sherlock mendongak terkejut saat John memandangnya dengan senyuman lembut. “Lanjutkan.”

Sherlock pun mengangguk. “Dia juga mengajakku makan, walau aku tidak begitu banyak makan.”

“Kau harus dipaksa.” Sherlock mendongak saat John berkomentar.

“Well, kurasa begitu.”

John hanya tersenyum dan Sherlock melanjutkan. “Aku tidak yakin apakah ucapan sosok itu padamu perihal Chris yang berniat menyakitiku itu benar.”

Sherlock mendongak sebelum melanjutkan dengan terburu-buru. “Bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayaimu, John.”

John mendesah pelan. “Aku tahu, Sherlock. Aku juga jadi ragu mendengar ceritamu barusan. Pandanganku terhadap Chris tidak berubah seperti perkataan awalku.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John menyentuh wajahnya.

“Bahwa dia menemuimu hanya untuk bernostalgia perihal Victor.”

“Benar.” Sherlock menyetujuinya tanpa ragu. “Hingga saat ini, kurasa.”

John kini yang menaikkan alis heran. “Kau mendeduksi sesuatu selain itu?”

“Well, setelah mendengar perkataanmu, aku memikirkannya.” John melihat Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Walau masih belum jelas, aku melihat adanya kemungkinan itu.”

John mengeryit. “Bahwa dia hendak menyakitimu?”

“Yep.” Sherlock menggenggam erat tangan John. “Bila setiap hal yang belum jelas itu perlahan menjadi jelas, kurasa hal itu akan terjadi.”

John mengerjap. “Hati-hatilah, Sherlock.” Sang detektif mendongak. “Aku tidak tahu alasan lainnya selain balas dendam itu apa bila Chris benar-benar akan menyakitimu.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Tapi aku hanya berharap dia tidak melakukannya.”

“dan hanya bernostalgia denganku perihal Victor.”

John mengerjap saat Sherlock menyatakannya. John pun mengangguk dengan senyuman.

“Yep. Hanya itu.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Akan kuperlihatkan seperti apa tempatnya nanti. Dengan Rosie juga.”

“Kita bisa mengajak Elena juga.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Terserahmu, John.” Pernyataan itu hanya dibalas dengan tawa pelan dari sang dokter.

Mereka menoleh saat suara pintu ruangan terbuka lagi seperti sebelumnya. Disana ada Mrs. Hudson, Rosie, Lestrade, dan Mycroft. Sang inspektur mengangkat sebuah kotak yang layaknya sebuah buah tangan.

“Rosie yang menyarankan.” Dia berucap saat Sherlock mengeryit penuh tanda tanya.

“Daddy!”

Rosie yang berlari masuk tanpa ragu disambut senyuman sang ayah. “Papa disini juga.” Rosie menoleh pada Sherlock yang mendesah pelan saat kedua tangannya memegangi tubuh sang ayah yang terbalut selimut putih.

“Siapa tadi yang memintaku untuk menemui John?”

“Aku, tentunya.”

Sherlock menoleh pada Mrs. Hudson. Perempuan pemilik flat itu berkacak pinggang.

“Kau ini hanya punya John, Sherlock. Aku tahu Victor Trevor dan Chris penting bagimu, tapi yang akan ada di sampingmu kini dan membantuku menghentikan sakit kepalaku karena ulahmu hanyalah dokter kesayangan kita. Kau pikir aku harus mengurusmu sampai kapan?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya lagi mendesah panjang dengan sengaja.

“Ya, aku dengar itu, Mrs. Hudson.”

Rosie dan yang lainnya tertawa, ketika keseharian Mrs. Hudson dan Sherlock berlanjut seperti biasanya. Lestrade pun menyediakan apa yang disarankan Rosie untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Untuk John dan Sherlock. Walaupun Sherlock enggan, berkat paksaan John, mereka bisa melihat Sherlock akhirnya menurut dan mengikuti saran sang dokter. Walau dokter itu sendiri terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Tidak lama setelah menikmati buah tangan yang dibawa Lestrade atas saran Rosie yang ternyata merupakan sebuah sponge cake yang lembut dan mudah untuk dimakan, mereka pulang lebih dulu dibandingkan Sherlock yang akan menemani di rumah sakit.

“Kami akan berkunjung lagi besok.” Mrs. Hudson menyatakannya ketika menyusul Mycroft dan Lestrade yang sudah menunggu diluar.

“Akan kubawakan sesuatu yang lebih enak lagi dari itu!” Rosie mengucapkannya dengan bangga.

John tersenyum. “Daddy bisa gendut mendengarnya…”

Rosie hanya terkekeh saat sang ayah menggerutu pelan. Sherlock mengangguk.

“Pastikan jangan hanya kalian berdua, Rosie.”

“Ng! Paman Greg akan menemani!”

Sherlock mengeryit saat Lestrade mengedikkan bahu. “Kau senggang juga ternyata?”

“Berisik. Aku takkan membawakan kasus menarik untukmu!”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Jangan salahkan aku bila kasus yang menyulitkanmu kuselesaikan sebelum kau sempat meminta bantuanku.”

“Apa-“ Lestrade mendesah pelan menyerah. “Baiklah, terserah.”

Pintu ruangan tertutup dengan pandangan terakhir dari Mycroft yang tersenyum pada keduanya dengan penuh arti. Keheningan menyelimuti ketika Sherlock dan John seolah menunggu mereka menghilang dan menjauh dari ruangan John berada kini.

“Lalu, kencanmu dengan Chris untuk bernostalgia berakhir kini?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat John bersuara. “Oh John, jangan anggap itu kencan.”

“Well, hanya pergi berdua, makan dan minum berdua, dengan gerak-gerik yang cukup rahasia, siapa yang tidak berpikir itu kencan?”

“Aku sering melakukannya denganmu.”

“Kita partner, Sherlock. Dan sekarang kita pasangan.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Dulu aku akan membantah mereka mengatakan kita pasangan, namun sekarang tidak.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya lagi. “dan Chris sekarang adalah temanku, yang sama-sama merupakan teman Victor.”

John tersenyum puas sebelum kembali bersuara. “Ada hal lain yang kalian bicarakan selain mengenang Trevor?”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Tidak ada yang penting, kurasa.”

“Sherlock.”

John mendapati Sherlock memandangnya kini. Ada keraguan, dari bagaimana dia memainkan tangan John yang dipegangnya sebelum menggenggamnya erat.

“Aku tidak bilang kalau kita pasangan.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Kenapa? Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau tidak membantahnya setiap kali Greg atau siapapun berkata kita adalah pasangan.”

“Dia tidak bertanya dan aku tidak berniat memberitahunya.” John yang hendak bersuara pun terhenti dengan ekspresi serius di wajah sang detektif yang tiba-tiba muncul. “dan lagi aku belum mendapat kabar darinya lagi setelah terakhir kali kami bertemu.”

John mendesah pelan. “Well, tidak masalah.” Sherlock mendapati John memandang langit-langit ruangannya berada kini.

“Aku jadi bisa membayangkan apa jadinya bila kau memberitahunya bahwa kita adalah pasangan.”

“Yep.” John melirik Sherlock yang mengangguk pelan. “Tanpa kuberitahu pun, bila mengetahui bahwa kita sudah lama bersama dan sering memecahkan kasus bersama pula, dia akan mudah menyimpulkan kita partner sekaligus pasangan.”

John mendengus dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan kembali memandang langit-langit.

“Kau benar juga.”

Sherlock ikut tersenyum dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Tiada henti dia mengelus dan menyalurkan kehangatan pada John sekaligus memberikan kehangatan pada lelaki yang berbaring itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong aku lelah.” John tersenyum pada Sherlock kini. “Aku tidur dulu.”

“Aku akan disini, John.”

“Maaf, kau harus tidur dalam keadaan begitu.”

“Tidak perlu.” John mengerjap. “Dengan melakukan ini, cukup membuatku tenang dan nyaman.”

John tersenyum sembari memandangi tangannya yang tiada henti digenggam dan dielus lembut oleh sang detektif. Warna kulit mereka yang sama-sama putih namun masih memiliki perbedaan. Dimana warna kulit Sherlock lebih putih darinya.

“Baguslah.”

“John.”

Sang dokter melirik lagi saat hendak memejamkan mata. “Sebelum kau tidur, bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu?”

John mengerjap disaat Sherlock akhirnya mendongak untuk menatapnya. “Well, katakan saja bila aku bisa melakukannya dalam keadaan begini.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk. “Boleh aku menciummu?”

John membelalakan mata dan ruangan kembali sunyi. Keduanya hanya bisa mendengar desahan pelan nafas mereka di malam yang hening itu.

“John?”

“Ah, ng, maaf, Sherlock.” Sang detektif menunggu disaat John tertawa pelan. “Aku hanya terkejut.”

Sherlock mengeryit dan John yakin itu tanda sang detektif tak menyukainya.

“Kita pasangan bukan? Kenapa kau harus terkejut aku memintamu menciumku?”

John tertawa kini. “Maaf, maaf, aku tahu.” John mendesah pelan. “Well, siapa yang tidak terkejut bila pasangannya baru kencan dengan orang lain dan kembali hanya untuk meminta ciuman?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “John. Sudah kubilang aku tidak kencan dengan Chris.”

“Kau menggemaskan sekali bila sudah begitu.”

Sherlock hanya mendesah lagi saat John masih tertawa. Rona merah menghiasi pipi putih sang detektif ketika pasangannya tiada henti tertawa. Walau begitu, Sherlock lega masih bisa melihat John tertawa hanya karena sedikit pernyataan darinya.

“Well?”

John tersenyum lembut. “Well, apa?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya lagi. “Aku.ingin.menciummu. Bisakah kau jawab iya atau tidak?”

John menahan tawa lagi. “Tentu saja, jenius.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John mengatakannya.

“Sejak kapan seorang Sherlock Holmes meminta izin pada seseorang perihal emosi?”

Sherlock perlahan tersenyum saat John menunjuk dadanya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai menghampiri John.

“Well, setelah aku tinggal dengan Dr. John Watson.”

“Aku melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk masa depanmu ternyata.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat desahan nafas John mendekati bibirnya.

“Diamlah, John.”

Kedua bibir bertemu dan kehangatan kembali tersalurkan. Sherlock yakin, dadanya berdegup sangat kencang kini. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa hanya dengan bersama John kini, menyentuhnya lebih intim seperti sekarang ini, dapat melahirkan sesuatu yang baru dalam dirinya. Tidak hanya tersimpan dalam otaknya yang seperti Hard Disk itu, melainkan juga dalam hatinya yang selalu dia tutup dan dia kendalikan dengan pikiran dan bukan dengan sesuatu yang disebut perasaan.

Mereka berpisah dan John memandangnya lembut. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi lain yang Sherlock tunjukkan hanya padanya.

“Masih kurang, jenius?”

Sherlock mengeryit kesal sebelum memejamkan matanya lagi.

“Itu sebuah pertanyaan, John?”

John tersenyum sebelum kembali menyentuh bibir Sherlock dengan bibirnya. Sherlock yang akhirnya membuka bibirnya sedikit itu membuat John mulai menemukan lidah sang detektif dengan lidahnya sendiri. Dia pun bisa mendengar Sherlock mengerang pelan seolah sambil menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya selagi berciuman dengan John dengan sebaik mungkin. John hanya tersenyum dibaliknya seolah puas karena berhasil membuat seorang Sherlock Holmes merasa seperti itu. Keduanya yang berpisah pun mendapati John melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Sherlock.

“Kita lanjutkan lain kali, oke? Aku lelah.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Tentu, John. Tentu.”

Sembari memegangi lagi tangan sang dokter, Sherlock melihatnya perlahan terlelap masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.


	15. John dan Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft menyatakan bahwa Sherlock mulai ragu. Apalagi setelah mengenal John Watson. Walau begitu, sang detektif menolak hal itu mentah-mentah.
> 
> John yang masih terluka pun membuat Sherlock khawatir dan berusaha melakukan hal yang dia bisa untuk sang dokter.
> 
> Hal yang mengejutkan dan menyakitkan pun harus John dengar dengan lapang dada.

Sherlock mendapati Mycroft sudah berada di flat mereka ketika Sherlock bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan John yang masih dalam kondisi pemulihan akan luka yang didapatnya dari sosok yang memberikan peringatan untuk Sherlock Holmes lewat partnernya, John Watson. Sherlock menaikkan alisnya.

“Aku yakin bukan kabar baik?”

“Sayangnya begitu.”

Sherlock duduk di sofanya yang biasa disaat sang kakak duduk di sofa yang biasa diduduki oleh John. Dengan salah satu tangan memegangi tongkatnya yang biasa.

“Namun selama dia tidak mengubah struktur wajahnya yang biasa kita kenal dengan operasi plastik, kurasa takkan sulit untuk menemukannya lagi.”

Sherlock mendesah panjang. “Permainan belum berakhir ternyata.”

“Kita harus menganggapnya begitu.”

Sherlock memejamkan mata. “Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Eurus. Bagaimana kabarnya?”

Mycroft menaikkan alis terkejut akan pertanyaan adik lelakinya yang dengan santai dan tenangnya bertanya. Dia mendesah pelan.

“Baik, tentunya. Dia sering menanyakan perihalmu dan Rosie.”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Dia tertarik pada Rosie juga ternyata.” Mycroft tersenyum pula kini menyetujuinya tanpa ragu.

“Chris tidak menghubungimu lagi beberapa hari ini?”

Sherlock membuka matanya. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Ucapan John bahwa Chris memiliki maksud tertentu selain bernostalgia denganmu perihal Victor ada benarnya.”

Sherlock memicingkan matanya saat Mycroft mengatakannya tanpa memandang sang adik.

“Kau curiga pernyataan John yang didengarnya dari sosok itu bukan?”

Mycroft mengangguk. “Dia menghubungi sosok itu lebih dulu sebelum menghubungiku. Asumsiku benar bila begitu.”

Sherlock mengeryit kini. “Jadi pemikiran adanya balas dendam itu benar?”

Mycroft melihat adiknya kembali bersandar dengan kedua tangan saling bertemu. Matanya menerawang jauh seolah sedang melangkah memasuki Mind Palace-nya.

“Kau jadi lebih sering ragu, Sherlock.”

“Apa?”

Sherlock memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan tak suka setelah pernyataannya. Mycroft hanya tersenyum mengetahui bahwa ucapannya benar.

“Apalagi setelah mengenal John Watson.”

“Jangan salahkan John!”

Mycroft mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan agak lantang. Sekaligus berdiri tanpa ragu dari sofanya.

“Kau tahu aku akan jadi seperti ini tapi tidak berarti kau harus menghalangiku memiliki sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan!”

Mycroft menyipitkan matanya. “Sangat kau inginkan hmm?”

Sherlock menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke sofa. Ketika hendak memejamkan matanya, dia melihat John sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan salah satu tangan mengusap matanya.

“John.”

“Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bersikap seperti itu pada kakakmu, Sherlock.” Dia berjalan menuju dapur sembari menguap lebar. “Biasanya kau tidak menyuarakannya begitu ekspresif dan lebih memilih untuk menekannya.”

Sherlock mendengus dan itu menarik senyuman di wajah sang dokter. “Dia hanya menyatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak kusukai.”

Mycroft menoleh dengan senyuman disaat John bertemu pandang dengannya.

“Aku hanya menyatakan bahwa dia jadi sering ragu sejak bertemu denganmu, Dr. Watson.”

“Mycroft!”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Ragu soal apa?”

Mycroft tersenyum. “Sama seperti menganggapmu teman baiknya, dia juga mulai menganggap Chris teman baiknya.”

John mengerjap lagi. “Apakah itu hal yang salah?”

Sherlock mendongak dan menatap John dengan ekspresi terkejut. Begitu pula Mycroft sebelum ekspresinya kembali tenang seperti semula.

“John?”

“Tidak. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki pengaruh yang lebih berbahaya.” John mendapati Mycroft menyipitkan matanya. “Kecuali dirimu.”

John mengerjap lagi sebelum menyentuh dagunya. “dan kau berpikir Chris akan membahayakan Sherlock karena dia termasuk seperti orang normal lainnya.”

Sherlock menahan senyuman puas di wajahnya ketika Mycroft hanya menunggu kelanjutan dari sang dokter yang menurutnya belum selesai.

“Tapi kau yakin Victor Trevor tidak.”

Sherlock kembali menatap John disaat Mycroft menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut lainnya. Dia sangat berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya terlalu jelas di wajah namun John cukup mengenal Mycroft dan dia tahu lelaki itu gagal melakukannya.

“Kau merasa Victor Trevor akan mirip denganku bila dia masih hidup.”

John mulai menyiapkan teh untuknya dan Sherlock. Dia tidak berpikir untuk menyediakannya untuk Mycroft karena terlihat bahwa lelaki itu lebih memilih minuman lain yang disediakan bawahannya ataupun negara untuknya.

Mycroft melirik adiknya yang tidak berkomentar apapun dan seolah membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan flat. Disana hanya ada suara gerakan John dan air yang mulai mendidih dalam teko.

“Benar.”

John dan Sherlock akhirnya mendengar Mycroft bersuara lagi dengan nada menyerah. “Walaupun aku, Sherlock dan Eurus terlihat seolah bisa membaca masa depan, dan aku yakin Eurus dapat melakukannya dengan mudah, kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahu ke depan.”

Sherlock mendapati Mycroft memandangi tongkatnya seraya menyatakannya.

“Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti dan kuketahui itu dengan baik.”

Sherlock mendongak saat John melangkah ke arahnya dengan membawa dua cangkir yang salah satunya diarahkan padanya. Sherlock tersenyum menerimanya dan John duduk di salah satu kursi lain yang tersedia.

Mycroft memandang John dan Sherlock bergantian. “Bahwa Sherlock Holmes akan bertemu seseorang yang akan menemaninya melihat dunia yang dia lihat dan menjadi teman baiknya hingga akhir.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali dan menoleh pada Sherlock yang sudah memandangnya. Senyuman terlukis di wajah sang detektif dan itu berhasil menarik senyuman di wajahnya pula.

“dan kau belum tahu siapa orangnya?”

Mycroft tersenyum dengan bangga kini. “Aku sudah tahu, sayangnya.” Sherlock dan John tidak membantah maupun berkomentar lagi.

“Aku takkan memintamu untuk memutus hubungan dengan Chris karena itu tetap keputusanmu.”

Keduanya melihat Mycroft bangkit dari sofa yang biasa John duduki. “Namun bila Chris seolah berusaha menjauhkanmu dari John, menyesuaikan dengan pernyataan sosok itu pada John, ada kemungkinan bahwa sosok itu membantu Chris untuk melakukan sesuatu padamu, adikku.”

Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang lagi. “Alasan yang biasa orang normal miliki, balas dendam.”

John menyeruput teh miliknya ketika Sherlock masih menatap sang kakak yang belum mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sherlock mengangguk pelan.

“Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama.” Mycroft mengerjap. “Kebanyakan orang mendekatiku untuk tujuan tertentu hingga dia mengetahui sifat asliku seperti apa dan mereka berakhir pergi.”

Mycroft memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku ketika Sherlock melirik pada John yang masih menyeruput tehnya.

“Kecuali John.” Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya pergi dariku.”

“Aku punya se-gudang alasan untuk itu.”

Mycroft tersenyum saat Sherlock menaikkan alis terkejut. John tersenyum lebar. “Sayangnya itu tidak menghentikanku untuk kembali padamu, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock tanpa sadar mendesah lega. Mycroft pun tersenyum melihat sifat adiknya itu kini. Dia mengetuk lantai flat dengan tongkatnya dengan sedikit agak keras sehingga membuat John dan Sherlock menoleh bersamaan.

“Well, kita hanya perlu berharap dugaan kita itu tidak benar dan tidak terjadi.” Mycroft mulai berjalan ke ambang pintu. “Karena bila terjadi, aku harus memisahkan Chris denganmu, Sherlock.”

“Kau tidak berusaha memisahkanku dengan John?” Sherlock bertanya dengan nada jahil dan berhasil membuat Mycroft menaikkan alis heran.

“Kau mau aku melakukannya?”

“Ayolah, Mycroft. Aku ingin tahu alasan mengapa kau tidak berusaha memisahkanku dengan John.”

Mycroft mengerjap sebelum melirik John yang mengedikkan bahu. Sherlock hanya menunggu dan tiada henti menatap sang kakak. Mycroft mendesah pelan.

“Karena yang awal kuduga dia akan membuatmu semakin buruk ternyata salah.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. “Kau bisa mengakui bahwa kau salah juga, Mycroft.”

“Tentu. Aku sedang berusaha bersikap jujur ketika kau juga sedang berusaha, adikku.”

Sherlock mendengus dimana John hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu Mycroft sangat menyayangi adiknya walau keduanya sering bertengkar. Ketika perkembangan Sherlock membaik, maka itu memperbaiki dirinya juga ke arah yang baik. Ketika perkembangan Sherlock memburuk, maka itu memperburuk keadaannya juga.

“John membawamu ke arah yang lebih baik, walau memang masih ada perbaikan dan perkembangan darimu dalam beradaptasi dengan itu.”

Sherlock menyeruput tehnya disaat Mycroft menjelaskan. “Aku yakin kau juga menyadari hal itu dengan baik, Sherlock. Kau kembali ke obat-obatan dan nikotin bila kau benar-benar membutuhkannya apalagi untuk kasus.”

John memutar bola matanya tak suka mendengar pernyataan itu dimana Sherlock masih diam membisu.

“Namun kau tidak melakukannya apabila ada John, apabila John memaksa dan _memintamu_ untuk tidak bergantung pada benda-benda itu. Terakhir kau melakukannya terlalu jauh karena _John_ tidak ada di sampingmu.”

Sherlock memejamkan mata. “Maksudmu soal pembunuh berantai itu?”

Mycroft mengedikkan bahu dimana John mendesah pelan. Mrs. Hudson harus turun tangan demi mencoba mengembalikan Sherlock yang sudah tidak bisa dikontrol dan kembali seperti semula berkat John. Berkat sang dokter yang tiada henti marah untuknya, berdebat untuknya, kesal untuknya, bersedih untuknya, dan _membunuh_ orang lain untuknya. Itu pun menjadi alasan untuk Sherlock untuk berhenti mengonsumsi obat-obatan dan nikotin, dan membunuh orang lain demi John pula.

“Aku ada rapat setelah ini. Apakah cukup jelas alasanku?” Mycroft bertanya setelah mengecek jamnya.

Sherlock memejamkan mata. “Aku sudah tahu namun kurasa John ingin mendengarnya.”

John mengerjap terkejut. “Jadi kau bertanya soal itu untukku?”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Setidaknya kau tidak penasaran lagi.”

John mengeryit. “Kau seolah berusaha membuatku yakin akan keraguan dan apa yang sempat kupikirkan tentangmu dan tentang kakakmu, begitu?”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu namun senyuman masih terlukis di wajahnya. Dia menolak menjawab dan John hanya mendesah pelan.

“Oke, oke. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu.”

Mycroft pun tersenyum dan berbalik. “Sampai jumpa lagi.”

Keduanya mendengar langkah Mycroft yang perlahan menghilang dan menjauhi flat hingga suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. John yang menyeruput tehnya terkejut mendengar Sherlock yang tiba-tiba bangkit. Dia menyimpan cangkirnya di meja kecil di sampingnya sebelum berdiri tepat di depan John yang masih duduk.

“Sherlock?”

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Huh? Ah, yeah, tidak masalah.”

Sherlock mengeryit memandangi John yang menjawab masih dengan keterkejutan sebelum mendesah pelan. Seolah lega.

“Bagaimana dengan lukamu?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Sudah tidak terasa begitu sakit, kurasa.” Dia menyentuh dadanya sendiri, menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan.

“Setidaknya sudah mulai menutup dan tidak perlu lagi periksa ke dokter.”

John mendapati Sherlock memandangnya khawatir. “Kau yakin?”

“Yep. Aku tahu bagaimana keadaanku sendiri, Sherlock. Aku dokter.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Kau benar.” John melihat sang detektif duduk kembali ke sofanya setelah terlihat lega.

“Kau khawatir?”

“Tentu saja, John.” Sherlock memejamkan matanya. “Aku hanya menolak memperlihatkan diriku yang seperti barusan tepat di depan Mycroft.”

“Kenapa?”

“Dia akan mengerjaiku seperti Gavin kalau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku jengkel.”

John menahan tawa saat Sherlock ternyata masih malu dan tidak terbiasa bersikap lembut di depan kakaknya sendiri. John hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sifat Sherlock yang menggemaskan dibalik sifat tegas dan ketusnya itu. Apalagi saat menyelidiki kasus dengan tatapan serius dan tajam.

“Kau hanya malu ternyata.”

“Diamlah, John.”

John terkekeh dan dia tahu Sherlock masih menolak mengakui dia malu. John mendapati rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah Sherlock saat sang detektif memasuki Mind Palace-nya.

“Oh, kita kehabisan susu.”

“Akan kubelikan.”

John menoleh saat Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa ragu. “Benarkah?”

“Yep.”

“Walau aku bisa pergi membelinya sendiri-“

_“Akan kubelikan.”_

John mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock menyatakannya sekali lagi dengan tegas. John pun mendesah pelan.

“Baguslah bila kau yang akan membelinya.”

“Apalagi yang kita butuhkan?”

John mendengar Sherlock bertanya ketika dia sedang memeriksa seisi dapur mereka. Sherlock sendiri masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

“Kurasa hanya itu. Kebanyakan masih ada.” John mendesah pelan melihat sebagian meja dapur mereka terisi dengan eksperimen sang detektif lagi. “Aku juga berharap kau mau membereskan eksperimenmu ini sebelum Rosie mulai bertanya-tanya.”

John terkejut melihat Sherlock bangkit tanpa ragu dan meraih eksperimennya. Dia tersenyum setelah memandangi hasil yang diinginkannya sebelum tangannya bergerak lincah membereskan apa yang John minta.

“Memang tidak harus sekarang, tapi apakah eksperimennya kau butuhkan untuk kasus?”

“Yep. Tapi sudah dapat hasil yang memuaskan dan sesuai dengan deduksiku.”

John mengerjap. “Benarkah?”

“Yep.”

Sherlock dan John saling berhadapan kini dengan meja yang bersih dari eksperimen miliknya barusan.

“Ada lagi?”

John hanya mendesah pelan dengan senyuman. Dia berbalik untuk menyiapkan sarapan lagi.

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Hmm?” Sherlock hanya mengerjap bingung tidak paham.

John berbalik masih dengan senyuman ketika tangannya mulai bergerak. “Kau mau diam menunggu Rosie bangun atau membantuku membuat sarapan?”

Sherlock tersenyum. “Aku lebih suka membantumu membuat sarapan.”

John tertawa. “Kalau begitu kemarilah kau jenius.”

Tidak lama setelah keduanya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, Rosie muncul dengan Mrs. Hudson disertai sambutan pagi hari yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Mrs. Hudson hanya tersenyum melihat Sherlock dan John yang semakin akrab tiap harinya dan kedekatan keduanya yang menghangatkan hati.

* * *

John yang perlahan membaik dan keadaannya sudah bisa membuatnya kembali bekerja di klinik dan juga menyelidiki kasus dengan Sherlock ke lapangan pun menjalani hari-harinya yang seperti biasa. Walaupun Sherlock meminta sang kakak untuk menyediakan satu agen yang melindungi dan mengawasi John ketika sang dokter jauh darinya untuk sementara.

“Kuharap dia belum ke Scotland Yard-“

John berhenti saat seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Penampilannya tidak asing bagi John yang kini saling berpandangan dengannya untuk beberapa saat. John pun mendapati agen yang mengawasi dan melindunginya pun menghampiri perlahan.

“Dr. Watson.”

“Tenanglah.”

John mendapati sang agen memandangnya penuh arti. “Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu apapun itu bila menurutmu dia membahayakanku.” John tersenyum kecil.

“Kau ahlinya bukan?”

John melihatnya mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Sembari memejamkan mata sang agen pun mundur.

“Baiklah.”

John melihat orang itu mendekat perlahan dengan sikap yang santai dan seolah tanpa adanya keinginan untuk melukai ataupun melakukan hal buruk pada John.

“Jadi Mycroft ataupun Sherlock belum memberimu fotoku ternyata.”

John mengerjap sebelum membelalakan matanya. “Chris?”

“Benar.” Lelaki itu tersenyum. “Teman baik Victor Trevor.” John melihatnya mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat. “dan kuharap aku juga bisa menjadi teman baik Sherlock Holmes?” Chris menambahkan dengan mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

“Tentu, tentu saja.” John tanpa ragu meraih tangan itu dan menjabatnya.

Chris tersenyum lebar saat John begitu bahagia melihatnya dan akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pria yang merupakan teman baik Victor Trevor yang merupakan teman baik Sherlock pula.

“Aku hanya berharap kau tidak keberatan dengan sifat Sherlock yang seperti itu.”

Chris tertawa saat keduanya melepas tangan masing-masing. “Tidak, tentu tidak. Aku sangat ingin tahu seperti apa Sherlock di mata Victor, sayangnya tidak ada waktu untuk itu.”

John mengeryit sedih saat Chris menyatakannya dengan nada ringan. “Maaf.”

“Tidak masalah, Watson.” John mendapati Chris mengedikkan bahunya lagi. “Aku sudah melihatnya secara langsung dan bagaimana pandangan Victor di mata Sherlock.” John melihatnya mendongak menatap langit. “dan menurutku itu hal yang sangat bagus.”

John mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia merasa lega bisa melihat sosok Chris yang biasa Sherlock temui untuk berbincang perihal Victor Trevor. Chris seperti dugaannya saat Sherlock pertama kali menceritakan lelaki itu padanya. John juga berpikir mengapa tidak menanyakan fotonya pada Mycroft ataupun Sherlock dan hanya memikirkan agar Sherlock menemuinya sekali saja.

“Aku mengetahui kau bekerja di klinik ini tidak lama setelah tinggal bersama Sherlock.”

“Well, yeah, walau berbagi, aku tetap butuh uang untuk kehidupan.”

Chris mengangguk setuju saat John tanpa ragu menyatakan itu. “Maka itu aku datang berkunjung untuk melihat seperti apa John Watson itu. Aku tahu Sherlock memiliki teman baik yang tinggal dengannya namun dia tidak menceritakan apapun tentangmu padaku.”

“Oh, begitu.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa heran mengapa Sherlock tidak membahas perihal dirinya pada Chris yang merupakan teman baik Victor Trevor. Apakah dia khawatir akan pandangan Chris tentang hubungan mereka? Ataukah dia tidak ingin agar Chris berpikir bahwa Sherlock melupakan dan _move_ _on_ dari Victor? John tidak tahu dan tidak paham. Tapi John tidak menanyakannya ataupun membahas hal itu lebih jauh di pikirannya dan pembicaraannya kini dengan Sherlock.

“Nah, aku tak ingin menghambatmu lebih lama lagi.”

“Tidak, tidak masalah. Aku baru saja selesai.”

Chris hanya mengangguk saat John menyatakan kejujurannnya. Dia pun berbalik.

“Tapi anehnya, aku merasa tidak asing denganmu, Chris.” Lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya saat John berkata sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya. “Aku seolah pernah melihatmu sebelum ini.”

Chris tersenyum. “Well, well, aku tidak tahu kau mengamati sebaik itu.”

John mengerjap terkejut saat melihat Chris tersenyum. “Apa?”

Chris menutup sebagian wajahnya dan yang terlihat kini hanya matanya. Mata tajam dan mengilat dengan kilatan berbahaya menatapnya. John mendapati agen Mycroft kini berdiri di depannya seolah menjaganya dari Chris.

“Kalau begini kau ingat dimana kita pernah bertemu?”

“Kau-!”

John membelalakan mata tak percaya. Kini dia sangat mengenali siapa sosok Chris sebenarnya sebelum keduanya bertemu. John pernah bertemu, lebih tepatnya melihatnya, saat sosok itu menangkapnya dan meninggalkannya di lorong kotor setelah dibawa pergi dari flat. Sekaligus orang yang berdiri di belakang sosok itu layaknya bawahan dan suruhannya yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

“Jadi ucapanmu bahwa kau teman baik Victor Trevor itu bohong?!”

“Tidak. Victor memang teman baikku dan aku _tidak_ akan pernah berbohong soal itu.” Chris menurunkan kembali tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dan John mendapati sosoknya berbeda kini. Bukan lagi Chris yang mungkin dilihat dan dikenal Sherlock beberapa hari ini melainkan bawahan sosok itu. “Aku yakin kau sudah menduga sesuatu, John.”

John mengeryit. “Maka itu alasan kau menghubunginya lebih dulu dibandingkan Mycroft…”

Chris mengedikkan bahu dan kembali berbalik. Kini tanpa melakukan apapun lagi selain berjalan menjauh.

“Akan kurebut dan kuambil jauh-jauh Sherlock Holmes darimu, John Watson.” Chris melambai sembari memasuki keramaian di jalan dekat klinik itu. “dan akan kupastikan aku berhasil melakukannya.”

John menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan. Agen Mycroft yang tadinya bersiaga pun kembali pada posisinya semula. Dia melirik pada John yang menundukkan kepalanya.

“Apakah kita akan kembali, Dr. Watson?”

John pun mendongak. “Yeah, kurasa sebaiknya begitu.”

Agen itu mengangguk mantap dan memanggilkan taksi untuk mereka berdua. Setelah sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan mereka, sang agen memeriksa seisinya pun mengizinkan John untuk masuk lebih dulu. Taksi itu membawa keduanya kembali ke flat di Baker Street.

John bersandar pada kaca mobil sambil memandangi jalanan di tengah London.

“Sherlock…”

* * *

Sherlock yang mengunjungi sang kakak untuk membicarakan perihal sosok itu dan juga Chris pun memasang ekspresi yang terlihat berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa. Mycroft bisa mengetahui bahwa Sherlock membiarkan emosi dan perasaan yang tidak pernah digubrisnya dulu kini mengambil alih setidaknya ekspresi wajahnya.

“Tenanglah, Sherlock.”

“Aku tenang.” Sang detektif menjawab tanpa ragu disertai alis naik.

“Kurasa tidak karena kemarahan terlihat jelas lewat mimik wajahmu.”

Sherlock membelalalakan mata saat Mycroft menyatakannya sambil memandangnya penuh arti. Sherlock pun mendesah pelan.

“Oke, mungkin aku terlalu membiarkannya terlihat jelas olehmu.”

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila sudah menemukannya sekali lagi dan menangkapnya? Aku yakin bila kau menghajarnya John takkan menyukainya.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat Mycroft mulai membaca berkas-berkas yang dia miliki tanpa memandang adiknya itu.

“Bagaimana kau-“

“Berpikirlah jernih, Sherlock.”

Kini sang kakak menautkan jemari kedua tangannya dan pandangannya tenang dan begitu damai. “Membiarkan emosi dan perasaan mengambil alih dirimu layaknya saat kau berusaha mengusut kasus lebih dalam dengan menggunakan _mereka_ hanya akan semakin menjatuhkanmu.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Mereka?”

“Kau tahu maksudku.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan saat Mycroft menolak menjelaskan. Dia memejamkan matanya.

“John itu tangguh dan kau tahu itu.” Sherlock melirik pada sang kakak. “Dia dokter dan mantan prajurit. Takkan semudah itu dia jatuh terkecuali _kau_ yang menjadi sumbernya.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Soal apa yang kulakukan demi memutus rantai jaringan Moriarty?”

“Yes.”

Sherlock mendapati Mycroft memandangnya kini. “Karena aku yakin kau takkan melakukannya lagi dan bertahan demi John dan juga Rosie, sekaligus John melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, maka itu berpikirlah jernih.” Mycroft membalikkan halaman lainnya.

“Kau hanya akan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti yang pernah kau lakukan bila kali ini kau biarkan emosi dan perasaan itu mengambil alih dirimu.”

Sherlock mengerjap dan akhirnya mendesah. Mycroft selalu benar. Sherlock tidak bisa membantah itu dan dia juga mempercayainya. Sherlock menyadari Mycroft peduli padanya dalam artian lain dan membawa John dalam hal itu agar semakin meyakinkan Sherlock. Dia tahu itu berhasil.

“Oke, oke.”

Sherlock menjatuhkan diri ke atas kursi yang disediakan Mycroft dan sang kakak menorehkan senyuman puas.

“Bagaimana dengan Chris?”

“Dia tidak mengabariku setelah terakhir kali dia mengajakku ke salah satu tempat yang sering dia kunjungi dengan Victor.”

Sherlock melihat Mycroft menggumam pelan. “Ada apa dengan itu?”

“Kudengar ada hal yang tak kau jawab dari pertanyaan John padamu?”

_“Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Chris setelah pertemuan pertama kalian?”_

Ingatan Sherlock akan pertanyaan dari John tanpa ragu melesat di pikirannya. Dia menyadari bahwa dia enggan dan ragu menjawabnya. Sekaligus khawatir akan reaksi John mendengarnya.

“Sudah kubilang berhentilah untuk bersikap ragu, Sherlock.” Sang detektif mendongak mendapati sang kakak memasang ekspresi menyerah. “Aku tahu hubunganmu dan John berubah, tapi kenapa kau yang biasanya pun harus berubah? Aku yakin John semakin bingung akan dirimu yang seperti itu.”

Sherlock pun mengeryit perlahan. “Kau berpikir begitu?”

“Itu hal yang sangat jelas, Sherlock.” Dia melihat sang kakak memangku wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi serius. “Aku yakin itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk siapapun sadari kini.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan menyerah. “Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan dengan Chris hingga menyembunyikannya dari John?”

“Kau tidak melihatnya dari kamera pengawas ataupun orang-orang yang kau suruh untuk mengawasiku?”

“Pernyataan sosok itu pada John benar, Sherlock.” Detektif itu mengeryit. “Bahwa Chris memiliki maksud tertentu terhadapmu dan John. Walau aku yakin balas dendam menjadi alasan utamanya.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “dan kau belum tahu apa itu?”

“Aku yakin John tahu.”

“Apa?”

Sherlock mendapati Mycroft memandangnya dengan ekspresi serius yang sama lagi.

“Namun selama kau tidak memberitahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Chris hingga menyembunyikannya dari John, aku yakin dia juga takkan memberitahumu apapun.”

Sherlock mengerjap. “Agar dianggap adil?”

“Benar adikku.” Mycroft tersenyum. “Sepertinya nostalgia itu berakhir dengan sesuatu yang baru.”

Sherlock mendengus dan Mycroft yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda di ekspresinya kini. Sesuatu yang tidak dia tunjukkan sebelumnya hingga sang dokter sendiri lihat. Mycroft menyipitkan matanya.

_“Ada angin timur yang sedang datang berkunjung, John.”_

John kembali dari kerjanya di klinik sambil mendesah panjang. Sembari ditemani agen bawahan Mycroft, dia pun melihat Rosie datang dengan Mrs. Hudson disertai agen lainnya yang menemani. Mereka melambaikan tangan saat melihat John turun dari taksinya dan tersenyum.

“Kita datang bersamaan ya, daddy!”

John tersenyum. “Benar juga.”

“Ayo masuk, kalian berdua.”

John dan Rosie mendongak untuk mendapati Mrs. Hudson sudah menunggu tak jauh dari pintu masuk flat. Keduanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang pemilik flat memasuki rumah mereka. John sempat melirik pada dua agen Mycroft yang menjaga mereka mengangguk pelan. John tahu bahwa mereka akan berjaga tak jauh dari Baker Street tanpa mencoba mengganggu ataupun membuat kegaduhan.

Rosie berlari ke kamarnya sendiri dengan riang saat Mrs. Hudson menghampirinya.

“Apakah Sherlock sudah kembali?”

Mrs. Hudson menggeleng pelan. “Belum, kurasa. Aku mendengar kakaknya memberiku kabar bahwa Sherlock akan kembali sebentar lagi.”

John menaikkan alis saat pemilik flat memasang ekspresi khawatir. Dia masih memegangi pipinya dan mendesah pelan.

“Mrs. Hudson?”

“Oh, John.”

John hanya mengerjap saat Mrs. Hudson kembali memeluknya seperti saat dia membawa Sherlock bersama di dalam mobil pribadinya dengan paksa menuju ke tempatnya yang sedang menjalani terapi.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

John merasakan tangan sang pemilik menyentuh punggungnya dan memintanya untuk memasuki flat. Tanpa sempat berganti pakaian Mrs. Hudson pun akhirnya bicara di ruangan yang sudah tidak asing dan menjadi _rumah_ baginya dan Sherlock juga Rosie.

“Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.” John menunggu saat Mrs. Hudson duduk di kursi yang biasa duduki sambil mendesah panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Saat menjemput Rosie di sekolah, Elena teman baiknya, memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa rumor perihal Sherlock.”

John menaikkan alis. “Rumor?”

“Tidak lama bukan, Sherlock dan Chris sering pergi bersama?”

John mengangguk membenarkan. “Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa mereka berdua itu _kencan_ walau dia terus membantahnya.”

Pernyataan John membuat Mrs. Hudson tertawa kecil. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama dan ekspresi khawatir dan sedihnya kembali. John jadi turut khawatir.

“Rosie bukan anak yang terlalu memperdulikan hal seperti itu, mirip dengan Sherlock. Tapi tidak dengan Elena. Anak gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang lain dan daya tarik akan hubungan manusia. Dia kerap mendengar Rosie dibicarakan setiap kali melihatnya.”

John mengeryit kini. “Apa dia baik-baik saja?” Mrs. Hudson menaikkan alis kini, terlihat heran. “Maksudku, bahwa Elena juga dibicarakan karena dia berteman dengan Rosie, dan ada rumor perihal Sherlock yang kencan dengan Chris yang merupakan ayahnya yang lain?”

“Oh, John. Untungnya dia baik-baik saja. Dia lebih mempercayaimu dan Sherlock dibandingkan rumor-rumor yang beredar. Dia dan Rosie cukup kuat akan hal itu.”

John mendesah lega. “Hanya saja Elena mendengar bahwa ayahnya Rosie, Sherlock, adalah seorang playboy.” John menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dan berakhir tersenyum kecil. Mrs. Hudson tahu pasti Sherlock tidak seperti itu walau terkadang menggunakan cara _itu_ untuk sebuah kasus.

“Well, aku yakin mereka yang mengenal Sherlock atau mengetahui Sherlock dari blog-ku tidak akan berpikir begitu.”

Mrs. Hudson tertawa untuk yang satu itu. John merasa bersyukur bisa meredakan keadaan tegang dan menyedihkan yang terasa. “Dia hanya memilikimu untuk itu.” John turut tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Walau sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu dan yakin kini.”

Mrs. Hudson menoleh saat John yang kini memasang ekspresi menyerah dan sedih. Tidak ceria dan seperti biasanya seperti sebelumnya.

“Maksudmu, John?”

Sang dokter mengedikkan bahu. “Aku menanyakan apa saja yang dibicarakannya dengan Chris selain perihal Victor Trevor pada Sherlock. Namun aku melihat Sherlock ragu dan menolak mengatakannya. Aku bisa paham bila bukan hal yang harus kuketahui dan hanya keduanya ketahui, tapi bila bukan itu…”

Mrs. Hudson mengeryit. “Dugaanmu akan sama seperti rumor-rumor yang didengar Elena.” John mengedikkan bahu namun mengangguk membenarkan.

“Kurasa rencananya dengan memisahkanku dengan Sherlock lewat Chris adalah cara yang jitu.”

“Rencananya?” Mrs. Hudson menaikkan alis saat John mengangguk.

“Sosok itu, yang pernah datang ke flat.”

Mrs. Hudson mendesah pelan. “Oh, John.” sang dokter tersenyum saat Mrs. Hudson melangkah ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

“Kalian harus bicara soal itu.”

“Aku tahu dan aku sedang berusaha.” Mrs. Hudson mendapati John memandang jauh. “Aku harap Sherlock juga melakukan hal yang sama.”

Mrs. Hudson mengangguk. “Kita harus memaksanya. Kau harus memaksanya, John!” Sang dokter yang tersenyum pun mengangguk.

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara langkah kaki yang riang dan penuh semangat. Rosie muncul dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

“Daddy! Ceritakan padaku seperti apa teman baik papa Sherlock!” John tersenyum saat Rosie menanyakannya tanpa ragu. “Aku dan Elena sedang menyelidiki kebenaran di balik rumor-rumor yang Elena dengar soal papa dan Chris!”

John dan Mrs. Hudson bertukar pandang. Rosie menghampiri dengan sebuah buku kecil dan pulpen di tangan lainnya. Mrs. Hudson menepuk pundak John dan tersenyum.

“Aku yakin akan sangat panjang, biarkan aku menyediakan teh untuk kita malam ini.” Mrs. Hudson melenggang saat John mengangguk.

“Terima kasih.”

“Akan kubuatkan untuk kesayangan kita juga.” John hanya mengangguk akan yang satu itu.

Rosie pun diminta sang ayah untuk duduk. John pun mulai menjelaskan perihal Victor Trevor dan Chris yang dia ketahui dari Mycroft dan Sherlock. John tidak begitu mengenal dan mengetahuinya dengan baik, namun dia menjelaskan dengan pandangan kedua Holmes bersaudara dan pandangannya sendiri. Rosie sesekali menyela untuk memberitahu rumor yang didengar Elena untuk dibahas dengan sang ayah, sebelum mencatat hal-hal penting yang dia terima dari cerita sang ayah. Rosie sangat menyukai cerita-cerita yang dibacakan sang ayah dan Sherlock. Mereka memiliki sesuatu yang unik dalam bercerita dan menyuarakannya.

Seperti dugaan John, rumor yang didengar Elena adalah kencan Sherlock dengan Chris yang pergi ke berbagai tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Chris dan Victor berdua saja tanpa dirinya. Sherlock sendiri tidak menyatakan bahwa dia dan John pasangan dan hanya partner dalam pekerjaan. John sendiri memiliki pekerjaan sebagai dokter di klinik untuk tambahan biaya hidupnya dan memegang teguh profesinya sebagai seorang dokter.

Setelah panjang lebar bercerita dan Rosie pun puas, John melihatnya mulai berbincang dengan Mrs. Hudson perihal makanan manis. John beristirahat sembari menikmati teh buatan sang pemilik flat sembari menunggu Sherlock kembali. Tidak ada pesan apapun dari Sherlock setelah dia menyatakan akan pergi ke tempat Mycroft untuk membahas perihal sosok itu setelah dia mengamati dan melihatnya secara langsung sekaligus kabar dari Mycroft pada Mrs. Hudson bahwa Sherlock akan kembali tidak lama lagi. Walau entah kapan karena John dan Mrs. Hudson pun tak tahu bila mereka mengingat seperti apa Sherlock itu.

John menoleh saat ponselnya memberikan tanda pesan masuk. Dia bangkit untuk melihatnya dan berpikir itu dari Mycroft, Lestrade ataupun Sherlock sendiri. John membelalakan mata saat dugaannya salah.

_Bagaimana kabarmu, Dr. Watson? Aku yakin kau masih bertahan hari ini. Oh ya, sepertinya Sherlock sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku belum mengontaknya lagi setelah itu. Aku pun memilih untuk mengunjungimu lebih dulu._

John mendesah pelan, mengabaikan pesan itu sebelum pesan lainnya muncul. John tidak berniat membalas ataupun memikirkannya terlalu dalam.

_Tapi dilihat dari gerak-gerikmu waktu itu, sepertinya Sherlock belum memberitahumu apapun ya? Sayang sekali, dan aku tidak menyangkan Sherlock Holmes cukup polos._

John mengeryit, tidak suka akan kalimat dan pernyataannya. Dengan menahan kekesalan dan rasa penasaran, John membiarkan dirinya membaca kelanjutan dari pesan yang dikirim Chris padanya. Nomornya sendiri pun tidak bisa dilacak.

_Aku yakin dia akan mengajakmu ke berbagai tempat yang kukunjungi bersama Victor dulu yang pernah kutunjukkan padanya. Menyenangkan dan tempatnya indah, aku yakin kau yang romantis akan menyukainya._

John mengeryit dan masih menahan dirinya sebelum ada sebuah pernyataan yang membuatnya terkejut.

_Kudengar kalian pasangan? Oh, aku tidak mengetahuinya dari Sherlock ataupun Mycroft. Sudah bisa kutebak sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi, Dr. Watson, apa kalian benar-benar pasangan? Kenapa Sherlock langsung gugup dan malu saat aku hanya mencium pipinya? Jangan bilang kau belum sempat menciumnya. Aku jadi penasaran kenapa dia berubah secepat itu!_

John membelalakan matanya.

_“Chris mencium Sherlock? Aku tahu dia memang tidak begitu terbiasa dengan sentuhan yang intim seperti pelukan hingga ciuman atau kecupan, tapi-“_

John yakin saat itu hubungannya dan Sherlock perlahan retak. Dengan pernyataan terakhir kalinya dari Chris.

_Bila dia langsung gugup dan merona seperti itu, apakah dia mulai menyukaiku? Aku jadi tersanjung! Lalu apakah perasaannya padamu berubah? Atau sebenarnya, dia tidak pernah menyukaimu dan menjalani hubungan romantis denganmu hanya untuk eksperimen yang terkadang kubaca dalam blog-mu? Bahwa dia sering melakukan eksperimen._

John mencengkram erat ponselnya sendiri. Dia berusaha tenang, tidak terbawa emosi dan perasaan akan setiap pernyataan dari pesan yang dikirim Chris saat itu. John menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie yang melihat John melakukannya dan terdiam sedari tadi pun memanggilnya.

“Daddy?”

John mengangguk sebelum berbalik menghadap mereka. “Yep?”

Mrs. Hudson mengeryit khawatir disaat Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali. “Ada apa?”

“Bukan, bukan apa-apa.” John mendesah pelan. “Hanya pesan dari teman lama.”

Rosie mengerjap lagi. “Begitu?” John hanya mengangguk.

Saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Mrs. Hudson, John mendapati bahwa sang pemilik flat mengetahui jelas bahwa John tidak baik-baik saja, tidak mengatakan apapun. John mengangguk berterima kasih saat perempuan itu tidak berkomentar, John berjalan kembali untuk duduk di kursinya dan mendengarkan Rosie berceloteh riang. Sang dokter berusaha menikmati teh hangat yang kini tidak memiliki rasa apapun di lidahnya.

“Apakah semudah itu perasaan berubah?”

* * *

Sherlock yang kembali malam itu ditunggu oleh Mrs. Hudson yang berdiri tak jauh dari John yang duduk di sofa yang biasa dia duduki bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Sherlock apalagi ketika keduanya menerima klien untuk sebuah kasus. Sherlock menaikkan alis saat Mrs. Hudson melipat tangannya dan memandang sang detektif dengan penuh arti.

“Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hendak kau katakan, Mrs. Hudson?”

“Oh, well, aku tahu kau sudah bisa membaca dan menebaknya tapi aku menolak bicara.” Mrs. Hudson menepuk pundak John yang tersenyum sembari masih membaca koran. “Kali ini biar kita yang dengar akan _apa_ yang harus kau katakan, konsultan detektif.”

John menoleh pada Mrs. Hudson yang akhirnya menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi dengan ringan dan penuh kehangatan. Dia melihatnya merunduk untuk berbisik.

“Pastikan kau cerita padaku setelahnya, dokter.”

“Siap.”

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum lebar sebelum melangkah pergi keluar ruangan. Sherlock yang baru saja selesai melepas pakaian luar menaikkan alis saat pemilik flat melangkah menjauhi mereka.

“Ada air panas di teko bila kalian berdua ingin teh.”

“Terima kasih.”

Sherlock masih memasang ekspresi bingung ketika dia melangkah ke sofanya sendiri. John kembali pada koran yang dibacanya setelah berbincang dengan sang pemilik flat. Sherlock tahu maksud mereka walau tidak memahami pembicaraan apa yang akan diadakan olehnya dan John.

“Apa yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, John?” Sherlock bersuara ketika posisinya sudah mulai memasuki Mind Palace.

“Kurasa kau tahu maksudku dan maksud Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis kini saat John menjawabnya tanpa memandang sang detektif. “Soal Chris?”

“Yep.” John melirik dari balik koran yang dipegangnya. “Ada niatan untuk membicarakannya denganku?”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas-“

“Oh, Sherlock, aku tahu itu hanyalah permukaannya saja dan kau menolak membicarakan intinya padaku.”

Sherlock terdiam saat John menyatakannya sambil memutar bola matanya. Kini perhatian John terarah sepenuhnya pada sang detektif.

“Selama kau tidak memberitahuku apa itu, aku juga takkan membicarakan apa yang belum lama ini terjadi padaku.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Terjadi padamu?”

“Yep.”

“Walau aku sudah bisa membaca sedikitnya apa itu?”

“Yep. Dan aku yakin kau takkan percaya karena _apa_ yang kau bicarakan dengan Chris itu menutupi semua dugaanku dan juga pemikiranku perihal _Chris_.”

Sherlock agak terkejut mendengarnya. Pernyataan John terdengar begitu tajam dan cakap. Seolah ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menjadi dasar dia menyatakannya pada Sherlock.

“Aku yakin kau takkan mau mendengarnya.”

“Coba saja.”

John sudah melipat korannya dan kini perhatiannya tertuju pada Sherlock. Sang detektif merasa gugup sekaligus canggung saat mata biru milik John menatapnya dengan tajam sekaligus lembut. Ada kasih sayang dan kehangatan disana. Sherlock lemah akan hal itu.

“Chris…menciumku.” Sherlock menyatakannya setelah mendesah pelan.

John mengerjap terkejut. “Dimana lebih tepatnya?”

Sherlock yang mengerjap kini. “Kau tidak marah?”

“Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru akan kujawab pertanyaanmu itu, jenius.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Di pipi.”

John menggumam sebagai reaksinya sementara Sherlock menunggu. Anehnya ada sesuatu yang membuat Sherlock tidak nyaman ketika John seolah berpikir untuk kata-kata selanjutnya.

“Aku tahu kau tidak terbiasa dan mungkin tidak nyaman akan keintiman semacam itu.” Sherlock hanya mengangguk kecil saat John memulai lagi. “Ada yang kau rasakan dari ciuman itu?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali dan sang dokter mendapati reaksi yang diduganya. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya dan pandangannya mulai beralih.

“Kurasa. Aku juga tidak begitu paham karena aku tidak ahli.” John mengangguk lagi. “dan bukan areaku perihal _sentiment_.” John mengangguk _lagi_. “Tapi kurasa…”

“ _Kurasa_?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali, terlihat ragu dan bingung menyusun kata-kata. John menunggu dan membiarkan sang detektif mengambil waktunya.

“Awalnya aku terkejut dan tidak percaya Chris menciumku yang belum lama mengenalnya.”

John mengangguk saat Sherlock terlihat mengulur-ulur sebelum pada intinya. “Kurasa aku menyukainya, John.”

“Menyukai ciuman Chris untukmu?”

“Bukan.”

John mengerjap kini saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan nada tegas. “Aku menyukai Chris.”

Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang kini. Rona merah di pipi putih Sherlock memberikan bukti penuh dan bukti nyata dari pernyataannya. Sekaligus apa yang John duga dan khawatirkan. Bahwa rencana orang itu memisahkan John dan Sherlock pun berhasil. Lewat Chris.

_“Sherlock menyukai Chris dalam artian romantis layaknya pada John.”_

John perlahan menganga mendengar pernyataan Sherlock barusan. Sherlock sendiri masih terdiam dan menunggu reaksi dari sang dokter dengan ekspresi gugup yang terlihat jelas kini di wajahnya. Rona merah perlahan menghilang selagi detektif itu menunggu.

_Atau sebenarnya, dia tidak pernah menyukaimu dan menjalani hubungan romantis denganmu hanya untuk eksperimen yang terkadang kubaca dalam blog-mu? Bahwa dia sering melakukan eksperimen._

John menggigit bibirnya, menahan kekesalan dari pernyataan Chris lewat pesan di ponselnya dan kekecewaan yang sekelebat muncul dalam hatinya. Dia kecewa bahwa kehadirannya sudah tidak bisa menghibur sang detektif hingga membuatnya bosan. Chris menjadi keberadaan baru yang seolah mengingatkannya pada Victor Trevor sekaligus mendekatkannya pada teman baik Sherlock saat kecil dulu. John menelan ludah.

“Oke. Kau menyukai Chris kini.”

Sherlock mengerjap terkejut. Dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi John namun tidak ada kebohongan dan sesuatu yang ditutupi dari sang dokter. Dia benar-benar memahami bahwa Sherlock sedang jujur padanya dan perasaannya sendiri.

“Kau tidak marah, John?”

“Tidak.” Sherlock mengerjap terkejut lagi saat John menjawab tanpa ragu. Disana ada sedikit kekesalan yang perlahan menghilang. “Justru aku senang kau mulai menyukai orang lain dan tidak berusaha menjauhkan mereka darimu dengan kecerdasanmu.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kejahilan dalam nada suara John.

“Jangan mengingatkanku pada Anderson dan Sersan Donovan.”

John tersenyum saat Sherlock terlihat kembali seperti biasa. Walau perasaannya pada Chris itu masih mengganggunya dibalik kelegaannya. Sherlock akhirnya bisa menyukai seseorang dengan baik, lagi, dan tanpa perlu merasa kecewa karena orang yang dikenalnya kini perlahan harus menjauhinya. John lega Chris menjadi salah satunya selain Victor dan dirinya sendiri. Namun mendengar pernyataan Chris padanya secara langsung hingga lewat pesan, John tahu dia harus menyatakan kebenarannya pada sang detektif. Tapi melihat Sherlock malu-malu layaknya gadis yang baru jatuh cinta sekaligus terlihat senang setiap kali pergi dengan Chris berdua saja, meluluhkan semua hal negatif itu.

John menyayangi Sherlock dan dia ingin sang detektif bahagia. Walau tidak lagi dengannya.

“Ada lagi hal lain yang tidak kau beritahu selain ciuman Chris dan perasaanmu padanya?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia berusaha membaca John saat menanyakannya, namun dia tidak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh. John benar-benar jujur bertanya dan terlihat penasaran. Apalagi dengan alis yang naik kini menunggu saat Sherlock terdiam membisu.

“Chris bilang…” John mengangguk dan dia bisa melihat rona merah kembali pada pipi putih sang detektif. “Bahwa Victor menyukaiku.” John mengerjap beberapa kali kini.

“Apa kau juga menyukai Victor?” Sherlock mengerjap saat John menanyakannya.

“Tentu. Tentu saja, John. Dia teman baikku yang bersedia bermain bajak laut dan hendak melakukannya denganku suatu hari nanti.”

Sherlock mendapati John tersenyum kecil. John memangku wajahnya kini.

“Sayang sekali harapan itu tidak terjadi, Sherlock.”

John memejamkan matanya kini dan Sherlock mendapati sesuatu yang layaknya simpati disana. Dibalik pernyataannya. Namun tidak yang lain lagi. Sherlock tidak paham mengapa John harus turut sedih ketika dia dan Victor tidak jadi menjadi bajak laut karena kepergian Victor yang direnggut oleh Eurus darinya.

“Kau mau aku jadi bajak laut?”

“Sepertinya menarik.” Sherlock melihat John terkekeh pelan. “Apalagi waktu kita membajak kapal untuk pergi ke Sherrinford. Menyenangkan sekali.” John tersenyum lebar kini. Kekanak-kanakan, layaknya Victor dulu saat melakukan bajak laut dengannya.

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. “Kau bersedia melakukannya denganku kalau begitu?”

“Kau serius?” John menahan tawa saat Sherlock menawarkannya soal itu. “Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dalam jangka waktu lama. Namun yang seperti waktu itu, cukup menarik.”

Kini Sherlock tersenyum dan dia bisa merasakan kegugupan hingga ketegangan di ruang flat perlahan menghilang.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan apa yang terjadi padamu yang kau katakan itu?” Sherlock bertanya dengan posisi Mind Palace-nya dan nada jahil yang seperti baisanya.

“Mau kau deduksi sendiri atau aku yang menyatakannya padamu?”

Sherlock memasang ekspresi yang John ketahui bahwa dia sedang memikirkan dua penawaran itu. John hanya tersenyum dan menunggu. Dia pun bangkit dari sofa untuk menyiapkan teh yang sudah disediakan sedari tadi oleh Mrs. Hudson.

“Kau mau teh?”

“Terima kasih.”

John masih tersenyum disaat Sherlock masih memikirkan dan terlihat mengamati John dari gerak-geriknya menyiapkan teh. Cangkir yang biasa digunakan keduanya, teh yang dia kucurkan ke dalamnya dan dari teko yang sudah siap dengan air panas. Sherlock menyipitkan mata.

“Chris menemuimu langsung?” Tangan John berhenti sesaat ketika Sherlock mengatakannya. John mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan. “Dia menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai.”

“Setidaknya bertolak belakang dengan perilakunya padamu dan apa yang dia katakan padamu ketika kalian berdua kencan.” Sherlock memutar bola matanya namun dia tak lagi membantahnya seperti sebelumnya. John agak kecewa akan yang satu itu.

“Ayo lanjutkan, jenius.” John tersenyum jahil sembari melangkah kembali ke sofanya dengan dua cangkir di tangannya. Sherlock menerimanya.

“Dia mengirimimu pesan yang juga sama-sama tidak kau sukai?”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal saat deduksi Sherlock benar. Dia menghempaskan diri ke sofanya dengan sengaja.

“Lalu isi pesannya?”

John menunggu selagi dirinya menyeruput teh yang disediakan oleh Mrs. Hudson. Tidak terasa apapun karena yang dia rasakan kini hanyalah kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Bila ini diteruskan, John tahu hatinya semakin retak dan remuk dan kenyataan bahwa Sherlock akan memintanya pergi dengan Rosie ataupun memutuskan hubungan romantisnya dan menjadi orang tua bagi Rosie pun akan segera berakhir.

“Dia menyatakan hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaanku padanya…” John mendapati Sherlock perlahan mulai menutup matanya seolah rasa kantuk bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya dan pikirannya pada akhirnya. “Bahwa dia menciumku dan aku…”

John bangkit berdiri setelah menyimpan cangkirnya. “Sherlock? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku merasa sangat…” John dengan cekatan meraih cangkir di tangan Sherlock dan melihat sang detektif akhirnya menutup matanya. Sebelum kata-kata terakhirnya terdengar. “Mengantuk…”

John mendapati Sherlock akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan kepala terkulai. John meletakkan cangkir berisikan teh buatannya yang belum terlalu banyak diminum sang detektif pun di meja kopi di sampingnya. John mengeryit.

“Maaf, Sherlock.” John menyandarkan dahinya dengan sang detektif. Desahan nafas yang pelan dan berbau mint itu menggelitik hidungnya. “Namun aku sungguh, benar-benar lega kau bisa menyukai orang lain selain diriku dari lubuk hatimu sendiri.”

Sherlock merasakan sentuhan lembut dibalik alam bawah sadarnya. Hangat sekaligus penuh cinta yang perlahan menghilang dan dia tak pernah merasakannya lagi sejak itu.

“Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjalin hubungan denganku dan menjadi ayah bagi Rosie.”

* * *

John yang bangun lebih dulu melihat Sherlock tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya setelah dia usahakan dengan keras membawanya ke kamar tidur. John yang hendak mengelus rambut keriting yang indah dan lembut itu menarik tangannya. John mengeryit dan dia merasakan dadanya nyeri. John sudah tidak bisa lagi menyentuh Sherlock secara intim seperti sebelumnya. Perasaan Sherlock sudah berubah darinya pada Chris dan rencana sosok itu untuk memisahkannya dan Sherlock berhasil. Dengan cara membuat Sherlock jatuh cinta dan melupakan perasaannya untuk John. dengan keinginannya sendiri dan dari lubuk hatinya. Hal itu bukanlah hal yang bisa John dan Sherlock hentikan begitu saja.

John merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang berhasil membuat Sherlock Holmes bosan dan beralih pada manusia lainnya yang lebih menarik perhatiannya seperti Moriarty, Magnussen, hingga Smith.

Mrs. Hudson sudah menunggu dan John mendapati dia paham ekspresi yang John pasang ketika keluar dari kamar. Mrs. Hudson tanpa ragu berlari memeluk John yang disambut balik oleh sang dokter.

“Oh, John.” Keduanya saling berpandangan kini dan kesedihan terlukis jelas di wajah John. Walau dia berusaha menutupinya. “Padahal dia hanya memilikimu dan kau hanya memilikinya.”

“Tidak, Mrs. Hudson.” Perempuan itu mengeryit. “Dia masih punya dirimu, Mycroft, dan Greg.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Aku hanya punya Rosie bila Sherlock menendangku keluar dari sini dan membawa Chris ke dalamnya.”

Mrs. Hudson memasang ekspresi sedih sebelum kembali memeluk John erat. “Oh, John.” Sang dokter merasakan sentuhan dan elusan pelan di punggungnya.

“Aku juga masih disini untukmu, dan apapun yang kau butuhkan, katakan saja.”

John tersenyum saat mereka kembali berpandangan dan kini kelegaan mengalihkan kesedihan di wajahnya.

“Mrs. Hudson, sekali lagi, terima kasih.” Mrs. Hudson tersenyum semakin lebar. “dan kau sangat luar biasa.”

“Memujiku takkan membawamu kemana pun, anak muda.”

John tertawa saat Mrs. Hudson menepuk pundaknya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada John. Mereka pun berbincang sembari membuat sarapan untuk Sherlock dan Rosie yang masih tertidur pulas di kamar masing-masing.

Tidak lama berlalu, John sedang menikmati koran paginya ketika Mrs. Hudson menyiapkan sarapan dan meja di dapur pun mendengar langkah kaki riang menghampiri. Rosie muncul di ambang pintu dengan senyuman lebar.

“Pagi!”

Mrs. Hudson tertawa dimana John melirik dari koran paginya. “Pagi, Rosie. Kau ceria juga hari ini.”

“Pagi, Rosie. Kau sudah mencuci mukamu?”

“Ng! Aku sudah sangat lapar dan tidak sabar melihat sarapannya.”

Rosie melihat Mrs. Hudson merentangkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan meja di dapur yang penuh dengan beragam makanan yang dimulai dari roti, selai-selainya, scone, teh, dan susu. Mata Rosie berbinar melihatnya.

“Ada apa ini? Ada sebuah perayaan tertentu??”

Rosie tanpa ragu duduk di kursinya saat John bangkit. Mrs. Hudson hanya tersenyum saat melihat sang dokter melangkah menghampiri mereka.

“Well, hanya sedikit semangat dari Mrs. Hudson untuk sarapan hari ini.” Mrs. Hudson menepuk pelan pundak John lagi ketika mendengar pujian yang disertai kejahilan di dalamnya.

Mereka menoleh saat Sherlock datang dengan satu tangan memegang ponsel dan satunya lagi mengusap matanya.

“Pagi, Sherlock.”

“Pagi, papa.”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Pagi. John, aku tidur terlalu nyenyak sampai ada kasus dari Lestrade pun baru kubaca.” John tertawa kecil saat Sherlock menyatakannya masih dengan tangan yang mengusap matanya. Mereka bisa melihatnya menguap lebar pula.

“Tidak masalah bukan, kau tidur sesekali? Aku yakin kau jarang tidur dan kebanyakan hanya tidur sebentar.”

John menghampiri untuk mengambil ponsel Sherlock yang berisikan pesan dari Lestrade. Sherlock pun duduk dengan linglung tepat di samping Rosie sembari berusaha membuka matanya. Mrs. Hudson hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Sherlock yang seperti anak kecil.

“Bagaimana kalau papa mencuci muka biar segar?” Rosie bertanya sembari memandangi sosok Sherlock yang kekanakan itu.

“Tidak punya tenaga untuk itu…” Pernyataannya disambut tawa oleh Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson.

John mendesah pelan. “Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu. Kita harus langsung ke lapangan setelah sarapan karena Lestrade dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu.”

Sherlock mengeryit tak suka akan ide itu sebelum bersandar di kursi. “Joohhnn”

Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie kembali tertawa saat John kembali mendesah pelan. Dia meletakkan ponsel Sherlock di meja makan sebelum menghampiri sang detektif.

“Iya, iya, akan kubantu kau mencuci muka agar kau segar.”

John mengangkat tangan panjang Sherlock untuk dia lingkarkan di pundaknya dan menggiringnya ke kamar mandi. “Ayo berikan sedikit tenaga dan jangan terlalu membebaniku, Sherlock.”

“Ugh…”

Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie akhirnya melihat dua lelaki di flat mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah berusaha keras melewati lorong kecil yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dan kamar tidur mereka.

Tidak lama setelah Sherlock kembali seperti biasa, harus dipaksa memakan sarapan bersama Rosie, Mrs. Hudson dan John dengan gerutuan seperti biasanya pula, keduanya pun berangkat menuju lapangan dimana Lestrade dan rekan-rekannya sudah menunggu. Sherlock harus menggerutu lagi melihat Anderson dan Sersan Donovan disana menunggu kedatangan keduanya. Mereka harus beradu mulut lagi dan Lestrade menghentikannya agar kasus segera terpecahkan dan tidak lagi mengulur-ulur waktu. Seperti biasa John pun, membantu Sherlock yang membuat deduksi hingga kesimpulan dari apa yang dilihat dan didapatnya untuk pihak Scotland Yard.

Kasus yang menarik bagi Sherlock itu pun selesai hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Lestrade puas mendapatinya dan menangkap pelakunya bersama dengan Sherlock dan John ketika mereka berada di lapangan bersama para tersangka.

Mereka yang hendak kembali pun mendapati beberapa orang menghampiri disertai dengan sosok itu. Sherlock menaikkan alis sedikit merasa terhibur karena sosok itu mendatangi mereka langsung tanpa menyerang John demi sebuah peringatan. Senyuman di wajahnya membuat John merasa mual. Sekaligus bahwa kenyataan dan pernyataan harus dia ungkapkan dan dia jelaskan disana.

Tepat di depan Sherlock Holmes.

“Akhirnya kau menunjukkan dirimu.”

Sosok itu tersenyum. “Well, kau sudah melihatku secara langsung dan mengetahuiku dengan mudah, jadi tidak ada alasan lain bagiku untuk menyerang John Watson demi memberimu peringatan.”

John mendapatinya mengedikkan bahu.

“Rencanaku sudah berhasil.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Rencanamu?”

Sosok itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Sherlock menyipitkan mata, berusaha membaca dan mengetahui rencana yang dimaksud sosok itu.

John dan Lestrade saling pandang, sebelum mengangguk. Sosok itu yang seolah tidak menunggu deduksi dan pengamatan dari sang detektif beralih pada John.

“Rencana dia tidak berhasil namun tidak denganku, benar bukan, Dr. Watson?”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang mengeryit sebelum mengangguk. John tersenyum kecil.

“Aku mengaku kalah kini.”

Sosok itu tersenyum puas disaat Sherlock mengeryit bahwa John terlihat paham maksudnya dan juga rencananya. Dia pun berbalik. “Jadi Mycroft dan pihak Scotland Yard gagal menangkapmu?”

“Aku takkan semudah itu ditangkap, Dr. Watson.”

John mendapatinya tersenyum puas. “Aku _berbeda_ dengan setiap lawan yang pernah dihadapi oleh Sherlock Holmes.”

Ketiganya melihat sosok itu perlahan menjauh tanpa melakukan apapun selain berbicara pada mereka. Salah satu anak buahnya, masih berdiri memandang Sherlock dan John bergantian sebelum berbalik. John melirik pada Lestrade yang menatapnya sebelum memberi anggukan persetujuan. Sherlock yang tak mengerti pun melihat John melangkah perlahan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, John?”

John tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya tersenyum. Dia berhenti tak jauh dari salah satu anak buahnya yang menyusul dengan perlahan.

“Kau memang berhasil untuk ini.”

Anak buah itu berhenti saat John memulai. “Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi orang biasa yang tidak lagi menarik dan membosankan di mata Sherlock Holmes. Kau berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali, bingung. Dia melirik pada Lestrade yang hanya mengedikkan bahu. Namun senyuman di wajah sang inspektur menandakan bahwa dia tahu maksud John menyatakan itu pada salah satu anak buah sosok itu dan tepat di depannya.

“John?”

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun kau berhasil. Tapi ada satu hal yang mungkin tidak kau duga dan kau menilaiku jauh dari itu.”

Orang itu menaikkan alisnya. John tersenyum. “Aku lega Sherlock perlahan memahami apa itu perasaan dan emosi manusia.”

Sherlock membelalakan matanya kini. Lestrade hanya tersenyum dan menunggu John selesai sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu dengan anak buah sosok itu dan mereka yang siapa tahu bisa dia tangkap dan dia kejar jejaknya.

“Aku akan tetap di sampingnya, disisinya, bersama Rosie.” Sherlock melihat John perlahan mengepalkan tangannya. “Sebelum kau berhasil meraihnya dan merebutnya dariku, sebelum dia melepas tangan yang menggenggamku dan meraihmu suatu hari nanti, aku akan bersamanya hingga hari itu tiba.”

Sherlock merasakan dadanya sakit ketika John mengeratkan tangannya yang terkepal itu dan dia bisa melihatnya bergetar pelan.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah Sherlock paham akan arti kebahagiaan dan arti keberadaanku di sampingnya selama ini. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu dia membutuhkanku dan merasakan kehadiranku menyenangkan baginya. Itu cukup.”

Sherlock melihat John menatapnya kini dan kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ekspresi dan perasaan yang tidak lama ini John tutupi dan sembunyikan darinya dengan baik.

“Aku ingin kau mengajari dia arti kebahagiaan dan perasaan bahwa dia dicintai, sekaligus bahwa dia pantas untuk bahagia. Bila waktu itu datang dan dia sudah tidak lagi membutuhkanku.”

Lestrade pun memejamkan matanya dan John yang tersenyum pada Sherlock yang mematung dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Sherlock yakin bahwa itu bukan senyuman yang biasa John tunjukkan. Itu senyuman kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terarah pada John sendiri dan bukan padanya.

“dan aku bukan lagi orang yang bisa mengajarinya semua itu dan berharap bahwa Sherlock harus bahagia apapun yang terjadi, Chris.”

Sherlock mendongak dan mendapati orang itu memandang John sebelum berbalik. Dia melangkah dan tidak lagi berhenti. Sherlock terkejut saat Lestrade menepuk pundaknya denga nagak keras.

“Kau sungguh beruntung mengenal John, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif melihat Lestrade melangkah menghampiri John yang tidak berbalik maupun melangkah pada mereka berdua.

“Sejak awal aku melihatnya bersamamu, aku sudah yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang pantas untukmu.”

John tertawa dan Sherlock mendapati bekas tangisan disana. John menangis tepat di depannya namun tidak dihadapannya. John menyeka air matanya dengan tangan yang tadi terkepal. Lestrade menepuk pundaknya sebelum melingkarkannya ke leher sang dokter.

“Hentikan itu, Greg.”

Lestrade tersenyum gigi. “Aku serius, John.”

Sherlock mengeryit. Dia merasakan kesedihan sekaligus sesuatu yang perlahan menghilang di dadanya. Layaknya sebuah lubang kosong yang pernah tertutup perlahan terbuka kembali. Sherlock melihat ekspresi John yang tertawa dengan air mata masih menggenangi matanya. Sherlock mencengkram dadanya yang perlahan sakit itu.

John menoleh pada sang detektif dan Sherlock yakin lubang itu kembali terbuka dan kekosongan menyelimuti dadanya. Senyuman kecil terlukis padanya dan Sherlock yakin dia ingin sekali menghapus senyuman itu dari wajah John.

_“Sherlock, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dan bahagia bersamamu juga Rosie. Walau aku tahu kini, yang kau cintai bukanlah aku dan yang bisa membuatmu senang tidak lagi diriku.”_

Kini Sherlock mengerti dan memahami, bagaimana perasaan John saat dirinya harus pergi dan meninggalkannya ketika sang detektif melakukan bunuh diri palsu.


	16. Sherlock Tanpa John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perubahan dan perbedaan terjadi dalam flat. John yang menjaga jarak dan Sherlock yang seperti biasanya seolah tidak memperdulikannya. Hingga sang detektif harus membeku layaknya mesin yang tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi.
> 
> Chris mengajak Sherlock untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe. Sherlock pun menyadari hal penting yang luput dari pandangannya berkat cincin yang dipakainya dan ucapan sang pemilik flat.
> 
> Bahwa tiada Sherlock Holmes tanpa John Watson.

Rosie tahu bahwa sebenarnya orang tuanya hanyalah John dan mendiang Mary. Walau begitu, dia sudah sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Sherlock layaknya ayahnya sendiri. Ketika John mendatanginya pagi itu dan menyatakan hal yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan, Rosie berusaha dan belajar untuk menerimanya. Rosie tahu bahwa John berusaha untuknya dan begitu pula Sherlock. Rosie juga tahu, bahwa yang lebih sedih dan tersakiti adalah ayahnya sendiri dibandingkan dirinya.

“Rosie, kau tahu daddy sangat menyayangimu bukan?” Rosie mengangguk. “Kau tahu daddy juga sangat menyayangi Sherlock, papamu bukan?” Rosie hanya mengangguk lagi. John menyatakannya sambil memegangi kedua tangannya yang terlihat mungil di tangan ayahnya.

“Aku tahu, daddy.”

John mengangguk. “Awalnya kami menjadi pasangan dan keluarga hanyalah demi dirimu dan untukmu. Hingga kau cukup besar dan tidak perlu lagi terlalu memikirkan perkataan orang lain perihal keluarga.”

Rosie mendapati John menatapnya begitu lembut.

“Sekaligus kita akan selalu jadi keluarga.”

Rosie mengangguk lagi. Dia mendapati kesedihan di wajah John dan Rosie membencinya. Rosie ingin menghapuskannya lagi dan lagi sampai benar-benar hilang.

“Namun berkat permintaanmu, daddy sungguh berterima kasih.” Rosie menaikkan alis. “Kau menyadarkan daddy perihal perasaan daddy untuk Sherlock dan betapa berharganya dia di hidup daddy dan di hidupmu.” Rosie melihat John memandangi kedua tangan mungilnya. “Juga di hidup Mary.”

Rosie mengangguk. Dia paham bahwa hubungan Sherlock dan John bisa lebih baik dan lebih jauh lagi hanya dengan sedikit dorongan. Mereka hanya sulit menyatakan dan mengekspresikannya secara jujur. Apalagi setelah apa yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun ke belakang sebelum kehadiran Rosie di antara mereka.

“Kita berdua tahu, bahwa Sherlock pantas bahagia bukan? Dibalik sifatnya yang seperti itu?”

Kini Rosie menorehkan senyuman. John lega bisa melakukannya ketika mereka harus membahas sesuatu yang menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Namun itulah kesepakatan John dan Rosie yang tak diketahui Mrs. Hudson hingga Sherlock. Walau mungkin, Sherlock bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah.

“Karena itu, kini ada permintaan dari daddy untukmu.”

Rosie memasang ekspresi polos yang mirip dengan Sherlock. John yakin, dia akan merindukan setiap hal yang ditunjukkan Sherlock padanya. Hanya padanya. Sekaligus bagaimana intim perlakuan Sherlock padanya ketika mereka masih berhubungan romantis sekaligus menjadi pasangan.

Tapi kini John tak tahu. Setelah Sherlock menyukai Chris dalam artian romantis, dan Sherlock tak lagi memandang dan memperhatikannya. John tidak lagi menarik dan membosankan di matanya.

“Permintaan?”

John mengangguk. “Kita akan tetap berada disisi Sherlock. Daddy tetap akan menjadi pasangan Sherlock dan Sherlock tetap akan menjadi papamu. Kita akan tetap di sampingnya.” Rosie mengeryit mendengar kelanjutannya.

“Hingga Chris, teman baik Victor Trevor, datang kemari.”

Rosie merasakan sang ayah mengeratkan genggaman di kedua tangannya.

“Hingga Sherlock membawanya kemari dan kita tak lagi bisa berada disini.”

Rosie menahan air mata dan rasa sakit di dadanya. Rosie mengangguk dengan mantap.

“Saat Sherlock tidak lagi membutuhkan daddy, walaupun daddy sangat membutuhkannya, juga Rosie.”

John menyentuh pipi lembut Rosie dan itu menjadi tanda air mata mengalir dari mata indah anak perempuannya. John hanya tersenyum ketika Rosie menahan diri untuk tidak terisak dan tetap tegar.

“Demi kebahagiaannya. Karena daddy ingin, Sherlock tahu, bahwa dia pantas bahagia.”

John terkejut saat Rosie memeluknya. Cukup erat. Rosie menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang ayah disaat John memeluknya balik. John mengusap rambut anak gadis itu.

“Maafkan daddy, yang harus menyertakanmu juga.” Rosie menggeleng pelan.

Keduanya saling berpadandangan kini. “Tanpa Sherlock Holmes, tidak ada John Watson.” John tersenyum.

“dan Rosie juga mama takkan ada disini.”

John mengeryit dan dia tahu dia tidak sebaiknya menangis saat anaknya sendiri menangis. Hatinya sedih dan retak harus menyatakan ini pada anak perempuannya sendiri, yang baru saja memiliki keluarga utuh namun tidak lama perlahan lepas dari genggamannya. John mencintai dan menyayangi Sherlock. Namun dia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk kebahagiaannya.

Walau dia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan mungkin, kebahagiaan Rosie juga.

Rosie kembali memeluk John dan John membiarkan hal itu. Sembari mengelus punggung kecil putrinya, John memandang lembut keluar jendela. Langit yang perlahan terlihat jelas dan indah disertai kehangatan mentari dan cahayanya, John sempat mengucapkan harapan.

Bahwa dia berharap Sherlock masih menyayangi dan mencintainya juga Rosie, walaupun mereka harus berpisah suatu hari nanti.

“Daddy, terima kasih.” John tersenyum lembut. “Sudah mengabulkan permintaan Rosie.”

John mengusap kepala Rosie lagi dan lagi.

“Rosie, terima kasih.”

John dan Rosie menyandarkan kedua dahi masing-masing. John teringat kehangatannya mirip dengan milik Sherlock dan dia yakin dia akan merindukannya.

“Sudah menyadarkan perasaan daddy untuk Sherlock Holmes.”

* * *

Perbedaan dan perubahan mulai terjadi di sekitar flat setelah hari itu. Hari dimana John menyatakan keinginannya pada Rosie, sekaligus kenyataan bahwa Sherlock menyukai orang lain selain John dalam artian romantis yang diketahui sebagai Chris. Mrs. Hudson merasa sedih sekaligus kecewa, namun dia mengerti dan memahaminya. Dia juga ingin agar Sherlock bahagia.

John sendiri berusaha keras untuk tidak menyentuh maupun berada terlalu dekat dengan Sherlock. Dia seolah terus mengingatkan diri bahwa Sherlock sudah menyukai Chris dan detektif itu bukan lagi miliknya. Walaupun status mereka masih pasangan dan keluarga Rosie. Anak perempuan John pun masih memanggil Sherlock dengan sebutan papa dan sikapnya yang ceria dan penuh semangat pun terasa berbeda. Tidak dari hati dan seolah dipaksakan. John bersikap layaknya teman berbagi flat yang normal dan seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya.

Sherlock yang hari itu pergi dengan Lestrade mengurus kasus pun meninggalkan John yang bekerja di klinik dan tidak menemaninya. Ketika kembali, John mendapati Mycroft sudah menunggu di ruang flat. John mendesah pelan sembari menyimpan tas dokternya.

“Perlu sesuatu, Mycroft?”

“Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa _kau_ lebih cocok bersama adikku dibandingkan Chris?”

John tersenyum kecil. “Lalu apa alasanmu tidak mempercayai Chris sebagai orang yang _lebih_ cocok lagi untuk Sherlock?”

“Kau sendiri paham alasan jelasnya, John.” Mycroft melipat tangannya. “Ini semua demi balas dendam dan dia akan menjatuhkan Sherlock suatu hari nanti bila _kau_ biarkan itu terjadi.”

“Aku tahu.” John duduk di sofanya seperti biasa. “Tapi kenyataan bahwa Sherlock menyukai Chris tidak bisa kita bantah, Mycroft.” Mycroft mendapati John meliriknya. “Kita akan menjatuhkan dan menghancurkannya pada suatu hari nanti itu.”

Mycroft mendesah pelan. “Kau harus menghentikan itu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melakukannya?”

“Kau pikir itu mudah?” Mycroft mendapati John memandangnya tajam. “Perasaan bukanlah mesin, Mycroft. Sayangnya aku tidak berniat menyinggungmu dan Sherlock sebagai salah satunya.”

John langsung menambahkan dan menjelaskan ketika Mycroft memasang ekspresi tersinggung.

“Kita tidak bisa mengontrolnya selama kita manusia.”

Mycroft bisa melihat John mendesah pelan. Dia menyisir rambutnya sendiri dan bisa melihat kekesalan sekaligus rasa frustrasi di wajahnya.

“Aku juga berharap dia masih peduli dan menyayangiku juga Rosie.” John memejamkan matanya. “Tapi melihat sikapnya sekarang, itu melenyapkan harapanku. Aku tidak tahu apakah usahaku bisa merebut kembali Sherlock darinya itu berhasil atau tidak.”

Mycroft berhenti bersuara. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan flat kini dan John mengambilnya sebagai sebuah syarat bahwa dia bisa merasa tenang dan damai untuk sementara. Dari rasa kecewa, sedih dan frustasi. Dia tidak bisa menangis sekarang. Dia harus merasa tenang dan bisa turut bahagia untuk kebahagiaan Sherlock dan betapa senangnya setiap kali Sherlock pergi dengan Chris.

Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie datang tak lama ketika John menyiapkan teh untuknya yang ditolak oleh Mycroft. Dia tidak beranjak untuk beberapa saat seolah menunggu jawaban hingga keputusan yang pas untuk dirinya dan John perihal Sherlock dan Chris. Perihal hubungan keduanya yang perlahan berubah dari pertemanan ke percintaan.

Suara langkah kaki yang agak cepat mengejutkan keempatnya yang sedang berbincang. John bangkit dan mendapati Lestrade melangkah menyeret sesuatu yang dikenalnya sebagai Sherlock.

“Greg?”

“Kau disini ternyata, John.”

John menaikkan alisnya heran. Dia memandangi Sherlock yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bersemangat. Sekaligus membiarkan sang inspektur menyeretnya kembali ke flat.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Well, aku butuh bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang cukup menyulitkanku. Aku berhasil menarik perhatiannya, tapi tidak lama.”

John mengerjap bingung. “Tidak lama?”

“Seperti robot yang kehabisan baterai, Sherlock tiba-tiba terdiam dan mematung. Dia tidak bicara maupun tidak bergerak sekalipun. Dia seperti membeku.”

John mengeryit dan meraih Sherlock yang dibawa Lestrade. Mereka membiarkannya duduk di sofa ketika John kini berubah mode menjadi mode seorang dokter dan mulai memeriksa keadaan sang detektif. Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie memasang ekspresi bingung sekaligus khawatir.

“Denyut nadinya masih ada dan berjalan baik.” John menyentuh pipi putih Sherlock. “Suhu tubuhnya masih ada dan tidak berubah.” John menyentuh bagian dekat lubang hidungnya dan merasakan adanya angin pelan dari sana. “Dia juga masih bernafas dan cukup baik.”

John meraih lehernya dan mendapati denyut pelan yang sama. John mulai menepuk pipi sang detektif dengan lembut.

“Sherlock?” Sang detektif masih terdiam saat John memanggilnya. “Hei, Sherlock?”

Kali ini John memegang wajah Sherlock dengan kedua tangannya memaksanya untuk memandangnya lewat mata biru indah yang selalu John sukai. Disana John tidak mendapati cahaya kehidupan dan seolah alam sadar Sherlock terenggut darinya. John perlahan mengeryit dan kekhawatiran muncul perlahan di wajahnya sekaligus di matanya.

“Sherlock, kumohon sadarlah.”

Ibu jari John perlahan mengelus pipi Sherlock. Dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Perlahan, John bisa mendapati cahaya kehidupan kembali pada mata biru indah milik sang detektif. Tak lama, mata itu berkedip beberapa kali.

“John?”

Tidak hanya John yang bernafas lega, melainkan Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie. Ketika Sherlock kembali dan menyuarakan suaranya.

“Biar kubuatkan teh untuknya.” Mereka mendengar Mrs. Hudson bersuara dan melangkah menuju dapur.

“Terima kasih.” John berucap dengan kedua tangan masih memegangi wajah Sherlock. Dia menoleh saat Sherlock menyentuh salah satunya.

“John.”

“Yep.” John tersenyum lembut pada Sherlock yang memandangnya. Seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan akhirnya bertemu dengan keluarganya. Dengan orang yang dicarinya. “Aku disini, Sherlock. Apa yang terjadi?”

John menoleh pada Lestrade sebelum kembali pada Sherlock. “Kudengar kau yang sedang menyelidiki kasus dengan Greg tiba-tiba berhenti seolah alam sadarmu diambil.”

“Oh, ya, kau benar.” John mengerjap bingung saat tangan Sherlock yang bebas bergerak ke atas. “Kau bisa menemukan pelakunya di antara ketiga saksi yang kita tanyai tadi.” Lestrade mengeryit kini. “Dengan bukti bahwa dia berbohong soal kepergiannya untuk sementara waktu.”

Lestrade mendesah pelan. “Aku menunggumu seharian untuk mengatakan itu padaku. Baiklah, John, aku serahkan dia padamu.”

John mengangguk. “Trims sudah membawanya kemari, Greg.”

Mereka melihat Lestrade melambai sebelum berlari turun ke bawah dan keluar flat. Mrs. Hudson hadir dengan segelas cangkir teh di tangannya untuk Sherlock yang masih duduk lemas di sofa.

“Setidaknya dia sudah baik-baik saja kini, John.”

John menoleh pada Mycroft yang dia ingat masih memiliki kemampuan mirip Sherlock dan lebih baik lagi darinya. Dalam mengontrolnya dan mengontrol perasaannya dibandingkan adiknya itu. Dia mengangguk lega mendengarnya.

Saat John hendak melepas sentuhannya di wajah Sherlock, Mycroft mendapati kesedihan di wajahnya. Walau begitu, dia langsung kembali seperti semula dan membiarkan dirinya menerima teh dari Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft menarik John untuk bicara ketika Sherlock diajak bicara oleh sang pemilik flat dan anak perempuan John.

“Ada dugaan yang membuat adikku seperti itu, John.”

John menaikkan alis saat Mycroft mengatakannya dengan nada pelan di dapur flat.

“Dugaan? Kau tahu alasan dia tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi seperti itu?”

Mycroft mengangguk. “Aku yakin dia sudah menyatakan kebenaran dari perasaannya untuk Chris padamu.” John mengeryit disaat dia diingatkan akan hal itu, namun dia gubris rasa sakit itu dengan anggukan mantap.

“dan kau pun menyatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan itu dan hubunganmu dengan Sherlock?”

John membelalakan mata. “Bagaimana kau-“ John menggelengkan kepala, tahu seperti apa dua jenius yang berasal dari keluarga Holmes ini. Sekaligus adik perempuan mereka.

“Ya, aku menyatakannya tepat di depan Chris dan Sherlock.”

John mendapati Mycroft terkejut sebentar sebelum kembali seperti semula. Dia mengangguk.

“Aku yakin kau tidak berniat memutus hubunganmu dengan Sherlock sebagai pasangan sampai Sherlock sendiri yang melakukannya…” John menunggu. “Tapi kurasa, pernyataanmu di depannya dan di depan Chris memberikan efek tertentu pada adikku.”

John mengeryit. “Efek tertentu?” Mycroft hanya mengangguk. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Aku tidak menyatakan sesuatu yang bisa memberi efek-“

“ _Kau_ memiliki efek yang besar pada adikku, John.” Sang dokter mengerjap terkejut saat Mycroft menyatakannya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit. Sekaligus nada tajam dalam pernyataannya.

“Apa buktinya?”

John yang merasa sudah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Mycroft pun mengerjap beberapa kali. Hingga kakak Sherlock menyatakannya dengan jelas di depan wajahnya.

“Bahwa hanya kau yang bisa membangunkan dan menyadarkan Sherlock yang baru saja berhenti berfungsi seperti itu.”

John memalingkan pandangannya. “Aku yakin kau, Rosie atau Mrs. Hudson bisa melakukannya-“

“Kau ingat saat dia terlalu larut pada Culverton Smith?” John membelalakan matanya. Dia kembali memandang Mycroft yang sebentar menyunggingkan senyuman kepuasan. “Hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikannya hingga membuatnya kembali pada jalan yang biasa dia ambil hingga hari ini.”

John merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia menelan ludah saat Mycroft melanjutkan.

“Memang benar adikku menyukai Chris dan jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin dia juga berniat untuk pergi kencan dengannya lagi sampai berhubungan seks dengannya.”

John mengeryit pada pernyataan Mycroft yang tegas dan terdengar ketus perihal adiknya sendiri.

“Tapi tanpa sadar, tanpa _dia_ sadari, _dia_ membutuhkanmu dibandingkan Chris. Kau-lah yang selalu membenarkannya.”

_“John Watson, you always keep me right.”_

Mycroft mendesah pelan saat ekspresi di wajah John menyatakan bahwa dokter itu menyadarinya. Bahwa Sherlock memang menyukai Chris dalam artian romantis, tapi dia tidak membutuhkannya. Sherlock membutuhkan John Watson.

John menelan ludah. “Aku tidak tahu apakah itu memang benar, selain aku mendengarnya langsung dari Sherlock.” Mycroft mendapati John menatapnya kini.

“Tapi aku akan mempercayai pernyataanmu itu hingga aku mendengar Sherlock yang menyatakannya padaku secara langsung.”

Mycroft mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. Dia mulai berbalik. “Kuserahkan dia padamu, John.”

John kembali disaat dia melihat dan seolah mengantarkan Mycroft keluar flat dan kembali ke sangkarnya. Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie menoleh bersamaan.

“Paman Mycroft sudah pulang?”

“Yep. Dia bilang ada urusan.” John menyatakannya dengan ragu karena dia tidak biasa berbohong. Walau begitu, baik Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie tidak mempermasalahkannya. John melihat keduanya bangkit berdiri.

“Biar aku yang mengantarnya tidur.”

“Kita akan bercerita tentang dongeng apalagi hari ini?”

Mrs. Hudson tertawa. “Kau senang sekali dongeng, Rosie.”

“Ng! Papa selalu membacakannya padaku sebelum tidur dengan begitu dramatis.”

John duduk di samping Sherlock saat keduanya sudah menghilang dan pergi ke lantai atas, ke kamar tidur John yang dulu.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Sherlock mengangguk. “Aku juga tidak paham mengapa aku tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi seperti itu.”

John tertawa. “Kau bukan mesin, Sherlock.” Sang detektif melirik pada John. “Tapi well, memang aneh juga, kau yang biasa senang dan antusias bila sudah menyelidiki kasus yang menarik dan sulit untuk Greg dan yang lainnya pun terlihat berbeda.”

Sherlock menyipitkan matanya sebelum menyentuh dadanya. “Aku tidak tahu.” John memandang sang detektif dan menunggunya mencurahkan sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya berbeda hari ini.

“Aku hanya merasa kosong disini. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menutup kekosongan itu lagi.”

Sherlock membelalakan mata saat John menyentuh tangannya yang menyentuh dadanya itu. John mengeryit.

“Kau terluka? Tapi Greg tidak bilang bahwa-“

“Tidak, John. Aku baik-baik saja.” Sherlock memalingkan wajahnya saat John bertanya dengan wajah cukup dekat darinya. “Maksudku, di hati.” John menaikkan alis. “Aku tidak pandai soal ini.”

John kembali melihat rona merah di wajah Sherlock. Walau tangannya tidak dia tarik dari atas tangan Sherlock.

“Ada lubang kosong di hatiku kini, John.” Sherlock mengeryit. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa dan aku merasakannya. Aku tidak suka dan aku tidak merasa nyaman. Mungkin itu alasanku tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi hari ini.”

John tersenyum kecil. Sherlock mengeryit lagi disaat kehangatan yang John berikan padanya lewat sentuhan tangannya itu perlahan menghilang.

“Sherlock Holmes perlahan mulai belajar dan mengerti perihal perasaan dan emosi manusia hmm?”

John mendapati Sherlock mendengus pelan. “Ayolah, John.”

“Aku bercanda. Bagaimana bila meminta bantuan Chris untuk menyembuhkannya?”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. “Chris?”

“Yep.” John menatap Sherlock yang memandangnya terkejut. “Kau menyukainya bukan? Siapa tahu kau bisa kembali seperti semula bila pergi kencan dengannya atau sesekali mengajaknya menyelidiki kasus?”

“Tidak.” John terkejut saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan tegas. Dia tidak memandang John saat menyatakannya. “Aku tidak yakin Chris bisa membantuku untuk kekosongan itu.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Benarkah?” Sherlock hanya mengangguk. John kehilangan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan saat Sherlock terdiam membisu. Namun dia yakin, Sherlock tidak lagi tidak sadarkan diri dan mungkin saja mulai memasuki Mind Palace-nya.

“Apa aku bisa membantumu soal itu, kalau begitu?”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang menyatakannya dengan ragu. John mengusap tengkuk lehernya sendiri dan Sherlock mendapati sang dokter malu.

“Well, kalau aku bisa.”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Sherlock membuka mulutnya.

“Kurasa, kau bisa.” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang menyentuh dadanya kini. “Aku, berharap, kau yang bisa melakukannya, John.”

John membelalakan matanya kini. Dugaan Mycroft benar. Walau John masih ragu akan hal itu. Dia melihat Sherlock memandangnya, penuh arti, dan penuh harapan. John sendiri yakin, bahwa penyebab lubang kekosongan yang dirasakan Sherlock, adalah akibat pernyataannya.

Dan yang bisa menutupi dan menyembuhkannya, adalah John sendiri.

* * *

Pernyataan Sherlock ada benarnya perihal kekosongan dan perbedaan yang dia rasakan. Tiada ragu Sherlock membawa John serta dalam penyelidikan kasusnya seperti biasa. Tidak, mungkin lebih dari biasanya. John juga mendapati Sherlock cukup posesif akan sesuatu dan mulai disadari oleh Lestrade dan rekan-rekannya.

“Apa dia baik-baik saja?”

“Well, kurasa. Seharusnya.” John mendesah pelan ketika Lestrade bertanya di sampingnya ketika Sherlock sibuk menyelidiki korban yang tergeletak di depan mereka. Bergerak lincah seperti biasanya.

“Tapi dia memang agak berubah semenjak kejadian waktu itu.”

“Kejadian waktu itu? Ah, saat dia berhenti berfungsi?”

“Yap. Aku sendiri tidak paham, begitu pula Sherlock.”John mengikuti pergerakan Sherlock ketika Lestrade menunggu kelanjutan sang dokter. “Dia bilang ada kekosongan yang dia rasakan setelah pernyataanku padanya dan pada Chris.”

Lestrade mengerjap kini. “Maksudmu bahwa dia sekarang lebih menyukai lelaki itu dibandingkan dirimu dan dia sudah lagi gak membutuhkanmu?” John mengedikkan bahu saat Lestrade mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

“Aku tidak yakin dia tidak membutuhkanku bila kondisinya begini sih.”

Mereka mendapati Sherlock akhirnya berdiri dengan ekspresi serius seperti biasanya. Lestrade mengedikkan bahu saat John hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Well, memang agak meragukan bila dia tidak bisa membiarkanmu jauh dan kerap menarikmu kemana-mana bersama.” John mengangguk saat pernyataan Lestrade itu sangat benar adanya. “Dan itu juga berlaku sekarang bukan?”

“Yap.”

“Ada tambahan John?” Sherlock bertanya seolah tak menggubris pembicaraan singkat antara John dan Lestrade.

Keduanya saling pandang sebelum Lestrade meminta John untuk mengikuti keinginan sang detektif dalam menyelidiki perihal korban pembunuhan lebih dalam lagi.

Sherlock menjelaskan ketika John sedang memeriksa dalam bidangnya sebagai dokter. John mengikuti dan menyetujui setiap pernyataan Sherlock yang sudah didapatkan oleh sang detektif sebelumnya. Sherlock pun mendesah pelan.

“Kau sudah dengar, inspektur.”

Lestrade mengedikkan bahu setelah mendengar pernyataan Sherlock dan John yang hampir sama. Ketika hendak beralih untuk membicarakannya dengan rekannya, pernyataan John yang polos pun mengejutkan.

“Aku tidak percaya semudah ini.” Sherlock menggerutu saat John tersenyum.

“Well, memang terlihat biasa dan tidak seperti kasus kesukaanmu yang biasanya. Tapi apa kau yakin, mayat korban ini baru ditemukan hari ini disini?”

Lestrade berhenti saat dia mendapati ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sherlock. “Apa?”

“Well, kukira kau sudah menyadarinya,” Sherlock memandang John dengan ekspresi berharap lanjutan dari sang dokter. “Seperti dugaan awalmu, semuanya benar dari sisi medis. Tapi yang aneh untukku, adalah apakah benar mayat ini baru ditemukan hari ini.”

Sherlock mendapati John menunjuk tubuh mayat yang tergeletak itu. Lestrade seraya menghampiri saat John melanjutkan.

“Aku mencium adanya pembalseman yang agak samar-samar yang seolah menyamarkan waktu sebenarnya mayat ini.”

“Jadi kau menyatakan bahwa mayat ini sudah lama?” Lestrade membelalakan matanya.

“Well, bila penciumanku tidak salah, memang tidak hari ini. Walau dari luar tidak terlihat jelas dan mayat ini cukup segar untuk dinyatakan ditemukan hari ini oleh kalian.”

Lestrade mendecakkan lidah. “Bagaimana tim forensik tidak menemukannya?”

John mengedikkan bahu. “Mereka hanya tidak teliti, mungkin?” Lestrade menoleh pada John yang bersikap santai dan tidak ingin merendahkan kinerja kepolisian.

“Ada kalanya kita tidak menyadari hal yang mungkin sudah biasa kita lihat.”

Sherlock mengeryit saat dia mencium pembalseman yang John katakan. “John benar, inspektur.” Keduanya melihat Sherlock melirik.

“Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?”

“Well, mungkin hidungmu bermasalah?”

“Aku baik-baik saja, John!”

John sontak mundur saat Sherlock menyatakan frustasinya tanpa ragu. Sherlock mendesah pelan sembari memandang kembali mayat di hadapan mereka.

“Berapa hari kira-kira menurutmu?” Sherlock bertanya tanpa memandang sang dokter.

“Dua sampai tiga hari? Memang tidak begitu menyengat karena balsem itu, namun lebih dari sehari pun cukup memiliki aroma yang tak sedap.”

Mereka melihat tim forensik Lestrade datang untuk memeriksa ulang. Lestrade dan John menunggu tidak hanya pemeriksaan ulang namun juga deduksi sang detektif.

“Untung kau disini, John.”

Sang dokter mendongak saat Sherlock menyatakannya tanpa memandangnya. Dia mulai berpikir keras dan John tahu itu. “Aku hampir salah menyimpulkan pelaku yang kita cari bila aku luput dari yang satu tadi.”

Lestrade yang menepuk pundak John pun membuatnya tersipu malu. “Aku senang bisa membantu.”

“Tentu saja John.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pernyataan sang dokter. “Kau tahu aku bisa hilang arah kalau kau tak disini.”

John hanya mengerjap saat melihat Lestrade mendekati tim forensik mereka. Keduanya menunggu hasil dan melihat inspektur itu kembali.

“Seperti pernyataanmu, mayat ini sudah tewas sekitar dua sampai tiga hari yang lalu. Aroma menyengatnya mulai tercium setelah pembalsemannya hilang perlahan dan apalagi saat John memeriksanya.”

“Kalau begitu pelakunya…”

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang mengangguk mantap. “Pelakunya adalah supir keluarga itu, inspektur. Hampir saja aku menyatakan pelakunya pembantu rumah tangga bila John tidak memberitahuku.”

John tersenyum kecil. “Reputasimu bisa turun ya.” Sherlock pun mendengus.

“Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Bila sudah selesai ayo kembali, John.”

John mengedikkan bahu pada Lestrade yang mengangguk padanya sebelum melangkah menyusul sang detektif.

“Kurasa pernyataan kakaknya benar, John.”

Sang dokter mengangguk sekali.

“Akan kupikirkan dan biarkan aku melihat kondisi ke depannya.”

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Sherlock mendapat pesan dari Chris untuk bertemu setelah lumayan lama tidak bertemu. John sendiri tidak lagi mendapat pesan dari Chris yang berhasil merebut hati dan perhatian seorang Sherlock Holmes dari John Watson. Walau begitu, John menekan rasa cemburu dan kesedihannya saat Sherlock pergi tanpa memberitahunya sama sekali. Sang dokter mengetahuinya dari anak perempuannya dan perempuan pemilik flat.

Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson memeluk John dengan erat yang baru saja kembali dari klinik dan mendengarkan cerita keduanya. John tersenyum kecil.

“Aku baik-baik saja, kalian berdua.” Keduanya menatap John memasang ekspresi menyerah pada semangat dan dukungan keduanya. “Masih ada kalian disini.”

Rosie tersenyum gigi sebelum mengajaknya ke dapur. “Kau tahu? Papa menyediakan susu untuk kita! Jarang sekali bukan, dia melakukannya?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Benarkah?”

“Ng!”

Mrs. Hudson menyentuh pipinya. “Kau tahu bukan, dia malas sekali melakukannya terkecuali setelah merasa bersalah padamu atau ada sesuatu yang lain yang terjadi?”

“Well, mungkin dia sedang senang mendapat kasus dari website, Mycroft ataupun Greg? Bisa saja ada sesuatu yang dia harapkan dariku dengan melakukannya.”

“Benar sekali!”

John terkejut saat Mrs. Hudson menyatakannya dengan riang dan menunjuk dengan jemari lentiknya. Rosie sendiri sudah bergerak kesana kemari untuk membuat sesuatu.

“Karena itu daddy duduklah di sofa dengan tenang dimana kita akan membuat sesuatu sebagai hadiah.”

John tertawa kecil. “Hadiah? Maksud kalian hadiah Sherlock kembali padaku setelah mencampakkan Chris?”

Pernyataan John bukannya dibalas dengan sesuatu yang membuat John harus menyesal dan menarik ulang kata-katanya melainkan dengan senyuman lebar. John menaikkan alis terkejut.

“Ide yang sangat bagus!” Rosie berteriak gembira.

“Kau punya sense, John.”

John mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bingung sebelum mengikuti permintaan dua perempuan di flatnya dan Sherlock. Dia duduk dan bersandar di kursinya yang biasa. John memandang ke kursi yang biasa ditempati Sherlock ketika dia berpikir, menyelesaikan kasus, hingga menerima klien bersamanya. Baik semenjak awal hingga John hadir di dunianya.

John menutup wajahnya. “Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Sherlock.”

_“Aku tak bisa lagi menjalani kehidupan dimana kau tidak ada di dalamnya.”_

Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson yang mendengar gumaman pelan dari John yang duduk di kursinya yang biasa pun saling pandang. Ekspresi sedih dan khawatir terlukis jelas di wajah mereka. Setelah mengangguk, Mrs. Hudson yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat mengirim pesan pada siapapun hingga pada dua pria kesayangannya di flat itu pun mengirim sebuah pesan.

Pada Sherlock Holmes.

_“Aku yakin kau akan menyesal harus melepaskan John Watson hanya karena sesuatu yang baru saja kau rasakan sekarang dan bukan yang pernah kau rasakan bersamanya.”_

Sherlock merasakan keanehan dan kegundahan untuk pergi dengan Chris kini. Walaupun dia merasa menyukai pria itu layaknya dia menyukai John, sekaligus setelah mengetahui bahwa Chris menjadi bawahan sosok yang pernah menyerang John di flat. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dan membuatnya nostalgia sekaligus merindukan sosok Victor lewat dirinya. Namun setelah kekosongan yang muncul akan pernyataan John pada Chris dan padanya, sekaligus setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya sendiri dengan sejujur-jujurnya pada John bahwa dia menyukai pria itu, Sherlock jadi tidak memahami dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya sendiri yang mulai tumbuh berkat kehadiran John Watson. Sherlock mulai mempelajari emosi dan perasaan manusia setelah kehadiran John memiliki sebuah arti baginya.

Sherlock merasakan kekurangan yang terasa jelas setiap kali dia pergi sendirian untuk menyelidiki kasus yang biasanya ditemani dan dibantu oleh John. Kekurangan setiap kali dia harus pergi sendirian mengunjungi Molly, Mycroft, hingga Chris kini semenjak menjadi teman baiknya dan salah satu dari orang lainnya yang dia sukai dari dalam hatinya. Seperti ketika dia menyukai John. Namun kekurangan itu tidak dia sadari dan tidak dia rasakan setiap kali John berada di sampingnya, disisinya, hingga berbicara dengannya. Apapun itu dan walau Sherlock hanya mendengarkan. Sherlock tidak pernah mengetahui dan menyadari kekurangan itu.

“Sejak kapan aku merasakan hal itu?”

Sherlock menyentuh dadanya. “Tidak, mungkin sejak kapan aku bisa merasakan semua yang mengganggu kinerja otakku itu?”

Chris pun datang setelah meminta Sherlock menunggu di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari kediamannya di Baker Street dengan John dan Rosie. Hari itu John bekerja di klinik dan Sherlock menyelesaikan kasus di flat tanpa perlu keluar hingga Chris mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah café setelah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu.

Setelah pernyataan John pada Chris dan padanya pula.

Sherlock tahu Chris merupakan anak buah sosok itu, namun hingga kini, dan berkat pernyataan dari John pula, Chris tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Anak buahnya yang lainnya yang mengikatnya, membawanya paksa, hingga sosok itu sendiri yang menggiringnya menjauh dari Sherlock. Sekaligus menembaknya di lengan kirinya dan hampir membunuhnya dengan merobek bagian atas dadanya. Maka itu tidak ada alasan bagi Sherlock maupun John menangkap atau membencinya karena teman baik Victor Trevor itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka harus melakukannya.

Chris membicarakan perihal yang sudah dipastikan membosankan oleh Sherlock, namun mendapatinya agak menarik karena cara Chris membicarakannya. Chris juga cukup ceria mirip dengan Rosie, anak perempuannya kini dengan John. Sherlock tanpa sadar dia mulai merindukan anak perempuan itu, yang tiada henti meminta diceritakan dongeng setiap malam sebelum tidur padahal umurnya sudah tujuh tahun, terkadang ikut bereksperimen dengannya sembari menyembunyikannya dari John yang terkadang bertanya, sekaligus bagaimana Rosie selalu terlihat antusias dan penasaran dengan pekerjaannya dan John sebagai seorang konsultan detektif.

Tidak hanya Rosie, Sherlock juga mulai merindukan kebersamaannya dengan John berdebat soal acara di televisi dan bagaimana John dengan mudahnya menghentikan Sherlock yang tiada henti berceloteh. Terkadang dia dan John juga berdebat perihal pencarian data untuk kasus-kasus yang diselidikinya bersama hingga Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie mendapati mereka tidak tidur untuk dua hari berturut-turut. Kedua perempuan itu membantu mereka dengan menyediakan asupan makanan dan waktu kerja John di klinik pun dikurangi karena hal itu.

Sherlock tidak bisa membahas perihal kasus ataupun hal-hal seperti itu dengan Chris. Tanpa dia sadari pula, ada batasan dan keraguan dalam dirinya untuk membicarakan topik lain dengan Chris tanpa membawa kasus ataupun semacamnya ke dalamnya. Hanya dengan John, Sherlock bisa menceritakan apapun tanpa ragu hingga hal-hal tidak penting pula yang dicelotehkan oleh sang dokter padanya. Sherlock jadi mendapat informasi dan data tambahan untuk kasus yang ditangani. Walau begitu, karena Chris satu-satunya orang yang mengingat Victor Trevor dan menyayanginya pula seperti Sherlock menyayangi teman baiknya yang pertama itu, Sherlock berharap masih bisa mengenang dan mengingat Victor lebih banyak lagi.

Sherlock menoleh mendapati sebuah pesan dari Mrs. Hudson yang cukup membuatnya terkejut. Dia jarang menerima pesan dari sang pemilik flat terkecuali panggilan lansung. Dan dia juga tidak pernah mendapatkannya lewat ponsel melainkan lewat telepon rumah.

_“Aku yakin kau akan menyesal harus melepaskan John Watson hanya karena sesuatu yang baru saja kau rasakan sekarang dan bukan yang pernah kau rasakan bersamanya.”_

Sherlock mengeryit dan menggumam “ini hal bodoh” sebelum mengembalikannya ke dalam saku pakaiannya. Kali ini dia tidak ingin ketinggalan ponsel karena bisa membuat Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie khawatir dia pergi tanpa kabar dan mendapat amarah luar biasa dari John Watson.

“Nah, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif terkejut saat Chris menyentuh wajahnya kini dan memandangnya penuh arti. Sherlock yakin, dadanya perlahan berdegup kencang akan sentuhan itu. “Kapan kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Dr. Watson?”

“Apa katamu?”

Sherlock melihat Chris mundur dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sherlock. Ada kehangatan aneh yang tertinggal sekaligus nostalgia dari sentuhan itu.

“Kau tahu kita sama-sama saling menyukai dan aku berharap bisa menjadi kekasihmu.”

Sherlock mengeryit. “Kekasihmu?”

“Yap.”

Chris memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sembari memandang Sherlock penuh arti. Sherlock menyadarinya sebagai ekspresi ketika orang-orang normal berusaha menggoda orang yang menarik perhatian mereka.

“Aku takkan bisa melakukannya bila kau masih memakai cincin itu bukan?”

Sherlock membelalakan mata sebelum menoleh pada tangan kirinya sendiri. Disana tersemat cincin berwarna biru mengilat indah menyelimuti jari panjangnya yang putih. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali.

_“Kita menjadi pasangan…lebih tepatnya keluarga, demi Rosie?”_

Sherlock mengeryit perlahan, disaat ingatan perihal John mulai terbersit di matanya.

_“Aku tahu, Sherlock. Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin mencoba? Yah, walau aku tahu mungkin saja ini bisa menyakiti perasaan kita masing-masing ke depannya apalagi bila kita salah mengambil langkah.”_

_“Aku melakukannya denganmu, Sherlock, sahabatku dan orang yang kusayangi selain Rosie dan Mary.”_

Tidak hanya ekspresi, dan pernyataan John padanya, namun juga suara John yang perlahan menyelimuti kepalanya sendiri.

_“Kurasa kita harus membiasakan diri.”_

_“Membiasakan diri soal apa?”_

_“Soal kita sebagai pasangan, Sherlock. Dan kau tahu betul artinya.”_

Sherlock teringat kecemburuan John dan pertengkaran karena Sherlock menolak lebih terbuka dengannya.

_“Kau tahu semuanya tentangku tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu.”_

_“Mycroft pun pasti tahu segalanya bukan?”_

_“John, katakan mulai darimana aku harus menceritakannya?”_

Sherlock menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan melihat cincin itu mengilat lagi. Sherlock tidak ingat kapan dia merawat dan menjaga cincin itu.

_“Lalu kasus Rosie berhasil kita selesaikan?”_

_“Kurasa belum.”_

_“Kenapa bisa?”_

_“Rosie belum mendengar berita bahagia ini. Bagaimana kalau kita tambah cincin sebagai tanda agar Rosie bisa lebih senang lagi?”_

_“Tunggu, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?”_

_“Menurutmu terlalu cepat?”_

Sherlock tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

_“Sudah kubilang, cincin.”_

_“Darimana kau dapatkan itu? Jangan bilang kau sudah merencanakannya, kau dick?”_

_“Yes, My dear John Watson.”_

_“Lalu, mana cincin yang kau banggakan itu?”_

Sherlock memasang ekspresi sedih kini sembari memandangi cincin biru di jari manis kirinya. Chris yang terdiam saat Sherlock tidak berbicara lagi pun tersenyum.

“Aku jadi berpikir untuk membeli cincin juga.”

Sherlock mendongak kini saat Chris memandang cincin yang dipakai Sherlock. “Untuk kita berdua pengganti itu.” Sherlock mengeryit mendengarnya.

_“Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya bila kita menyatakan hubungan kita secara tertulis disini sesuai keinginan Mycroft. Bagaimana denganmu, Sherlock?”_

Sherlock langsung meraih ponselnya dan membaca lagi pesan yang dikirimkan dari perempuan pemilik flatnya. Perihal dirinya, dan perihal John. Sekaligus perihal Rosie sebagai penyambung dan penghubung keduanya lebih dalam lagi.

_“Aku yakin kau akan menyesal harus melepaskan John Watson hanya karena sesuatu yang baru saja kau rasakan sekarang dan bukan yang pernah kau rasakan bersamanya.”_

“Atau mungkin kalung juga bagus-“

Chris terkejut saat melihat Sherlock tiba-tiba bangkit. Keduanya baru saja makan siang dan Chris baru saja membicarakan hal serius perihal sebuah hubungan antara dua manusia yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Sherlock?”

“Maaf, Chris.” Sherlock mendongak dari ponselnya. “Aku tak bisa melakukan ini.”

Chris mengeryit. “Melakukan apa, Sherlock?”

“Aku tidak bisa terbuka dan bebas denganmu.”

“Apa?” Chris mengeryit tak mengerti.

Sherlock tersenyum. “Tidak ada cincin di antara kita walau aku tetap menyukaimu.”

Chris mengeryit. “Lalu kenapa-“

“Hanya John yang bisa melakukannya dan aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri disana.”

Chris melihat Sherlock melesat keluar dari café dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku pakaiannya lagi.

“Aku hanya bisa menjadi Sherlock Holmes bila ada John Watson disampingku.”

Sherlock pun melangkah dengan tegap dan penuh percaya diri setelah keluar dari café itu. Sherlock ingin segera kembali ke flat, melihat John dan Rosie, sebagai satu keluarga lagi. Sekaligus menikmati kehidupan sebagai seorang konsultan detektif dengan John sembari membuat kesal Lestrade dan juga anak buahnya, Anderson dan Donovan.

Tanpa memperdulikan Chris dan juga perasaannya setelah kepergian Sherlock yang seenaknya.

* * *

John mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat kegiatan Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson selesai dan dia tidak sadar jatuh tertidur dengan selimut menyertai tubuhnya di atas kursi. Sembari tersenyum akan perlakuan lembut kedua perempuan di flat, John menoleh untuk mendapati Sherlock datang sembari terengah-engah seolah baru saja berlari.

“Sherlock? Ada apa?”

“John.”

Sang dokter bangkit berdiri saat Sherlock masih terengah-engah dan memandangnya penuh arti.

“Bagaimana dengan Chris? Kenapa kau harus kembali sambil berlari?”

“Itu, erm,” Sherlock gelagapan dan John tidak paham artinya. John meletakkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya itu pun ke kursinya sembari menunggu Sherlock yang masih bingung mencari kata-kata.

“Ada kasus?”

John menekan sang detektif lagi saat Sherlock masih terdiam dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya. Ada kebingungan dan keraguan dalam sikapnya. John mulai merasakan sakit di dadanya ketika pemikiran bahwa Sherlock hendak memutus hubungan keduanya akan dia dengar saat itu juga. Tepat setelah Sherlock menemui Chris di sebuah café.

Sherlock menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendesah panjang.

“Aku tak bisa lagi melakukan ini, John.”

John membelalakan mata. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya terkepal demi menahan rasa sakitnya.

“Maksudmu…?”

“Aku tidak mau lagi.” Sherlock menggelengkan kepalanya.

John menggigit bibirnya. Bila ini saatnya Sherlock Holmes memintanya dan Rosie untuk pindah dan angkat kaki dari flat yang sudah menjadi rumahnya di London, John harus menjadi seorang prajurit sekali lagi. Rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan menerima tembakan hingga harus terluka saat menyelidiki kasus.

Sherlock memejamkan matanya dan mendongak dengan kepastian.

“Aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya tanpamu-John?“

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Apa?”

Sherlock mengeryit bingung kini. “Kenapa kau menangis?”

John membelalakan matanya. Tangannya yang terkepal perlahan meraih wajahnya sendiri dan dia merasakan adanya sesuatu mengalir dari sana. John mengenalinya sebagai air mata sesuai dengan perkataan Sherlock sebelumnya. Bahwa dia menangis.

“Kenapa kau menangis?” Sherlock kebingungan kini, kedua tangannya berada di atas bingung harus melakukan apa ketika John menangis tanpa alasan, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang karena dia harus melepaskan kepergian Mary.

John yang sadar bahwa dia gagal bersikap sebagai prajurit kini pun tersenyum kecil. Dia mulai menyeka air mata yang tak bisa berhenti.

“Maaf, Sherlock, aku tidak tahu kenapa,”

Sherlock mengeryit setelah mendengar John membantah bahwa dia menangis tanpa alasan. Walau Sherlock tak tahu apa itu, Sherlock tidak suka melihat air mata di wajah John dan Rosie.

“Maaf, aku tidak dengar yang barusan, apa yang kau katakan?”

“John.”

Sang dokter melihat Sherlock memandangnya kini, dengan kedua tangannya memegang wajah John ketika dia sedang berusaha menyeka air matanya. John harus terdiam saat air mata itu masih mengalir.

_“Kenapa kau menangis?”_

John mengeryit setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sherlock yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya. John tersenyum kecil.

“Kukira kau akan berkata bahwa kau sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan ini denganku.” Sherlock menunggu. “Kita menjadi pasangan dan keluarga bagi Rosie lagi.” Sherlock membelalakan matanya kini.

“Aku-“

John menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja, Sherlock.” John menepuk pelan tangan Sherlock yang memegangi wajahnya itu.

“Lalu apa yang hendak kau sampaikan tadi? Aku tidak mendengar yang terakhir.”

Sherlock mengeryit melihat John masih saja tersenyum walau keadaannya menyatakan sebaliknya. Hal itu menyayat hati Sherlock dan dia tidak ingin lagi membuat John bersedih atau menangis karena sikapnya yang tidak pernah mengharapkan kepedulian dan kasih sayang seseorang. Terkecuali dari John Watson.

Sherlock merasakan kejujuran dan kepolosan darinya sekaligus kasih sayang yang tidak bisa Sherlock ganti seumur hidupnya layaknya nyawa yang Mary berikan untuknya demi menjaga John dan Rosie.

“Aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya, John.” Sherlock mendesah pelan namun kedua tangannya tidak lepas dari wajah sang dokter. “Aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpamu.”

John mengeryit. “Maksudmu?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik tanpamu. Kau ingat waktu aku menyelidiki kasus tanpamu bersama Lestrade sampai membuatnya harus menyeretku kembali kesini?”

John mengangguk mantap. “Kau sudah tahu alasan kau berhenti berfungsi kalau begitu?”

“Yap.” John menaikkan alis. “Kau tidak bersamaku, John. dan berkat pernyataanmu waktu itu padaku dan pada Chris, ada sesuatu yang hilang dan kosong disini.” Sherlock meraih tangan John dan menyimpannya di dadanya sendiri.

“Sherlock, kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tentu.”

“Tapi dadamu berdetak terlalu kencang.”

“Berisik.” John mendapati Sherlock memalingkan pandangannya. “Itu karena aku harus memegang tanganmu terlalu lama.”

John mengeryit bingung. “Kenapa bisa?” Sherlock memutar bola matanya dengan kekesalan yang disengaja.

“John, aku malu. Kau tidak bisa dengan mudah menyederhanakan itu?”

Sherlock mendapati John mengerjap terkejut kini. Sekaligus air mata yang perlahan berhenti.

“Oh, wajahmu juga merah.” Sherlock mengangguk layaknya anak kecil. John tersenyum kecil. “Sherlock Holmes sedang kasmaran?”

“John!”

Sherlock menggerutu saat John terkekeh pelan. Dia melepaskan tangan John dan melihat sang dokter menyeka air matanya.

“Jadi aku penyebab kekosongan dalam hatimu yang kau maksud ini?”

“Yes, dan karena aku mendengar pernyataan bahwa aku harus membiarkan blogger kesayanganku pergi begitu saja dan melepaskan John Watson sebagai pasanganku dalam mengusut kasus.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock mendengus. Rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya dan sang dokter yakin bahwa Sherlock tidak sakit maupun kena demam.

“Karena kau berniat membiarkanku pergi, maka kau merasakan kekosongan itu?”

Sherlock melirik John yang bertanya. Sang dokter mendapati kesedihan di wajahnya itu.

“Tanpa kusadari, John.” Sherlock menatap tangannya kini. “Tanpa kusadari kau-lah yang kubutuhkan sejak lama dan kau-lah penyebab kekosongan itu.” John melihat Sherlock menatapnya kini. “Karena itu aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi.”

John mengeryit saat Sherlock terlihat terluka. “Aku tak bisa lagi merasakan kekurangan ini lagi dan aku ingin kau mengembalikanku seperti semula, John.” Sherlock mengeryit.

“Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, John.”

John menggigit bibirnya sebelum tersenyum. “Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi romantis, Sherlock Holmes?”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil. “Aku yakin itu dirimu, John.”

“Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya.” John mengedikkan bahunya dengan sengaja.

“dan hal yang menyadarkanku akan semua itu adalah ini.”

John menoleh saat Sherlock meraih lengannya untuk membuatnya menghadap sang detektif. Dia melihat Sherlock mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tersemat cincin berwarna biru yang pernah dia berikan pada John juga.

“Kau masih memakainya.”

“Apa katamu?” Sherlock mengeryit saat John terlihat takjub. “Tentu saja. Aku pasanganmu, John. dan aku yang menyarankan kita memakai cincin ini.”

John tersenyum kecil. Sherlock melihatnya mengangkat tangan kirinya dan cincin itu masih tersemat di jari kirinya pula, menggantikan milik Mary.

“Aku tahu aku tidak ingin melepaskan keberadaan dan arti Mary di antara kita.” Sherlock menunggu saat John menyatakannya sambil menatap cincin biru mereka. “Tapi dia akan selalu hidup di hati kita, benar begitu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock tersenyum perlahan. “Selama kita masih mengingatnya, kurasa.” John tersenyum lebih lebar saat Sherlock menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi John. Kekurangan dan kekosongan yang dirasakan Sherlock perlahan kembali, sekaligus kehangatan yang sangat dia butuhkan dan dia cari beberapa hari ini.

“John, aku ingin kau bisa membantuku mengenang dan mengingat Victor.”

“Aku tidak begitu mengerti caranya bila kau tidak mengajariku, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Sekaligus perihal Chris.”

John terkekeh kini. “Sherlock, Chris masih hidup dan dia belum mati. Jangan mengatakannya kita harus mengenangnya seperti itu.”

“Oh John, aku sudah ingin melupakannya.”

John menaikkan alis. “Kau sudah tidak lagi menyukainya?”

“Aku menyukainya.”

Kedua mata mereka yang terpejam pun perlahan terbuka. Kedua mata itu menatap satu sama lain dengan pemandangan dan arti yang sama.

“Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Oke, Sherlock. Aku akan membantumu.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar dan John melihat Sherlock memegangi kedua pundaknya kini. John pun menyadari, itu adalah Sherlock yang biasa yang penuh rasa percaya diri dan keberanian tanpa rasa takut terhadap apapun. John merasa lega bisa melihatnya kembali seperti itu. Seperti Sherlock Holmes.

“Ah, John.” Sherlock yang memanggil sembari melepaskan pakaian luarnya dan John yang hendak menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka pun berhenti. “Ada permintaan dariku, aku ingin kau mengabulkannya.”

John memasang ekspresi bingung pada sang detektif. “Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengabulkannya, tapi bila kau se-yakin itu, aku coba.”

Sherlock tersenyum puas dan mereka kembali berdiri menghadap masing-masing. John yang menunggu perlahan melihat kegugupan di wajah sang detektif. Keberanian dan kepercayaan diri Sherlock perlahan menghilang dan membuat John khawatir.

“Sherlock?” Sang detektif berdeham pelan.

“Boleh aku memelukmu?”

“Huh?”

John mengerjap beberapa kali saat Sherlock menunggu. Dia seolah menunggu John memahami dan mendengarkan permintaannya dengan baik.

“Well, tentu saja, kenapa kau harus-“

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock tanpa ragu memeluknya kini. Begitu erat. Seolah dia sudah lama tidak memeluk John dan pelukannya saat itu menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. John mengerjap sebelum memeluk sang detektif balik. Ditambah elusan pelan di punggungnya.

“Kau tidak perlu meminta izin setiap kali kau ingin melakukannya, Sherlock.” Sang detektif menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan di atas kepalanya. “Well, memang sih kalau sekarang memang harus karena sebagai tanda kita baikan?”

Sherlock mengangguk-angguk saat John paham dan mengerti keadaan mereka kini. Seperti anak kecil.

“Kita juga harus memberitahu Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie soal ini.”

“Waktu mereka menyiapkan pesta untuk kita?”

John menaikkan alis. “Bagaimana kau-“ John mendesah pelan. “Well, aku tidak tahu kau membaca yang mana, tapi sepertinya mereka hendak membuat sebuah pesta, yang entah untuk kita berbaikan atau perpisahan kita.”

“Tidak ada perpisahan John!”

John tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan punggung Sherlock yang masih sibuk memeluknya erat dan seolah mencium aroma John yang tidak lama terasa lagi di hidung dan di tubuhnya.

“Nah, ada lagi permintaanmu?”

“Boleh aku menciummu?”

John membelalakan mata atas permintaan Sherlock itu yang diucapkannya tanpa ragu. Sherlock memandangnya penuh arti dan John yakin dia sudah lama tidak melihatnya menunjukkan ekspresi itu padanya. Kehangatan, dan sebuah nafsu yang biasa orang normal rasakan. John tersenyum.

“Tentu, jenius.”

John merindukan sentuhan lembut nafas Sherlock dan bibir lembutnya itu di bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sherlock pernah berciuman dengan Chris di bibir atau tidak selain Chris yang mencium pipinya, John tidak tahu. Yang pasti baginya, seolah bibirnya dan bibir John itu tepat untuk satu sama lain dan dia tidak keberatan. Dia justru senang bisa merasakannya lagi.

“Sayangnya pria yang kucium hanyalah dirimu jadi jangan memikirkan hal bodoh, John.”

John terkekeh saat Sherlock menyatakannya di antara ciumannya itu. “Well, aku tidak tahu karena kau cukup jauh dariku beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak bisa membacamu seperti kau biasa membaca seseorang, Sherlock.”

“Well, aku tidak berniat melakukannya jadi jangan pikirkan hal bodoh itu lagi.”

John terkekeh lagi. “Kudengar itu, jenius.”

Sherlock kembali mengunci kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir sang dokter dengan bibirnya. Keduanya bermain lidah dan John kini yakin seolah Sherlock sudah terbiasa dan malah lebih ahli dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Tunggu, sejak kapan kau jadi bisa melakukannya?” John menggerutu saat keduanya berpisah.

“John-“

“Aku yakin kau pernah mencium Chris sampai seperti ini.”

“Ayolah, John. Hanya kau yang ingin kucium!”

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock menyatakannya dengan lantang. Sherlock mendesah pelan saat harus membiarkan hal seperti itu lari tanpa dia sadari dari bibirnya sendiri.

“Hanya-“ Sherlock mengangguk seolah memahami pernyataan John selanjutnya. “Jadi kau membayangkannya dalam Mind Palace-mu itu?”

Sherlock merona kini saat John menyentuh pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

“Jangan kau nyatakan seperti itu bila kau memahaminya kini!”

John tertawa kecil sebelum mendesah pelan. Sherlock memandangnya dengan lembut seperti ketika mereka akhirnya menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.

“Kita bisa melanjutkannya di kamar tidur, bagaimana kalau kita panggil mereka lebih dulu sebelum jam tidur?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Aku tidak ingin berpesta.” Sherlock dengan enggan melepas kedua tangannya dari pinggang John.

“Aku hanya ingin dirimu sekarang, John!”

“Pesta dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Sherlock.” Sang detektif memasang ekspresi cemberut yang disukai John. “Termasuk sebagai tanda baikan kita.”

Sherlock mendesah pelan. “Yes sir.”

John yang memanggil keduanya yang sedang asyik di ruang flat milik Mrs. Hudson pun memasang ekspresi ceria. Mereka tanpa ragu melangkah lebih dulu ke lantai atas untuk menyambut Sherlock dengan pelukan dan semangat yang ingin sekali ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang detektif. Namun karena itu Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie Sherlock menahan diri melakukannya dengan sangat kuat. John tersenyum melihat kehangatan ketiganya di flat sebelum Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie melangkah ke dapur demi menyiapkan pesta.

“Sepertinya judul yang kau katakan belum lama ini bagus, John.”

“Judul?” Sherlock menaikkan alisnya saat meraih biola kesayangannya.

“Apa? Hentikan! Jangan sebutkan itu di depannya!”

Sherlock memandangi John yang memerah saat Mrs. Hudson menahan tawa karena berhasil melihat John yang polos dan jujur itu tersipu malu.

“Kita pakai saja itu, daddy!”

John mendesah panjang. “Rosie…”

Mrs. Hudson tertawa kecil. “Judulnya benar-benar luar biasa ya, dengan kepercayaan diri yang berbuah hasil.”

“Tung-Mrs. Hudson, itu cuma kata-kata yang terpikirkan olehku saat kalian berniat membuat pesta.”

“Tapi bukankah kau berhasil merebut hati Sherlock Holmes dari seseorang yang kita ketahui kini sebagai orang yang cukup berbahaya untuk kalian berdua?” Mrs. Hudson melenggang ke dapur saat John mendesah lagi.

“Aku tahu tapi aku hanya bercanda…”

“Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?”

John menoleh saat Sherlock memeriksa dawai-dawai biolanya. “Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau kau berpura-pura bodoh? Aku malu setengah mati disini.”

Sherlock menaikkan alis. “Kalian membicarakan soal diriku dan Chris?”

John mendesah panjang. “Baguslah kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya.”

Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebelum senyuman kejahilan terlukis di wajahnya.

“Tapi judul yang kau pilih memang bagus, John.” Sang dokter menoleh lagi. “Aku sangat menyukainya.”

John yang melihat Sherlock menyadarinya dan menyatakannya dengan godaan lewat kedipan matanya membuat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. John mendesah panjang dengan sengaja.

“Kau beruntung aku menyayangimu, Sherlock Holmes!”

Sherlock memasang ekspresi lembut sebelum tangan lainnya yang memegang alat gesek dawainya itu bergerak perlahan. Suara lembut dan indah mulai menghiasi seisi ruangan flat.

“Aku juga menyayangimu, John Watson.”

Pesta pun berakhir bahagia dengan judul dari pernyataan spontan John. Mrs. Hudson dan Rosie hanya bisa merasa lega melihat kedekatan keduanya seperti biasanya dan hubungan yang tidak lagi terlihat menyayat hati.


	17. Spesial - Kecemburuan Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock kembali pada John setelah menyadari bahwa dia-lah yang dia butuhkan selama ini. 
> 
> John heran ketika orang-orang tidak menganggapnya dan Sherlock adalah pasangan ketika mereka benar-benar meresmikannya namun menganggap mereka pasangan ketika dia membantahnya.
> 
> Rosie mendapatkan banyak hadiah sekaligus kebahagiaan dari orang-orang tercintanya di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih banyak telah membaca! Maaf bila sempat terasa membosankan!~ Aku akan kembali dengan cerita yang lebih baik lagi dan ide yang menggemaskan lagi ^^ senang sekali bisa menulis untuk duo kesayangan, Sherlock dan John!

Keadaan antara Sherlock dan John yang membaik membuat sebagian kerabat yang mengenal keduanya turut senang. Terutama Mycroft. Dia merasa dia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sherlock terlalu berlebihan karena John Watson siap menjaga dan mengurus dirinya seperti biasanya. Seperti sejak awal Sherlock bertemu dengan John. Perubahan dan perbedaan yang terjadi belum lama pun, menjadi pertanda hubungan keduanya benar-benar naik tingkat.

“John! Lestrade menunggu, sampai kapan kau akan menikmati sarapanmu selama itu?”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu, Sherlock.”

Mrs. Hudson melihat John mulai membereskan sarapan keduanya pagi itu ketika Sherlock sudah siap dan hanya menunggu bloggernya melakukan hal yang sama.

“Hati-hati, kalian berdua.”

“Daddy!”

John menoleh pada Rosie yang menghampiri dan meraih bajunya. John mendesah pelan saat Rosie tersenyum lebar. John menunduk sedikit untuk mencium pipi putri kesayangannya itu.

“Papa!”

Sherlock memutar bola mata saat Rosie melakukan hal yang sama padanya kini. John tersenyum.

“Siapa yang barusan bilang harus buru-buru?”

John melangkah keluar flat lebih dulu saat Sherlock merunduk untuk mencium pipi Rosie yang satunya seperti yang dilakukan John sebelum berbalik dengan cepat.

“Kau yang memulai tradisi ini, John!”

Rosie melambai dan bersuara dengan bahagia untuk Sherlock dan John.

“Sampai bertemu nanti sore, daddy, papa!”

Suara Sherlock dan John terdengar bersamaan membalas putri mereka.

“Kami pergi dulu, Rosie, Mrs. Hudson.”

Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson yang bertukar pandang pun tersenyum. Mereka tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan dan antusias dari kedua lelaki yang tinggal bersama mereka berdua dan kini melangkah menuju dunia yang hanya mereka bisa berdua lihat.

Lestrade menoleh saat melihat Sherlock dan John turun dari taksi sebelum masuk ke kantor kepolisiannya.

“Setidaknya tradisi itu membahagiakan putri kita, bisa tidak kau tidak protes untuk soal itu?”

“Aku tidak pandai soal sentiment, John.”

“Itulah gunanya aku disini. Mengajarimu soal itu.”

“John, kau disini membantuku menyelidiki kasus bukan membahas hal yang orang normal lainnya bicarakan!”

Lestrade tersenyum jahil. “Datang juga akhirnya, pasangan kesayangan Scotland Yard.”

“Berisik inspektur. Aku bukan milikmu dan segeralah bawa aku pada kasus yang menarik perhatianku itu.”

“Iya, iya.”

Lestrade tersenyum gigi pada John yang mengedikkan bahu saat Sherlock lebih dulu memasuki kantor kepolisian. Tidak lama sebelum menuju ruangan sang inspektur, mereka mendapati Donovan mendongak dari layar komputernya.

“Selamat pagi, duo.”

Sherlock mendengus saat John menaikkan alis. “Sejak kapan kalian memiliki panggilan untukku juga selain untuk Sherlock?”

“Well, kau harus tahu bagaimana dunia melihat kalian kini. Apalagi dengan judul itu.”

John mendesah pelan. “Aku tahu kau menyukainya tapi bukan berarti kau menggantinya di blog-ku, Sherlock.”

Lestrade dan John bisa melihat Sherlock yang menahan rasa malunya dengan memalingkan wajah. John mendesah lagi saat Lestrade hanya menahan tawa dengan senyuman gigi.

“Maaf, hanya kali ini saja, John.”

Lestrade pun menjelaskan dan membicarakan kasus yang menarik perhatian Sherlock di ruangannya. Sesekali Sherlock teralihkan perhatiannya hingga John harus mengarahkannya kembali. Walaupun dia tidak begitu keberatan karena perhatiannya itu teralih padanya dan bukan pada hal lain selain dirinya dan kasus. Sherlock sendiri terlihat sudah melupakan Chris dan perasaannya kini dan dunia mereka seolah kembali ke saat Mycroft belum memperkenalkan lelaki itu pada adiknya.

“Karena kinerjamu waktu itu bagus sekali, aku ingin bisa mendengarnya sekali lagi.”

“Apa? Waktu itu hanya kebetulan, Sherlock.” John mengeryit saat Sherlock hanya tersenyum. “dan kau sendiri sedang tidak fokus pada kasus.”

Walau begitu, John mengikuti keinginan Sherlock untuk memeriksa ulang mayat di hadapan mereka seperti biasanya.

“Well, sekarang perhatianku tertuju padamu seluruhnya.”

“Hentikan itu, Sherlock.”

Lestrade tersenyum dengan tangan terlipat. “Jadi begini bila Sherlock Holmes sedang jatuh cinta.”

“Bantulah aku melakukan sesuatu dengannya yang seperti ini, Greg.” Sherlock menoleh pada sang inspektur yang baru saja berkomentar.

“Aku bisa memberikan saran, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku harus membantumu dalam hal ini.” John melirik Lestrade yang mengedikkan bahu. “Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sherlock ketika Mrs. Hudson hingga kakaknya sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.”

John mendengus sebelum kembali memeriksa korban di hadapannya. Sherlock mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Bagaimana menurutmu barusan?”

Lestrade mengerjap saat Sherlock bertanya padanya. “Apa?”

“Pernyataanku pada John.”

“Maksudmu kau berusaha menggodanya? Kita tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif memutar bola matanya tak suka mendengar komentar itu. “Bersikaplah seperti biasanya, dan kau tahu yang lebih romantis itu John. Dia lebih suka dirimu yang seperti itu.”

Sherlock menoleh pada John yang mengerjap beberapa kali sembari memandangi korban di hadapannya itu.

“Benarkah?”

“ _Yes_.” Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John menyatakannya dengan tegas. “Kau tahu itu takkan berlaku padaku, Sherlock.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya dan mengeryit seolah sedang mencoba menyusun rencana lainnya. Kini John yang melakukannya sambil mendesah pelan.

“Aku baru paham mengapa kau terlihat kesal, John.”

Sang dokter melirik pada Lestrade. “Kedengarannya aneh bila dia berusaha bersikap romantis ataupun menggoda seseorang seperti itu.”

“Maka itu aku minta bantuanmu, inspektur.”

Sherlock memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku pakaian luarnya.

“Ada masukan, John?”

John menjelaskan apa yang didapatnya dari korban di hadapan mereka sesuai profesinya sebagai seorang dokter. Sherlock mengangguk-angguk mendapati bahwa apa yang didapatkan sang dokter juga didapatkan olehnya. Hingga pernyataan terakhir dari John yang mengejutkan Sherlock yang sedang berpikir untuk kasus hari itu.

“Aku tidak yakin kali ini ada tambahan dariku yang bisa membantumu.” Sherlock hanya terdiam dan masih berpikir. “Namun anehnya, kenapa dia memaksa datang ke tempat seperti ini bila kakinya terkilir?”

Sherlock mendongak dengan ekspresi yang sama pada John. Lestrade memandang keduanya bersamaan.

“Apa katamu?”

John mengerjap lagi. “Well, dilihat dari pergelangan kakinya, walau tidak begitu parah, sebenarnya wanita ini terkilir. Di bagian kaki.”

“Jangan bilang tim forensik-ku tidak menyadarinya lagi?” Lestrade mendesah menyerah.

Sherlock pun berjongkok untuk memeriksa yang dimaksud John dan mendapati ucapan sang dokter benar. Matanya membelalak lebar sebelum dia kembali berdiri.

“Ada lagi yang luput dari matamu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock menoleh pada John. “Kau hanya jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, John.”

“Well, sudah berapa lama aku melakukan ini bersamamu? Walau ada perubahan, aku tidak yakin itu hal yang harus dibanggakan.”

John menyatakannya sambil mengedikkan bahu, bingung harus bereaksi apa terhadap pujian tidak langsung dari seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Hal itu luput dariku karena tidak terlihat jelas di permukaan dan aku tidak memeriksanya lebih detail.”

John mengerjap saat Sherlock menggumam pelan. “Well, kau bisa memperbaikinya lain kali dan lebih teliti lagi dari sebelumnya.” Sherlock menoleh pada sang dokter lagi.

“Belajar dari pengalaman, bisa kita katakan begitu?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. Senyuman terlukis di wajahnya kini.

“Ide yang sangat bagus, Watson.”

John tersenyum dan mengangguk kini. Sherlock pun mulai melangkah pergi. “Bisa kau berikan data lebih detailnya padaku perihal tiga orang foto yang kau tunjukkan padaku di kantor?”

“Well, tentu saja. Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?”

“Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, aku bisa menemukannya.”

“Dengan melihat foto mereka itu?”

“Yap.”

Sherlock, John dan Lestrade kembali ke kantor kepolisian bersama-sama. Setelah melihat foto yang dimaksud Sherlock dan pernah ditunjukkan lebih awal pada Sherlock sebelum mereka pergi ke lapangan, Lestrade mendapatkan pelaku dan membuatnya harus segera menangkapnya sebelum pihak kepolisian meloloskan dirinya.

Sherlock dan John yang berdiri di depan kantor polisi setelah melihat Lestrade dan teman-temannya berangkat untuk menangkap sang pelaku pun mendengar sang detektif bersuara.

“Jam berapa sekarang?”

“Sekitar jam tiga.”

“Sebelum pulang ayo pergi belanja.”

“Belanja?”

Sherlock melenggang pergi dimana John yang kebingungan mengekor di belakangnya.

“Aku yakin Rosie akan menyukainya kita pergi belanja setelah dia pulang sekolah.”

John mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum. “Belanja dengan keluarga yang biasa dia impikan itu?”

Sherlock hanya tersenyum saat mereka mendapat taksi untuk mengarah ke sekolah dimana Rosie belajar bersama Elena dan teman-temannya yang lain.

“Bukankah itu tujuan utama hubungan kita, John?”

John membelalakan mata sebelum tersenyum. “Oh, lalu bila tujuan utama kita sudah tercapai hubungan kita selesai begitu?”

“John, itu tidak lucu.”

Sang dokter terkekeh dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sherlock di dalam taksi yang melenggang menuju sekolah Rosie.

“Jangan pernah memikirkan hal bodoh semacam itu lagi.”

“Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda denganmu, jangan dibawa serius begitu.”

Sherlock mendengus. “Tidak bisa John, kau sudah melukai hatiku.”

“Apa dengan menciummu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku?”

Sherlock menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut. “Disini?” John mengangguk. “Kau serius?”

“Aku sudah tidak peduli pandangan orang tentang kita, Sherlock.” Sang detektif melihat John tersenyum dengan penuh keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri itu. “Selama aku bisa bersamamu, dan Rosie, di Baker Street, itu cukup.”

Sherlock menyunggingkan senyuman jahil kini. “Jadi sekarang blogger-ku juga tidak peduli akan pandangan orang padanya hmm?”

John terkekeh lagi. “Kau harus peduli pada pandangan orang karena bila tidak kau takkan mendapatkan kasus-kasus yang menarik perhatianmu, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku masih punya Mycroft dan Lestrade untuk itu.”

John hanya tersenyum dan tidak membantah untuk yang satu itu. Dengan kedua tangan menggenggam satu sama lain, Sherlock dan John yakin mereka bisa menghadapi dunia yang seperti apapun dan walaupun dunia harus berbalik melawan mereka.

Rosie menyambut Sherlock dan John yang datang menjemputnya dengan wajah bahagia. Layaknya anak itu baru saja mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah, mendapatkan teman baru yang menarik untuknya, dan juga mendapatkan seorang pacar. Elena tetap setia bersama Rosie sebagai penggemar berat Sherlock Holmes.

“Saya bersyukur dengan hubungan anda berdua yang membaik.”

John hanya memutar bola matanya disaat Sherlock tersenyum lebar. “Aku sangat tersanjung.”

“Sepertinya aku harus mengubah judul di blog-ku itu.”

“Tidak perlu-“

“Aku menolak untuk yang satu itu, John!”

Selain Sherlock, mereka terkejut sang detektif menyuarakannya dengan nada lantang. Walau tidak aneh dengan sikap yang seperti itu, Sherlock hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan orang lain. Sherlock berdeham pelan.

“Anggaplah itu satu-satunya kebanggaan yang bisa kudapatkan darimu, John.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendesah. “Sungguh, perubahanmu ini aneh sekali, Sherlock.”

“Maaf?”

“Tapi dia sungguh menggemaskan, Dr. Watson.” Elena tersenyum begitu manis.

“Aku sangat setuju!” Rosie tersenyum gigi menyetujui ucapan teman baiknya itu perihal Sherlock ayahnya yang lain.

“Aku tahu. Dia memang begitu.”

Sherlock memandang ketiganya bergantian, menaikkan alis bingung. “Kalian sedang membicarakanku?” Ketiganya menoleh dengan penuh arti dan senyuman yang penuh arti pula.

“Katakan iya!”

Mereka tertawa ketika Sherlock menggerutu tidak paham maksud ketiganya. Walau begitu, Sherlock tidak peduli dan masih menggerutu pada John dan berharap bisa diberitahu maksud dan alasan mereka memasang ekspresi seperti itu padanya.

* * *

Selain bekerja sebagai asisten detektif Sherlock Holmes, John pun tidak lupa untuk bekerja di klinik sebagai pekerjaan lain dan tambahannya. Tidak mungkin dirinya membiarkan Sherlock membayar semua sewa di flat yang cukup mewah dan mahal itu karena mereka tinggal bersama-sama. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Rosie di antara mereka pula. Walau Sherlock sebenarnya tidak keberatan dan bersedia membayar semuanya.

“Anda terlihat bahagia, Dr. Watson.”

“Hmm? Ah, well, begitulah.”

Salah satu suster yang mirip Sarah dan juga Mary pun tersenyum memandangi jemari kiri John.

“Apa karena pasangan anda?”

“Hmm?” John terdiam saat melihat suster itu memandangi cincin biru indah yang mengilat di jari keempat tangan kirinya. John tersenyum kecil. “Walaupun memang cukup berisik dan tiada henti berceloteh.”

Suster itu tersenyum lebar saat John terkekeh membicarakan pasangannya dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

“Bagaimana dengan rekan anda, Sherlock Holmes?”

“Well, dia baik-baik saja, kurasa.”

John mengerjap bingung saat ada salah satu suster yang masih sempat menanyakan perihal sang detektif. Walau kebanyakan orang tidak menyukainya karena sifatnya.

“Kudengar dia membantu anda mengurus putri anda? Menggemaskan sekali.”

John mendesah pelan.

“Dia punya keahlian sedikit dalam hal itu.”

John terkekeh kecil dan teringat bagaimana Sherlock berusaha mengurus dan menemani Rosie yang masih bangun sementara kedua orang tuanya tertidur pulas karena kelelahan mengurusnya. Sherlock sang detektif sendiri tidak keberatan.

“Anehnya cukup bagus juga.” John mengedikkan bahu saat dia teringat sifat Sherlock yang memiliki banyak keahlian dan John tidak tahu apa kelemahannya selain perihal perasaan manusia dan sentiment.

“Oh ya, Dr. Watson.” Suster itu membuat John yang hendak melakukan sesuatu untuk pasien berikutnya pun berhenti. “Hari ini ada acara makan malam bersama para dokter dan suster lainnya, apakah anda bersedia untuk ikut?”

“Ah, hari ini ya?” John mengeryit.

“Sudah ada janji?” Suster itu mengeryit khawatir saat melihat ekspresi di wajah sang dokter.

“Bila hari lain, aku bisa.” John mengusap tengkuk lehernya. “Hari ini pemilik flat akan mengadakan pesta untuk ulang tahun putriku, aku tak bisa melewatkannya.”

“Wah, selamat kalau begitu.”

Suster itu tersenyum lebar yang biasa disukai oleh John. Namun kini, dia hanya berharap bisa melihat Rosie dan Sherlock yang se-bahagia itu untuknya.

“Terima kasih banyak.” John merasa malu mendapatkan ucapan selamat yang diperuntukan untuk putrinya dan Sherlock kini.

“Lain kali akan kubawakan kadonya.”

John tersenyum lagi. “Terima kasih, sekali lagi.”

Setelah jam prakteknya hari itu di klinik, tanpa ragu John berjalan kembali menuju flatnya di Baker Street setelah memanggil sebuah taksi. Walaupun sosok itu dan juga Chris tidak terlihat lagi beberapa hari ini, hingga melakukan sesuatu pada John dan Sherlock yang harus diwaspadai, agen-agen Mycroft terus menjaga dan mengawasi ketika Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, hingga Rosie keluar rumah. Mereka berada dalam pengawasan Mycroft Holmes.

Dengan membawa beberapa hadiah yang diserahkan sebagian rekan dokter dan susternya di klinik pun John membuka pintu flat dan melangkah menuju ruangannya bersama sang detektif. Sherlock mendongak dari kegiatannya menyusun kue ulang tahun yang luar biasa sekaligus hasil eksperimennya.

“John! Kau lama sekali!”

“Maaf, Sherlock, rekan-rekanku di klinik memberiku hadiah untuk Rosie saat aku mengatakan hari ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahunnya.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat John mulai menyimpan beberapa hadiah itu tak jauh dari kursi yang biasa mereka duduki saat menangani sebuah kasus.

“Karena aku menolak keluar, aku membuat kue ulang tahun untuknya sendiri.”

John mendesah pelan dengan senyuman. “Serius?” John mendapati bentuk kue yang cukup besar dan rapih di tangan seorang Sherlock Holmes.

“Jangan bilang ini hasil eksperimenmu?”

“Aku tidak melakukan eksperimen baru-baru ini.” John yang menunjuk kue itu melihat Sherlock menyimpan kedua tangan di belakang punggung langsingnya. “Aku selalu membereskannya setelah selesai dan tidak ada pertanyaan dari Rosie.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali. “Aku tidak percaya kau cukup cekatan dan bisa bersih-bersih sendiri.”

“Kau merendahkanku, Watson!”

John terkekeh pelan. “Maaf, maaf, kalau sejak awal kau bisa melakukannya, kurasa aku tidak perlu terlalu banyak mengurusmu, hmm?”

Sherlock menaikkan alis saat John melenggang kembali ke ruangan mereka biasa berkumpul untuk melepaskan pakaian luarnya.

“Tidak bisa begitu, John. Ada yang hanya bisa kau lakukan untukku dan tak bisa kulakukan disini.”

John tersenyum lebar. “Aku senang mendengarnya, jenius.”

Sherlock mengeryit kini. “John.”

“Yap?”

“Kau bau perempuan.”

“Apa?”

John mengerjap terkejut saat Sherlock melangkah tanpa ragu ke arahnya dengan alis mengeryit hampir bertemu satu sama lain.

“Kau.bau.perempuan.”

“Well, tentu saja, suster-suster di klinik kebanyakan perempuan dan-“

“Tidak, ada perempuan yang memelukmu dan parfumnya masih tertinggal di pakaianmu.”

John menahan diri untuk tidak merasa malu saat Sherlock mulai menciumi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mencengkram pundaknya.

“Tung-Sherlock, itu hanya ucapan selamat untuk Rosie, aku tidak-“

John membelalakan mata saat Sherlock memeluknya kini. Begitu erat, seperti waktu dia kembali setelah bertemu dengan Chris di café dan menyatakan apa yang ingin detektif itu sampaikan padanya.

“Sherlock?”

“Aku tak suka ada aroma perempuan atau perempuan lain di sekitarmu.”

John mengerjap beberapa kali, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. “Sherlock, aku tahu kau terang-terangan cemburu sampai posesif perihalku, tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak berinisiatif apapun. Untuk pelukan atau apapun yang intim seperti yang kau lakukan padaku sekarang.”

Sherlock melepas pelukannya pada John dan sang dokter mendapati Sherlock mengeryit khawatir.

“Benarkah?”

“Yap. Aku senang kau menunjukkannya tanpa ragu padaku kini, tapi sungguh, aku tidak berniat, melakukannya selain denganmu. Oke?”

Sherlock mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. “Bagus. Karena aku yakin bila aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya, kau lebih takkan menyukainya.”

John mendapati Sherlock memasang ekspresi cemberut yang sebelumnya. “Suster itu mengajakmu untuk ikut acara antara para dokter dan suster?”

“Yap.” John sudah tidak repot-repot membiarkan Sherlock membaca dan mendeduksi apapun pada dirinya ketika keduanya sedang tidak bersama. “Untung saja acaranya hari ini karena aku bisa menolaknya dengan begitu.”

“Kau akan ikut bila bukan hari ini acaranya?”

John mendesah pelan. Sherlock bisa melihatnya tersenyum. “Kalau hari lain, aku akan bingung untuk menolaknya dan bagaimana. Tidak setiap hari kita kencan dan punya kasus bukan?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Katakan saja begitu sampai mereka bosan mendengarnya.” John terkekeh pelan.

“Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka tidak tahu kita pasangan sekarang ya?” Sherlock menaikkan alis mendengar komentar sang dokter. “Padahal biasanya mereka selalu menyatakan kita pasangan sampai aku harus membantahnya.”

“Dulu.”

“ _Dulu_.” John menunjuk Sherlock yang masih menunggu ceritanya. “Tapi sekarang tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat menyadari bahwa kita adalah pasangan dan hanya rekan kerja. Apa aku harus menyatakannya terang-terangan bahwa kau pasanganku?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Tidak perlu repot-repot, John. Tidak ada gunanya.”

John mendapati Sherlock mengibaskan tangannya sembari melenggang kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan eksperimennya.

“Kau serius?”

“Kau bisa membantahnya atau memberi tahu mereka bila mereka mengatakannya lagi tepat di depan mukamu.”

“Kau akan membantu?”

“Tentu.”

John menoleh dan mendapati Sherlock tersenyum jahil. “Aku bisa kehilangan arah tanpa bloggerku.” Sherlock kembali pada kue buatannya saat John tersenyum mendengar pernyataannya.

Tak lama setelah mendekorasi ruangan flat mereka dan Sherlock menyelesaikan kue buatannya itu yang membuat John terkejut karena rasanya juga luar biasa enak itu pun mendapati Rosie datang dengan Mrs. Hudson. John tidak lupa mengundang Mycroft yang anehnya datang apalag karena permintaan Rosie, Lestrade yang datang dengan Donovan dan disambut hangat oleh putri John itu, Molly dengan pasangan barunya setelah mendengar hubungan John dan Sherlock yang berubah itu namun tidak ada perasaan sedih maupun kecewa sama sekali, Molly turut bahagia untuk keduanya, hingga kedua orang tua Sherlock dan Mycroft. Mereka berharap bisa membawa Eurus serta, namun Rosie mendapatkan hadiah darinya yang berupa biola berukuran kecil yang agak mirip dengan yang biasa dimainkan Sherlock.

Sherlock memutar bola matanya mendengar pesan dari Eurus yang terkesan sombong sekaligus seenaknya seperti biasanya. Mirip sang kakak. Rosie sendiri sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba belajar memainkannya dengan bantuan Sherlock yang sangat ahli dalam memainkannya. Sherlock juga tidak lupa untuk membaca kekasih yang dibawa Molly dan anehnya John mendapati bahwa sang detektif menyetujui hubungan teman di laboratorium rumah sakit Barts itu dengan kekasih yang dibawanya. Molly terlihat begitu nyaman dan bahagia bersamanya dibandingkan ketika dia harus menunggu perasaannya dibalas oleh Sherlock.

“Aku tak percaya kau menyetujui hubungannya kini, Sherlock.”

Sang detektif menoleh saat John berkata dengan nada pelan di sampingnya sembari memegangi gelas berisi anggur.

“Well, dia wanita yang baik dan pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang baik juga.”

John mendapati ekspresi Sherlock berubah lembut perlahan. “Lebih baik dariku.”

“dan kau berpikir tidak ada yang pantas dan baik untukmu?”

Sherlock tersenyum kecil sembari melirik sang dokter yang tak memandangnya itu. “Aku sudah memiliki yang sangat terbaik untukku.”

John mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. “Hei, aku cukup normal dibandingkan kau yang jenius.”

Sherlock mendengus pelan saat John menyikut lengannya dengan tangan yang memegangi gelas anggur.

“Tapi kau cukup menarik untuk orang-orang normal yang sangat biasa dan membosankan.”

John tertawa pelan terhadap yang satu itu. Sherlock sendiri tersenyum puas saat dia berhasil membuat sang dokter menorehkan senyuman.

“Satu-satunya yang hanya bisa menghadapimu yang seperti ini.”

Sherlock menggerakkan tangan yang memegang gelas anggur pula pada John. “Satu-satunya.”

“Daddy! Papa!”

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar Rosie memanggil mereka. Tamu-tamu mereka sudah menunggu pemain utamanya untuk memulai pesta ulang tahun hari itu. Rosie tanpa ragu memakaikan topi ulang tahun untuk John dan Sherlock. John yang menyikut lengan Sherlock membuat sang detektif berdeham pelan.

“Well, kita semua disini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rosie, putri dari John Watson dan mendiang Mary Watson.”

Sherlock memejamkan mata seolah menolak melihat ekspresi dari para tamunya disana. “Yang pastinya akan selalu ada di hati kita sebagai wanita yang luar biasa seperti suaminya.”

John menahan tawa saat Sherlock lagi-lagi tanpa ragu memujinya dengan jujur. Tidak ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan kali ini, yang ada hanyalah perasaan hangat dan nostalgia ketika mereka membicarakan Mary yang penuh semangat dan baik hati yang pernah dilihat dan dikenal mereka semua yang ada disana.

“Namun kini, dengan segala kehormatan, sekaligus demi memenuhi keinginan putri dari John Watson, Rosamund Mary Watson, yang biasa kita kenal sebagai Rosie, aku Sherlock Holmes, satu-satunya konsultan detektif di dunia, menjadi ayah lainnya bagi Rosie, sekaligus menjadi keluarga utuh dengannya dan John Watson.”

Mereka melihat John menarik Sherlock mendekat dan sang detektif hanya tersenyum akan sentuhan dan kehangatannya. Rosie hanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

“Kami berharap bisa membuatnya bahagia dan melihat pertumbuhannya ke depan bersama-sama hingga Rosie menjadi dewasa dan menjadi wanita yang baik, cerdas dan luar biasa layaknya sang bunda. Dengan keinginan dan harapan itu, mari kita ucapkan selamat.”

Sherlock mengangkat gelas berisi anggurnya dan menjadi tanda untuk semua tamu disana melakukan hal yang sama. Rosie sendiri melakukannya dengan mengangkat gelas berisikan jus miliknya. Senyuman lebar dan air mata kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

“Happy Birthday, Rosie!”

Bunyi terompet pun terdengar nyaring. Mrs. Hudson dan Lestrade membawakan kue ulang tahun buatan Sherlock yang telah disertai lilin di atas angka delapan itu ke depan putri yang berulang tahun. Rosie tersenyum lebar melihat desainnya dan mendongak pada Sherlock.

“Desainnya sama persis!”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Kau harus bangga bisa mendapatkannya langsung dan spesial dari Sherlock Holmes, Watson.”

Rosie tersenyum gigi. “Terima kasih, papa Sherlock!”

John melihat Sherlock menahan rasa malu sekaligus rasa bangganya dengan berdeham pelan.

“Nah, sebutkan keinginan dan harapanmu sebelum meniup lilinya, Rosie.”

“Ng!”

Mereka menunggu dan Rosie membuka matanya dengan penuh semangat dan antusias. Dengan senyuman lebar pula, putri John itu meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya. Mrs. Hudson pun membantunya untuk memotong kue tersebut, dan membagikannya pada John dan Sherlock yang paling utama. Sekaligus memeluk keduanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Setelah itu dia membagikannya pada para tamu, yang dimulai dari Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, kedua orang tua Holmes, hingga Molly dan kekasihnya. Tidak lupa untuk Donovan yang menemani Lestrade walau enggan. 

“Ngomong-ngomong soal jadi pasangan,” Lestrade bersuara dan membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh padanya, disertai pasangan duo yang menjadi orang tua dari putri yang berulang tahun hari itu. “Apa kalian sudah meresmikannya?”

Sherlock dan John bertukar pandang. “Meresmikannya maksudmu?”

“Well, tertulis sebagai pasangan dalam dokumen atau sebagainya?”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya saat John tersenyum kecil. Pernyataan John disela oleh sang kakak yang kini menikmati se-potong kue dari Rosie.

“Apa yang anda bicarakan, inspektur?”

Lestrade menoleh pada Mycroft yang duduk santai di kursi yang biasa diduduki John. “Mereka sudah menikah dalam dokumen yang kuanjurkan pada keduanya.”

“Apa?!”

Keadaan seisi ruangan langsung berubah mendengar pernyataan sang kakak. Mrs. Hudson sendiri hanya tertawa kecil dimana Rosie tersenyum lebar sembari menikmati kue buatan Sherlock yang sangat dia sukai.

“Sejak kapan?” Lestrade mengerjap tidak percaya.

“Well, karena kebanyakan aku memakai sarung tangan sehingga kau tak bisa melihatnya.”

Sherlock mengangkat tangan kirinya yang di jari keempat sudah tersemat cincin berwarna biru mengilat.

“Namun tidak untuk John. Kau hanya tidak teliti saja.”

John mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang gelas anggur dengan polosnya memperlihatkan cincin yang sama yang dipakai sang detektif.

Lestrade mengerjap beberapa kali. “Kau benar, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?”

“Aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya.” John mengedikkan bahu. “Namun seperti pernyataan Sherlock, anda hanya tidak teliti saja.”

Rosie mengerjap beberapa kali setelah dua potong kue yang dilahapnya habis. “Tapi mereka sudah lama, memakai cincin itu.” Lestrade menoleh pada putri John dan Sherlock kini.

“Tepat setelah keduanya menyatakan perasaan dengan satu sama lain, papa Sherlock sudah memberikan cincin pada daddy!”

Sherlock memandang keluar jendela dimana John hanya mendesah pelan. Dia tahu Sherlock menahan rasa malu dikarenakan hanya telinganya yang kini memerah.

“dan tentunya dengan bantuanku dalam pemilihan cincinnya karena Sherlock tidak terbiasa menghadapi sesuatu yang sentimental.”

“Kau sendiri tidak, Mycroft.” Sherlock menggerutu dan mereka tahu kini itulah sifat Sherlock yang seperti biasanya.

“Well, aku cukup menyukainya.” Sang detektif menoleh pada John yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya kini. “Trims, Sherlock.”

Sherlock mengeryit sebelum mendengus. Walau begitu, rasa malunya belum berkurang karena telinganya masih memerah.

“My pleasure, John.”

Pesta berakhir dengan Rosie membuka hampir semua hadiah yang dia terima, mulai dari tamu yang ada disana hingga hadiah dari para dokter dan suster di klinik John. Sherlock memandangi putrinya membuka hadiah sembari memeluk John dan menggerutu bahwa sang dokter terlalu banyak dekat dengan perempuan hingga tercium aromanya di tubuhnya sehingga dia berusaha menghilangkannya dengan aromanya sendiri. Donovan yang berkomentar bahwa Sherlock bertingkah seperti anjing itu pun diberi tatapan kesal oleh Sherlock dan mengundang tawa lagi di Baker Street.

* * *

Kecemburuan yang Sherlock rasakan dan tunjukkan pun tiada henti berlangsung dan dia tunjukkan tepat di depan siapapun apalagi yang terlihat olehnya. Walau terkadang, sang detektif pun melakukannya setiap kali John kembali dari klinik dan dia mendapati adanya aroma hingga sesuatu yang bukan miliknya tertinggal pada tubuh dan pakaian sang dokter. Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson sendiri hanya merasa senang ketika sang detektif melakukannya, dimana John ingin sekali agar Sherlock bisa menahan diri. Setidaknya sedikit saja.

Sherlock mendesah pelan setelah berhasil menjelaskan pada inspektur dan rekan-rekannya akan pembunuhan kali itu dan kasus pun selesai tanpa adanya kekurangan hingga kecelakaan. Dia tersenyum setelah puas menyelesaikannya dengan baik dan sesuai dugaannya.

“John, ayo kita segera-“

Sherlock membelalakan matanya saat melihat Lestrade melingkarkan lengannya di leher John sebelum menepuknya pelan di punggung.

“Ayo kita pergi minum lain kali.”

John hanya tersenyum kecil saat Lestrade mengajaknya sembari tertawa kecil. Anderson dan Donovan yang ada disana pun mengangguk bersamaan.

“John!”

Sang dokter menoleh. “Ah, kau sudah selesai?”

“Inspektur! Sejak kapan kau boleh mengajaknya pergi tanpaku!?”

Lestrade tertawa saat Sherlock kini memeluk John tanpa ragu dimana sang dokter mendesah pelan melihat tingkahnya yang kembali seperti anak anjing.

“Boleh dong sesekali, freak. Kami takkan merebutnya darimu.” Donovan berkata dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

“Kau baru saja merebutnya dariku dengan mengajaknya pergi tanpaku!”

John tertawa kecil saat Sherlock menggeram. “Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu, tapi bukankah kita tahu kau tidak menyukai kegiatan seperti ini?”

“Bila denganmu, aku bisa membuat pengecualian, John!”

John mengerjap takjub pada Sherlock yang masih memasang ekspresi cemberut layaknya anak kecil.

“Kau serius?”

“Kau anggap aku apa, Dr. Watson?”

John mengedikkan bahu bingung bereaksi. “Well, bila kau berniat membuat pengecualian, _untukku_ pula, aku bersedia ikut serta.”

Lestrade menepuk pelan bahu John. “Itu baru ide bagus!”

Sherlock menggeram sambil memandang sang inspektur lagi. “Lain kali bawa aku serta dalam pembicaraan tak penting kalian itu, inspektur.”

“Iya, iya, Sherlock. Sorry.”

Mereka tertawa saat Sherlock mendesah. Ada kepuasan disana dan John hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya kini. Lestrade pun mengizinkan keduanya kembali ke flat dan berjanji untuk membawakan banyak kasus yang bisa menarik perhatian sang konsultan detektif itu lagi.

“Well, karena kukira kau akan menolak dan sama sekali tak tertarik, maka itu aku tidak membicarakannya denganmu.” John berkata ketika mereka turun dari taksi.

“Oh John, aku memang tidak tertarik dan aku sangat ingin menolaknya, tapi karena tahu kau sering membawa sesuatu yang lain dan terkadang mengejutkanku, aku membuat pengecualian baru-baru ini.”

“Wow, aku tidak percaya aku jadi lebih menarik di matamu, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock memutar bola matanya. “Aku tidak pernah bosan tentangmu namun aku terlalu teralihkan darimu karena sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatianku daripada dirimu.”

“Ugh, aku terluka mendengarnya.” John dengan sengaja menyentuh dadanya seolah dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

“Jadi ini maksudmu dengan tidak bisa bebas dan menjadi dirimu sendiri bila denganku, Sherlock Holmes.”

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati salah satu anak buah sosok itu datang lagi berdiri dengan penampilan yang sama dan mata yang liar memandang keduanya. Sherlock tanpa ragu berdiri tepat di samping John dan begitu dekat dengannya sehingga John bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dari sana. Walaupun banyak orang lalu lalang berjalan di Baker Street yang menjadi wilayah kesukaan mereka. Keduanya kini mengenal anak buah itu sebagai Chris dengan suara yang juga dikenal baik oleh Sherlock.

“Begitulah, Chris.”

“Aku yakin kau berutang permintaan maaf padaku.” Dia berkata tanpa ragu dan begitu jelas.

“Aku yakin aku sudah meminta maaf saat di café.” Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “dan aku tidak menyesal mengambil langkah dan keputusan itu, Chris.”

Sherlock dan John mendapatinya mendengus. Ada kekesalan disana. “Kalian tak takut bahwa aku akan menyakiti orang-orang yang kalian sayangi? Atau atasanku itu?”

John membelalakan matanya. “Rosie-“

“Sayangnya kakakku dan adik perempuanku terlalu berisik soal itu, dan walau tanpa kuminta sekalipun, mereka sudah membuat perlindungan yang akan membuat kalian menyesal pernah melakukan sesuatu pada mereka.”

John mengerjap terkejut saat Sherlock memotong perkataannya. “Mycroft dan Eurus? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Rosie dan,” Sherlock menunggu saat John mengeryit. “Pada Harry?”

“Oh, hanya semacam perlindungan, John.” Dia menatap sang dokter dengan penuh kebangaan sekaligus kejahilan di wajahnya. “dan kau tahu betul artinya itu.”

John mengerjap lagi sebelum mendesah pelan. Dia mengusap tengkuk lehernya saat Sherlock hanya tersenyum lebar menunggu pernyataan sang dokter.

“Oke, baik, itu ide yang sangat, well, bagus.” Sherlock tertawa kecil. “Aku sampai bingung harus bereaksi apa untuk itu.”

“Untuk pujian bisa kudengar sepuas mungkin di flat.” John kembali pada Chris yang terlihat menahan kekesalan di hadapan mereka. “Tapi sekarang, kita urus yang ada di depan kita saat ini terlebih dulu.”

John menyunggingkan senyuman. “Kau benar juga.” Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang saat Chris mengacungkan tangan dengan pistol terkokang.

Sherlock menyipitkan mata. “Tak perlu kau menyentuh pistolmu sendiri, My dear Watson.” John menoleh pada Sherlock yang hanya memandang lurus pada Chris yang mengarahkan pistol padanya.

“Kita masih punya agen Mycroft yang mengarahkan benda yang sama pada Chris. Lebih dari satu.”

Chris membelalakan mata mendengarnya dimana John mulai melirik kesana kemari untuk menemukan agen-agen itu. Walau begitu, tidak semua agen John temukan disaat adik lelaki Mycroft mengetahuinya lebih baik.

“Kau harus tahu apa yang akan kakakku lakukan apabila bahaya menyelimutiku, John. Bila kau dan aku tidak bisa mengatasinya.”

John mendesah pelan. “Dia akan ikut campur walau tak kita minta sekalipun.”

Sherlock tersenyum lebar. “Itu yang kumaksud.”

Chris mendecakkan lidah. “Jadi dugaan kalian bahwa aku mendekati Sherlock Holmes untuk balas dendam itu terbukti benar.”

Sherlock mengedikkan bahu. “Setidaknya kakakku dan John yang lebih dulu menduganya.” John melirik sang detektif lagi. “Aku terlalu terlena dengan nostalgiaku perihal Victor dulu.”

John melihat Sherlock memandang telapak tangannya sendiri. “Tapi aku tidak perlu lagi bernostalgia tentangnya denganmu.” Sherlock mendongak dan tersenyum lembut.

“Aku memiliki John, Rosie dan Mrs. Hudson untuk itu. Kami akan mengingatnya dan mengenangnya lebih baik tanpamu, Chris.”

John mengangkat tangan dengan pistol pada Chris. “Sekaligus menunjukkan keseharian kami dan juga hal yang bisa Victor sukai bersama-sama.”

“Kami berharap Victor Trevor akan mengetahuinya.” Sherlock melirik John yang bersuara. “Bahwa Sherlock sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin melupakannya dan akan selalu mengenangnya.” John mengedikkan bahunya. “Mungkin meminta Eurus untuk minta maaf atas perlakuannya itu bisa sampai pula pada sahabat kalian itu.”

Sherlock tersenyum dan John yakin itu senyuman yang sangat ingin John lihat setiap harinya di wajah sang detektif selain senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada dunia.

Chris menggertakkan giginya sebelum menurunkan pistol yang terarah padanya. “Kau menang kali ini, Dr. Watson.” John dan Chris saling pandang kini.

“Tapi jangan kau pikir kau sudah berhasil.”

John tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan pistol yang terarah pada lelaki itu pula. “Kau tahu dimana bisa menemukan kami berdua.”

Chris mendapati John menggerakkan kepalanya pada salah satu flat di Baker Street, yang berada tepat di samping Sherlock dan John berdiri kini.

“Kami akan melayanimu bila kau datang sebagai klien maupun musuh kami, Chris.”

Chris mendengus pelan tapi John yakin dia tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kecuali matanya. Chris memasukkan pistol miliknya kembali sebelum berbalik. Lelaki itu melangkah sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua. Sebelum menghilang ke dalam keramaian dan kerumunan manusia di tengah London.

John menoleh pada Sherlock yang mendesah pelan dan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya.

“Saatnya bernostalgia tentang kenangan indah, My dear Watson?”

John tersenyum. “Ide yang sangat bagus, sahabatku.”

Mereka berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu flat yang sedari tadi seolah sudah menunggu untuk dibuka oleh keduanya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bisa aku dapatkan ciuman sebagai tanda terima kasih aku sudah meminta agen Mycroft menjaga kakak perempuanmu?”

John tertawa. “Aku tidak percaya Sherlock Holmes meminta sesuatu yang dekat dengan sentiment dan perasaan manusia.”

“Bila aku memintanya padamu, mengapa tidak?” Sherlock menyatakannya dengan nada jahil saat membuka pintu flat untuk mereka.

“Kudengar permintaanmu itu, konsultan detektif.”

“Oh ya, Rosie juga sudah bisa memainkan beberapa bait melodi yang kuajarkan sekaligus merupakna kesukaanmu.”

“Serius? Sepertinya satu ciuman saja tidak cukup untukmu.”

Sherlock tersenyum puas.

“Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya.”


End file.
